Forget me not
by jurobsten
Summary: Edward a vira apenas uma vez. E achava que nunca mais iria encontrá-la... mas o destino os uniu novamente
1. Chapter 1

-Senhor Cullen.

Abri os olhos para me deparar com o ambiente escuro da limusine e o olhar especulativo do motorista.

-Nós já chegamos.

Passei os dedos pelos cabelos, meio atordoado. Que diabos, eu tinha adormecido.

Olhei o relógio e percebi que havíamos demorado mais de uma hora para chegarmos. Não era de se espantar que eu tivesse pegado no sono.

Passara as últimas 72 horas em aviões, em escalas intermináveis.

Ou assim me pareciam.

Mas agora eu estava em Nova York. Ou acho que ainda estávamos.

De qualquer maneira, olhando em volta, em nada parecia Nova York, com seus arranha-céus, luzes e barulhos.

Não havia barulho ali. Nem luz.

Apenas um grande portão se abrindo, iluminado pelas luzes do farol alto do carro.

Parecia que estávamos em uma área residencial exclusiva.

Me perguntei o que aconteceria agora. Será que tinha errado o endereço?

Mas isto era impossível. Tanto o motorista como a limusine, pertenciam a eles.

Bastara apenas um telefonema para o número que estava no cartão carmim, para me dizerem que estariam me buscando naquela noite, onde eu pedisse.

Minhas mãos foram automaticamente para o cartão que ainda permanecia em meu bolso e eu o peguei. Ele havia ficado em meu poder por muitos dias, talvez semanas.

Me fazia lembrar o sorriso quase perverso de quem me dera.

-O que é isto? – eu indagara curioso.

Estávamos na Itália. Era uma noite quente no mediterrâneo e eu estava satisfeito, porque concluíra o que fora fazer ali.

Ele sorrira, enquanto acendia um charuto e me oferecia um. Recusei.

Não fazia meu estilo.

-Algo que apenas alguns saberiam apreciar.

Olhei novamente para o cartão, o virando de um lado para o outro. Era vermelho sangue. E realmente havia apenas um número.

-Acho que não entendo. – insisti.

-Entenderá quando se sentir impelido a ligar. – seu sorriso se alargou em meio à fumaça fedorenta do charuto cubano.

Eu fora embora da Itália no dia seguinte. E esquecera momentaneamente aquele cartão.

Até aquela noite.

Eu estava sozinho naquela cidade. Cansado. Entediado.

E o cartão caíra do bolso do meu casaco quando chegara ao quarto de hotel.

Curioso, eu disquei o número.

A voz de mulher parecia solícita ao perguntar quem havia me dado o cartão e em seguida meu nome.

E na mesma voz eficiente, me dissera que uma limusine me aguardaria a meia-noite.

-Use black-tie. – foram suas instruções.

Na minha mente eu devia imaginar que estavam me incluindo em algum clube exclusivo.

Podia ser divertido. Eu estava sozinho. E entediado.

E como combinado, a limusine me aguardava na porta do hotel e algo curioso me esperava lá dentro.

Sobre o banco de couro escuro havia uma máscara.

Eu tive vontade de rir. Mas que diabos seria aquilo, algum baile de máscara?

Não parecia algo que eu apreciaria. Mas o motorista já seguia pelas ruas de Nova York.

E agora lá estávamos.

Não pela primeira vez naquela noite, eu me perguntei por que estava ali.

Negócios. Contatos.

Curiosidade. Tédio.

Ou todos estes fatores combinados.

Mas foi assim que em vez de pedir que o motorista me levasse de volta ao hotel, eu percorri, curioso, os olhos pelo casarão que se erguia à minha frente, após a abertura dos grandes portões.

A limusine parou novamente.

Saltei, segurando a máscara entre os dedos. A porta permanecia fechada e ouvi o movimento de uma câmera em minha direção. Provavelmente estavam esperando que eu colocasse a máscara e foi o que eu fiz.

A porta se abriu.

Era uma festa.

E como eu imaginava, todos usavam máscaras.

De todas as cores e tipos.

Algo como carnaval de Veneza.

Eu já estivera em Veneza, claro.

E em quase todos os lugares do mundo.

Mas nunca num lugar como aquele.

Vermelho. Espelho. Veludo.

Havia algo de decadente em toda aquela ostentação.

E eu me perguntei se quem me convidara estaria ali.

Se seria um daqueles homens de máscaras.

E mulheres.

Muitas. Mulheres sem rostos.

Mas com corpos fabulosos.

E elas circulavam, segurando taças de champanhe entre dedos por vezes enluvados.

Roupas feitas para deixar pouca coisa à imaginação: renda, cetim, transparência.

Salto alto. Muito alto.

Uma garçonete se materializou a minha frente.

-Uma bebida? - sua voz era calculadamente macia e sedutora.

Usava máscara e um vestido preto, curto e simples.

Estava claro que ali, ela era apenas uma serviçal.

Eu peguei o uísque de sua bandeja, agradecendo com um menear de cabeça e ela se afastou.

Tentei não parecer deslocado, ou excessivamente curioso.

Não tinha como negar que havia uma fascinação decadente naquele ambiente.

Na meia luz, no doce aroma de perfume caro e o mais fino charuto.

Não havia dúvidas de que ali havia muito dinheiro.

Gente que respirava dinheiro.

E sexo.

Foi o que percebi adentrando mais. Era como se quanto mais além fosse, mais a verdadeira essência do lugar se revelasse aos meus olhos, assim como as roupas iam se desnudando dos corpos femininos e em vez de tecido, agora elas eram cobertas por mãos masculinas.

Em uma sala, alguns apenas olhavam, enquanto um casal fazia sexo no sofá.

Passei direto. Eu não era um voyeur.

E muito menos um exibicionista.

Me perguntei por que ele achara eu que eu apreciaria este tipo de atividade sexual.

Não era nenhum idiota e sabia que existia todo tipo de perversão no mundo, mas definitivamente não era meu estilo.

- Mais uma bebida?

Estava tão perto que eu achei que estavam perguntando para mim, mas a voz feminina e doce respondeu.

-Sim, por favor.

Eu me virei e então a vi.

Estava de costas pra mim e os cabelos cor de chocolate lambiam suas costas nuas, que o vestido preto e curto não cobria.

Ela se virou e por um momento eu achei que não a veria de máscara.

Era como se aquela voz não pudesse pertencer a alguém que freqüentasse aquele círculo.

Mas ela estava lá. A face coberta por uma máscara azul.

Quis ver seu rosto.

Dei um passo em sua direção, mas ela já se afastava.

- Mais bebida, senhor?

Eu parei quando a moça com a bandeja, se interpôs à minha frente.

-Não, eu...

Passei por ela e saí da sala, em busca da moça de máscara azul e cabelos cor de chocolate.

Mas ela não estava em lugar algum.

Eu já estava desistindo, me perguntando por que diabos estava me dando o trabalho de procurar uma moça que vira apenas de relance, quando havia tantas ali, e já podia sentir alguns olhares sobre mim. Ávidos.

E sabia que não demoraria muito para alguma delas se aproximar.

Mas eu não estava interessado.

Foi então que ouvi um baque, seguido de um gemido de dor.

E lá estava os mesmos cabelos chocolate, caídos agora sobre o rosto mascarado, enquanto ela tentava se equilibrar depois de parecer ter tropeçado em algo.

Em poucos passos, eu a alcancei, segurando seu braço.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la. - falei, a equilibrando, e então ela me encarou.

Olhos cor de chocolate também. Surpresos.

-Obrigada. – balbuciou.

E por um momento nenhum de nós se moveu. Meus dedos ainda permaneciam em seu braço.

Ela tinha uma pele branca como chantilly. Macia.

Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo de curvas suaves e voltaram para seu rosto mascarado.

Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e, por um momento, tive a impressão que ela não estava respirando.

-Você está bem? – indaguei e ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, respirando uma longa golfada de ar e afastando o braço.

Eu a soltei, não sem um certo pesar.

-Me desculpe, eu... Tropecei. - murmurou envergonhada e eu me perguntei se estaria ruborizando por baixo da maldita máscara.

-Se machucou?

Ela deu de ombros. Em uma mão ainda segurava a taça vazia.

-Eu acho que não... Agora se me der licença... - ela fez menção de se afastar, mas soltou um pequeno gemido de dor.

-Acho que se machucou, sim. - eu disse.

-Não, eu... – ela parecia ávida em se afastar de mim, mas ignorando seus protestos, eu desci as mãos até sua cintura e a ergui até que estivesse sentada sob um aparador.

-Isto realmente não é necessário...

Mas eu já segurava seu tornozelo e retirava os sapatos de salto muito altos, passando os dedos por sua pele.

-Acho que apenas torceu. – murmurei, a encarando.

-Oh... – ela parecia embaraçada. – Realmente...

Eu sorri.

-Me desculpe, apenas quis me certificar de que não tinha quebrado algo. – respondi. Sabia que podia estar sendo exagerado. Mas eu era filho de um médico. E eu mesmo quase fora um.

E talvez eu quisesse por minhas mãos nela também.

Bom, a noite parecia estar interessante agora.

Ou melhor, eu finalmente achara alguém interessante naquele lugar.

Meu sorriso se alargou, enquanto meus dedos acariciavam seu tornozelo.

- O que é engraçado? – me encarou confusa, quando larguei seu pé e me levantei.

- Qual seu nome? - indaguei.

Eu queria saber tudo sobre ela.

Mas ela deu de ombros.

- Não temos nomes aqui.

Oh... algo na resposta me irritou.

Então ela era uma freqüentadora assídua daquele lugar?

Será que se não tivesse tropeçado seria agora uma daquelas garotas fazendo sexo com algum mascarado num sofá de veludo?

Por um momento esta visão me deixou ainda mais furioso e então eu parei a linha de pensamento.

Mas claro que sim. Não havia inocentes ali.

Era um lugar onde homens ricos saciavam suas fantasias com jovens sem rosto.

Sem nome.

Como esta garota na minha frente.

Então por que eu não poderia ser um deles?

Ela me instigara desde o primeiro momento.

E agora estava ali.

Não havia porque não apreciar.

"Algo que apenas alguns saberiam apreciar", haviam me dito.

E agora talvez eu entendesse.

- E você vem sempre aqui?

- Você vem? – ela devolveu a pergunta.

- Tenho certeza que este tipo de pergunta não é necessária num lugar como este. – respondi evasivo.

- Então não deveria me perguntar.

- Eu a vi mais cedo... em outra sala...gosta de olhar?

- Você gosta?

Eu sorri de lado.

-Prefiro fazer. – "gostaria de fazer com você" quis dizer, mas me calei. – E você?

Ela pareceu pensar antes de responder, desviando o olhar sob a máscara, mordendo os lábios.

Quis beijá-la naquele momento.

-Então por que não está fazendo? - sua voz continha um tom de desafio que me desarmou um momento.

-Porque estou com você. – respondi.

-Acha que vou fazer sexo com você. – não era uma pergunta.

Eu sorri.

Era exatamente o que eu queria. Muitas vezes. De muitas formas.

Mas definitivamente, não naquele lugar.

E eu queria estar olhando para seu rosto quando estivesse dentro dela.

Será que havia alguma possibilidade dela aceitar sair dali comigo?

-Bebida, senhores?

A garçonete se materializou ao nosso lado, solícita, e eu me perguntei se ela interrompia em outros momento também.

- Sim, por favor. – a moça a minha frente pediu, pegando uma taça de champanhe.

Eu dispensei.

A garçonete se afastou silenciosamente e eu aproveitei para olhar em volta.

Obviamente não estávamos sozinhos.

Havia um casal conversando ao pé do ouvido mais à frente. Um homem estava sentado sozinho em um canto com uma bebida e nos encarava. Possivelmente estava se perguntando que horas iríamos começar a orgia.

E algumas pessoas passavam pela sala.

Encarei a moça de máscara novamente.

Ela sorvia a bebida.

Eu a encarava, sentindo minha boca seca, não por bebida.

Mas pra saber que gosto tinha seus lábios.

-Como as escolhe? – indagou de repente.

- O quê?

- As mulheres. Não lhe parecem todas iguais?

Eu sorri.

-Eu a achei diferente.

-Isto é uma ilusão.

-Está dizendo que é igual a todas?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Estamos usando máscaras.

-Eu gostaria de vê-la sem máscara.

-Que graça teria?

-Nem imagina.

-Deve gostar deste mistério, senão não estaria aqui... não é para isto que freqüenta este... clube?

-Por que você freqüenta?

-Ah... não acho que queira saber meus motivos.

"Quero saber tudo sobre você".

-Tente.

-Faz este tipo de indagação a todas as mulheres que encontra aqui?

-E você faz a todos os homens?

Ela sorriu e obedecendo um desejo irresistível, ergui a mão e toquei seus lábios úmidos de champanhe com os dedos.

-Quero beijar você.

Ela parou de sorrir.

-Não.

A resposta negativa foi tão rápida e automática que franzi os olhos, confuso.

Havia sinais ali. Eu os sabia ler.

Eu era bom em ler sinais. Era bom de ler as pessoas.

Mas esta garota era a difícil de decifrar. Me intrigava.

-Por que não? – insisti, me aproximando, enquanto movia minha mão para segurar sua nuca e senti seu hálito quente em minha língua. O calor se espalhou por meu corpo.

O beijo pairou entre nós por um instante, enquanto nossas respirações se misturavam.

Nossos olhares se encontraram sob a máscara.

E então, ela virou o rosto e meus lábios tocaram seu rosto.

Eu sorri.

Talvez ela soubesse que com aquele jogo apenas tornava tudo mais interessante.

Talvez ela fosse uma perita neste assunto.

Eu já não me importava.

Havia algo nela que me atraía. Muito.

-Porque eu disse não. – disse por fim.

Eu movi meus lábios sobre sua pele. Aspirando seu cheiro.

Era único... como frésias...

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido quando toquei com a língua a pele escondida atrás de sua orelha.

E eu queria ouvir aquele som muitas vezes naquela noite.

-Tudo bem. – disse dentro do seu ouvido. – Posso beijá-la de outras maneiras... muito mais... interessantes...

Ela arfou e eu me afastei apenas para encará-la.

E ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Devia me perguntar primeiro se estou interessada.

-Você está. - afirmei.

-Vai dizer que estou deslumbrada com você? – sua voz agora continha uma fina ironia que me deixou irritado.

Aquele jogo já estava começando a passar dos limites.

-Achei que não estivesse aqui apenas para olhar.

-Posso estar aqui por muitos motivos...

E com um aceno, ela chamou a moça que servia bebidas.

-Pra se embriagar?

Ela riu.

-A bebida é boa, sem dúvida...

Mas antes que conseguisse levar a taça aos lábios, segurei seu pulso.

-Acho que podemos parar de fazer este joguinho. Eu sei quem você é.

-Sabe?

-Ninguém aqui é inocente. Estão acho que queremos a mesma coisa.

-E o que você quer?

-Quero foder você.

-Talvez eu não queira.

-Não... ?

Deslizei a outra mão para o meio de suas pernas e agora eu tinha certeza que não estava respirando enquanto meus dedos encontravam e adentravam facilmente na seda que a cobria.

Seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios se entreabriram num gemido.

E eu gemi junto com ela, enquanto a acariciava devagar.

Quente. Úmida. Pronta.

Minha.

- Sua boca diz uma coisa, mas seu corpo diz outra.

Então ela abriu os olhos.

Chocolate. Incríveis.

Eu precisava urgentemente estar dentro dela.

-Sim... – murmurou. – Isto apenas prova que eu estaria disposta a fazer sexo... com qualquer um nesta sala.

Ela olhou para o lado e foi só então que me lembrei de onde estávamos.

Que não estávamos sozinhos.

Agora havia vários pares de olhos sobre nós.

Cobiçosos.

Não ofereci resistência quando ela se afastou de repente, saltando do aparador.

- Isto foi... divertido. – disse se afastando.

Por um momento eu não me mexi.

Respirava pesado como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Algo perverso borbulhando dentro de mim.

Que me tornava um estranho para mim mesmo.

Aquela garota estava inspirando o pior de mim. Algo desconhecido. Irresistível.

Ignorando os olhares curiosos, eu me afastei à sua procura.

Nada mais importava. Eu era um caçador.

Era o predador. Ela a presa.

O leão e o cordeiro.

Podia sentir os olhares sobre mim. A suave música que inundava os ambientes esfumaçados, mesclados com gemidos desconhecidos.

O cheiro de bebida cara, charuto, e... frésias.

Eu parei, minhas narinas se inflamando, olhando ao redor até reconhecê-la por entre a profusão de máscaras.

Estava a poucos metros de mim, com dois homens a sua volta.

Eu quase podia sentir os mesmos instintos neles.

Será que ela faria o mesmo jogo, ou seria mais fácil?

De repente ela levantou o rosto e nossos olhares se encontraram.

Não havia como fugir agora.

Com poucos passos eu a alcancei, meus dedos rodeando seu pulso e eu apenas ouvi o som do cristal se quebrando no chão enquanto a puxava .

Não me lembro se ela disse algo. Se houvera algum protesto.

Apenas via de relance os rostos mascarados ficando para trás, até que finalmente estivéssemos sozinhos numa sala qualquer.

Eu a joguei no sofá de couro marrom e ela arfou, quando me ajoelhei a sua frente

E não havia qualquer cuidado ou gentileza nas minhas mãos quando afastaram suas pernas, ou quando meus dedos adentraram em seu vestido puxando o elástico de sua calcinha para baixo.

A necessidade que eu tinha de estar dentro dela era quase dolorosa. Insuportável.

Ela ofegava, me encarando com os olhos cor de chocolate bem abertos e mordendo os lábios.

A excitação fluía entre nós como uma chuva de faíscas.

Minha mente, enevoada pelo desejo, ainda consegui pensar racionalmente apenas para pegar um preservativo no meu bolso e colocá-lo apressadamente, antes de me inclinar sobre ela, respirando seu cheiro de frésias delicioso e penetrá-la uma, duas, infinita vezes. E ainda não ser suficiente.

Ouvia seus gemidos arquejantes, fazendo eco com os meus próprios enquanto me movia dentro dela com força, empurrando suas pernas para trás para poder subir mais nela, ir ainda mais longe, mais rápido, até finalmente todo aquele desejo que crescera e se enroscara dentro de mim desde o momento em que meus olhos cruzaram com os dela, explodisse num orgasmo.

Então eu a fitei. Lábios entreabertos, respiração ofegante.

Pensei em algo para dizer, mas eu ainda não sabia nem o que estava acontecendo direito para conseguir formular algum pensamento coerente.

Eu tinha perdido toda a noção da realidade. De quem eu era. De onde estava.

De quem ela era.

Ou de quem podia ser.

Porque eu não sabia seu nome. Não conhecia seu rosto.

Ela era uma estranha.

E fora a melhor transa da minha vida.

De repete, suas mãos me afastaram e eu não ofereci resistência, saindo de cima dela e tentando ajeitar as roupas enquanto ela se sentava, fazendo o mesmo. Os cabelos cor de chocolate caiam sobre seu rosto mascarado e de novo eu quis pedir para ela sair dali comigo.

-Nós podíamos... sair daqui... – comecei a dizer, mas ela deu um riso irônico enquanto calçava os sapatos.

- Conhece as regras. Sem nomes. Sem laços.

Eu ri sem humor.

-Ou convida todas as mulheres que joga num sofá?

-Não, não convido. – "porque nunca estive neste maldito clube antes".

E agora me parecia ridículo que depois do que tínhamos feito, ela simplesmente iria sair daquela sala e se enroscar em outro sofá com outro cara mascarado.

A ideia dela passando de mãos em mãos me deixou com nojo.

Me deixou com uma certa raiva de mim mesmo por achar que alguma coisa diferente havia acontecido.

Para mim certamente o fora.

Mas para esta garota, que me fitava agora com um frio desinteresse, depois de eu ter fodido com ela há poucos minutos, devia ser algo banal.

E por que eu estava com raiva?

Aquilo era um maldito clube de pervertidos.

No final, eu apreciara, não é?

Eu gostara de cada momento que estivera dentro dela.

E queria estar de novo.

E se estas eram as malditas regras, que fosse assim.

Eu não era nenhum inocente também.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu de ombros.

-Bom, foi divertido, mas eu temo estar quebrando algumas regras nos escondendo aqui...

Tentei não pensar nela transando com outros caras enquanto todos a observavam.

Dei um passo em sua direção.

-A diversão não precisa acabar agora...

-Talvez eu queira outro tipo de diversão agora.

-Você gostou da nossa diversão.

-Teria gostado com qualquer um.

Tive vontade de agredi-la por dizer isto. E eu não era nem um pouco violento.

Pelo jeito havia nuances em mim que desconhecia.

-Posso dizer o mesmo... talvez eu deva sair e procurar.

Ela virou o rosto, se afastando.

-Fique à vontade... tenho certeza que achará outra... diversão.

Ela deu um risinho, se virando e abrindo a porta.

Mas antes que conseguisse se afastar, eu segurei seu braço e colei meus lábios em seu ouvido.

-Ainda não acabou... não conseguirá se esconder de mim...

-Duvido que me ache de novo...

-Pode mudar de máscara... eu sempre vou te achar. - então eu a soltei e ela se afastou pelo corredor.

Eu quis ir atrás dela. Não ia deixá-la escapar assim.

Ela deveria saber tão bem quanto eu que não tinha como escapar.

Hesitei por um momento. O que eu estava fazendo?

Estava deslumbrado por uma garota desconhecida.

Que provavelmente fazia isto todo dia. Com todo tipo de cara.

Mas de repente isto não importou.

Não queria nada dela. Aquilo era apenas um clube.

E se ela estava ali para perversão, eu também estaria.

Então saí pelos corredores à procura da garota com perfume de frésia, aquela que eu tinha certeza que acharia em qualquer lugar.

Mas não a encontrei.

Ela tinha desaparecido como fumaça.

Como se tivesse existido apenas na minha imaginação.

O dia estava começando a nublar em Chicago.

Olhei o relógio, quando apareceu a mensagem no celular e sorri. Não era a primeira mensagem que Alice enviava, todas no mesmo tom irritado.

Certamente ela estava duvidando que eu fosse aparecer, afinal. já fazia muitos meses que eu não visitava minha família.

Mas eu sabia que Alice me mataria se eu não comparecesse ao seu noivado. E eu ri comigo mesmo ao lembrar das ameaças , mesmo depois que eu garantira que estaria em Chicago para sua festa de casamento.

- Como posso confiar em você? Não apareceu aqui nem quando os gêmeos nasceram!

-Eu estava viajando a negócio, Alice, negócios estes que estão bancando seu casamento!

Ela ainda reclamara mais um pouco para no fim dizer que estava ansiosa para que eu vestisse um dos ternos que ela mesma tinha comprado.

Eu ri indulgente porque adorava Alice. E ela sabia que era minha preferida.

E talvez fosse por isto que eu tinha mesmo voltado aos Estados Unidos depois de tanto tempo, de tantas viagens.

E também talvez já fosse hora de parar.

Alice tinha razão em reclamar. Eram minha família. E eu já passara tempo demais ausente.

O Volvo percorreu a alameda arborizada e os grandes portões da residência dos Cullens se abriram.

De repente aqueles portões me fizeram lembrar de outro casarão.

De uma noite perdida no tempo.

Mas que infelizmente ainda estava na minha memória.

Irritado, joguei aquele pensamento para o fundo da minha mente enquanto parava o carro por entre os automóveis caros na entrada da casa.

Quando saltei, me perguntei se devia pegar as sacolas de presente que havia trazido. Realmente me sentia um pouco culpado por só agora estar conhecendo os filhos de Emmett e Rosalie que nasceram há quase seis meses e tentaria adulá-los com presentes.

Pelo menos com Rose e Alice eu sabia que isto funcionava.

Mas resolvi deixar os presentes para depois, porque me dei conta que estava atrasado para o almoço de ensaio de casamento que estaria acontecendo no jardim da mansão. E Alice tinha sido bem clara sobre atrasos.

Caminhei pelo jardim, onde várias mesas estavam dispostas em meio à decoração incrível que só podia ser obra de Alice e vi a mesa dos Cullens.

-Finalmente! – a voz possante de Emmett ao me ver chamou a atenção do resto dos meus familiares que pareceram genuinamente felizes em me ver.

-Desculpe pelo atraso.

-Ninguém se importa, querido. – Esme, minha mãe em todos os sentidos, embora o fosse há apenas 10 anos, depois de adotar a mim e aos meus quatro irmãos, me abraçou e eu beijei seu rosto.

-Fale por si. – Rosalie disse, jogando os longos cabelos loiros para o lado.

Continuava linda e a gravidez de gêmeos não tinha a alterado em nada.

Eu a abracei forte e ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Sabe que a minha ira é pouca em comparação à sua irmã preferida.

Eu ri.

-Achei que estaria brava comigo também porque não consegui conhecer seus filhos ainda.

-É bom que eles saibam que o tio é um desnaturado.

-Não ligue para ela, Edward. - Emmett me abraçou. – São apenas bebês que comem, dormem e choram!

-Em! – Rose revirou os olhos. – Eu vou pedir para as babás trazerem as crianças.

-Bem vindo, filho. – Carlisle, meu pai, me cumprimentou e eu podia sentir uma certa preocupação em seu olhar, mas ignorei.

Não havia motivos para preocupações. Mas certamente minha família pensava diferente.

Afinal, eu era aquele que não vivia mais no seio dos Cullens; aquele que ficara sozinho quando os outros formaram casais perfeitos.

E certamente eles achavam que era por isto que eu vivia viajando. Cuidando dos negócios da família em toda parte do mundo, em vez de viver com eles ali em Chicago.

-Cadê, Alice? – indaguei ao cumprimentar Jasper.

Ele sorriu.

-Sabe como ela é, está por aí, cuidando para que tudo saia perfeito.

-Eu nem sei como ela conseguirá se casar amanhã e ainda se certificar de tudo. – Esme disse. – Ela está nos deixando quase loucos nos últimos meses!

-E mais pobres. – Emmett bufou.

-Que exagero, filho. – Esme riu e então se virou .– Lá estão os bebês!

Eu me virei também e Rose se aproximava com uma moça vestida de branco atrás, empurrando o carrinho.

-Infelizmente eles estão dormindo, mas pedi que os trouxessem mesmo assim.

-Não precisava fazer isto, Rose. Peça para levá-los, haverá tempo para conhecê-los depois.

Rose revirou os olhos.

-Tudo bem. – se voltou para uma das moças. – Me avise assim que eles acordarem, tudo bem?

A babá sorriu virando o carrinho.

-Claro que sim, Rosalie. Eu os trarei assim que possível.

Eu estaquei, horrorizado, enquanto a babá se afastava.

Aquela voz.

A voz que me atormentava há meses. Anos. Eu não saberia dizer.

Agora a voz ganhou um rosto.

Um sorriso.

Cravei meus olhos na sua singela figura se afastando. Roupas brancas simples. Insípidas.

Cabelos castanhos presos na nuca.

Cabelos cor de chocolate.

Meu mundo parou de girar por um momento.

Que diabos a garota daquele clube de pervertidos estava fazendo ali cuidando dos filhos de Rose e Emmett?

continua


	2. Chapter 2

Parecia alguma cena saída de um sonho surreal.

Eu continuei parado, vendo-a sumir, minha mente dando voltas e voltas.

–Cadê a Alice? – Rose indagava alheia a minha angústia. – Vou procurá-la e avisar que você chegou.

–Quem era aquela? – perguntei a Emmett.

–Isabella? Uma das babás.

Isabella.

Agora o rosto ganhava um nome.

Isabella...

–Por que pergunta?

Emmett parecia intrigado e agora toda a minha família me fitava.

Eu limpei a garganta.

O que poderia dizer, que a conhecia?

Que a havia encontrado num clube onde as pessoas iam para fazer sexo com estranhos?

–Você a conhece? Há quanto tempo ela trabalha aqui?

–Desde que as crianças nasceram.

–Como Rose a conheceu?

–Acho que de alguma agência, tem que perguntar pra Rose...

–Ela é de confiança?

–Claro que sim, Edward! Todas são. Temos três, você sabe, cuidar de bebês não é fácil.

Um convidado se aproximou cumprimentando Emmett e meu olhar se perdeu em direção a casa.

Muito tempo havia se passado.

Mas eu não havia esquecido, embora soubesse que nunca mais a veria.

E agora lá estava.

A mesma garota de máscara, cuja lembrança ainda me atormentava.

Era a doce e inocente babá dos meus sobrinhos.

Embora inocente com certeza não devesse se aplicar a ela.

Isto eu mesmo tinha comprovado.

E será que ela tinha me reconhecido?

Será que ainda lembrava?

Eu precisava saber.

Eu precisava ir atrás dela. Queria confrontá-la.

Mas quando me levantei, fui rodeado por braços ansiosos que se fecharam a minha volta.

–Você veio!

–Oi, Alice.

Eu a abracei de volta, colocando meu objetivo de lado por um momento, simplesmente feliz por rever minha irmã.

–E atrasado! – reclamou, me fitando.

Eu sorri.

–Mas estou aqui, não estou?

–Sim, pelo menos isto! E já viu os bebês? Não são lindos? Já falei para o Jasper que quero ter iguais.

–Um de cada vez, meu amor. – Jasper fez uma careta.

–Vai ser do jeito que eu quiser, sabe disto.

–Disto não duvidamos. – eu disse. Alice sempre tivera Jasper na palma das mãos.

Alice sentou ao meu lado e começou a tagarelar sobre todos os preparativos do casamento que se realizaria no dia seguinte.

Mas eu só pensava em arranjar uma desculpa para me afastar e ir atrás dela.

Bella.

Seu nome dançou em minha mente de novo.

–Não acho que deveria tê-los convidado! – Rose dizia. – O que acha Edward?

–Convidar quem?

–A Família Volturi. – Alice disse e eu fiquei em alerta.

Os Volturi moravam na Itália.

Eram uma família muito rica. Mais rica que os Cullens.

Eu me lembrava bem a última vez que vira Aro Volturi.

Como poderia me esquecer?

–Eu ainda acho que deveria ter convidado sim!

–Eles moram na Itália, acha mesmo que viriam só pra seu casamento?-Rose rebateu.

–Mas ficaram sabendo do casamento, tanto que me enviaram um conjunto de prataria maravilhoso.

–Isto não é nada pra eles, não faça drama!

–Acho que pegou muito mal!

–Alice, somos amigos íntimos dos Volturi. Com certeza eles não esperariam um convite, e como Rose disse, moram na Itália. – Esme comentou.

–Mas seria perfeito para se tornarem nosso amigos!

–Não. – exclamei e Alice me fitou confusa. – Não acho que deva querer ser amiga dos Volturi. – Não me agradava em nada alguém como Aro envolvido com minha família, com minhas irmãs.

–Por que não? Vocês fazem negócios e...

–Negócios são negócios, Alice.

Ela revirou os olhos.

–Qual sua cisma com eles? Vai dizer que é porque são italianos!

–Você tem muitos amigos, acredite, não precisa dos Volturi.

–Ouvi dizer que eles têm casas em todos os lugares do mundo. – Rosalie comentou.

–E várias amantes também. – Emmett disse piscando. - Parece que são chegados numa perversão...

–Cala a boca, Em. – Rose reclamou. – Precisa parar de falar besteiras, já te falei. Se falar alguma asneira na frente dos bebês...

Emmett riu.

–Eles ainda nem entendem!

–Mas vão entender, então é melhor ir vendo o que fala.

– Como eu ia dizendo. – Alice os cortou. – A lista de convidados é enorme e espero que dê tudo certo amanhã, odiaria que faltasse alguma coisa.

–Alice, com tudo o que nos fez gastar, dá pra alimentar um país inteiro!- Emmett reclamou.

–Saiba que no seu casamento, eu gastei muito mais! Não lembro de ouvi-lo reclamar!

–Emmett não está reclamando, querida. – Carlisle a acalmou. – É seu casamento, pode gastar o que quiser, assim como Rose gastou, claro.

–Mas deste jeito, quando o Edward casar não vai sobrar nada!- Emmett brincou.

–Sim, quando vai se casar, Edward? - Rose indagou divertida e eu dei de ombros, incomodado.

Era incrível que minha família sempre vinha com este assunto.

Ter dois casais formados dentro de casa não ajudava. Me tornava sempre aquele que era sozinho.

–Como posso saber? – respondi dando de ombros.

–Talvez se parasse em casa! Eu podia te apresentar várias amigas interessantes, todas elas são loucas por você, sabe disto.

–Ele deveria voltar com a Tanya Denali. – Rose riu.

–Oh, ainda Tanya? Isto é tão antigo! – Alice fez uma careta.

–Ela sempre vai ser apaixonada pelo Edward! – Esme comentou.

–E tenho certeza que adoraria ter uma Denali na família, não é?

–Claro que sim, mas o mais importante seria ver o Edward feliz.

–Eu sou feliz do jeito que estou, por que é difícil acreditar? – resmunguei tomando um grande gole de bebida.

–Falando em Tanya Denali, por que ainda não estão aqui? – Carlisle indagou.

–Chegarão amanhã apenas. Foi difícil sair do Alasca, o tempo está ruim por lá. – Alice respondeu.

–Como sempre. – Rose comentou se levantando. – Alice, acho que alguns convidados querem se despedir.

Alice a seguiu, junto com Jasper.

Era o momento perfeito para eu arranjar alguma desculpa para me afastar, mas Emmett escolheu aquele momento para me fazer mil perguntas sobre nossos negócios na Europa e eu não tive escolha a não ser permanecer ali.

Mas minha mente estava longe. Estava em algum lugar dentro da casa.

Com uma garota misteriosa de olhos cor de chocolate.

A babá.

Quando finalmente todos os convidados se dispersaram, Alice grudou em mim, insistindo em me acompanhar até o quarto para que eu finalmente experimentasse meu terno de casamento.

–Ficou perfeito em você! – disse, ajeitando a gravata.

Rose deu um risinho, sentada sobre a cama.

–Tanya vai se apaixonar de novo, com certeza!

Alice revirou os olhos.

–Edward, vai mesmo voltar com a Tanya?

–Quem disse isto? Não vejo Tanya há mais de meses. – desconversei.

–Eu sei. – Rose piscou maliciosamente. – Fiquei sabendo de um fim de semana na França... bem romântico.

Eu soltei um palavrão.

Deveria saber que Tanya contaria para Rose.

Ela sempre contava.

–Edward! Não acredito! – Alice reclamou. – Achei que tinha me dito que não ia mais sair com a Tanya!

–Vocês duas deveriam se meter com a própria vida. – falei impaciente, começando a desfazer o nó da gravata.

–Por que o Edward não pode sair com a Tanya? – Rose perguntou a Alice.

–Porque ele não quer nada sério com ela! Aliás, não quer nada sério com ninguém! E a Tanya é muito tonta de estar sempre disponível quando ele chama!

–É a Tanya que vai atrás do Edward, sabe disto!

–Que seja! No final é sempre a mesma coisa!

–Mas a Tanya também não quer nada sério...

–Até parece que você acredita nisto! A Tanya é doida pelo Edward desde que a gente era adolescente e isto não muda!

–Chega, vocês duas! Nem eu nem Tanya somos problemas de vocês! - Eu tirei a camisa e revirei os olhos, irritado com aquela conversa sobre Tanya Denali como se eu não estivesse ali.

Rose se levantou.

– Claro, vamos Alice, deixa o Edward descansar.

–Mas eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra conversar com ele.

–Depois, Alice, acho que o Edward quer dormir antes do jantar, só espero que não perca a hora, Esme ficará brava.

Eu sorri, enquanto elas se afastavam.

Sentira falta disto, mesmo me irritando às vezes.

Fomos muito unidos uma época e agora quase não nos víamos.

Rose parou à porta.

–E a noite terá tempo de conhecer meus bebês! – ela piscou fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu parei de sorrir.

Me lembrando de Isabella.

Quis chamar Rose de novo e perguntar a ela sobre Isabella, mas não o fiz.

Rose era muito curiosa e com certeza ia querer saber o motivo de minhas perguntas.

Não. Eu tinha que encontrá-la. Estar cara-a-cara com ela de novo.

Sem máscaras agora.

Ansioso, troquei de roupa e saí do quarto. Depois que a festa terminara, a casa estava silenciosa e vazia, enquanto eu andava pelos corredores. Ainda me lembrava de Rosalie me mostrando a decoração de quarto dos bebês, meses antes, da última vez em que estivera em Chicago e foi para lá que eu fui.

Ouvi risadinhas atrás da porta e parei. Certamente ela não estaria sozinha. Emmett dissera que havia três babás. Um exagero, mas em se tratando de Rosalie, nada era demais. Claro que mesmo querendo muito ter filhos, ela se certificaria que ainda teria tempo para suas futilidades.

Respirando fundo, eu bati e abri a porta.

Dois pares de olhos me encararam surpresos, vindo de um sofá no canto direito do quarto decorado em tons pastéis, como eu me lembrava.

Duas moças desconhecidas se ocupavam em pintar a unha uma da outra e coraram ao me ver.

E nenhuma delas era Isabella Swan.

– Me desculpe. – disse. – Eu sou Edward Cullen, irmão de Rosalie e Emmett.

As duas se levantaram de um pulo e eu pude ouvir o barulho do esmalte caindo no chão de madeira.

A mais baixa delas sorriu nervosamente.

–Oh, claro que sabemos quem é... Eu sou Jéssica e esta é Angela. – respondeu, mexendo no cabelo. A outra moça parecia petrificada no lugar. – Veio ver os gêmeos?

Eu relanceei o olhar para os dois berços iguais no meio do quarto.

–Sim, eu vim. – menti.

Eu queria saber onde estava Isabella, mas dei alguns passos à frente e parei em frente ao berço, onde dois bebês dormiam.

Eu sorri.

Eram bonitos, como bebês deveriam ser, claro.

Mas como ser diferente, sendo filhos de Rosalie.

– Eles estão dormindo... – a moça que se chamava Angela murmurou.

–Claro, eu não quero acordá-los. Voltarei depois...Não são três de vocês? – indaguei casualmente.

–Bella está na cozinha fazendo a mamadeira. – Jéssica disse. Ainda sorrindo e ajeitando o cabelo. Eu fingi não perceber seu interesse quase colegial.

–Bella? – murmurei.

–Ela chama Isabella. – Angela disse. -Mas odeia que a chamem assim, prefere Bella. – Angela falou rapidamente e depois parou, como se achasse que estivesse falando demais.

–Mas nós podemos te ajudar em alguma coisa? – Jéssica insistiu.

–Não, obrigada.

Eu saí do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim e me encaminhei para a cozinha, onde disseram que Isabella Swan estaria.

Bella.

E como esperado, ela estava lá.

Eu parei a porta por um momento. Apenas a observando.

Era estranho vê-la assim.

Na minha imaginação, ela não tinha rosto. Apenas uma máscara. Olhos cor de chocolate expressivos e lábios vermelhos que mordia enquanto me esperava...

Agora eu a observava enquanto se movia pela cozinha, mordendo os mesmos lábios, como se estivesse pensativa, as mãos se movendo aqui e ali enquanto preparava o alimento dos filhos de Rosalie.

Filhos que ela cuidava. Era uma babá.

O vestido branco, simples e sem graça a deixava ainda mais pálida.

Os cabelos que eu achava tão incríveis estavam presos na nunca num rabo de cavalo.

Quis me aproximar e soltá-los.

Quis me aproximar e fazê-la me encarar.

E perguntar se sabia quem eu era.

Porque eu sabia quem era ela.

–Isabella. – eu chamei seu nome pela primeira vez.

Ela se virou e me viu.

Os olhos se arregalaram surpresos, enquanto a mamadeira que estava a sua mão ia ao chão.

–Oh, me assustou. – disse levando a mão ao peito.

–Claro que sim... – murmurei. – Me assustei também ao vê-la aqui...

– Como? – indagou confusa, e eu dei um riso nervoso.

–Certamente eu me perguntei muitas vezes se um dia te encontraria de novo, mas nunca imaginei que ia te encontrar aqui bancando a babá dos meus sobrinhos.

–Senhor, eu... acho que está me confundindo. – balbuciou. – Nunca nos vimos antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Franzi o cenho. Que diabos ela estava dizendo?

Será mesmo que ela não tinha me reconhecido?

–Não me reconhece? Pois eu reconheço você. Disse que a acharia em qualquer lugar, não disse?

–Realmente não sei do que está falando...

–Não? Não freqüentava um clube exclusivo em Nova York... usando máscara e um vestido preto?

–Clube? Nova York... ?

–Não precisa fingir. Devo entender que com certeza Rosalie e Emmett não fazem ideia do tipo de pessoa que contrataram para cuidar dos filhos deles. E acho que você não quer que eles saibam, não é?

–Olha, realmente, acho que está me confundindo com alguém...

–Estou? Você usava uma máscara. E estava bem diferente de agora... E eu também usava máscara... Talvez tenha transado com tantos mascarados naquele lugar que realmente não faça ideia de quem eu seja.

–Eu?

Eu ri sem o menor humor.

Ela ia mesmo continuar com aquela encenação?

Até podia entender que para uma garota como ela, que devia passar de mão em mão naquele lugar, possivelmente não se lembrasse de mim.

Mas eu me lembrava bem dela.

Não havia sombra de dúvida.

Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Inferno, mesmo sem me dar conta eu a procurava em todos os rostos desde então.

–Sim, você. – insisti. – Usando máscara e trepando com desconhecidos num clubinho de pervertidos em Manhattan. E embora deva ser difícil pra você se lembrar de todos os caras que te fuderam, eu acho que se lembra muito bem de mim.

Ela me encarava com os olhos arregalados e o rosto pálido.

–Então pare com este joguinho de se fazer de inocente, porque nós dois sabemos exatamente quem você é.

Ela respirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

–Espera... quem é você?

–Ah, claro, nunca fomos devidamente apresentados, Isabella Swan. – eu dei vários passos parando à sua frente e estendi a mão. – Edward Cullen.

–Senhor Cullen, eu... acho que realmente estar havendo algum engano aqui. Não faço ideia do que está falando, nunca estive em nenhum clube em Nova York e certamente nunca nos vimos antes, me desculpe...

Eu ri, passando a mão que ela ignorara pelos cabelos nervosamente.

–Que inferno! Acha mesmo que vou cair nesta sua conversa? Você é ainda pior do que eu pensava, Isabella Swan!

Desta vez ela fechou a cara, parecendo agora irritada.

–Olha, senhor Cullen, está me ofendendo... Entendo que obviamente eu deva parecer com alguma garota que... conheceu... mas esta garota não sou eu. Nunca te vi antes e muito menos freqüentei este tipo de lugar fazendo o que o senhor está insinuando. – disse enfaticamente, com o rosto corado.

Eu a encarei. Ela parecia consternada.

E por um momento eu duvidei de mim mesmo.

Aquela garota parada na minha frente, com aquela aparência inocente, certamente não se parecia em nada com alguém que freqüentava aquele tipo de clube.

E ela agora me fitava realmente ofendida.

Deus, eu não poderia estar pirando.

Aquela voz. Aqueles olhos. Aquele cabelo...

Eu respirei profundamente e então eu senti.

Frésias.

Não, eu não estava enganado.

Isabella Swan era mesmo a garota de máscara.

Por mais que ela tentasse negar. Era ela.

Claro que eu podia entender porque ela estava mentindo.

Estava trabalhando como babá.

Se Rosalie ou Emmett soubessem que tipo de pessoa ela era... o que ela fazia... seria demitida.

Ali, ela se passava por uma doce e inocente babá.

Mas uma coisa podia ser verdade.

Ela poderia não se lembrar mesmo de mim.

Devia haver muitos homens... muitas máscaras.

Isto me irritou.

Eu queria que ela se lembrasse de mim como eu me lembrava dela.

–Bella, já aprontou a mamadeira, Sophie está chorando...

A babá Jéssica parou na porta surpresa ao me ver.

–Oh, Senhor Cullen... – ficou vermelha.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, enquanto Isabella Swan aproveitava a interrupção para se afastar.

–Sim, Jess, eu já preparei... – respondeu, se abaixando para pegar a mamadeira do chão. – Esta daqui caiu, pode ficar e preparar de novo?

–Claro, eu prefiro mesmo que vá acalmar Sophie... – Jéssica deu um risinho pegando a mamadeira das mãos de Bella, que pegou uma outra na pia e se afastou.

Jéssica me encarou, ainda sorrindo.

–E o senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

–Não, não preciso...

–Talvez queira ir ver Sophie e Noah, eles acordaram.

–Sim, farei isto. – murmurei me afastando.

Eu precisava ver os bebês de Rose, mas também precisava ver Bella.

Respirar o mesmo ar que ela de novo.

Certificar de que não estava sonhando que a encontrara.

Mas ao chegar em frente ao quarto, Rosalie estava se aproximando com Angela.

– Vim ver os bebês. – falei.

–Não veio num bom momento. – ela sorriu. – Eles ficam manhosos quando acordam. - ela se virou para Angela. – Vá ajudar Jéssica, eu vou ajudar a Bella.

Angela se afastou pelas escadas e Rose me fitou com um sorriso.

–Achei que ia descansar...

–Sua babá me disse que as crianças tinham acordado.

–Bella?

–Não, a Jéssica.

–Ah, Jéssica fala demais e se eu fosse você não dava muito assunto para aquela lá...

–E o que a me diz sobre Bella?

–Bella? Quer dizer que já conhece todas as minhas babás? E qual o interesse nelas? Não vai me dizer que agora está interessado em garotas universitárias, Edward, são minhas babás, por favor!

Eu ri.

–Claro que não, Rosalie. Eu a encontrei na cozinha... apenas tive a impressão que a conhecia de algum lugar...

–Claro que sim, você a viu lá fora, no almoço!

–É, pode ser. – eu não quis insistir. Com certeza eu ainda arranjaria um tempo para indagar tudo o que Rosalie sabia sobre Bella.

E tentaria descobrir como a garota sensual daquele clube se tornara uma inocente babá.

Um choro de bebê cortou o ar e Rose abriu a porta.

–Vá descansar, Edward, bebês chorando não são sua especialidade, tenho certeza.

–Sim, tem razão. – ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, mas eu ainda pude ver por um instante, Isabella Swan lá dentro, embalando um bebê no colo.

E me perguntei o que aconteceria com ela se contasse o que sabia a Rose e Emmett.

Eu voltei para o quarto e me deitei olhando o teto.

Mas era impossível dormir.

Minha mente era um turbilhão de pensamentos... lembranças.

E eu que achava que nunca mais iria encontrá-la, depois daquela noite.

E agora ela estava ali, na casa dos Cullens, como uma babá acima de qualquer suspeita.

E fingindo ser outra pessoa.

Mas ela teria que admitir. Antes que o fim de semana terminasse, ela admitiria quem era.

Eu me certificaria disto pessoalmente.

–Finalmente, apareceu. – Alice sorriu ao me ver entrar na sala naquela noite e veio ao meu encontro, beijando meu rosto e me puxando para um sofá. – Venha me ajudar a convencer Rosalie a concordar comigo.

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

–Isto que está pedindo é absurdo, Alice.

–Não é absurdo.

–Qual o problema desta vez? - perguntei.

– Se eu fosse você ficava fora das brigas de Rose e Alice. – Jasper riu.

–Eu quero convidar a Bella para ser minha dama de honra no casamento. – Alice explicou e de repente eu parei de sorrir.

–Veja se não é absurdo, Edward. – Rose comentou. – Bella é a babá!

–Nossa, como você é esnobe! Eu adoro a Bella, e ela me ajudou muito e...

–E daí? Eu também te ajudei... todo mundo te ajudou, porque você obriga!

–Mas o casamento é meu e não vejo porque não posso convidá-la pra ser minha dama de honra.

–Mas a babá é minha! Ela trabalha pra mim.

–Pode muito bem dispensá-la por algumas horas, pelo amor de Deus, você tem outras duas babás!

– Falou tudo! Tenho outras duas e você me causaria um problema bem delicado convidando a Bella.

–Como se não fosse claro que a Bella é sua preferida! Você que deveria se preocupar em causar ciúmes nas outras, vive de conversinha com a Bella pra cima e pra baixo...

–Bella cuida muito bem dos bebês, tenho que ter um bom relacionamento com ela!

–Sim, Angela e Jéssica são boas garotas, mas Bella é quem melhor cuida dos gêmeos. – Jasper se intrometeu.

–Então ela merece mesmo ser minha dama de honra. – Alice não parecia desistir da ideia.

–Não, Alice, não posso fazer isto... Fala pra ela, Edward, que esta ideia é ridícula!

Eu respirei fundo.

Como se não bastasse Isabella Swan estar me atormentando, ainda estava causando discórdia entre minhas irmãs.

Qual o problema com esta garota?

–Eu acho que Rose tem razão. Pode ser injusto com as outras duas moças.

–Sim, se é este o problema, eu convido as três!

–As três? – Rose arregalou os olhos e Alice deu um sorriso superior.

–Eu já intuí há alguns dias todo este problema, por isto mandei fazer três vestidos!

–Não acredito que fez isto!

–Então não tem mais objeção. – Alice sorriu satisfeita. – Olha, aí estão elas!

Eu me virei e vi Angela e Jéssica trazendo os dois bebês.

Bella não estava entre elas. Me perguntei se aquilo seria proposital.

Se estaria se escondendo de mim.

–Meus lindinhos! – Rose se levantou pegando um dos bebês e Emmett pegou outro. -Finalmente vão conhecer o tio Edward!

–Eu já os conhecia, mas não acordados. – eu sorri.

–Quer segurar?

–Não, eu... – me assustei. Nunca tinha convivido com crianças antes.

–Eles não vão quebrar, Edward. – Alice se adiantou e pegou um dos bebês, olhando suas roupinhas rosa com expressão de desagrado. - Não gostei destas roupas...

–São apenas bebês, Alice. – Rosalie retirou a criança do seu colo e passou para o meu, ignorando meus protestos. As duas rindo com minha falta de jeito.

–Acho que Sophie já gosta de você. – Rose sorriu, pois apesar da minha falta de jeito, a menina me encarava com grandes olhos verdes curiosos.

–Claro, todas gostam. – Alice revirou os olhos, pegando Noah do colo de Emmett. – Agora o Noah prefere a titia Alice, não é?

Em resposta a criança começou a chorar.

–Ai, hora de ir pro colo da sua mãe. – Alice entregou o bebê chorando cada vez mais alto pra Rosalie, mas este continuou a berrar.

Rosalie olhou para as babás.

–Cadê a Bella?

–Está lá em cima. – Angela respondeu. – Achou que não precisaria de nós três aqui.

–Vá chamá-la, Alice quer falar uma coisa com vocês três.

Angela se afastou e eu me remexi ansioso.

Pelo jeito sua fuga não dera muito certo.

–Rose, por favor, faça-o parar, já está me dando dor de cabeça. – Alice reclamou.

Rose bufou, agora de pé, sacudindo o pequeno Noah de um lado para outro.

–Ele deve estar com sono... Deixa Angela voltar com Bella e você fala logo do casamento e elas levarão eles para dormir.

Ouvimos passos se aproximando e Angela apareceu seguida de Bella.

Eu a observei. Parecia ainda mais pálida agora, ou era impressão minha?

Ela passou o olhar incerto pela sala e pousou em mim por um momento, antes de desviá-los para Rose.

Me irritei por não conseguir ler o que se passava em sua mente.

Será que estava com medo? Será que se perguntava se eu tinha contado para Rose e Emmett que eu a conhecia?

–Que bom que estão aqui, Alice quer fazer um convite a vocês. – Rose disse, ainda tentando acalmar o bebê e então Bella se aproximou e o pegou do colo de Rose e como num passe de mágica, os gritos cessaram.

Rose sorriu aliviada.

–Não sei o que seria sem você Bella!

–Ele está apenas com sono. – Bella murmurou, enquanto Noah deitava em seu ombro.

–Vamos, Alice, fale com elas. – Rose pediu.

Alice se levantou.

–Eu quero convidar todas vocês para serem minhas damas de honra amanhã.

–Nós? – Angela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, e Jéssica sorriu, maravilhada.

Bella mordeu os lábios nervosamente.

–Sim, vocês três! Acho que merecem!

–Uau! Eu adoraria! – Jéssica bateu palmas, animada, e Angela parecia muito vermelha.

Bella olhou para Rosalie, incerta.

–Mas temos que cuidar dos bebês...

–Nós podemos cuidar deles durante a cerimônia, claro. – Rose disse. – Mas precisarei de vocês na recepção, se não se importam.

–Claro que não. – Bella se adiantou em responder, embora Jéssica parecesse decepcionada.

–Então está tudo certo! Depois que colocarem os bebês para dormir, vamos fazer os últimos ajustes nos vestidos! - Alice sorriu satisfeita.

–Acho que a Sophie dormiu também. – Emmett disse e eu olhei para a criança, que realmente estava quieta e de olhos fechados no meu colo.

–Olha, Edward também encanta bebês, Bella tem um concorrente. - Alice comentou rindo.

–Duvido que Edward queira o emprego. – Emmett riu também.

–Pra mim chega, vocês são tão idiotas. – Rose falou pegando o bebê adormecido do colo de Bella. – Já está tarde. Alice, leva a Angela e a Jéssica pra experimentar o vestido e Bella, pegue Sophie do colo de Edward, antes que ela acorde e ai sabemos que será difícil dormir de novo. Eu a ajudo a levá-los para o quarto.

O telefone de Alice tocou.

–Pode ir subindo meninas, vou só atender esta ligação e já volto.

Eu encarei Bella enquanto ela se aproximava. Para qualquer observador, ela parecia perfeitamente calma.

Mas havia algo nela... algo quando seu olhar cruzava com o meu, antes dela desviá-los para qualquer outro ponto, que demonstrava nervosismo.

Ela parou na minha frente e se inclinou para pegar Sophie.

Seu delicioso cheiro de frésias invadiu minhas narinas, me trazendo todo tipo de lembranças nada inocentes. E eu me perguntei se ela também se lembrava...

Mas ela pegou Sophie com cuidado e se afastou rapidamente.

–Obrigado, Isabella, não é? – indaguei casualmente.

–Bella. - foi Jasper quem corrigiu. – Ela gosta de ser chamada de Bella.

Bella corou, parecendo envergonhada.

–Certo, Bella. Fico contente que alguém tão competente como você cuide dos meus sobrinhos. Mas me diga, alguém tão... talentosa.. já cuidou de bebês antes? Há quanto tempo é babá?

Ela pareceu confusa.

–É meu primeiro emprego deste tipo. – respondeu simplesmente.

–Sim, Bella cursa jornalismo. – Rose respondeu. – Por isto temos três garotas. Elas são universitárias, não podem dispor todo o tempo aqui.

–Mas a Bella não tinha trancado a faculdade?

–Ela vai voltar daqui a alguns meses, eu te falei, Em! – Rose respondeu.

–Ah, é verdade.

–Já morou em Nova York, Bella? – insisti.

Ela voltou a me encarar. Agora parecia meio irritada.

Ela sabia o que eu estava fazendo.

–Não.

–Que pergunta boba, Edward! – Rose falou. – Agora chega de papo, vamos levar as crianças antes que acordem!

–Você fala como se fosse você a ter que passar a noite acordada com eles, se derem trabalho. – Alice riu com ironia ao voltar para a sala e Rose a fuzilou com o olhar.

–Achei que ia querer suas damas de honra inteiras e sem olheiras amanhã! E se os gêmeos estiverem manhosos porque não dormiram, não liberarei nenhuma delas para você! – Rose disse se virando e Bella a seguiu.

–Não devia ter falado assim. – Jasper encarou Alice seriamente.

–Por que não? Rose fica se fazendo de mártir quando tem três babás pra fazer tudo, me poupe!

–Sabe como a Rose é sensível e o quanto ela lutou para engravidar. – Jasper continuou.

–Claro que eu sei, foi apenas um comentário, credo!

–Apenas vejo como fala no futuro.

Ela bufou e se levantou.

–Vou ver os vestidos com Angela e Jéssica. Me chamem quando a Esme e o Carlisle chegarem.

Ela se afastou.

–Sim, onde eles estão? - perguntei.

–Foram buscar alguns convidados da Alice no aeroporto, mas já já estão de volta. – Emmett respondeu.

–Emmett, todas estas babás... tem certeza que elas são confiáveis?

–Claro que sim, deve estar desconfiado porque são jovens e universitárias, eu também achei esquisito quando Rose as contratou, mas elas são ótimas e como são três, o fato de estudarem não atrapalha em nada.

–E elas moram aqui?

–moram sim, Rose prefere assim.

–Esta Bella... – Eu me perguntei se deveria contar a Emmett sobre Bella. Mas então o que iria acontecer?

–Bella é um doce com as crianças. – Jasper disse. – Os bebês a adoram.

–Sim, isto é verdade, e Rose a adora por isto.

–Olá! - Esme e Carlisle entraram na sala e o foco da conversa mudou.

Eu me afastei alguns minutos depois com a desculpa de ir chamar Alice.

Na verdade eu queria conseguir ver Bella novamente.

Confrontá-la novamente.

E ver até quando ela continuaria com aquela encenação.

Bati a porta do quarto dos bebês levemente e como à tarde, havia apenas Angela e Jéssica ali.

–Oh, desculpe atrapalhar, Alice está por aqui?

–Ela está com Bella, estão vendo o vestido. – Jéssica respondeu.

–Obrigado. – eu me afastei e fui até o quarto de Alice.

A porta estava entreaberta e eu bati levemente antes de entrar. Não havia ninguém no quarto e eu fui até o closet.

E lá estava ela, e para meu deleite. Sozinha

Estava de costas, trajando um vestido lavanda de seda longo, o qual tentava abrir, sem sucesso, o zíper nas costas.

Eu me aproximei e o abaixei.

–Oh... – ela balbuciou surpresa, quando nossos olhares se cruzaram pelo espelho.

–Pronto. – eu disse, quando o vestido estava aberto, revelando suas costas nuas e brancas.

Me dei conta de que, embora já tivesse transado com ela, eu nunca a vira nua.

Era algo que precisava ser corrigido.

Este pensamento me pegou de surpresa.

Ou não.

– Alice não está aqui. – ela disse, desviando o olhar e se virando, enquanto segurava o vestido. – Então se me der licença.

–Eu não vim atrás da Alice.

–Senhor Cullen, se vai continuar insistindo nesta história de que me conhece...

– E você vai continuar se fazendo de inocente?

–Isto já está se tornando inconveniente! Se continuar me atormentando terei que dizer a Rosalie...

–Isto, chame a Rosalie aqui, e vamos ver o que ela achará de saber que sua babá preferida é uma vagabunda de um clube de pervertidos...

Então eu vi a centelha de medo em seu olhar.

–Ela não vai acreditar em você. – murmurou com a voz trêmula.

–Não? Tem certeza? Rose pode parecer gostar de você e confia em você pelo o que percebi, mas duvido que queira alguém que faz o que você faz perto dos seus filhos...

–Por que está fazendo isto? Me deixa em paz! – ela tentou se afastar, mas eu a impedi, segurando seu braço e a obrigando a parar.

–Por que não admite? Admite que era a garota naquele clube? – exigi.

–Não! – gritou tentando puxar o braço, mas me fez apenas a segurá-la com mais força.

–Não até que admita que é você... – abaixei minha voz, até que fosse apenas um sussurro quase inaudível entre nós. – Que eu estive dentro de você...

Então o clima mudou sutilmente, um outro tipo de eletricidade pairando no ar, como se estivéssemos de novo naquele clube.

Mas agora não havia mais máscaras.

Mas ainda eram os mesmos sentimentos.

O mesmo desejo irresistível.

E agora eu poderia finalmente olhar para seu rosto, conhecer o seu corpo.

Meu olhar se abaixou instintivamente para o vestido que agora deslizava por seus seios, os desnudando, e a vontade que eu estava dela se tornou quase dolorosa, quase insuportável...

–Está me machucando... – murmurou com os lábios trêmulos e eu a soltei, passando os dedos pelos cabelos, exasperado.

–Que inferno, eu pareço sempre perder o controle perto de você.

Ela respirou fundo, ajeitando o vestido em frente ao corpo novamente.

–Fique longe de mim. Não sou esta garota que procura. – disse agora com a mesma frieza que me dispensara naquela noite...

Nas duas vezes.

–Edward, o que faz aqui?

Alice voltou me fitando surpresa.

–Vim te chamar.

–Cadê a Bella?

–Não a vi. – menti.

–Ah, deve ter ido para o quarto. Mas o vestido dela ficou bom, então já podemos descer. Vamos jantar? Estou morrendo de fome.

Ela me puxou pela mão e eu ainda podia sentir o doce aroma de frésias no ar quando passamos no corredor.

–Edward, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Alice parou de repente quando estávamos na escada.

–Pergunte.

–Está paquerando a babá da Rose?

–O quê?

–A Bella. Não pense que eu não percebi o jeito que olha pra ela.

–Que absurdo, Alice.

–Não tente negar seu interesse, Edward. Eu te conheço, sabe bem disto.

–E se eu estiver?

–Rose enlouqueceria! Sabe a confusão que seria se tivesse um casinho com a babá, não é?

–E era você que estava acusando a Rose de esnobe...

–Uma coisa é ela ser minha dama de honra outra bem diferente é dormir com você!

Ah, Alice, se você soubesse...

–E Bella é... Não é pra você. Não é o tipo de garota que...

–Que o quê? O que sabe sobre esta moça, Alice? Ela pode ser bem pior do que qualquer tipo de mulher com quem já saí.

–A Bella? Me poupe! Ela é toda inocente...

Eu ri sem o menor humor.

–Alice, acho que nunca esteve tão enganada na sua vida... – murmurei e enquanto descíamos o resto das escadas e Alice dava o assunto por encerrado, uma outra conversa sobre a mesma garota voltou a minha mente...

–Finalmente nos reencontramos.

Aro Volturi me cumprimentou efusivamente, com um beijo no rosto, como os italianos costumavam fazer. Isto me incomodou. Não por que era um homem, eu podia entender os costumes de outras culturas. Mas por ter algo em Aro Volturi que eu não gostava.

–Olá, Aro. – respondi, me sentando com ele na varanda de sua casa na Cote d'azur.

–Onde está aquela loira magnífica que estava com você ontem?

–Voltou para sua casa. – "eu acho", poderia acrescentar. Desde a última noite, eu não fazia ideia de onde estaria Tanya Denali.

E nem fazia questão de saber.

–Entendo... – ele me encarou por um momento enquanto um empregado servia as bebidas. – E então, eu tinha razão. Era mesmo um homem que apreciaria meu convite.

Eu bebi um gole de uísque, incomodado.

Estava me perguntando quando aquele assunto surgiria.

Na verdade, eu quisera ligar para Aro muitas vezes naqueles meses.

Apenas para saber onde reencontrar uma certa moça de cabelos cor de chocolate.

Aro soltou uma risada estridente.

–Sim, na verdade fiquei sabendo que apreciou bastante... Tanto que até voltou outras vezes.

–Está bastante informado, então não sei por que me pergunta.

–Quero apenas me certificar que está satisfeito. Aquele lugar... Temos outros, deve saber. Posso conseguir que seja aceito em qualquer um.

–Não tenho mais nenhum interesse.

Aro levantou a sobrancelha.

–Não? Mas me pareceu bastante interessado naquela época...

–Não tem ideia de qual era meu interesse. – eu me arrependi no mesmo momento em que falei, enquanto Aro soltava uma exclamação de entendimento.

–Ah, uma mulher...

–Não te informaram disto também? – indaguei irônico.

–Ora, Edward, não pense que me passaram relatório sobre você. Apenas me informaram que esteve lá várias noites e que depois nunca mais voltou.

–Então isto resume tudo.

–Mas você voltou, não é? Conseguiu reencontrá-la?

–Não. – respondi a contragosto.

Aquele joguinho de palavras de Aro estava me irritando. Obviamente ele sabia exatamente meus passos dentro daquele clube, percebia agora.

Ouvi passos se aproximando e uma moça alta e muito bonita se aproximou.

–Oh, Heidi... Venha conhecer Edward Cullen.

Ela sorriu para mim.

–Já nos conhecemos. – disse, e eu franzi a testa.

–Conhecemos?

–Eu usava uma máscara.

Claro. Eu me lembrava agora.

Me lembrava exatamente quem era ela.

E vê-la agora com Aro, me deixou cheio de uma amarga desconfiança e Aro percebeu.

Aro disse algo no ouvido de Heidi que se afastou.

–Que interessante. Eu não fazia idéia de quem Heidi era, mas ela sabia exatamente que eu era.

–O que está insinuando, Edward?

–Que Heidi estava lá com um intuito.

Aro sorriu.

–Heidi serve para muitos intuitos. Mas pelo jeito alguém chegou antes dela.

Eu não respondi por um momento.

–Por que me deu aquele cartão? – indaguei por fim.

–Porque eu gosto de você. Acho que tem algo diferente em você, Edward. Algo que é muito maior que os Cullens. Acho que poderia se unir aos Volturi e se dar muito bem.

Eu ri, finalmente entendendo.

–Quer que eu trabalhe com você, que deixe minha família.

–Sou um homem de negócios. Você também é.

–Eu sou um Cullen.

–Achei que fosse Masen.

Eu parei de rir.

–Sabe o que eu quero dizer. Nunca deixarei de trabalhar para minha família. Nem mesmo por diversões fáceis como a que ofereceu.

–Claro que não. – Aro não pareceu se abater, se servindo de mais bebida. – Aquele clube... é apenas uma parte do que nós temos. Do que pode apreciar.

–Imagino.

–Eu já desconfiava que não seria fácil trazê-lo para nosso lado. Mas tudo bem... Sem ressentimentos.

Nós apenas tomamos nossas bebidas em silêncio por um momento.

–Esquece a tal moça de máscara azul. – Aro disse de repente. – Provavelmente deve ser apenas mais uma das que contratamos.

–Contrataram?

–Claro que sim. Todas elas. Usamos várias agências. São todas profissionais. Mas os homens que freqüentam preferem acreditar na ilusão de que elas estão ali para realizar fantasias, assim como eles. Mas elas são apenas uma ilusão.

Voltei à realidade na sala de jantar quando Rosalie retornou.

–As crianças dormiram? – Esme perguntou.

–Sim, estão dormindo feito anjinhos.

–Graças a Bella, com certeza. – Alice riu.

–Sim, a Bella é um anjo mesmo. Estaria perdida sem a ajuda dela.

Anjo?

Isabella Swan não tinha nada de anjo.

E era exatamente isto que Emmett e Rosalie saberiam em breve.

Eu esperaria apenas o casamento de Alice.

E depois eu contaria a eles quem era a inocente babá de seus filhos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

***Bella***

Um passo após o outro. Eu tinha apenas que continuar caminhando.

Ignorando meus joelhos trêmulos e meu coração ameaçando explodir de dor.

Assim como o odioso nó na minha garganta.

Por favor, por favor. Que ninguém me veja agora, rezava a cada passo, até me ver finalmente trancada no lavabo luxuoso dos Cullens.

E então eu apoiei minhas mãos trêmulas no mármore da pia e respirei profundamente várias vezes.

Até ser capaz de olhar meu reflexo no espelho.

E mais do que nunca eu me senti uma fraude.

Será possível se arrepender uma vida inteira de apenas um ato impensado?

Quantas vezes eu quisera voltar no tempo?

Mas era impossível. Tudo tinha mudado irreversivelmente.

E eu ainda me sentia a salvo do passado. Se ele não podia ser mudado, ele podia ficar guardado, bem no fundo das minhas memórias. Embora este esquecimento fosse apenas uma ilusão.

Do que adiantava me enganar agora? Eu lembrava todo dia.

E agora ele me alcançava.

E como é que eu podia fugir?

Não conseguira fugir naquela noite, e a verdade fria dentro de mim dizia que não poderia fugir agora.

Se ao menos eu nunca tivesse ido naquele lugar...

Fechei os olhos novamente, voltando há mais de um ano atrás...

Olhei a chuva que caía incessante há dias pela janela, absorvendo as palavras absurdas de James.

-Bella, por favor!

Eu me virei, o encarando.

-Não tem a menor possibilidade de eu fazer isto.

-Victoria ia fazer, mas ela adoeceu.

-Acha mesmo que eu me pareço com Victoria?

Eu tive que rir.

Victoria e eu não tínhamos nada em comum.

Apenas dividíamos o mesmo apartamento em Nova York, enquanto fazíamos faculdade juntas.

-Eles não fazem a menor idéia de como Victoria é.

-Não, nem pensar.

-Você disse que queria o estágio.

-Eu quero ser jornalista e não uma prostituta! Está maluco se acha que vou entrar neste lugar e... fazer sexo com estranhos!

James riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros compridos, hoje presos num rabo de cavalo.

Era fácil perceber o que Victoria via nele. E porque fazia tudo o que ele pedia.

James estava no último ano de jornalismo, ao contrário de mim e de Victoria que estávamos no segundo ano.

-Não tem nada a ver com prostituição, da onde tirou isto?

-Ah não? Victoria me contou que você colocou o nome dela na lista de garotas contratadas para ir numa festa se ricaços.

-Claro que consegui. Eu tenho um conhecido que me deve uns favores nesta agência. Mas ela entraria lá apenas para fazer a matéria. Apenas circular, fazer perguntas... e dar o fora.

-E ser apalpada e sei lá mais o que por aqueles caras cheios da grana!

-Qual o problema? Não estou dizendo que vai ter que trepar com alguns deles, apenas fazê-los abrir o bico.

Eu suspirei cansadamente.

-James, olha pra mim, acha mesmo que eu sou a pessoa certa pra fazer este tipo de coisa?

Ele me mediu e eu me senti corar.

Eu não era nem um pouco bonita e sensual como Victoria.

Como é que James achava que eu podia passar por uma garota de programa sofisticada?

E ainda por cima ter que seduzir homens ricos, fazê-los me contar segredos.

E ser esperta o suficiente para me livrar deles.

-Podemos dar um jeito nisto. Victoria pode ajudá-la.

Eu sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

-Não, não tem a menor chance de isto dar certo. Se você já descobriu sobre o lugar, é só escrever!

-Não é tão simples. Se você entra naquele lugar, se diz o que viu... vai ser a matéria do ano, vai conseguir qualquer estágio que queira, qualquer emprego que você almeje. Bella, é o tipo de furo que qualquer jornalista sonha!

-Por quê? O que existe neste lugar que pode ser um furo tão grande? Homens ricos e sexo fácil têm em qualquer lugar.

-Aí é que está. Não são homens ricos comuns. São poderosos. Políticos, inclusive.

-Como sabe? Como descobriu sobre este lugar?

-Uma garota com quem saí. Ela já foi uma "convidada" deste clube.

- E você sai com este tipo de garota, Victoria sabe disto?

-Foi apenas um caso passageiro. Eu e Victoria não estávamos juntos ainda.

-Então por que não usa esta garota agora?

-Ela está trabalhando na Europa, se é que me entende. Arranjou um padrinho rico. Fora que ela morre de medo de se meter com esta gente.

-Então é perigoso.

-Claro que não! Mas é o trabalho dela, o que faz para viver. Se ela começa a contar o que vê nestes lugares, está perdida. Mas você não tem nada a perder.

-Ainda não entendo o que pode haver de tão importante a ponto de ser uma matéria realmente boa.

-Bella, esta garota me contou várias coisas interessantes. Este clube pertence a um milionário europeu e ele fornece este tipo de "diversão" em troca de favores que beneficiam seus negócios. Sabe quantos políticos não devem estar metidos nisto? Nós vamos abalar com esta matéria! Consegue imaginar? Velhos ricos, casados, trepando com garotinhas num clube fechado, todo cheio de perversão... Bella, vai ser muito fácil. É só entrar e ver como é... e depois nós escrevemos a matéria. .

Eu começava a visualizar o que ele queria dizer.

Sim, seria uma matéria interessante. E podia me ajudar muito profissionalmente.

Mas entrar num clube daquele, fingir que eu era uma daquelas garotas...

Sentia meu estômago revirando só de pensar.

-Sim, entendo o que quer dizer, mas eu...

-Você pode, Bella. É só pensar que é um trabalho.

-E Victoria? Era ela quem ia fazer, acho melhor esperar que ela melhore e...

-Não dá. O nome dela está na lista para hoje. É nossa única chance.

Caminhei até a janela novamente, vendo a chuva cair, e mordi os lábios nervosamente.

Será mesmo que eu podia?

A ideia de James com Victoria não era absurda.

Eu podia ver Victoria fazendo aquilo. Seria fácil pra ela.

Mas pra mim?

-Aceite, Bella.

Eu me virei ao ouvir a voz de Victoria.

Ela estava pálida e abatida, enquanto assoava o nariz e sorria pra mim.

-Você me conhece, Victoria, acha que eu consigo fazer uma coisa destas?

-Bom, não é mais bonita do que eu, mas com certeza é melhor aluna do que eu. Se tem alguém que conseguiria escrever uma boa matéria com o James, seria você.

-Mas eu tenho que ir naquele lugar e...

-E vai ser moleza, eu vou te emprestar o vestido que ia usar e te maquiar. – ela se aproximou, passando a mão por meus cabelos, enquanto eu me virava olhando meu reflexo no vidro. - É só fingir Bella, faça isto... Tenho certeza que vai se arrepender se não fizer... Apenas uma noite... e vai mudar sua vida pra sempre.

Eu deveria ter dito não naquele momento.

Isto me bastaria para não ter que dizer não depois. Quando seria muito mais difícil.

Mas eu não disse.

E no fim, Victoria tinha razão.

Apenas uma noite. E minha vida estava mudada pra sempre.

-Vai ser divertido, Bella.

Victoria dizia enquanto me maquiava naquela noite.

Era isto o que ela tentava me convencer. Que ia ser divertido.

Eu duvidada muito. Muito mesmo.

Porque entrar num lugar daquele e tentar passar por alguém que eu não era, definitivamente não era minha definição de divertimento.

Era uma definição para desastre.

-Pronto.

Eu abri os olhos e olhei meu reflexo no espelho.

-Irreconhecível. – Victoria riu, ajeitando meu cabelo.

-Esta não sou eu. – murmurei.

-Não era esta a intenção? Mas sabe de uma coisa? Devia se arrumar mais assim, fica realmente bonita.

-Não é o meu estilo... – sussurrei, enquanto me ajudava a colocar os sapatos altíssimos.

Agora eu estava realmente pronta.

Vestido preto curto e justo, salto alto e maquiagem pesada.

Alguém que me visse assim podia acreditar que eu era mesmo uma garota sexy.

O difícil seria convencer a mim mesma.

-Uau. – James me mediu, assoviando quando me viu, enquanto Victoria me abrigava a dar uma voltinha.

-Fiz um bom trabalho?

-Ela está perfeita. – James sorriu e algo no olhar dele sobre mim me deixou nervosa. - Só falta uma coisa. – então ele me estendeu uma máscara azul.

-O que é isto?

-Todos usam máscaras neste lugar. – explicou, enquanto Victoria colocava a máscara em meu rosto.

-Você não me disse isto! – reclamei, me sentindo mais estranha ainda.

-Acho que isto deveria te deixar mais à vontade. Ninguém vai ver seu rosto. – Victoria piscou. – Pode fazer o que quiser.

Eu respirei fundo.

-Não sei se consigo fazer isto. – murmurei, começando a sentir meu estômago doer.

-Agora é tarde para desistir. – James disse. - Já devem estar chegando para te buscar.

Eu estremeci de medo.

O interfone tocou.

-Seu carro chegou, Cinderela. – James exclamou me puxando e eu não tive alternativa a não ser acompanhá-lo.

Mas nas escadas, ele me fez parar e pegou algum objeto em seu bolso.

-Coloque isto na sala mais movimentada que achar. – disse.

-O que é isto?

-Uma mini-câmera.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

-Está maluco? Como acha que vou conseguir fazer isto?

-Tenho certeza que dará um jeito.

-É perigoso, James.

-Não é. Ninguém desconfia de você. Apenas deixe isto na sala. E a gente vai se dar bem.

-Para quê? Achei que eu fosse apenas colher informação para a matéria.

-Que não teria provas nenhuma, caso te contestassem! Nós vamos deixar esta câmera por lá e vamos pegar tudo!

O carro buzinou alto na porta do prédio e James escorregou a câmera para a pequena bolsa que eu carregava.

-Vai e faça um bom trabalho.

Eu ainda parei na porta do carro, hesitando.

Era minha última chance de desistir.

Mas James e Victoria contavam comigo.

Eu tinha concordado e agora teria que ir até o fim.

Era apenas entrar no personagem.

Naquela noite eu não era Bella Swan.

Era apenas uma mascarada sem nome.

Só esperava convencer a mim mesma disto e também a todos naquele lugar.

E era o que eu ainda torcia quando adentrei no casarão luxuoso e uma moça de máscara preta me cumprimentou.

-Olá, qual o seu nome?

Nome?

-Achei que não tivéssemos nome... – murmurei aterrorizada.

A moça riu.

-Para todos os efeitos e para os homens lá dentro não tem mesmo. Estas são as regras. Mas você foi contratada e precisamos saber se seu nome está na lista.

-Claro... Meu nome é Victoria.

Um homem alto que estava atrás dela, também mascarado, verificou uma lista e acenou positivamente.

-Certo, Victoria. Espero que se atenha às regras. Nada de nomes ou de informações sobre você. E não retire a máscara. Alguns homens podem pedir isto, mas não poderá fazer. Eles também sabem as regras. E precisaremos ficar com a sua bolsa.

Eu estremeci quando ela pegou a bolsa da minha mão, passando ao homem mascarado. Este a abriu sem a menor cerimônia, verificando seu conteúdo, e eu só voltei a respirar normalmente quando ele a fechou de novo.

Fora uma boa ideia colocar a câmera dentro da minha nécessaire, afinal.

Mas agora a bolsa ficaria ali. E eu não poderia fazer o que James pedira.

-Pode entrar. Nós a devolveremos no fim da noite.

-E quando será isto? – perguntei, enquanto o homem abria uma porta dupla.

-Vocês só podem partir depois de todos os convidados.

Que ótimo, pensei, ironicamente, enquanto entrava na sala e a porta se fechava atrás de mim. Agora eu estava presa naquele lugar provavelmente até o amanhecer.

Respirei fundo quando alguns olhares se prenderam em mim. Olhares masculinos, em sua maioria.

Todos de máscaras. Assim como algumas mulheres com seus vestidos mínimos.

Sentia meu coração batendo mais rápido de medo e ansiedade e me obriguei a manter a cabeça erguida e caminhar.

-Uma bebida? – uma moça de preto ofereceu e eu peguei a taça.

A bebida queimou minha garganta, mesmo assim eu virei a taça inteira.

Nunca fora de beber, mas naquela noite eu precisava de coragem.

E agora? Me perguntava, quando pegava outra taça e percorria os corredores.

Será que eu devia me aproximar dos homens? Deixar que eles se aproximassem? No final eu não estava me sentindo tão diferente das festas universitárias que eu freqüentava.

Eu estava morando há dois anos em Nova York, fazendo faculdade e podia contar nos dedos as festas que eu tinha ido. Não tinha muitos amigos, e a maioria eram amizades superficiais. Mesmo Victoria não poderia ser chamada de minha amiga. Éramos diferentes demais.

Victoria vivia em festas e encontros, enquanto eu preferia ficar em casa com um bom livro.

Minha mãe sempre me criticava por isto, dizia que eu tinha uma alma velha, que deveria aproveitar mais a vida universitária, e talvez fosse justamente por causa dela que eu perdera a virgindade meses atrás com um cara que eu mal conhecia, apenas porque estava cansada de me sentir uma alienígena por ainda não ter transado.

Porque quando isto saía da boca da sua própria mãe, era algo a se pensar.

No fim, fora uma experiência deprimente e esquecível.

E Reneé insistira que a primeira vez nem sempre era legal e que eu não deveria desistir e continuar "experimentando" até encontrar o cara certo, mas eu aceitei que aquele tipo de vida não era pra mim.

Eu queria estar com alguém que eu gostasse de verdade e não com qualquer universitário que nem se lembraria meu nome depois.

E agora lá estava eu, caminhando num clube luxuoso, onde todos usavam máscara e procuravam sexo.

E sexo era justamente o que acontecia em muitas salas em que eu entrava.

E enquanto ia adentrando cada vez mais, tentava não me sentir embaraçada com todas as cenas que apareciam na minha frente e começava a rezar que nenhum daqueles mascarados se aproximarem de mim.

Mas o que eu podia fazer? Se eu não falasse com ninguém, como é que eu faria a matéria?

Que droga de jornalista eu era afinal? De repente eu comecei a me sentir ridícula e infantil.

Eu não era nenhuma idiota. Podia ainda ser bem inocente, mas sabia que existia todo tipo de perversão no mundo. E precisava parar de agir como uma donzela do século passado.

Eu podia fazer aquilo. Podia fingir que era tudo muito interessante. Que eu era apenas uma mulher que estava ali pra satisfazer a fantasia daqueles homens.

Eu conseguiria minha matéria e ponto final.

Já era hora de eu começar agir como adulta. Ou melhor, como profissional.

Respirando fundo, parei em frente a um sofá onde um casal transava na frente de todo mundo.

E ainda bem que eu estava de máscara, porque assim ninguém podia ver meu rubor.

-Mais uma bebida? – a moça de preto me ofereceu eu peguei uma taça.

-Sim, por favor. – murmurei e peguei a taça, me afastando dali.

Eu precisava observar e me aproximar de algum deles. Só não sabia como.

E estava tão distraída que não vi a cadeira na minha frente, quando tropecei.

-Ai. – gemi, irritada comigo mesma por ser tão descoordenada e tentando me equilibrar em cima daqueles saltos ridículos, quando senti uma mão se fechando em meu braço, me mantendo em pé.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Eu levantei o olhar e um homem me encarava.

E mesmo com salto eu tinha que levantar o olhar para alcançá-lo.

-Obrigada. – balbuciei, sem graça.

E por um momento nenhum de nós se moveu. Seus dedos ainda permaneciam em meu braço. E de repente eu não consegui desviar o olhar.

Cabelos cor de areia. Olhos verdes dourados na máscara negra.

Olhos que percorreram meu corpo por um momento.

E eu senti algo se enroscando dentro de mim.

E parei de respirar.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou e eu sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, respirando uma longa golfada de ar e afastando o braço.

E contive a vontade de passar os dedos onde ele tinha tocado.

-Me desculpe, eu... Tropecei. - murmurei envergonhada.

-Se machucou?

Eu dei de ombros, me sentindo mais do que nunca uma idiota.

Como é que eu podia me passar por sofisticada e sensual caindo em cima dos móveis?

-Eu acho que não... Agora se me der licença... – tentei me afastar, mas só então percebi que meu pé ainda doía e soltei um pequeno gemido involuntário de dor.

-Acho que se machucou, sim. – ele insistiu, o que me fez sentir ainda mais mortificada.

-Não, eu... – mas antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ele me ergueu pela cintura me colocando facilmente em cima de um aparador.

-Isto realmente não é necessário... - mas ignorando meus protestos, já segurava meu tornozelo e retirava os sapatos de salto muito altos, passando os dedos por minha pele.

-Acho que apenas torceu. – disse.

-Oh... Realmente... – balbuciei, embaraçada.

E nem era só porque estava naquela situação constrangedora.

E sim porque sentia minha pele formigando onde ele tocava.

E o formigamento se espalhou quando ele me encarou e sorriu.

-Me desculpe, apenas quis me certificar de que não tinha quebrado algo. – explicou, com os dedos acariciando meu tornozelo.

Espera, "acariciando?".

Da onde eu tirava aquilo? Era óbvio que ele não estaria me acariciando. Ou estaria?

Eu procurei seu olhar sob a máscara. E ele ainda sorria.

- O que é engraçado? – perguntei, confusa, e ele largou meu pé, se levantando.

Eu quase lamentei.

Deus, será que eu estava já ficando bêbada?

- Qual seu nome? - indagou de repente e um alerta soou na minha mente.

"Respira, Bella. Lembre-se do porquê de estar aqui".

"E lembre-se de que este cara deve ser apenas mais um pervertido, que deveria sim estar acariciando seu tornozelo, assim, como gostaria de acariciar muito mais se você permitisse. E com certeza, pelo seu olhar agora, ele deveria achar que permitiria".

Pois estaria bem enganado.

Eu respirei fundo e dei de ombros.

- Não temos nomes aqui. – respondi casualmente.

- E você vem sempre aqui?

- Você vem? – devolvi a pergunta.

- Tenho certeza que este tipo de pergunta não é necessário num lugar como este.

- Então não deveria me perguntar. – respondi do jeito mais blasé que consegui.

Eu não queria que ele se achasse encorajado a ir em frente. Mas também não poderia simplesmente dizer o que eu achava do tipo de perversão que ele provavelmente deveria gostar e sair correndo.

Eu estava ali para investigar. E era o que iria fazer.

- Eu a vi mais cedo... em outra sala...gosta de olhar?

- Você gosta?

Ele sorriu e eu olhei fascinada para seus lábios.

-Prefiro fazer. – "gostaria de fazer com você" era o que seu olhar dizia e eu senti meu ventre se contraindo. – E você?

Oh Deus... o que estava acontecendo?

Não era possível que eu estivesse me sentindo atraída por aquele estranho.

Simplesmente não era possível.

Desviei o olhar, tentando ignorar o calor que começava a se espalhar por minha pele.

Aquele cara era um riquinho pervertido que não valia nem um segundo olhar meu e que provavelmente nem me olharia duas vezes na rua, se eu não estivesse vestida daquele jeito.

Se ele não achasse que eu fosse alguém como ele.

-Então por que não está fazendo? - indaguei, tentando manter minha mente neste pensamento.

-Porque estou com você. – respondeu.

-Acha que vou fazer sexo com você.

Droga, o que eu estava fazendo? A agressividade na minha voz era estranha a mim mesma.

Mas ele pareceu não perceber, enquanto sorria.

E eu quis ver como seria seu sorriso sem a máscara.

-Bebida, senhores?

Eu me senti aliviada com a interrupção da garçonete.

- Sim, por favor. – peguei uma taça de champanhe e vi seu olhar deslizar a nossa volta.

Havia um casal conversando ao pé do ouvido mais à frente. Um homem estava sentado sozinho em um canto com uma bebida e nos encarava. Possivelmente estava se perguntando que horas iríamos começar a orgia.

Meu estômago se contraiu de medo e de algo mais que eu não estava preparada para admitir ainda.

Bebi um gole de champanhe tentando clarear minha mente.

Eu tinha conversado com James naquela tarde, sobre o tipo de indagação eu deveria fazer. Era nisto que eu tinha que me ater.

-Como as escolhe? – perguntei.

- O quê?

- As mulheres. Não lhe parecem todas iguais?

-Eu a achei diferente.

Tomei mais um gole de bebida, ignorando o arrepio de medo na espinha.

Será que ele desconfiava de algo?

Não. não tinha porquê.

-Isto é uma ilusão. – respondi.

-Está dizendo que é igual a todas?

Eu dei de ombros.

-Estamos usando máscaras.

-Eu gostaria de vê-la sem máscara.

"Eu também queria ver você" quis dizer, mas calei a bobagem a tempo.

-Que graça teria?

-Nem imagina.

-Deve gostar deste mistério, senão não estaria aqui... não é para isto que freqüenta este... clube? – indaguei.

-Por que você freqüenta?

-Ah... não acho que queira saber meus motivos.

"Eu estaria perdida se apenas imaginasse..."

-Tente.

-Faz este tipo de indagação a todas as mulheres que encontra aqui?

-E você faz a todos os homens?

Eu sorri. Ele era rápido e não estava respondendo a nenhuma das minhas perguntas.

E no segundo seguinte, fui pega totalmente de surpresa ao sentir seu dedo deslizando por meus lábios.

-Quero beijar você.

Perdi o fôlego.

-Não. – murmurei, embora cada célula do meu corpo gritasse sim.

-Por que não? – insistiu, se aproximando, enquanto movia minha mão para segurar minha nuca e senti seu hálito quente em minha língua. O calor se espalhou por meu corpo, derretendo tudo por onde passava.

O beijo pairou entre nós por um instante, enquanto nossas respirações se misturavam e eu virei o rosto no último momento, sentindo seus lábios tocarem meu rosto.

-Porque eu disse não. – consegui dizer.

Ouvi sua risada adentrando em meu ouvido, causando uma sucessão de arrepios em mim e não consegui conter um gemido quando senti o toque quente e úmido de sua língua na pele escondida atrás da minha orelha.

-Tudo bem. – disse dentro do meu ouvido. – Posso beijá-la de outras maneiras... muito mais... interessantes...

Arfei, sem ar, suas palavras se transformando em imagens na minha mente. Pequenos tremores de excitação destruindo meu controle.

Então ele se afastou para me encarar e havia um sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios.

Deus, o que eu estava fazendo?

Respirei fundo, tentando voltar ao bom senso.

-Devia me perguntar primeiro se estou interessada.

-Você está. – afirmou.

-Vai dizer que estou deslumbrada com você? – falei ironicamente.

Eu estava irritada com a facilidade que ele acreditava ter em mim.

E furiosa por saber bem lá no fundo que ele tinha razão.

Aquele jogo já estava começando a passar dos limites.

-Achei que não estivesse aqui apenas para olhar. – sua voz parecia contrariada agora.

Mas que se danasse. Eu precisava dar o fora dali. Antes que fizesse algo que me arrependeria e muito.

-Posso estar aqui por muitos motivos... – disse, procurando com o olhar a moça que servia bebida e a chamei.

-Pra se embriagar? – indagou quando eu peguei uma taça.

-A bebida é boa, sem dúvida... – dei de ombros com um sorriso forçado, levando a taça aos lábios, mas ele me impediu, segurando meu pulso.

-Acho que podemos parar de fazer este joguinho. Eu sei quem você é.

Empalideci.

-Sabe?

-Ninguém aqui é inocente. Estão acho que queremos a mesma coisa.

-E o que você quer?

-Quero foder você.

-Talvez eu não queira. – sussurrei. Assustada. Excitada.

-Não... ? – antes que eu conseguisse reunir forças para me afastar, senti sua mão deslizando para o meio das minhas pernas e adentrando na minha calcinha. Fechei os olhos, gemendo devagar, totalmente perdida, enquanto sentia os dedos longos me acariciando, me explorando. Um prazer delicioso se enroscando em meu ventre, me deixando fraca, exposta.

Pronta.

Naquele momento eu estava pronta a fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Que ele quisesse.

- Sua boca diz uma coisa, mas seu corpo diz outra.

Abri os olhos, me perdendo por um instante.

Querendo apenas sacudir a cabeça e concordar com ele. Apenas para que ele não parasse nunca o que estava fazendo.

Mas alguém riu na sala e eu me dei conta, horrorizada, de onde estávamos.

Do que eu estava fazendo.

Eu estava enlouquecendo totalmente.

-Sim... – murmurei. – Isto apenas prova que eu estaria disposta a fazer sexo... com qualquer um nesta sala.

Ele olhou para os lados, como se agora também se desse conta de onde estávamos e eu aproveitei para me desvencilhar dele e saltar do aparador.

- Isto foi... divertido. – disse com um sorriso calculado e me afastei, ignorando os olhares curiosos.

Eu pensava apenas em fugir o mais rapidamente dali.

Que diabos eu estava fazendo?

Se fechasse os olhos eu ainda via seu olhar dourado sobre mim.

Droga, eu ainda sentia seus dedos em mim!

Era realmente irônico que justamente hoje, naquele lugar desprezível, eu me sentisse atraída por um cara daquela maneira.

Sentindo meus joelhos fracos, me encostei numa parede. Minhas mãos tremiam ainda com a taça entre meus dedos. Minha mente rodava.

Excesso de álcool, certamente.

Mas também de uma boa dose de excitação.

Era como se novos sentidos estivessem se manifestado em mim agora.

E tinha tudo a ver com aquele estranho mascarado.

Cabelos cor de areia e olhos dourados.

Fechei os olhos, tentando conter ainda os arrepios que se negavam a deixar minha pele.

A vontade insuportável de senti-lo me tocando de novo...

-Podemos te fazer companhia?

Abri os olhos e havia dois homens mascarados me encarando.

E agora, o que eu diria?

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar numa resposta, eu levantei o olhar e o vi.

Meu coração disparou alarmantemente no peito e reconheci por um instante assustador que era isto que eu queria.

Que ele me achasse.

Não havia como fugir agora.

Com poucos passos ele me alcançou, os dedos rodeando meu pulso e eu apenas ouvi o som do cristal se quebrando no chão, quando a taça escapou dos meus dedos.

Não passou pela minha mente protestar.

Eu estava além de qualquer pensamento coerente.

Apenas via de relance os rostos mascarados ficando para trás, até que finalmente estivéssemos sozinhos numa sala qualquer.

E com o resto de sanidade que ainda havia na minha mente, eu senti alívio nisto.

Seria apenas nós dois.

Eu queria ser apenas dele.

Meu coração batia acelerado contra as costelas, quando me vi jogada sem a menor cerimônia no sofá de coro marrom e ele se ajoelhava na minha frente. E não havia qualquer cuidado ou gentileza em suas mãos quando afastaram minhas pernas, ou quando os dedos adentraram em meu vestido puxando minha calcinha para baixo.

Mas eu não me importava, eu queria apenas senti-lo dentro de mim.

Era mais que desejo. Era uma necessidade básica, quase como respirar.

E mordi os lábios com força para conter a vontade de pedir, implorar, enquanto o via abrir a calça e colocar um preservativo.

A excitação fluía entre nós como uma chuva de faíscas.

E então ele veio. Dentro de mim. Uma, duas, infinita vezes. E ainda não era suficiente.

Cravei meus dedos no couro do sofá, ouvindo seus gemidos arquejantes em meu ouvido, fazendo eco com os meus próprios enquanto sentia as estocadas fortes do seu sexo dentro de mim, empurrando minhas pernas para trás para poder ir ainda mais fundo, mais rápido, até finalmente todo aquele desejo que crescera e me dominara desde o momento em que nossos olhares se cruzassem pela primeira vez, explodisse como fogos de artifícios sob meus olhos fechados, meu corpo estremecendo em mil espasmos de um prazer tão perfeito que eu nunca nem sonhara existir.

Mas existia. E eu estava sentindo.

Com um estranho.

A realidade bateu com força em mim assim que o prazer se extinguiu e eu abri os olhos, apavorada.

Ele ainda estava em cima de mim. Tão ofegante quanto eu.

Pensei em algo para dizer, mas eu ainda não sabia nem o que estava acontecendo direito para conseguir formular algum pensamento coerente.

Eu tinha perdido toda a noção da realidade. De quem eu era. De onde estava.

De quem ele era.

Ou de quem podia ser.

Porque eu não sabia seu nome. Não conhecia seu rosto.

Ela era um estranho.

E fora a melhor transa da minha vida.

Droga, eu nem sabia que sexo podia ser bom daquele jeito, até aquele momento!

Furiosa comigo mesma, o empurrei e ele não ofereceu resistência, se afastando.

Tentei ajeitar minha roupa, nem me preocupando em procurar minha calcinha. Não fazia ideia de onde estava mesmo.

Eu só precisava sair o mais rapidamente dali.

-Nós podíamos... sair daqui... – ele disse de repente eu ri.

Ele estava de brincadeira, não era?

- Conhece as regras. Sem nomes. Sem laços. Ou convida todas as mulheres que joga num sofá?

-Não, não convido. – respondeu.

E eu quis perguntar por que estava me convidando.

Porque havia uma pequena parte bem insensata dentro de mim que queria aceitar qualquer convite vindo dele.

O que era extremamente ridículo. Para não dizer perigoso

Eu era uma farsante ali.

E aquele cara estava achando que eu fazia isto a toda hora.

Transar com caras desconhecidos por pura diversão.

Bom, ele iria continuar pensando assim.

-Bom, foi divertido, mas eu temo estar quebrando algumas regras nos escondendo aqui...

-A diversão não precisa acabar agora...

-Talvez eu queira outro tipo de diversão agora. – menti.

-Você gostou da nossa diversão.

Oh Deus.

-Teria gostado com qualquer um.

-Posso dizer o mesmo... talvez eu deva sair e procurar.

-Fique à vontade... – respondi com o tom mais casual que encontrei, tentando não imaginá-lo fazendo exatamente isto. - Tenho certeza que achará outra... diversão.

Sim, ele podia continua ali, praticando seus joguinhos pervertidos.

Provavelmente daqui a meia hora estaria com outra em algum sofá.

Ou várias.

Não me importava. Não me importava nem um pouco.

Eu apenas queria sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível

Eu dei um risinho afetado e abri a porta. Mas antes que conseguisse me afastar, ele me segurou.

-Ainda não acabou... não conseguirá se esconder de mim... – sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu estremeci. De medo. De desejo.

-Duvido que me ache de novo...

-Pode mudar de máscara... eu sempre vou te achar. - com esta última ameaça ele me soltou e eu me afastei rapidamente.

Querendo apenas colocar a maior distância possível entre nós.

Porque eu definitivamente não saberia dizer se teria forças para resistir.

Com passos cambaleantes, eu finalmente consegui chegar em um banheiro.

Meu estômago embrulhava, eu tremia inteira.

Tirei a máscara e olhei meu reflexo no espelho.

Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça?

Tinha me deslumbrado por um cara desconhecido.

Que provavelmente fazia isto todo dia. Com todo tipo de mulher.

Que achava que eu era aquele tipo sórdido de mulher.

Lutei contra o enjôo, jogando água sobre meu rosto.

Eu tinha que ir embora daquele lugar. Mas como?

-Você está bem?

Abri os olhos e me deparei com a garçonete me fitando.

-Oh, eu... – me senti preocupada por estar sem a máscara.

-Você não parece nada bem, quer que eu chame alguém...

-Não! Está tudo bem, eu apenas.. é só uma indisposição, acho que bebi demais...

A moça sorriu solidária.

-Sei como é isto. Eu posso fazer alguma coisa por você? Quer que eu pegue sua bolsa?

Um alerta soou na minha mente.

-Achei que não pudéssemos entrar com a bolsa...

-Não pode mesmo, mas você parece bem mal... Eu posso conseguir pegá-la pra você.

-Tudo bem...

-Qual seu nome?

-Victoria.

-Certo, me espera aqui.

Ela se afastou e voltou rapidamente com a bolsa.

-Obrigada. – murmurei.

-Tudo bem. Eu volto daqui a 10 min para pegá-la de volta, ok?

-Tudo bem.

Ela se afastou e eu abri a bolsa.

Nem sei por que pedira a bolsa, já que não havia nada ali que pudesse me ajudar.

Eu deixara meu celular e qualquer documento que pudesse me denunciar em casa.

Mas então relanceei o olhar para a pequena câmera.

Até agora eu não tinha feito nada certo na minha missão de repórter investigativa.

Sim, porque em vez de estar circulando e fazendo perguntas, eu estava transando com desconhecidos, como se eu realmente fosse uma daquelas moças de máscara.

Mas eu ainda podia fazer algo de útil. Peguei a câmera e guardei no meu sutiã.

A garçonete voltou ao banheiro.

-Se sentindo melhor?

Eu sorri.

-Sim, obrigada. – devolvi a bolsa. – Espero que isto não cause problemas a você.

-Não se preocupe... será nosso segredo. – ela piscou. – Apenas não esqueça de colocar a máscara antes de sair.

-Ah, claro. Não esquecerei.

Ela se afastou e eu coloquei a máscara.

Eu posso fazer isto, disse a mim mesma.

Estava ali para um trabalho e iria cumprir.

Colocar a câmera onde ninguém veria. Circular. Fazer perguntas.

E deixar aquele lugar para sempre sem olhar para trás.

Era só ficar longe de um certo estranho de cabelos cor de areia.

E estaria tudo certo.

O que eu não imaginava era cruzar com ele ainda naquela mesma noite...

Voltei ao presente, me obrigando a não pensar mais naquilo.

Eu não deveria mais pensar naquela noite...

Mas agora seria impossível.

Porque eu me deparava de novo com aquele estranho do clube.

E agora ele tinha um rosto.

E um nome.

Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

–Bella, esta aí? – a voz de Angela parecia aflita na porta.

Respirei fundo.

–Sim, já vou sair.

Passei os dedos pelos cabelos e abri a porta com um sorriso calmo no rosto.

–O que foi?

–Você sumiu! Achei que ainda estivesse no quarto com a Alice.

–Ah, não, já terminamos. – eu a segui pelo corredor. – Os bebês dormiram?

–Sim, graças a deus. – Jéssica respondeu quando entramos no quarto que dividíamos e era do lado quarto dos gêmeos. – O que ainda está fazendo com este vestido?

–Já vou tirar, precisei ir ao banheiro...

–Achei péssimo que nos convidassem para a cerimônia e não para a festa, que graça tem? – Jéssica reclamou.

–Jess, nós somos empregadas aqui! – Angela disse.

–Somos babás! Não criadas! Os Cullens são uns esnobes.

–Babás também são empregadas. – falei, retirando o vestido com a ajuda de Angela. – Nem era para sermos convidadas.

Eu gostaria de não ter sido convidada, pensei.

Eu gostava de Alice. E me dava bem com todos os Cullens.

Mas agora havia um Cullen em especial que eu queria evitar a todo custo.

–Edward Cullen é um gato, não é? – Jéssica suspirou e eu desviei o olhar, me ocupando em pôr o pijama.

–Eu tenho namorado, não fico reparando em outros caras. – Angela respondeu e Jéssica revirou os olhos.

–Por favor, Angela, só se você fosse cega para não ter reparado! Não é Bella, o que você achou do Edward?

Eu dei de ombros.

–Bonito... – falei casualmente, penteando o cabelo.

–Bonito? Ele é lindo! Quase surreal... se me desse bola...

Eu senti meu estômago se contraindo.

Angela riu.

–Não sonha, Jess.

Ela suspirou.

–É, ouvi dizer que ele tem uma namorada. Uma tal de Tanya Denali, ela virá ao casamento amanhã.

A escova escorregou da minha mão subitamente trêmula e eu me abaixei para pegar, torcendo para que nem Angela e nem Jéssica reparassem na minha consternação.

–Deve ser linda, como ele. – Angela comentou indo para debaixo das cobertas.

–E rica, me parece. - Jéssica comentou fazendo o mesmo. – Será que em breve teremos outro casamento? O que você acha, Bella?

–Eu não acho nada, não é da minha conta. –falei secamente. – E acho melhor parar de conversa e irmos dormir. Amanhã o dia vai ser longo! – apaguei a luz e me deitei.

Mas ao contrário de Angela e Jéssica, eu não dormi

Minha mente voltando de novo ao encontro inesperado com Edward Cullen nesta tarde.

A princípio eu não o reconhecera. Nem prestara atenção no até então desconhecido, para mim, membro da família Cullen.

Muito se falava de Edward Cullen naquela casa. Era o queridinho dos Cullens, mas também aquele que se negara a ficar ao redor da família.

Eu não era uma pessoa curiosa como Jéssica, que certamente deveria saber tudo sobre qualquer pessoa ali, mas era impossível não ouvir os comentários sobre ele.

Rosalie e Emmett o adoravam, e eram os que menos o criticavam por viver viajando, cuidando dos negócios da família, diziam. Esme e Carlisle sentiam sua falta e uma vez eu ouvi Esme dizendo que gostaria que o filho viajasse menos.

Alice era a que mais falava, geralmente reclamando de como sentia sua falta.

Então, até aquele momento, Edward Cullen era apenas um membro distante da família Cullen, alguém importante, mas que era apenas citado, mas nunca estava presente. Até aquela tarde.

Agora eu queria ter prestado atenção quando caminhara até a mesa dos Cullens naquela tarde. Mas não havia nenhum interesse em mim, além de atender o pedido de Rosalie de levar os gêmeos para ver o tio que chegara.

Se eu pudesse ao menos ter imaginado. Mas como seria possível?

Eu apenas fora solicita e profissional. Então ele falara e eu ouvi aquela voz...

Algo se revirou dentro de mim. Um reconhecimento. Um medo.

Mas eu rechaçara aquele pensamento. Como em todas as outras vezes que eu achara tê-lo visto.

Havia uma época em que o medo fazia parte dos meus dias. Em que eu ouvia uma voz, que via um olhar dourado, um cabelo cor de areia... e me perguntava se era _ele. _

Mas nunca era. Do fundo do meu ser eu sabia. E então vinha o alívio.

E eu pensei estar a salvo daquela vez, enquanto retornava para casa com os gêmeos.

Até que a mesma voz, aquela que me atormentara, me alcançara na cozinha dos Cullens.

E lá estava ele. Os mesmos cabelos cor de areia, os olhos verdes dourados.

Olhos que me olhavam em reconhecimento espantoso.

Até agora eu não sabia como conseguira me manter sã. Como conseguira manter o sangue frio de olhar para aqueles olhos acusadores e negar qualquer reconhecimento.

Tinha que ser assim. Eu não queria, eu não podia permitir que ele soubesse.

Mas eu deveria saber que ele não aceitaria simplesmente. E desde então eu estava num inferno particular.

Que destino cruel me colocava na mesma casa do homem que fora testemunha da minha maior vergonha?

Eu lutara todo aquele tempo, desde aquela fatídica noite, para esquecer.

E agora ele era um Cullen.

De todas as casas do mundo, de todas as famílias do mundo, eu estava trabalhando justo nesta.

E como é que eu podia fugir agora?

Eu queria que ele acreditasse que eu e aquela moça de máscara não éramos a mesma pessoa.

Como é que ele podia lembrar de mim? Era apenas mais uma garota de máscara, das muitas que provavelmente passara por suas mãos naquele lugar.

Mesmo assim, ele lembrava.

E agora eu não sabia o que fazer para me livrar daquela confusão.

Fechei os olhos com força, querendo dormir, querendo esquecer.

Mas um choro de bebê me fez despertar totalmente.

Suspirando, eu me levantei e fui para o quarto dos gêmeos.

Era Noah que chorava e eu o peguei no colo.

–Shi... – murmurei, o aconchegando contra mim, até que ele fosse parando de chorar e adormecesse.

Ainda fiquei ali mais alguns instantes, apertando seu corpinho junto ao meu peito. Isto sempre me acalmava.

Mas não podia ficar ali pra sempre. Colocando-o de volta no berço e sai do quarto.

Estava no corredor quando ouvi um som de piano.

Da onde vinha aquilo? Será que haviam deixado alguma coisa ligada na sala?

Intrigada eu caminhei pelo corredor, a musica ficando cada vez mais alta.

Era Claire de Lune, reconheci ao chegar na sala e parar, surpresa.

Edward Cullen estava tocando piano.

Meu primeiro impulso foi sair correndo, antes que ele me visse.

Mas era como se meus pés estivessem subitamente cimentados no chão.

E eu só pudesse ficar ali, ouvindo-o tocar Claire de Lune a poucos passos de mim, enquanto meu coração ia se afundando no peito de uma tristeza infinita que eu não sabia de onde vinha.

Até que, por fim, ele levantou a cabeça e me fitou. A música parou e eu mordi os lábios nervosamente, sentindo aquele velho medo que me acompanhava desde que ele me descobrira ali, voltar a me atormentar.

–Me desculpe, eu... – balbuciei quando o silêncio começou a ficar sufocante. Ele apenas me fitava com um semblante indefinível. – Estava só.. passando e... – sem conseguir mais agüentar, eu dei um passo atrás para me afastar. Mas Edward se levantou.

–Não, espera.

"Corre, Bella. Corre agora" minha consciência gritou, mas eu parei, entre horrorizada e hipnotizada, o vendo se aproximar de mim.

O caçador em volta da presa.

Um indiscutível sentimento de déjà vu passando por mim.

Fora exatamente assim que tudo começara.

Com a minha total incapacidade de fugir e me afastar de Edward Cullen.

E olha onde eu estava agora...

E foi este pensamento que me fez ter forças para continuar me afastando.

Mas ele me alcançou.

–Bella, espera. Não foge, não. – ele se colocou na minha frente.

Eu continuei olhando para baixo, enquanto tentava passar.

–Por favor, me dá licença... – mas Edward continuava a se pôr na minha frente.

–Eu quero apenas falar com você...

–Não temos nada para falar...

–Mas que inferno, olha pra mim! – então suas mãos estavam segurando minha cabeça, me forçando a olhar pra ele.

– Por favor, me solta... – pedi, implorei, tentando empurrá-lo.

Mas foi impossível. Minhas mãos ficaram ali em seu peito. Enquanto Edward me forçava a encará-lo.

Eu parei de respirar.

De pensar.

Pela primeira vez eu realmente o olhava. E percebia como ele era absolutamente perfeito.

Eu estava deslumbrada, me dei conta, horrorizada.

Meu coração começou a bater desordenadamente, enquanto todos os meus sentidos se voltaram para ele.

Para suas mãos tocando minha pele, seu hálito quente em meu rosto.

E uma fraqueza súbita me dominou.

–Você não pode continuar fugindo, Bella... – sua voz era cheia de ameaça. Mas soava também como uma promessa. - Nós dois sabemos exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui.

–E o que está acontecendo aqui? – murmurei, buscando ar nos meus pulmões. Tentando ignorar todas aquelas sensações que ele me causava.

–A mesma coisa que aconteceu naquela noite. – ele disse por fim. Sua voz rouca quase num sussurro hipnótico, me envolvendo.

–Eu já disse que eu não sei o que...

–Pára com isto! Você estava lá comigo. Como eu poderia esquecer? – seus dedos agora acariciavam meu rosto. Arfei. - Você pode continuar negando... mas eu sei... eu sinto... – fechei os olhos, mas de nada adiantou. Eu ainda o ouvia. E agora sua voz estava dentro do meu ouvido quando continuou. – Eu estive dentro de você naquela noite.

–Não... – murmurei, perdida. Minha mente infestada de lembranças dele dentro de mim.

–Sim... – seus lábios tocaram a pele escondida atrás da minha orelha e eu derreti, suas mãos descendo por meus cabelos, minhas costas. – E neste exato momento eu gostaria de estar novamente... – eu gemi alto, sentindo seus lábios deslizarem por meu rosto, até pairar sobre minha boca. – Abra os olhos, Bella.

Eu obedeci. Tão perto.

Tão perfeito quanto proibido

Mas como da outra vez, eu estava além de qualquer controle sobre minhas emoções.

Eu só queria que ele acabasse logo com aquela tortura.

–Eu ainda não esqueci o gosto da sua boca. – sussurrou antes de finalmente me beijar.

_**Edward**_

_Eu precisava encontrá-la. Era a única certeza que eu tinha enquanto percorria os corredores sombrios do clube, ignorando os olhares sequiosos à minha volta._

_Eu procurava a moça de máscara azul e longos cabelos cor de chocolate._

_Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia sentir a textura de sua pele sob meus dedos, ouvir seus gemidos._

_E eu nem sentira que gosto tinha sua boca._

_–Olá._

_Eu parei quando uma mulher se pôs na minha frente._

_Por um momento achei que pudesse ser ela. Mas eu não estava com sorte._

_A moça na minha frente era alta e loira. A máscara que cobria seu rosto era escarlate._

_Ela sorriu. Olhos claros se viam através da máscara._

_–Tenho observado você._

_Passei a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente._

_Eu não queria ficar ali, eu queria continuar procurando._

_–Se me der licença..._

_Mas ela não se moveu._

_–Está procurando alguém?_

_Eu a estudei. Será que ela me ajudaria?_

_Será que ela poderia? Eu não conhecia as regras daquele maldito lugar._

_–Sim, estou._

_Ela sorriu._

_Uma moça se aproximou com uma bandeja nos oferecendo._

_Eu peguei a bebida, estava precisando._

_A loira me encarou por cima do copo._

_–Então alguém lhe interessa a ponto de mal poder manter os olhos em mim._

_Era uma afirmação. Ou um desafio._

_E me sentindo como qualquer homem, eu a medi._

_Ela era escultural. Em outro lugar. Em outro tempo. Talvez ela me interessasse._

_Não hoje._

_De repente me senti um idiota._

_Por estar correndo atrás de uma ilusão. De alguém que certamente estaria em outro sofá. Com outro homem entre suas pernas._

_Bebi todo o whisky de um gole só, minha mente queimando._

_–Esta que procura... – a moça dizia. – Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo..._

_–Tem certeza? – ela não me parecia disposta a isto._

_Ela riu._

_–Eu sei que parece estranho. Afinal, estamos todos de máscara... mas deve ter algo que possa identificá-la. Posso pedir que a tragam até nós._

_–Por que faria isto?_

_Ela deu de ombros._

_–Estou aqui para satisfazer seus desejos._

_–Me trazendo outra mulher._

_–Se é isto que você quer. Posso conseguir qualquer uma que quiser. Ou mais de uma._

_–Cabelos castanhos. Compridos. Máscara azul. Vestido preto. – falei, me perguntando se esta garota estava realmente falando sério._

_Ela se virou e fez um sinal sutil para um homem mascarado forte parado perto de uma porta. Aquele deveria ser um segurança, provavelmente._

_Ela sussurrou algumas palavras em seu ouvido e ele se afastou. Ela voltou e segurou a minha mão, me puxando._

_–Vamos nos sentar. Acho que esta é sua noite de sorte, Edward._

_Eu soltei sua mão._

_–O que disse?_

_–Sua noite de sorte. – ela se sentou, cruzando as longas pernas._

_–Você disse meu nome._

_–Oh..._

_–Como sabe meu nome?_

_–O meu é Heidi. – sorriu._

_–Como sabe meu nome? – insisti._

_–Eu trabalho aqui, Edward._

_–Achei que tivesse regras. Sem nomes._

_–Sim. Esta é a regra. Mas como eu disse, eu sou diferente. Não se preocupe... é nosso segredo. Não vou repetir._

_Eu não estava gostando nada daquilo._

_–Mais alguém sabe meu nome aqui? – indaguei._

_–Não, apenas eu._

_–Por quê?_

_–Senta aqui e eu te conto._

_Eu me sentei, embora estivesse achando toda aquela história muito estranha._

_Me lembrei de Aro me dando o cartão. Será que aquela garota sabia?_

_Heidi colocou sua mão em meu ombro._

_–Aro gosta de você, Edward._

_Eu fiquei alerta, enquanto ela continuava. Sua voz se insinuando em meu ouvido e sua mão descendo por meu peito._

_–Queremos que fique feliz aqui._

_–Aro te mandou aqui?_

_Ela riu._

_–Não se preocupe com isto. Nós gostamos de tratar bem pessoas especiais. Amigos especiais._

_Eu quis dizer que Aro Volturi nem era meu amigo, mas me calei._

_Ela era a única que podia me trazer quem eu queria._

_Então eu esperei. Mais bebidas apareceram._

_E Heidi continuava ao meu lado._

_Não prestava atenção em seus sussurros em meu ouvido, ou em sua mão passeando por meu peito._

_Meu único objetivo era esperar. Ansiar._

_Ela viria até mim. E eu a levaria dali._

_E seria só nós dois._

_E seria diferente agora; não haveria pressa._

_Não haveria máscaras._

_Eu a queria inteira._

_Por tempo indeterminado._

_–É esta? – a voz rouca de Heidi indagou em minha orelha e eu levantei o olhar._

_Lá estava ela._

_Máscara azul._

_Pele branca como a neve em contraste com os cabelos castanhos, agora levemente despenteados._

_E por um momento tudo desapareceu, restando apenas ela. Minha obsessão._

_E como num sonho, eu a vi caminhando em minha direção._

_Sentando em meu colo._

_As mãos que enquadraram meu rosto eram macias e frias._

_Nossos olhares se encontraram por um instante infinito._

_E finalmente sua boca estava sobre a minha._

Ainda era o mesmo gosto.

Os mesmos lábios deliciosos se moldando aos meus, enquanto nossas línguas se encontravam como velhas conhecidas.

Mas agora não estávamos no salão esfumaçado de um clube de sexo.

Estávamos na sala da casa dos meus pais.

Esta realidade se abateu em mim por um instante. Todas aquelas perguntas sem resposta rondando em minha mente .

Quem era Isabella Swan, afinal?

Eu queria saber tudo sobre ela.

Saber quem era finalmente a moça de máscara que virara minha vida do avesso.

Mas no momento, a única coisa que me interessava era senti-la.

Seu gosto único. Seu cheiro de frésias. Seu corpo suave que percorri com mãos afoitas.

Meu próprio corpo se desligando da mente, para se concentrar no dela.

Querendo de novo estar dentro dela.

Ouvi seu gemido, quase um lamento, quando finalmente o beijo parou. Nossas respirações se misturando num ofegar único.

Não havia nenhum espaço entre nossos corpos, enquanto meus dedos puxavam seus cabelos e meus dentes mordiam seu lábio inferior.

Ela abriu os olhos. Castanhos chocolate. Perfeitos.

Eu podia fazer todas as perguntas para ela agora. Podia ter todas as respostas.

Mas como da outra vez em que eu a tivera assim, meu corpo tinha ideias próprias.

O desejo se agitava dentro de mim, em ebulição, se espalhando como uma droga pela minha corrente sanguínea, pulsando na ereção entre minhas pernas.

Que se danassem as perguntas sem respostas.

A principal delas eu já tinha. Ainda havia a mesma paixão entre nós.

–É você... – deslizei os lábios por seu rosto. - Sempre soube que era você... – murmurei em seu ouvido, aspirando seu cheiro delicioso.

–Não... – ela sussurrou, mas sua negativa não soava a sério para mim.

Ela sentia o mesmo que eu. Queria o mesmo que eu.

Era inevitável estarmos juntos.

–Sim, Bella... - Eu a apertei mais, não deixando dúvida quanto à minhas intenções.

Mas, para minha consternação, senti seus dedos me empurrando para longe.

Surpreso, eu a deixei ir.

A encarei parada ali. Vestindo um roupão branco. Os cabelos despenteados por meus dedos.

O rosto corado. Mas agora não era de excitação.

–Nunca mais ponha as mãos em mim. – disse friamente.

Mas que diabos ela estava dizendo?

–Está de brincadeira, não é?

Que espécie de jogo ela estava fazendo?

Ela respirou fundo, os dedos segurando o roupão em frente o corpo com força.

–Eu vou fingir que isto não aconteceu. – disse calmamente. - Espero que faça o mesmo. Boa noite, senhor.

E sem mais, ela saiu da sala apressadamente.

Eu fiquei ali, parado.

Ainda respirando com dificuldade. Ainda tentando entender que inferno eu tinha me metido.

Isabella Swan estava me exasperando.

Não podia acreditar que ela ainda continuaria se fazendo de inocente. Fingindo que não era aquela mesma moça de máscara do clube.

Eu sabia exatamente quem ela era.

E o pior. Eu ainda a queria.

E a pergunta era: o que eu faria agora?

O dia do casamento de Alice amanheceu ensolarado.

Da janela do meu quarto eu podia ver a movimentação incessante no jardim onde seria o casamento e os primeiros convidados chegando.

Mas minha mente estava longe dali.

Estava em Isabella Swan.

–Toc toc.

Me virei e Tanya Denali sorria para mim.

Obviamente eu deveria esperar encontrar Tanya no casamento da minha irmã.

Os Cullens e os Denalis eram amigos de longa data.

Mas se eu pudesse escolher, lidar com Tanya seria algo que eu não gostaria naquele dia.

Ela sorriu, se aproximando. Os cabelos loiros cuidadosamente presos num penteado elaborado e uma onda de perfume caro invadindo minhas narinas, quando me beijou na boca levemente.

–Sentiu minha falta?

Eu sorri, me desvencilhando.

–Como vai, Tanya?

–Hum... – ela me estudou, enquanto eu fazia o nó na gravata. – Estou bem. E você?

–Tudo bem, claro.

–Não parece...

–O que está querendo dizer?

–Ainda lembro do nosso encontro na França...

Eu suspirei pesadamente, pegando o paletó.

–Vamos mesmo discutir isto?

Ela se sentou na cama.

–Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não.

–Não acho que o casamento da minha irmã seja o local adequado.

–Quando, então? Está ficando aqui na casa do seus pais? Achei que estaria em seu apartamento no centro...

–Estou aqui por causa do casamento.

Ela se levantou, se aproximando novamente.

–Eu estou livre por uns dias. Posso ficar com você...

–Não é uma boa ideia, Tanya.

–Por que não? – seus dedos agora percorreram meu peito.

–Porque eu disse não. – segurei suas mãos.

Uma movimentação na porta chamou minha atenção.

Alice entrou no quaro, vestindo ainda um roupão.

–Atrapalho?

–Oi, Alice. – Tanya sorriu.

–Mas por que eu não me surpreendo em encontrá-la aqui? – falou ironicamente. – Enfim, acho melhor deixar este papinho íntimo de vocês para depois e descerem para o jardim. Não quero ninguém atrasado!

–Já estamos descendo. – respondi saindo do quarto, sem me preocupar se Tanya estava me seguindo.

Eu deveria saber que Tanya não me deixaria em paz depois do que acontecera na França.

Mas realmente eu já tinha problemas demais ali, para acrescentar Tanya Denali na equação.

Emmett me encontrou no jardim e me deu um copo de champanhe.

–Já podemos beber? – eu ri e Emmett deu de ombros.

–Só bebendo pra agüentar isto. Já viu sua namoradinha por aí? Ela estava perguntando de você.

Eu soltei uma imprecação.

–Sim, eu já vi.

–Hum, não parece muito feliz com isto... Achei que você e Tanya...

–Mantenha suas opiniões para você... – eu parei de falar quando vi pelo canto do olho Rosalie se aproximando com um bebê no colo.

E logo atrás vinha a razão dos meus problemas. Bella.

E ela segurava outro bebê.

–Aí estão vocês! – Rose exclamou. - Bella, pode dar Sophie para Emmett carregar e vá se juntar a Alice e as outras garotas antes que Alice me mate.

Bella não me encarava, reparei, enquanto entregava a menina com vestido rosa para o pai.

Mas eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dela.

Usava o mesmo vestido de ontem à noite e os cabelos estavam presos num coque na nuca.

Mesmo maquiada, ainda parecia muito jovem e inocente.

Eu quase ri alto.

Jovem até podia ser, mas inocente era um certo exagero.

Eu sabia muito bem do que ela era capaz.

–Está uma gata, Bella. – Emmett comentou rindo e ela ficou vermelha.

–Emmett, não provoque a Bella! – Rosalie reclamou, enquanto Bella apenas dava um sorriso sem graça e se afastava.

O bebê no colo de Rosalie começou a choramingar.

Rosalie se afastou sacudindo-o no colo, enquanto tentava o distrair.

–Está olhando demais para a nossa babá, irmão. – Emmett disse maliciosamente.

Eu tomei um gole de bebida, incomodado com o comentário.

–Como você mesmo disse, ela está bonita. E eu não sou cego. – comentei casualmente.

–Ah não, achei que estava realmente interessado na Bella.

–Que bobagem.

–Bem, ela é realmente interessante. Mas acho melhor tirar seu cavalinho da chuva. Se pegar a babá preferida da Rose, ela vai ficar enfurecida com você.

–Rose não teria nada a ver com isto.

–Wowww, então temos um interesse aí mesmo...

–Não falei isto. Apenas que Bella não deve viver apenas para cuidar dos seus filhos.

–Sim, claro. Ela tem dias de folga e deve sair e namorar como qualquer garota, acho eu. Mas ela não é pra você, Edward. Sinceramente, acho que está na seca há muito tempo, precisa de sexo. Por isto está crescendo o olho até para pobres babás! - ele riu e continuou. – Quando foi que saiu com alguém pela última vez? Vai me dizer que foi quando saiu com a Tanya na França...

–Não aconteceu nada entre mim e Tanya na França. – disse. E era a mais pura verdade.

Eu e Tanya tínhamos uma história antiga. Mas daquela vez, nada acontecera.

Na verdade, não acontecia nada há muito tempo, com nenhuma mulher.

Eu podia confessar a Emmett agora sobre uma certa garota mascarada num clube.

Mas me calei. Emmett não tinha nada a ver com isto.

Mas se eu resolvesse mesmo contar sobre Bella, eu teria que contar a história inteira.

A neném no colo de Emmett emitia sons infantis, brincando com sua gravata.

Bella era uma das responsáveis por ela. Mas será mesmo que eu poderia deixá-la cuidar dos gêmeos como se fosse realmente aquela garota inocente que fingia ser?

–Então é por isto que ela está correndo atrás de você agora. – Emmett continuou. – Deveria aproveitar. Sexo fácil. Nenhum homem deve ficar tanto tempo sem dar umas boas trepadas, não é natural não, cara. Quando Rose engravidou, ela teve problemas e tivemos que ficar sem transar praticamente a gravidez inteira. Foi realmente bem difícil... Mas acho que deveria pegar a Tanya...

–Você sabe que as coisas com Tanya nunca são fáceis realmente.

–Claro que eu sei. Ela acha que ama você. Mas pelo menos sempre aceita seus termos.

–Eu não quero mais ficar com a Tanya. Ela precisa esquecer esta história.

–Boa sorte com isto então, irmão! - ele riu. – Agora vamos sentar. Acho que a cerimônia já vai começar.

Nós nos sentamos no local indicado. Emmett se afastou para sentar ao lado de Rosalie. Tanya se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado, sorrindo.

–Sua irmã continua linda mesmo depois de ter gêmeos.

–Rosalie vai ser sempre linda. – concordei.

–Quer ter filhos Edward? Eu gostaria de ter gêmeos lindos como os da Rosalie.

Eu não falei nada. Sabia muito bem aonde ela queria chegar.

–Rosalie tem muita sorte de ter conseguido engravidar, depois de tantas tentativas...

–Sim, eles têm sorte. – concordei casualmente e para minha sorte, a música começou e Tanya parou de falar.

Angela, Jéssica e Bella se aproximaram com seus vestidos iguais.

Mas meu olhar estava preso em Bella. Ela parecia genuinamente sem graça, sendo o foco das atenções e eu podia ver seu rosto ruborizado.

Deus, até seu rubor era delicioso. Eu já não sabia se gostava mais daquela Bella devassa e sensual, ou desta versão, pura e virginal.

Alice entrou logo em seguida e a cerimônia começou.

–Alice e suas vontades! – Rosalie bufou horas depois, se sentando ao meu lado e tentando fazer Noah, em seu colo, parar de chorar.

–Qual o problema agora? – a recepção do casamento corria solta, tudo como Alice planejara.

–Alice conseguiu me convencer a liberar as babás para a festa também e agora elas estão por aí se divertindo!

Eu ri.

Olhando em volta vi Angela e Jéssica cochichando num canto, parecendo animadas e procurei Bella com o olhar.

E não gostei nada quando a vi conversando com Mike Newton.

Os Newtons eram ricos, não como os Cullens, obviamente, e neste momento o único filho do casal Newton parecia deslumbrado com Bella Swan.

Eu senti uma raiva fria por dentro.

–Rosalie, o que está acontecendo? Esme se aproximou solicita e Rose continuou a reclamar, até que Esme pegou Noah e se afastou.

–Eu vou tentar que durma, não se preocupe querida.

–Cadê a Sophie?

–Já dormiu. Emmett a levou para o quarto há alguns minutos.

Rosalie suspirou aliviada.

–Ainda bem! Crianças são bem difíceis às vezes viu!

Eu consegui desviar meu olhar de Mike e Bella e sorri para Rose.

–Achei que seu sonho era ser mãe

–Não me entenda mal, são meus filhos, sabe como lutei por eles.

–Então não se arrepende?

–Claro que não. São meus bens mais preciosos. É só que criar bebês é cansativo mesmo.

–Mesmo com três babás. – falei irônico.

–Eu ainda sou a mãe! – disse irritada e levantou se afastando.

Sozinho na mesa eu voltei de novo minha atenção para Bella e Mike.

E agora eles dançavam.

Meus dedos se fecharam com força na taça que eu segurava. As mãos de Mike Newton estavam descendo para os quadris de Bella e ele se inclinava sobre ele, depositando um beijo em seu rosto.

–Ai está você! – Tanya Denali se interpôs entre mim e a visão nojenta à minha frente. - Dança comigo! – ela me puxou pela mão e eu a acompanhei.

Meus olhos buscaram novamente, mas eles já não estavam em lugar algum.

Mesmo assim, a imagem ainda permanecia em minha mente.

Borbulhando.

Então era assim. Isabella Swan se insinuando para qualquer um.

Menos eu.

Mas as coisas não ficariam assim.

Se ela queria jogar, eu estava pronto.

–Tanya, preciso fazer uma ligação. – eu me desvencilhei dela.

–Mas...

–Conversamos depois.

Eu percorri a festa a procurando.

Me sentia como num déjà vu. Sempre caçando Isabella Swan.

Sempre imaginando com quem ela estaria.

Encontrei Jéssica e Angela.

–Sabe onde está a Bella?

–Bella?

–Sim, Rosalie precisa dela.

–Oh... eu não sei.

–Ela entrou na casa. – Angela respondeu. – Me disse que ia retocar a maquiagem, algo assim...

–OK, obrigada. Direi a Rose. – respondi e me afastei, entrando em casa.

Eu percorri cada sala. Não havia muita movimentação ali, a não ser de garçons que iam e vinham.

De repente eu ouvi uma voz vindo de uma sala.

Aquela voz era inconfundível.

–Precisamos voltar... – Bella dizia.

Me aproximei da porta quando ouvi uma outra voz.

Mike Newton.

–Claro, mas eu vou te ligar... Podemos...

Senti um ódio frio me percorrer, enquanto abria a porta.

Bella e Mike estavam um de frente para o outro e Mike segurava uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Os dois levantaram o olhar e me viram.

–Oi, Edward. – Mike disse simplesmente. – Acho que nem te cumprimentei hoje...

Mas eu não prestava atenção em Mike. Meus olhos estavam presos em Bella.

Em seu rosto subitamente pálido.

Certamente ela não esperava ser pega em flagrante combinando um encontro com Mike Newton.

–Mike, eu preciso falar com a Bella. Preciso passar um recado de Rose. – completei.

–Ah, claro... eu já ia voltar.

Mike sorriu para Bella e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu a encarei.

–Estava me perguntando se vai usar máscara para Mike Newton também.

–Desculpa, disse que tinha um recado da Rosalie? – indagou inocentemente.

Eu ri sem o menor humor.

–Vai continuar se fazendo de inocente? Não que em algum momento eu tenha acreditado neste seu teatrinho, mas vê-la se insinuando para Mike Newton apenas deixou mais claro o tipo que é...

– Se não tem nenhum recado, então com licença, eu preciso voltar para a festa...

Ela tentou passar, mas eu me pus na sua frente.

–Não vai a lugar algum.

–Me deixe passar. – sibilou.

–Estou de saco cheio deste seu joguinho sujo, Isabella Swan.

Ela pareceu sem fala por um momento, mas então respirou fundo e me encarou.

–Eu que estou de saco cheio destas suas palavras ofensivas!

Ah sim. Não havia mais controle em sua voz. E eu gostei disto.

Queria vê-la sem aquela máscara de inocência.

Queria que ela admitisse quem era.

–Ofensivas, porém, verdadeiras. Você estava naquele clube. Não sei quantas vezes e com quantos homens. E agora não tem nem a coragem de admitir isto. Acha que vai me convencer? Acha que eu vou esquecer?

–Você não tem a mínima idéia de quem eu sou. – murmurou com a voz trêmula.. – Como ousa ficar me atormentando por algo que nem entende? Eu não devo satisfação a você!

–Mas deve a Emmett e a Rosalie! Eu deveria sair agora daqui e contar exatamente quem é você!

–Vai dizer o quê? Que é um pervertido que freqüenta clubinhos nojentos para transar com vagabundas desconhecidas e...

Ela parou de repente. Provavelmente se dando conta do que estava falando.

Eu sorri perversamente.

–Então admite que era uma das vagabundas.

O tapa veio sem que eu esperasse.

E o sorriso sumiu do meu rosto. Isabella Swan mal respirava na minha frente.

–Eu odeio você. – murmurou. – Odeio homens como você. Sim, acha que eu sou uma vagabunda? Você não é melhor do que eu.

–Talvez tenha razão. Mas pelo menos eu não me escondo atrás de um uniforme de babá, fingindo que sou inocente e cuidando de crianças, como se não...

–Como se o quê? Não sabe nada da minha vida! Não sabe quem eu sou! Por que não me deixa em paz? Esquece que me conheceu um dia, esquece que...

–Fizemos sexo?

Ela respirou fundo.

–Não era esta a intenção daquela porcaria de clube? Não é para isto que estavam lá? Ou fica correndo atrás de toda piranha com quem transou naquele lugar?

–Nenhuma virou babá dos meus sobrinhos.

Ela riu ironicamente.

–É este o problema, não é? Acha que não sou boa o suficiente! Não para cuidar de preciosas crianças Cullens! Vai para o inferno, Edward Cullen!

–Já estou nele.

–Problema seu!

–Problema nosso. O que faremos agora, Isabella Swan? Acha que simplesmente devemos jogar nosso segredinho sujo para debaixo do tapete?

–Ele esteve lá até agora.

–Talvez tenha razão.

Eu a estudei por um momento.

Sim, e agora?

Ela tinha razão. Eu deveria esquecer.

O que aconteceu naquele clube deveria ficar lá.

Mas como eu faria isto? Sabendo que ela estava ali.

Ao meu alcance.

E de caras como Mike Newton.

Não, eu não poderia esquecer. E nem deixar para lá.

Minha história com Isabella Swan não tinha terminado ainda.

–Eu não vou contar nada a Rosalie e Emmett. – disse. Quase pude ver um certo alívio no seu olhar. – Nem sobre o clube. E nem sobre agora.

–Agora?

–Eu ainda quero você, Bella. Acho que isto ficou claro depois de ontem à noite. Então vamos ser práticos.

–Acha que eu terei um caso com você?

–Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. Considerando minha família, acho que seria melhor assim...

–Não.

–O quê?

–Eu nunca... Nunca... vou ficar com você. – sua voz era cheia de uma frieza quase ofensiva.

Eu realmente não esperava por aquilo.

Quem ela pensava que era?

Ela estava naquele clube porque pagaram para ela estar.

De repente algo passou pela minha mente.

Talvez eu tivesse imaginando coisas. Eu achava que o que eu sentia por ela era recíproco.

Que era o mesmo desejo. Mas talvez eu estivesse errado.

Uma raiva fria começou a se apossar de mim.

Junto com outro sentimento, bem parecido com decepção.

–Esta é sua resposta definitiva?

–Sim, é. Esquece que eu existo, Edward. Pois é o que eu farei.

E sem dizer mais nada ela saiu da sala.

–Bella, Alice está te procurando!

Ouvia a voz de Rosalie na porta.

–Ela quer que a ajude a tirar o vestido.

–Claro, eu já vou. – Bella se afastou e Rose entrou na sala me encarando desconfiada.

–Algum problema?

Eu respirei fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Bom, Isabella não deveria mais ficar naquela casa.

–Rosalie, da onde conhece Isabella Swan?

–De uma agência, como todas as outras babás.

–E você sabe realmente quem ela é? Ou o que fazia antes de vir trabalhar aqui?

–O que está insinuando, Edward?

Eu fechei a porta.

–Acho que precisamos conversar.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu levei para contar a Rose exatamente o que eu sabia sobre Isabella Swan.

Mas eu contei. Contei sobre o cartão de Aro. Sobre o clube. Sobre a garota usando máscara com quem eu tinha transado.

Não precisei entrar em detalhes. Não precisei dizer que eu tinha ficado obcecado por ela desde então.

Apenas que Aro me dissera depois que todas as garotas eram contratadas. Prostitutas, era a palavra verdadeira para as denominar.

Rose me fitou muito pálida quando terminei.

–Está me dizendo que transou com a Bella naquele clube.

–Eu sei o que deve estar pensando. – eu me sentia meio constrangido de admitir isto para uma das minhas irmãs. Dizer que participei daquele tipo de perversão.

–Você tem certeza...?

–Sim, eu tenho. Isabella Swan, a sua babá, é a mesma garota daquele clube.

Rosalie se levantou. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, quando passava pelos cabelos loiros.

–Rose, eu sinto muito... sei que confiava nela, mas...

–Está ficando louco. – ela disse ao me encarar novamente. – Claro que está havendo uma confusão aqui.

Eu me levantei também.

–Não, não está...

Ela riu.

–Edward, quer mesmo que eu acredito que a Bella é uma garota de programa que freqüenta um clube de perversão em Nova York e que transou com você.

–É exatamente isto que estou dizendo...

–Primeiro que nunca pensei que fosse deste tipo, Edward...

–Não ouviu o que eu disse? E não estamos falando de mim aqui!

–Claro, está acusando minha babá de ser uma promíscua! Francamente, Edward! Isabella é uma estudante de jornalismo! Tem apenas 21 anos e um currículo impecável.

–Como pode ter certeza disso?

–Porque eu chequei! Chequei cuidadosamente cada uma delas! Ou acha que eu empregaria prostitutas para cuidar dos meus filhos?

–Ela pode ter forjado, pode ter escondido...

–Edward, está ficando maluco, sinceramente! Eu confio na Bella. É a melhor babá que eu tenho e não vou demiti-la apenas porque você acha que ela era uma das vadias mascaradas com quem trepou há mais de um ano atrás!

–Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza! Isabella Swan está fingindo ser quem não é!

–Chega, Edward! Está passando dos limites! Eu sei muito bem quem a Bella é. É uma garota adorável que cuida muito bem dos bebês! Eu confio nela e toda esta história de clube e mascarados é ridícula!

–Rosalie, por favor, me escuta...

–Não, chega! Espero que pare de acusá-la! Isto é muito desagradável e se insistir nisto, é capaz que nos processe! Imagina o escândalo! E eu ainda perderia uma excelente babá! Não, você tem que esquecer estas suas desconfianças sem fundamente algum. Espero que não conte a ninguém isto. Seria muito constrangedor para a Bella e para todos nós. Agora volte para a festa! Espero que nunca mais tenhamos esta conversa desagradável!

E sem mais, Rosalie se afastou, me deixando sozinho.

Eu respirei fundo sem acreditar.

Como é que eu ia provar para Rosalie quem era a verdadeira babá dos seus filhos?

E mais: será que eu deveria?

**Bella**

Eu não sei como tive sangue frio para sorrir enquanto ajudava Alice a se livrar do vestido de noiva.

–Nem acredito que estou casada! E deu tudo certo na cerimônia, enlouqueceria se desse algo errado!

–Sim, a cerimônia estava linda... – murmurei, pendurando o vestido de noiva no cabide.

Alice pegou um vestido azul e o vestiu.

–Claro, eu sou perfeita para estas coisas! Quando você se casar, Bella, pode pedir minha ajuda...

Eu mordi os lábios com força.

–Acho que casamento não é para mim, Alice.

Alice riu e revirou os olhos.

–Todas dizem isto até encontrarem o príncipe encantado. Aliás, eu a vi dançando com Mike Newton. Ótimo partido.

–Era apenas uma dança. – desconversei.

Embora fosse uma mentira. Mike tinha mesmo dado em cima de mim.

Mas eu não tinha o menor interesse nele.

Não tinha interesse em ninguém.

Como é que eu poderia?

A presença dominadora de Edward Cullen não me fazia esquecer os motivos.

Eu era fraude.

Mike Newton não fazia ideia.

Ninguém fazia.

A não ser Edward Cullen.

De nada adiantara eu fugir. Eu negar.

A discussão daquela tarde e minha admissão eram inevitáveis.

Mesmo assim me amaldiçoava por ter saído da festa com Mike.

Mas eu já estava farta de fingir que estava me divertindo.

Que não estava vendo Edward Cullen me acompanhando com o olhar sombrio, acusador, enquanto aquela loira, a tal Tanya, fazia o mesmo com ele.

Pois ela que fizesse bom proveito.

–Sei... – Alice sorriu já arrumada e me fitou. – Bella, está tudo bem? Parece um pouco pálida.

–Acho que só estou cansada... – disfarcei.

–Claro. Não é por menos. Parece que só você é a babá daquelas crianças! Coloca Angela e Jessica pra trabalhar também!

Eu ri.

–Eu gosto de cuidar dos gêmeos.

–Eu sei. Quando eu tiver filhos, vou te roubar de Rosalie, vai ver!

E dando uma última olhada no espelho, ela se afastou.

–Vamos voltar à festa!

–Vou passar no quarto dos gêmeos e ver se está tudo bem. – falei.

–Claro, mas não demore. Quero que aproveite a festa.

Ela desceu as escadas e eu caminhei até o quarto dos bebês.

Eu queria chorar.

Queria correr e me esconder onde ninguém pudesse me encontrar.

Mas eu não podia.

Estava presa naquele lugar.

Presa na minha farsa de garota boazinha.

Abri a porta do quarto semi-escuro e ouvi um choro baixo.

Me aproximei do berço e peguei Noah no colo e me sentei.

–Shi... está com fome, está? – murmurei carinhosamente, enquanto abria o corpete do vestido e o bebê se voltou automaticamente para meu seio, o sugando.

A porta se abriu naquele momento e Rose entrou.

Ela nos fitou por alguns instantes.

–Por que não me falou que o Edward é o pai dos gêmeos?


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella_

_Eu me sentia meio tonta._

_Não sei se por causa da quantidade inédita de álcool que ingerira ou se por tudo o que estava passando naquela noite._

_Mas eu sentia minha mente rodando enquanto saía do banheiro e percorria novamente os corredores do clube._

_Havia um medo genuíno de encontrá-lo de novo. O cara com quem eu tinha transado._

_E gostado._

"_Ainda não acabou", ele dissera._

_Mas pra mim tinha acabado. _

_Mesmo ainda sentindo pequenas vibrações dentro de mim, no lugar onde ele estivera._

_Mesmo secretamente desejando que fosse possível..._

_Mas não era._

_Eu não era uma daquelas pessoas. Por alguns instantes perdidos no tempo eu acreditara ser. _

_Mas eu era uma farsa. _

_E tinha que tirar aquele estranho da minha cabeça e me concentrar no meu objetivo._

_Com isto em mente, eu entrei numa sala._

_Havia um casal se beijando num sofá. Além deles, a sala estava vazia._

_Eu entrei, meus pés dançaram um pouco e eu rezei para não cair._

_Agora não haveria estranhos de olhos verdes para me segurar._

_Eu fingi estar interessada na cena à minha frente. Enquanto caminhava, meus dedos sobre a câmera entre meus seios._

_Me virei para a estante, vários objetos de arte dispostos sem ordem aparente._

_Prendendo a respiração, eu retirei a câmera e a coloquei ali._

–_Hey, você._

_Assustada, retirei a mão rápido e esbarrei numa escultura, que foi ao chão no processo._

_O barulho de vidro se estilhaçando fez o casal no sofá parar o que estavam fazendo e olhar para mim._

_Eu podia sentir meu rosto corando de vergonha e medo, quando olhei em direção à voz que tinha me chamado._

_Havia um homem muito alto e forte ali._

–_Me desculpe, eu... – balbuciei._

_Mas o homem caminhou até mim e o medo me paralisou._

–_Estava mexendo aí? – sua voz era tão ameaçadora quanto seu físico._

_Deus, ele deveria ser algum tipo de segurança!_

_E agora me encarava desconfiado._

–_Não, eu... quer dizer... somente esbarrei e... eu sinto muito._

_Ele ainda me encarou por uns instantes, depois os olhos percorreram a estante e eu parei de respirar, o medo me deixando trêmula._

_Se ele descobrisse a câmera..._

_Então me fitou novamente._

–_Preciso que venha comigo._

_Oh meu deus. Eu estava a ponto de desmaiar._

_Será que ele sabia?_

–_Mas por quê? Eu não fiz de propósito..._

–_Apenas me acompanhe. – seus dedos se fecharam como garras de aço no meu braço, enquanto me tirava da sala._

_Eu podia gritar. Eu podia pedir ajuda._

_Mas quem se importaria naquele lugar?_

_Há apenas uma hora atrás um outro estranho fizera a mesma coisa e eu deixara._

_E agora, o que iria acontecer?_

_Possibilidades terríveis passavam por minha mente._

_Onde diabos eu tinha me metido?_

_De repente nós paramos na porta de uma sala._

_O brutamonte se aproximou mais._

–_Alguém pediu que a trouxéssemos aqui._

–_O quê?_

–_Você impressionou um dos clientes. Então quando entrar nesta sala, faça tudo o que ele pedir. São ordens, entendeu?_

–_Mas eu... – minha mente ainda dava voltas tentando entender._

–_E fique esperta. Sei que estava mexendo naquela estante. Não gostamos de enxeridos por aqui. Em outra circunstância, estaria bem encrencada. Mas agora tem um serviço a fazer. E é bom que deixe o cliente satisfeito._

_Oh meu deus, o que estava acontecendo?_

_Ele estava querendo dizer que eu tinha que entrar naquela sala e "satisfazer" um cliente?_

_Eu não poderia fazer. De maneira alguma!_

_Mas ele já me puxava para dentro e eu tentava desesperadamente pensar numa saída._

_Mas como eu poderia sair daquela situação sem denunciar quem eu era?_

_Então nós entramos na sala e eu o vi._

_Não sei dizer o que senti, ao ver o mesmo estranho de cabelos cor de areia._

_Era ele o cliente que pedira para me buscar?_

"_-Ainda não acabou... não conseguirá se esconder de mim..."_

_Eu o fitava, agora sentado no sofá com uma loira que sussurrava algo em seu ouvido e acariciava seu peito._

–_Lembre-se do que te falei. – o segurança sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de soltar meu braço._

_Eu tive vontade de dar meia volta e correr._

_Mas era impossível._

_Eu apenas fiquei ali, olhando a loira sorrir e se inclinar ainda mais, falando algo em seu ouvido, até que ele levantou o olhar e me encarou._

_Meu coração disparou no peito._

_Havia tantos sentimentos debatendo dentro de mim, que eu poderia explodir._

_O medo do segurança ainda do meu lado, esperando minha reação._

_Pronto para me denunciar._

_E eu só precisava fazer o que ele pedira._

_E isto envolvia estar de novo com aquele cara na minha frente._

_Eu só tinha que dar um passo e ir ao seu encontro._

_De novo._

_De repente mais um sentimento se apossou de mim. Alívio._

_Havia uma serena aceitação me dominando._

_Eu já tinha feito aquilo antes. Eu já estivera com aquele cara._

_E eu ainda sentia a mesma química poderosa de antes._

_Me puxando em sua direção._

_Seus olhos dourados sob a máscara queimando em mim._

_Meu corpo começou a tomar vida própria, se lembrando._

_Ansiando._

_Sim, eu não tinha como fugir._

_Nem daquele clube. Nem daquele estranho._

_Respirando fundo, eu rompi a distância._

_E enquanto eu me aproximava, tudo ia desaparecendo._

_Ficando apenas ele._

_E eu escorreguei para seu colo, fazendo aquilo que secretamente tinha vontade desde que ele pousara aqueles olhos incríveis em mim._

_Eu o beijei. E me perdi. De novo. _

_E aquele beijo roubou todos meus sentidos, toda minha sanidade._

_Gemendo, eu mergulhei nele, derreti nele. _

_Suas mãos tomaram posse de minha pele de novo. Em meus braços, em minhas costas, em minhas coxas nuas._

_E eu era apenas uma massa de pura sensação, todo meu corpo oscilava e vibrava de um desejo primitivo, líquido, quente. E eu me esfreguei nele. Me ofereci para ele._

_E foi a vez dele gemer, suas mãos se insinuando para baixo do meu vestido, me tocando entre as pernas e eu arquejei, mordendo seus lábios, empurrando meus quadris contra seus dedos que me estimulavam, me exploravam. _

_E facilmente eu perdi todo o senso de mim mesma, enquanto o beijava de volta, com força, com vontade, meus próprios dedos descendo por seu peito, até sua calça._

_Eu queria tocá-lo também, precisava desesperadamente..._

_Então sua ereção estava em minhas mãos e ele gemeu roucamente contra meus lábios. Nossos olhares se encontraram. Nossas respirações se misturaram._

_E no minuto seguinte, ele estava dentro de mim. De novo._

_E era ainda mais maravilhoso agora. _

_Deixei meu olhar preso no dele, enquanto meus quadris subiam e desciam, construindo um ritmo preciso, cada vez mais rápido, o prazer crescendo e se enroscando dentro de mim num redemoinho de sensações até explodir em espasmos deliciosos. Gemendo, eu fechei os olhos, sentindo todo meu ser se despedaçar... Uma, duas, várias vezes. O mundo fora de órbita por alguns preciosos instantes._

_E então o fim._

_Por um momento apenas nos encaramos, ofegantes e então eu ouvi uma risada._

_E meu olhar vagou pela sala._

_Oh meu deus._

_O que eu tinha feito?_

_Eu me afastei ajeitando meu vestido no processo._

_Eu só queria sair dali e me esconder. Meu rosto queimava de vergonha._

_Ele também parecia um pouco chocado. Ou talvez esta não fosse a definição correta._

–_Uau. – a moça loira continuava bebendo champanhe e nos fitava com um sorriso satisfeito. – Então é por isto que queria achá-la... _

_Meu estômago começou a revirar._

_Eu tinha que sair dali. Agora._

–_Não se afaste. – o homem estendeu o braço, sabendo que eu ia sumir mais uma vez._

_Meus olhos procuraram uma rota de fuga._

–_Sim, estava tão divertido. – a moça loira continuou. - Acho que me sinto tentada a me divertir com vocês também..._

_Oh meu deus. _

–_Heidi, pode nos dar licença? – ele pediu e me surpreendeu que ele soubesse o nome da loira._

_Mas eu não estava preocupada com isto agora._

_A tal Heidi se levantou._

–_É uma pena... – e se afastou._

_Ele se levantou._

–_Eu disse que ia encontrá-la. _

_Eu dei um passo atrás, mas de alguma maneira eu sabia que ainda estava sendo observada. Diferentes tipos de medo percorriam minhas veias._

_Medo de ser descoberta. Medo daquele homem na minha frente._

_E o pior medo: o medo de mim mesma._

_Eu tinha que pensar racionalmente._

_Forcei um sorriso enquanto ajeitava o cabelo._

–_Espero que esteja satisfeito agora... – murmurei. – Mas ainda prefiro me divertir em outro lugar. _

–_Não vai a lugar algum._

–_Por que não? Conhece as regras. Ninguém é de ninguém. Não foi o único com quem eu transei esta noite, sabe disto. – menti._

_Ele pareceu desconcertado enquanto passava os dedos nos cabelos._

–_Mas quem sabe você tem sorte e a gente se esbarre mais uma vez esta noite?_

_E me afastei sem olhar para trás._

_Meu corpo inteiro tremia, quando finalmente consegui entrar no banheiro. _

_E mais alguns passos eu estava sobre o vaso vomitando toda a champanhe cara que ingerira naquele lugar._

–_Nossa, você esta mal mesmo, hein._

_Eu levantei o olhar e me deparei de novo com aquela garçonete._

–_Sim, acho que bebi demais... – murmurei._

–_Não parece nada bem._

_Eu me levantei quase me arrastando e tirei a máscara._

–_Sim... – eu joguei água no meu rosto._

_Meu reflexo no espelho era de uma palidez sombria._

–_Deveria ir embora._

_Eu a encarei._

–_Acha que me deixariam? Eu não quero confusão..._

–_Não pode voltar à festa assim. Vai acabar vomitando em cima de alguém. Espere aqui._

_Ela se afastou e voltou minutos depois com a mesma mulher que havia me recebido na porta._

–_Qual o problema?_

–_Ela está passando mal, Renata._

_A tal Renata me encarou exasperada._

–_Isto é um inconveniente._

–_Eu sei, me desculpe. – murmurei._

–_Acho melhor ela ir embora. É capaz de vomitar em cima de algum convidado... – a garçonete disse._

_A mulher ficou pensativa._

–_Qual o seu nome?_

–_Victoria. – murmurei, rezando para não estar me metendo numa encrenca maior ainda._

–_Certo, Victoria. Eu vou ter que fazer uma reclamação formal na sua agência. Não quero moças do seu tipo aqui. Vem comigo. Você vai embora agora._

_Eu quase respirei aliviada, enquanto colocava a máscara e a seguia._

_Nós seguimos pelo corredor e eu apenas rezava para ele não me encontrar de novo._

_Ou aquele segurança esquisito._

_Eu precisava conseguir sair dali._

_Continuei seguindo a moça, agora estávamos de novo no mesmo hall onde entrara._

_Havia um segurança ali e ela pediu minha bolsa._

_Ele a pegou num armário e segurou meu braço me acompanhando até um carro na entrada._

_Nada mais foi dito enquanto o carro me tirava dali._

_Eu estava livre._

_Os dias seguintes passaram como uma névoa para mim._

_Sim, eu me livrara daquele lugar._

_Mas não das lembranças._

_Na noite em que chegara, James e Victoria me cercaram, curiosos e afoitos._

_Victoria me encarava._

–_E ai, como foi? _

–_Conseguiu pôr a câmera? – James indagou._

_Eu retirei os sapatos muito altos, suspirando._

–_Sim, consegui colocar a porcaria da câmera!_

_James soltou uma exclamação exultante e correu para seu laptop._

–_Peguei os desgraçados!_

_Victoria me seguiu enquanto eu ia para o quarto._

–_Mas me conta, como é lá? Reconheceu alguém? Algum figurão? _

–_Victoria, eu estou muito cansada, realmente. Podemos deixar esta conversa para amanhã?_

–_Ah não, você precisa me contar..._

_Eu retirei o vestido e joguei para ela._

–_Amanhã. Agora eu vou tomar um banho e dormir._

_E a deixei falando sozinha enquanto entrava no banheiro._

_Deixei a água escorrer sobre meu corpo, querendo que ela levasse consigo todo meu mal estar._

_E também as lembranças da minha mente._

_Mas eu sabia que estas não iriam embora tão fácil._

_A lembrança de como eu tinha descido tão baixo. Feito sexo com um cara estranho._

_Não uma, mas duas vezes._

_E gostara. Muito._

_Fechei os olhos com força, às lágrimas escorrendo mesmo assim, os soluços sacudindo meu corpo._

_Ainda podia sentir sobre mim os olhares lascivos. _

_Mas eu não fora melhor que ninguém ali naquela noite._

_Eu fora um deles._

_E agora como é que eu ia esquecer?_

_Parecia que eu estava dormindo por dias, e talvez fosse isto mesmo._

_Victoria se cansara de entrar no quarto e me chamar e agora eu vagava entre o sono e a vigília. Meus sonhos infestados de homens e mulheres de máscaras._

_E eu queria apenas fugir deles. Mas de um eu não conseguia fugir._

_Porque eu sabia bem lá no fundo que eu não queria fugir._

–_Bella, levanta. – a voz de Victoria me tirou do sono e eu a vi parada ao lado da cama, toda arrumada._

–_Não vai à aula? Está deitada aí o fim de semana inteiro. Está doente? James mandou perguntar se você tomou alguma droga naquele lugar... _

_Eu suspirei, me sentando._

–_Hoje não vou à aula ... mas eu já vou levantar..._

–_Você está esquisita._

–_Não é nada. Melhor você ir, vai perder a hora._

–_Tudo bem. Mas quando voltarmos, vai ter que nos contar tudo. James passou o fim de semana obcecado com aquela câmera..._

_Quando ela se foi eu me levantei e fiz uma xícara de café. Caía uma chuva fina lá fora e eu fiquei em frente à janela._

_Não podia ficar ali o resto da vida trancada em casa. Com vergonha de mim mesma._

_Mordi os lábios com força. Também não adiantava nada ficar me martirizando agora._

_Eu tinha que esquecer. Apenas jogar para o fundo da memória aquela experiência._

_Com certeza eu não era nem a primeira e nem a última garota a fazer algo impensado e se arrepender depois._

_Victoria mesmo já tinha me contado de pelo menos duas experiências que tivera ao beber demais e transar com caras que nem se lembrava o nome direito._

_Sim, eu era apenas mais uma nas estatísticas._

_Tirando a parte do clube secreto e das máscaras, claro._

_Era só esquecer e seguir em frente._

_Ninguém precisava saber. Ninguém nunca ia saber._

–_Como assim não vai escrever? – Victoria me encarava horrorizada aquela tarde. – Você foi para àquela maldita festa para isto!_

–_Eu não quero!_

–_Por que não? – James indagou. - Eu vi os vídeos, Bella. Aquilo é quente... se ao menos pudesse voltar lá e descobrir o nome daquelas pessoas..._

–_Não! Eu nunca vou voltar naquele lugar!_

–_Meu deus, o que aconteceu com você lá? –Victoria indagou desconfiada e eu desviei o olhar._

–_Não aconteceu nada. É exatamente como vocês viram nos vídeos, um monte de homem rico e pervertido trepando com garotas de máscaras! Não sei nem se daria uma matéria que prestasse!_

–_Vai perder a chance de escrever uma matéria que poderia abrir muitas portas, Bella!_

–_Problema meu! Se está tão interessada, escreva você!_

–_Eu não estive lá!_

–_Bom, eu já decidi e não vou mudar de ideia. E por favor, não quero mais saber desta história!_

–_Mas Bella..._

–_Deixa ela, baby. – eu ainda ouvi James falando enquanto eu me afastava para o quarto. – Eu acho que podemos fazer muito melhor com este material..._

_Eu fechei a porta do quarto._

_Não queria mais de nenhuma ideia de James e Victoria._

_Queria apenas esquecer. De maneira alguma eu me prestaria a escrever sobre aquela noite._

_Não me importava o que estava perdendo._

_Eu só queria que aquela noite nunca tivesse existido._

_Os dias passaram, se transformaram em semanas._

_Eu voltei para a aula. Me afastei de Victoria e James, me concentrando nos estudos, e quase não os via._

_Retomando minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Ignorando a sensação que eu tinha às vezes de vê-lo em qualquer estranho com cabelo castanho claro, ou olhos verdes dourados..._

_Era quase uma obsessão. Mas eu tinha certeza que mesmo aquilo iria passar._

_Eu ia esquecer. Tinha que esquecer._

_Mas um dia eu acordei com um enjôo terrível e mal conseguira chegar até o vaso antes de vomitar._

_Era apenas um mal estar, dizia a mim mesma._

_Mas comecei a sentir tonturas e aquele enjôo continuou por dias seguidos._

_E então eu não poderia mais enganar a mim mesma quando minha menstruação atrasou._

_Mesmo assim, eu ainda tinha esperança que não fosse nada._

_Não poderia ser. _

_Eu estaria perdida se fosse._

_Numa manhã eu faltei à faculdade e fui ao médico._

_E minhas esperanças foram para o ralo quando ele me confirmara meu maior medo._

_Eu estava grávida._

_Senti o ar me faltar. Não era possível. Era um pesadelo._

–_Pela sua reação acho que não é algo esperado. – o médico dizia e eu lutei para não desmaiar._

–_Sim... eu não fazia ideia..._

–_Isto acontece mais do que imagina. A nossa clínica é bastante discreta se precisar de uma interrupção. _

_Eu o encarei, tentando entender._

–_A senhorita é jovem. Se a gravidez é um inconveniente pode fazer um aborto. _

_Minha mente começou a rodar._

–_Vá para casa e pense. Não é uma decisão para se agir irracionalmente. E nos procure se precisar._

_Eu saí da sala do médico totalmente perdida. Meu estômago dava nós e eu caminhei tropegamente procurando o banheiro. No caminho passava por várias mulheres na sala de espera. Com gestação em diferentes níveis._

_Eu senti que podia vomitar. A realidade se abatendo com força._

_Eu também estava grávida como aquelas mulheres._

_Minha barriga também ia crescer. Eu ia ter um bebê._

_Como é que uma coisa daquelas podia estar acontecendo comigo?_

_Estava grávida. E nem fazia ideia de quem!_

_E como é que eu podia ter um filho naquelas circunstâncias?_

_Eu era apenas uma estudante que vivia de mesada e procurava um estágio._

_Como é que eu poderia contar algo assim para meus pais?_

_Que eu engravidara em uma festa secreta e não fazia ideia nem do nome do pai do meu filho?_

"_Se a gravidez é um inconveniente pode fazer um aborto"_

_As palavras do médico voltaram à minha mente enquanto eu finalmente achava a porta do banheiro e entrava._

_Me segurei na pia, deixando as lágrimas caírem._

_Chamar aquela gravidez de inconveniente era o mínimo que eu podia fazer._

_Aquilo era uma catástrofe. _

_E eu que achava que podia fingir que aquela noite nunca tinha acontecido..._

_Eu queria morrer._

_De repente eu ouvi um barulho e levantei o olhar._

_Através das minhas lágrimas eu percebi que não estava sozinha. _

_Havia uma moça loira ali e ela também chorava._

_Nós nos encaramos por um momento e eu enxuguei meu rosto, me sentindo envergonhada e ela fez o mesmo, desviando o olhar._

_Respirei fundo me perguntando se o problema dela era o mesmo que o meu._

_Peguei um lenço de papel enxugando o nariz e tentando me acalmar._

_Mas tudo em mim ainda doía._

_Eu fitei a moça e ela ainda chorava, mas quando percebeu que eu a encarava, sorriu através das lágrimas. Eu sorri para ela também, havia uma estranha solidariedade ali._

–_Me pergunto se está triste pelos mesmos motivos que eu. – ela sussurrou._

_Eu não falei nada, abaixando o olhar._

–_Eu achei que estivesse grávida. – ela continuou. – Mas era um alarme falso. De novo. – eu a encarei e havia uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto, que ela enxugou rapidamente. – Eu deveria desistir... – respirou fundo me encarando. – Também está triste por isto?_

_Eu mordi os lábios, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente._

–_Não, eu estou grávida._

–_Oh... deveria estar feliz._

–_Se fosse outras as circunstâncias... mas agora. – foi a minha vez de respirar fundo e tentar conter a enxurrada de lágrimas de novo. –Isto não deveria acontecer. De maneira alguma._

–_Que pena..._

_Eu peguei mais um papel e acabei de enxugar meu rosto, enquanto a moça loira abria a bolsa e retocava a maquiagem._

–_A vida é engraçada. Eu daria tudo para estar no seu lugar. Mas acho que nunca estarei._

–_Sinto muito. – murmurei, me sentindo triste por ela._

_Realmente a vida era muito injusta._

_Aquela moça queria ter um bebê._

_E eu jamais poderia ter o meu._

_Sim, não havia alternativa para mim, pensei, sentindo uma mistura de alívio e dor._

_Eu teria que fazer um aborto. E então a vida prosseguiria._

_O último resquício daquela noite estaria apagado pra sempre._

_Peguei minha bolsa e encarei a moça._

–_Boa sorte para você._

_Ela me encarou e deu um sorriso triste, os dedos passando pelos cabelos loiros._

_Uma aliança de ouro brilhou._

_Ela tinha uma beleza deslumbrante. E pelas roupas parecia rica._

_E aquela aliança significava que era casada._

_Provavelmente tinha tudo para ser feliz._

_Mas parecia infeliz naquele momento._

–_Digo o mesmo._

_Eu abri a porta e ela me chamou._

–_Ei... – eu parei e me voltei. – Pense bem no que vai fazer...para não se arrepender depois._

_Eu dei de ombros e me afastei._

_Como eu poderia me arrepender?_

_Não havia outra saída para mim._

_Com passos resolutos eu caminhei até a recepção e tratei tudo sobre o aborto._

_Ia me custar um bom dinheiro, claro._

_Teria que raspar a minha poupança._

_Mas não tinha outro jeito. Não podia contar com meus pais._

_E nem com o cara que me engravidara. Afinal, eu não fazia ideia de quem ele era._

_Pensar nisto me deixou tonta de novo e eu fechei os olhos, lutando contra a náusea ao sair da clínica._

_Mãos gentis me seguraram e eu abri os olhos, me deparando com a mesma moça loira do banheiro._

–_Você está bem?_

–_Não... mas é apenas uma tontura... acho que é normal, não é?_

–_Está sozinha? Não pode ir embora assim._

–_Eu já vou melhorar._

–_Venha comigo. Tem um café aqui do lado. Vamos nos sentar e você terá chance de melhorar e depois vai embora._

_Eu queria declinar, mas estava mesmo me sentindo muito mal, então a acompanhei._

–_Está melhor? – ela perguntou quando nos sentamos e eu pedi uma água. Ela pediu um chá._

–_Sim, um pouco._

–_Meu nome é Rosalie Cullen, a propósito. – ela se apresentou._

–_Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella. – murmurei. - Obrigada por ter me ajudado, Rosalie._

–_Você parecia que ia desmaiar, fiquei assustada. Ainda acho que deveria comer alguma coisa..._

–_Não, obrigada. Se comesse agora acho que poderia vomitar._

_Rosalie sorriu._

–_Isto é normal nos primeiro meses, vai passar depois do quarto mês._

–_Não chegarei a isto. – cortei._

_Ela ficou séria._

–_Não vai ter seu bebê?_

_Eu respirei fundo._

–_Eu não posso._

–_Não deveria fazer isto..._

–_Você não entende... – o nó se formou na minha garganta de novo. – É tão complicado._

–_Já conversou com o pai do bebê? O que ele acha disto?_

_Meu rosto se tingiu de vermelho._

–_Não, não falei._

–_Mas deveria falar. A decisão tem que ser de vocês dois._

–_Eu... eu não posso falar com ele._

–_Por quê? Oh... ele não é seu namorado, suponho. Mesmo assim, ainda é filho dele e..._

–_Eu não posso falar com ele porque eu não sei onde ele está. – confessei e Rose me fitou confusa._

–_Como assim?_

_Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando._

–_Foi numa festa, eu... foi apenas uma transa impensada... aconteceu... sei que não deveria, mas..._

–_Ah, agora eu entendo. Você ficou bêbada numa festa e transou com um cara desconhecido e agora está grávida._

–_É... isto. – confirmei. Não era toda a verdade, mas era basicamente aquilo._

–_Sinto muito... tem certeza que não pode encontrá-lo...?_

–_Não. Eu... nem me lembro direito._

–_Deveria ter pensado antes, Bella. Estas coisas são perigosas... sei que na universidade a gente perde um pouco a cabeça, mas..._

–_Eu sei de tudo isto e acredite, eu era praticamente virgem antes deste cara. Eu nunca... nunca tinha feito algo assim. Foi realmente um erro terrível e agora eu me arrependo muito._

–_Imagino..._

–_Por isto não posso nem pensar em ter este bebê. Meus pais... seria muita decepção. Nem sei se teria coragem de encarar meu pai se ele soubesse disto. _

–_Começo a te entender. _

–_Queria nunca ter feito aquilo, eu tenho tanta vergonha._

_Rosalie segurou minha mão por cima da mesa._

–_Não se sinta assim, todos nós erramos na vida._

_Eu pisquei para afugentar as lágrimas._

_Me sentia mais leve podendo conversar sobre aquilo com aquela moça._

_Mesmo não podendo dizer toda a verdade. Mesmo assim, era bom poder falar._

–_Eu já marquei o aborto. –disse. – Agora é só... uma questão de tempo e tudo se resolverá._

–_É realmente uma pena que tenha que fazer isto._

–_Eu não tenho outra saída. Sou apenas uma estudante, não tenho emprego... estou sozinha aqui... e nem posso contar com o cara de quem engravidei, então... é o melhor a fazer._

_Rosalie tomou o seu chá, pensativa._

_Eu olhei a hora._

–_Bom, eu preciso ir, já estou melhor. Mais uma vez, obrigada, Rosalie..._

–_Espere... – ela pediu e segurou minha mão, me impedindo de levantar. – Você não precisa fazer o aborto. Você pode dar seu bebê para mim._

_Eu a encarei, achando que não tinha ouvido direito, mas Rosalie sorria agora, como se tivesse tido uma grande ideia._

–_Sim, o destino colocou você no meu caminho, é isto! Eu posso ficar com seu bebê._

–_Rosalie, está querendo dizer que quer adotar o bebê que estou esperando?_

–_Sim, não vê? Eu quero um bebê, mas não posso ter. E você não pode criar este que está esperando... _

_Eu a encarei desorientada._

_Será que estava falando sério?_

_Sim, fazia sentido. Muita gente tinha bebês e davam para outros casais criarem, mas eu fazer isto?_

_Era impossível. Como eu ia continuar na faculdade, como ia esconder aquilo dos meus pais?_

–_Rosalie, entendo sua ideia, mas é impossível. Eu não posso carregar um bebê meses a fio... tenho que estudar e arranjar um estágio..._

–_Eu ajudo você. Estaríamos juntas nisto! Por favor... eu vou amá-lo muito. Sempre quis ser mãe, Bella.._

–_Ainda pode ser..._

–_Não, não posso. Eu estou tentando há anos. Já fiz vários tratamentos. Neste momento estou aqui em Nova York para encontrar um médico que tem um tratamento que podia me ajudar. Mas foi em vão. Ele disse que não posso engravidar. Nunca poderei ter filhos, Bella._

–_Você pode adotar... tem muitas crianças..._

–_Por que não pode ser a sua criança? Seria um arranjo perfeito, Bella. Eu quero um bebê e você não pode cuidar do que espera. Eu estou disposta a cuidar dele. Amá-lo, educá-lo. E ele terá tudo. Não lhe negue isto, Bella. Não pode matar este bebê, Bella!_

_Matar. A palavra me pegou desprevenida e sua força me atingiu._

_Sim, um aborto era isto. Era matar._

_Mesmo sendo um feto. Eu não daria a chance nem dele nascer._

_Ah deus..._

_E se a opção de Rosalie fosse melhor?_

_Dar a este bebê a chance de nascer._

_De ter pais que o ame. _

–_Por favor, Bella... Vai ser o melhor para o bebê. Sei que será difícil, terá que abrir mão de algumas coisas por um tempo, mas eu te ajudo. Serão apenas alguns meses. E depois terá sua vida de volta._

–_Eu não sei, Rosalie..._

–_Eu sei que é difícil pensar nisto agora, mas eu a deixarei pensar. – ela abriu a bolsa e tirou um cartão. – Eu ficarei na cidade mais uns dias. Me telefone e diga sua resposta._

_Eu peguei o cartão e me levantei, saindo do café, deixando Rosalie e sua proposta para trás._

_Nos dias que se seguiram eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada._

_Apenas tentava saber o que deveria fazer._

_Aborto ainda era a solução mais simples._

_Em poucos dias tudo estaria acabado._

_Mas eu podia fazer diferente. Poderia ter o bebê. _

_E Rosalie o criaria._

_Rosalie, que sempre sonhara em ser mãe._

_Seria justo eu tirar aquele bebê, quando ele podia ter uma vida feliz?_

_Mas como é que eu conseguiria levá-lo meses dentro de mim, escondendo de todos, parando minha vida por todo aquele tempo?_

_Eu não sabia o que fazer._

_Alguns dias depois a clínica me ligou pedindo a confirmação do meu procedimento que ocorreria na manhã seguinte._

_E eu pedi para desmarcar._

_Quando desliguei o telefone meu coração batia descompassado._

_Então era isto. Estava decidido. Eu ia ter aquele bebê._

_E Rosalie também teria o seu bebê sonhado, afinal._

_Eu estava cheia de medo quando procurei o cartão e liguei para Rosalie, marcando de encontrá-la no mesmo café._

_Mas eu sabia bem lá no fundo, que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa._

_Rosalie me esperava em frente ao café. Muito elegante e bonita, me encarando com olhos ansiosos._

–_E então?_

–_Eu vou ter o bebê._

_Ela sorriu e me abraçou._

_Eu a abracei de volta._

_Não havia felicidade em mim._

_Mas eu podia me sentir bem com a felicidade dela._

_E imaginar que o bebê na minha barriga também estaria feliz._

_Eu ainda permaneci dois meses na faculdade, enquanto a barriga não aparecia e depois eu arrumei minhas coisas e disse a Victoria que estava indo embora por um tempo._

–_Onde vai?_

–_Vou fazer um estágio em Chicago._

–_Sério? Mas e a faculdade?_

–_Vou trancar por uns meses. Volto no próximo ano._

–_Tem certeza que vale a pena?_

–_Tenho sim._

_Victoria apenas concordara e me ajudara a levar minhas coisas até o táxi._

_Parecia mais aliviada de se livrar de mim do que triste_

–_Boa sorte para você... quando voltar, se não tiver ninguém no apartamento, pode ficar aqui._

–_Obrigada._

_Eu me despedi e entrei no táxi._

_Minhas coisas iriam para Chicago, mas eu primeiro iria passar em Phoenix para visitar minha mãe e depois Forks, para visitar Charlie._

_Com a minha mãe foi fácil. Ela acreditou facilmente no estágio em Chicago e na necessidade de eu ter que me dedicar em período integral, o que significava largar a faculdade por um tempo e nada de visitas por alguns meses._

_Mas com meu pai foi um pouco mais complicado. Ele não gostara nada de me ver fora da faculdade. E apesar de eu garantir que voltaria no próximo ano e que o estágio era mesmo muito bom, ele ficara um pouco preocupado._

_Se ele soubesse dos meus verdadeiros problemas..._

_Mas isto nunca saberia. _

_Dias depois Rosalie me esperava em Chicago._

–_E ai, tudo certo?_

–_Sim, tudo como combinado... eu realmente não queria largar a faculdade, nem mentir para meus pais..._

–_Eu sei, sinto muito por isto. Mas são só alguns meses, Bella, e como está a gravidez?_

–_Está tudo bem. – respondi evasiva. Eu tinha ido ao médico apenas uma vez e estava tomando as vitaminas que ele pedira. Mas em breve teria que ir fazer todo o pré-natal. Rose dissera que já estava cuidando de tudo ali em Chicago._

–_Vai adorar o apartamento que eu arrumei para você. – ela sorriu enquanto parava o carro em frente a um prédio chique._

–_Rosalie, isto é um exagero, eu nem queria vir morar aqui... – não me agradava ser sustentada por Rosalie Cullen, mas como ela mesmo dissera, eu não podia trabalhar estando grávida e nem podia pedir ajuda dos meus pais. Então eu concordara em mudar pra Chicago e ter o bebê lá._

–_Não se preocupe com nada. Eu sou rica, Bella, isto não é nada demais._

_Eu rolei os olhos._

_Claro que eu sabia que Rose era rica._

_Mesmo assim, não era uma situação fácil_

_Nós entramos no apartamento e era realmente muito bonito._

–_Vai ficar bem aqui. Eu virei visitá-la sempre, e já marquei nossa primeira consulta para amanhã. Não vejo a hora de ver o bebê no ultrassom. - falou animada e eu tentei sorrir._

_Eu tinha que me concentrar na felicidade de Rosalie e imaginar que estava fazendo a coisa certa._

_Quando Rosalie foi embora, eu tirei a roupa para tomar um banho._

_Olhei minha imagem no espelho._

_Assim já dava para ver minha barriga._

_Senti um aperto no peito, e desviei o olhar._

_No dia seguinte Rosalie me buscou para a consulta e realmente eu não sabia o que esperar do primeiro ultrassom._

–_Estou ansiosa. – Rosalie sorria ao meu lado e eu apenas tentei ficar calma, enquanto o médico passava aquele líquido gelado na minha barriga._

–_Vamos ver... – eu comecei a ouvir um som e o medico sorriu. –Isto é o coração do bebê, mas... Oh... espera... deixa eu confirmar... estão ouvindo isto?_

_Eu e Rosalie nos entreolhamos._

–_Ouvindo o quê? – Rosalie indagou._

–_São dois corações. – ele me fitou. – Está esperando gêmeos, senhorita Swan._

_Coloquei a mão na boca, chocada. Rosalie também parecia paralisada._

–_O senhor tem certeza?-perguntou._

–_Sim, não há dúvidas, estou vendo dois bebês._

_Nós nos encaramos em choque._

_E então Rosalie sorriu._

–_Eu achei que tinha sorte quando te conheci, Isabella Swan. Mas agora eu tenho certeza. Gêmeos! _

_Eu apenas mordi meus lábios com força, ainda chocada._

_Gêmeos. Dois bebês._

_Eu ia ter dois bebês._

_Não, Rosalie teria, me corrigi. Eu era apenas a mãe biológica._

_Eles seriam inteiramente de Rosalie._

_E eu deveria ficar feliz por ela estar feliz._

_Nas semanas que se seguiram eu tentei não ficar entediada naquele apartamento sozinha._

_Ligava sempre para meus pais e os tranqüilizava, contando várias mentiras._

_Mas eram necessárias._

_Rosalie aparecia sempre. Me trazia presentes. Livros, perfumes, roupas de gestante._

_E parecia sempre muito animada._

_Eu tentava ficar animada por ela._

_Quando ela passava a mão na minha barriga que crescia cada vez mais._

–_Não vejo a hora deles saírem dai. De conhecê-los._

_Eu sorria de sua empolgação. Rose seria uma boa mãe._

–_E seu marido, é Emmett o nome dele, não é?- indaguei um dia. – Ele está animado também com a adoção?_

_Rosa desviou o olhar._

–_Claro que sim. Ele também espera estes bebês tanto quanto eu._

–_Eu queria conhecê-lo._

_Eu queria ter certeza que Emmett também era uma boa pessoa._

_Embora nesta altura do campeonato seria um pouco tarde para eu mudar de ideia._

–_Claro... vamos ver um dia... – ela se levantou. - Preciso ir, meu irmão Edward está em casa finalmente! Ele viaja muito a negócios, quase não o vejo ultimamente. Acho que todos faremos uma pequena viagem, então acho que sumirei por uns dias._

–_Tudo bem. Se divirta com sua família._

_Rosalie foi embora e eu fiquei imaginando como seria sua família. Os Cullens. Ela falava muito deles._

_Eram 5 irmãos adotados e quatro acabaram ficando juntos entre si. Era esquisito, mas se pensar que eram adotados._

_Eu pensava que sendo adotada, Rosalie se daria bem sendo uma mãe adotiva._

_Eu me levantei, pensando que gostaria de conhecer os Cullens, afinal, seriam a família dos meus bebês. Quando senti uma pontada._

–_Au. – continuei no lugar, respirando fundo._

_O bebê se mexera. Ou melhor. Os bebês._

_E continuaram se mexendo. Eu sorri._

_Tentando imaginá-los dentro de mim._

–_Shi... – passei a mão na barriga carinhosamente. – Está tudo bem, bebês... está ficando pequeno o espaço, não é? Em breve vocês estarão aqui fora... apenas quatro meses..._

_E então, eles não estariam mais comigo._

_Eu senti um vazio por dentro e mordi os lábios com força._

_Eu tinha feito uma escolha._

_Não tinha como voltar atrás agora. Mesmo eu sentindo aquela dor no peito ao pensar em me separar deles._

_Dos meus filhos. Meus bebês._

_Pisquei para afugentar s lágrimas._

_Seria melhor assim. Eles seriam felizes com Rosalie._

_E com os Cullens._

_Mais alguns dias depois, e eu não me senti bem._

_Havia uma dor estranha no meu ventre._

_Preocupada, eu liguei para Rosalie._

_Ela atendeu o celular depois de algumas chamadas._

–_Rosalie, estou preocupada..._

–_Bella, o que foi?_

–_Estou sentindo uma dor estranha..._

–_Oh meu deus. Fique onde está, não faça esforço estou indo para aí._

_Eu me obriguei a ficar sentada. Tentando não me apavorar._

_Até que a dor foi passando e eu comecei a ficar mais tranqüila._

_Mas Rosalie chegou minutos depois._

–_Bella? Como está? – indagava preocupada, mas eu a encarava horrorizada._

_Porque a Rosalie na minha frente tinha uma barriga muito parecida com a minha._

–_Rosalie... o que é isto? - Indaguei chocada e Rosalie olhou para si mesma, como se só agora tivesse reparando naquela barriga absurda._

–_Oh...Eu posso explicar, mas agora precisamos ir ao médico, eu já liguei na clínica e... – dizia enquanto me levantava, mas eu ainda permanecia em choque._

–_Rosalie, que barriga é esta pelo amor de deus?_

_Rosalie revirou os olhos._

–_É falsa, Bella, mas não se preocupe com isto agora..._

–_Por que está com esta barriga falsa? – perguntei com uma desconfiança terrível._

_Não era possível que fosse o que eu estava imaginando._

–_Bella, eu juro que te explico tudo, mas agora precisamos saber se os gêmeos estão bem! _

_Como se soubesse que estávamos falando deles, senti uma pontada na barriga e respirei fundo._

_Sim, seja lá o que fosse que aquela barriga de Rosalie significasse, eu precisava saber se os bebês estavam bem._

–_Sim, vamos._

_E enquanto percorríamos o caminho até o hospital, eu tentava não pensar no problema que estava começando a se delinear na minha frente._

_Eu tinha que ficar calma. Pelos bebês._

_E eu precisava saber que eles estavam bem._

_Quando chegamos no hospital, fomos atendidas prontamente e eu só voltei a respirar aliviada quando o médico disse que não havia motivo para preocupações._

–_Mas ela sentiu dor! - Rosalie falou._

–_Isto é normal. O espaço está ficando pequeno para as crianças e ele se movem, podendo causar desconforto. Se sentir dor novamente e for crônica, volte a nos procurar. Ademais apenas faça o maior repouso possível._

–_Claro, obrigada. – agradeci e eu e Rosalie saímos da sala._

_Eu a fitei._

–_Vai me dizer agora o que está acontecendo? – indaguei. _

–_Vamos embora. Lá eu te explico tudo._

_Quando chegamos em casa, finalmente Rosalie disse com todas as letras aquilo que eu já sabia._

–_Estou fingindo que estou grávida._

–_Rosalie... você enlouqueceu? Por que isto?_

–_Porque eu vou ter um bebê. Ou melhor, dois._

–_Você vai adotar os bebês!_

–_Claro que sim. Mas para todos os efeitos eles serão meus._

–_Não acredito que está fazendo isto! - exclamei horrorizada._

–_Não deve se preocupar, Bella. Pra você continua tudo a mesma coisa. _

–_Não é a mesma coisa! Você está mentindo! Esta... Rosalie, alguém sabe disto? Seu marido... sua família._

–_Eles acham que eu estou grávida._

–_Meu deus! _

_Eu não podia acreditar no que Rosalie estava fazendo._

_Era horrível demais._

–_Por quê? Como pode mentir deste jeito, como..._

–_Eu quero que eles sejam meus, quero que todos pensem que são meus!_

–_Mas eles vão ser seus! Vão ser adotados por você! Por que precisa mentir pra sua família, pro seu marido?_

–_Vai ser melhor assim. – ela disse calmamente. – Não vê, Bella. Vai ser melhor assim para todos. Eles serão meus filhos de verdade. _

–_Não, não serão. Será uma mentira._

–_Vai ser verdade, porque ninguém nunca vai saber. Apenas eu e você._

–_Você só pode estar louca!_

–_Eu sei que parece horrível, mas eu só quero o bem dos bebês. Quero que sejam verdadeiros Cullens. Que sejam amados, bem criados. Não sabe o que é ser adotada, Bella..._

–_Você é adotada! Todos seus irmãos são!_

–_Por isto mesmo. Não é fácil. Os Cullens são maravilhosos. E eu já era adolescente quando meus pais morreram e eu fui morar com eles, mesmo assim... não é fácil. _

–_Acha que esta farsa em que se enfiou é fácil?_

–_Vai ser._

–_Rosalie... Isto não está certo..._

–_Não adianta ficar me questionando, Bella. Eu tenho meus motivos! E eu estou fazendo tudo pelos bebês! Eles vão nascer e serão meus filhos. Meus e de Emmett. E ponto final. _

_Eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar._

–_Não sei se posso concordar com isto, Rosalie._

–_O quê? O que está querendo dizer? Que vai voltar atrás? Não pode fazer isto! Não depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra você, pelos bebês... Não pode!_

_Fechei os olhos com força._

_Rosalie tinha razão, como é que eu podia voltar atrás agora? Não dar mais os bebês para ela?_

_Eu ainda continuava na mesma situação. Ainda não tinha a menor condições de criar aquelas crianças._

_Mas estariam melhor com Rosalie? Com aquela farsa?_

_Rosalie se aproximou e segurou minha mão._

–_Bella, vai continuar tudo igual para os bebês, vai ser até melhor. Se você soubesse como todos estão felizes com a minha gravidez... agora que sabem que são gêmeos então... eles são adorados, Bella. Não negue isto a eles._

–_Deveria contar a verdade..._

–_Não posso. Não agora. É tarde. Mas tudo vai dar certo, Bella. Ninguém nunca vai descobrir._

–_Como... consegue fazer com que acreditem...?_

–_Quando você concordou em me dar o bebê, eu voltei para Chicago e contei que estava grávida. E quando chegou a hora da barriga aparecer, eu comecei a usar uma barriga falsa... Eu e Emmett estamos até dormindo em quartos separados. Eu disse que o medico me proibiu de fazer sexo, assim, não tem como ele descobrir._

–_E ele acredita em tudo..._

–_Sim, acredita. _

–_E como vai fazer quando nascerem?_

–_Com dinheiro se resolve tudo, Bella. E o mesmo médico que está tratando de você, já foi bem pago para além de fazer seu parto, me ajudar a forjar o meu._

–_Isto não é possível..._

–_É sim. Vai dar tudo certo._

_Então Rosalie Cullen já tinha pensado em tudo._

–_Ia me contar?_

_Ela desviou os olhos._

–_Não ia, não é?_

–_Não queria preocupá-la. Eu sabia que podia ter esta reação, que podia não entender._

–_Eu não entendo mesmo._

–_Bella, por favor. Não volte atrás. – Rosalie começou a chorar. – Eles já são meus filhos também, eu já os sinto assim. Você sabe que não pode cuidar deles. _

_Eu engoli o nó na minha garganta, porque Rosalie tinha razão._

_Eu não podia criar meus filhos._

_Mas eu podia não concordar com a farsa de Rosalie e só o que me restaria era procurar outros pais adotivos._

_Será que seria melhor?_

_Será que Rosalie não tinha razão? Que diferença faria para as crianças afinal?_

_Era tarde para eu mudar de ideia agora._

_Por mais que a ideia de Rosalie me parecesse absurda, ela ainda era a melhor opção._

–_Tudo bem. Eu não vou voltar atrás. Mas acho que você deveria pensar bem. Tem quatros meses para isto._

_Ela sorriu e me abraçou._

–_Não deve se preocupar, Bella. Só deve ficar bem, para o bem dos bebês._

–_Sim. – concordei._

_Eu tentaria ficar bem._

_E no próximo ultrassom nós descobrimos que eu esperava um menino e uma menina._

_Rosalie não cabia em si de animação._

–_Não vejo a hora de contar ao Emmett! – dizia._

–_Ele nunca pede para ir às consultas com você? – indaguei._

–_Ele pedia antes, mas eu disse que preferia ir sozinha. Um dia ele foi comigo, apenas conversar com o médico._

–_Como pode um médico concordar com isto?_

–_Dinheiro compra tudo, Bella._

_Sim, Rosalie estava me provando que dinheiro resolvia muitas coisas mesmo._

_E os Cullens eram muito ricos._

_Mas de maneira alguma era por isto que eu achava que os bebês ficariam bem com eles._

_Eu tentava confiar em Rose. No seu desejo de ser mãe._

_E dizia a mim mesma que ela estava provando isto por todos os sacrifícios que estava fazendo._

_E os dias passaram, se transformaram em semanas._

_As semanas em meses e minha barriga cada vez menor._

_Assim como a falsa barriga de Rosalie._

_E eu tentava não me preocupar com isto._

–_Vamos marcar o seu parto para daqui duas semanas. – o médico disse na última consulta._

–_Marcar?_

–_Sim vamos fazer uma cesariana._

–_Certo. – murmurei passando a mão por minha barriga dilatada._

_Duas semanas. Apenas mais duas semanas com meus bebês dentro de mim._

_Eu tinha que parar de pensar neles como meus._

_Eles eram de Rosalie._

_Tentei ignorar a dor no meu peito._

_Eu voltei em silêncio para casa, perdida em meus próprios pensamentos._

–_Você está bem? - Rose indagou quando chegamos. – Está com medo do parto? Vai dar tudo certo, Bella._

–_Eu sei... apenas... – dei de ombros. - Parece que passou tão rápido._

–_Devia ficar feliz. Está acabando. Já já poderá voltar para sua vida, ver seus pais, retomar a faculdade..._

–_É, tem razão. – concordei._

_Mas dentro de mim, a tristeza apenas ficava mais profunda._

_Alguns dias depois Rosalie apareceu._

–_Vista seu casaco, vamos sair._

–_Vamos aonde?_

_Ela sorriu._

–_Quero te mostrar uma coisa._

_Rose dirigiu por alguns minutos, até sairmos do centro e entrarmos num portão enorme e eu vi uma mansão._

–_Onde estamos?_

_Ela sorriu enquanto saíamos do carro._

–_Estamos na mansão Cullen._

_Eu arregalei os olhos._

–_O que estamos fazendo aqui? Sua família..._

–_Eles estão viajando. Eu falei que ia cuidar de tudo. Eles viajaram hoje cedo. Foram para a Europa encontrar meu irmão. Obviamente eu não podia ir, por causa da gravidez. E eu dei folgas a todos os empregados._

–_Mas teoricamente você estaria tendo os bebês na próxima semana, concordaram em te deixar sozinha?_

–_Eles acham que eu estou de oitos meses. Quando nascer, pensarão que é prematuro. Não é impossível, você sabe._

–_Claro. – concordei com um toque de ironia enquanto a acompanhava para dentro da casa._

_Quantas mentiras mais Rosalie teria que inventar para sustentar aquela história?_

–_Por que me trouxe aqui? – indaguei._

–_Vejo que está insegura desde que... – ela deu de ombros. – Quero que veja a casa que os gêmeos vão morar, tudo o que preparei para eles. Quero que tenha certeza que eles ficarão bem._

_Eu não falei nada, enquanto a acompanhava pela casa luxuosa._

–_Quem mora aqui?_

–_Todos nós. Sei que parece um pouco feudal, mas como somos irmãos também, acho que foi natural continuarmos aqui. Alice e Jasper se casarão daqui a alguns meses, não sei se ficarão aqui ainda. Aposto que Alice adoraria decorar a própria casa. Você precisa ver todas as coisas que ela tem comprado para os gêmeos. Chega a ser um exagero. Mas Alice é incontrolável. – nós estávamos em frente a um aparador e havia várias fotos. - Ela pegou um porta-retrato e me mostrou. Havia cinco rostos sorridentes numa foto preto e branco. – Esta de cabelo curto é Alice. Este moreno alto é meu Emmett. – disse orgulhosa de um cara forte. – Este é Jasper, o loiro e este aqui é o Edward. – completou, apontando para, sem dúvida, o mais bonito na foto. – Edward é lindo, não é? – disse colocando o porta-retrato no lugar._

–_Sim, muito bonito. – admiti._

_Era incrível que todos os Cullens fossem lindos, mesmo não tendo laços de sangue entre eles._

–_Tenho uma amiga que é completamente apaixonada por ele. – comentou revirando os olho., – Mas ele não esta nem aí. É o único que não mora mais aqui. Ele tem um apartamento no centro. Mas quase nunca está lá também. Sentimos a falta dele... – ela pegou um outro porta- retrato. - E estes aqui são Esme e Carlisle. – disse, apontando para um casal sorridente e surpreendentemente jovem._

–_São tão jovens._

–_Sim. Esme não pode ter filhos e nos adotou já adolescentes._

–_Vocês têm sorte._

_Ela sorriu, me puxando para uma escada espiral._

–_Sim, nós temos. E Sophie e Noah também._

–_Sophie e Noah?_

_Seu sorriso se alargou._

–_Aprova os nomes? Foi Emmett quem escolheu o Noah e eu escolhi o da menina._

_Eu senti uma dorzinha por dentro ao saber que ela já tinha escolhido o nome dos bebês, mas o que eu esperava?_

_Ignorei o nó na garganta e sorri._

–_São nomes lindos, claro._

_Ela abriu a porta e entramos no quarto de bebê mais bonito que eu já tinha visto._

_Todo decorado em tom pastel, com dois bercinhos brancos no centro._

–_Não é lindo?_

–_Sim, é perfeito. – murmurei, meus dedos percorrendo os móbiles pendurados sobre o berço._

–_É tudo para eles, Bella._

_Eu a encarei._

–_Espero que saiba que ter dinheiro e coisas materiais não é garantia de felicidade, Rosalie. Eu não estou deixando os bebês com você porque é rica._

–_Claro que não. Eu sempre desejei ser mãe, Bella. É isto que eu quero. Eles serão felizes aqui. Comigo, o Emmett e nossa família._

_Eu sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente._

–_É isto o que eu mais quero. Que eles sejam felizes. – sussurrei, passando a mão barriga._

_Me despedindo deles mentalmente._

_De repente senti uma dor terrível no baixo ventre e me dobrei gemendo._

–_Bella, o que foi? – Rosalie me segurou._

–_Oh Deus... acho que tive uma contração..._

–_Mas... ainda faltam dias..._

–_Eu sei, mas... acho que eles vão nascer, Rose..._

_Depois tudo passou como uma névoa, enquanto Rosalie me levava para a clínica._

_A dor ia aumentando assim como meu desespero._

_Ainda não era hora. Eu não queria que eles fossem tirados de mim ainda..._

_Não ainda..._

_Mas quando chegamos na clínica, já me levaram para a sala de parto e começaram a me preparar._

–_Ainda não é a hora. – gemi, enquanto me colocavam no soro e o médico me examinava._

–_Isabella, seus filhos vão nascer agora, sim. Eles já estão prontos._

_Rosalie parecia muito pálida ao meu lado._

–_Mas e a cesária?_

–_Não dá tempo, vamos fazer o natural._

_Eu comecei a gritar quando outra dor pareceu me rasgar ao meio._

_E depois mais outra, até o primeiro bebê vir ao mundo._

_Uma menina toda sujinha e linda._

_Ela foi colocada no meu colo e eu vi seus olhos chocolate e seus cabelos claros._

_Cabelos cor de areia._

–_Ela é tão linda, Bella. – Rosalie murmurou sorrindo e outra dor me fez gemer._

_Rosalie tirou a criança do meu colo._

– _Se concentra, Bella, ainda falta o Noah._

_Noah veio ao mundo cinco minutos depois._

_Tão perfeito quanto sua irmã._

_Meus bebês. – pensei, sentindo uma emoção tão grande que não cabia em meu peito._

–_Bom trabalho, Isabella. – o médico disse._

_Rosalie sorria ao meu lado, suas mãos se estenderam e pegaram Noah._

–_Ele é lindo demais..._

_A enfermeira o retirou do seu colo, enquanto outra começava a cuidar de mim._

_Rosalie ainda sorriu para mim antes de sair da sala._

–_Obrigada, Bella... Nós conseguimos._

_Eu fechei os olhos._

_E chorei._

_Não sei quanto tempo passou._

_Mas acordei com o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo e Rosalie entrou._

_Ela havia trocado de roupa e parecia linda._

–_Como está se sentindo? – indagou._

–_Dolorida. – murmurei._

_E não era só fisicamente._

–_Imagino..._

–_Como estão... – meus bebês, mas não pude. – Os bebês? _

–_Estão muito bem. São saudáveis, nasceram fortes e lindos. _

_Eu senti um nó se fechar na minha garganta._

–_Eu nunca vou poder te agradecer por isto, Bella. – Rosalie tocou minha mão. – Está realizando um sonho._

–_Apenas cuide deles._

–_Eu vou cuidar. Vou cuidar muito bem._

_Eu tentei sorrir, mas estava difícil._

_Ela se levantou._

_Eu reparei que estava sem a barriga._

–_Sua família já sabe?_

–_Ainda não. Vou avisá-los apenas quando os bebês tiverem alta. O médico disse que só daqui a dois dias eles poderão ir embora. Só então eu avisarei, acho melhor._

_Eu apenas assenti, incomodada mais do que nunca com aquela farsa._

_Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e tirou minha pressão, checando meu soro._

_Eu queria pedir para ver os bebês._

_Mas não pedi._

_Era melhor assim. Quanto menos eu visse, menos eu me apegaria._

_Já estava sendo difícil assim._

_A enfermeira saiu do quarto e Rosalie pegou sua bolsa._

–_Eu preciso ir. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver. Mas volto amanhã, ok?_

_Ela foi embora e eu fiquei sozinha com minha dor._

_Talvez quando estivesse longe, eu parasse de sentir aquela dor._

_Mas por enquanto, eu tinha vontade de gritar._

_No dia seguinte, fisicamente eu me sentia melhor._

_Rosalie voltou e trazia consigo uma pasta._

–_Olá, como está hoje?_

–_Melhor. – tentei sorrir._

–_Quero te mostrar uma coisa._

_Ela retirou dois papéis do envelope e me deu._

_Eram duas certidões de nascimento._

_De Noah Cullen e Sophie Cullen._

_Filhos de Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale Cullen._

_A dor no peito se intensificou._

–_Como conseguiu isto?_

–_Eu tenho um comprovante de que os bebês nasceram nesta clínica e que são meus filhos. Então era só registrar._

_Eu assenti._

_Então agora era definitivo._

–_Amanhã eles irão para casa comigo. E você estará livre, Bella._

_Eu fiquei olhando para aquele papel._

_Lutando contra a vontade de rasgá-los ao meio e gritar que eles não eram seus filhos._

_Eram meus._

_E eles estariam livres comigo._

_Mas eu não podia fazer isto._

_Eu tinha feito um acordo com Rosalie. Disto dependia não só meu destino, como o dela._

_Rosalie, que me estendera a mão e me ajudara todos aqueles meses._

_Por causa dela, meus filhos estavam vivos._

_E agora seriam seus filhos._

_Eu tinha que acreditar que estava fazendo o melhor._

_Só isto que interessava agora, o bem estar daqueles bebês._

_Mesmo sendo sem mim._

_Porque eu não tinha nada para dar para eles._

_Nem o nome do próprio pai._

_Entreguei os papéis para Rosalie com a mão trêmula._

–_Que bom que deu tudo certo. – disse._

–_Sim, hoje mesmo eu vou ligar para minha família. Claro que eles acharão um absurdo eu ter passado por tudo sozinha, mas ficarão tão felizes quando virem os gêmeos que isto não terá a menor importância._

–_Claro..._

–_E já acertei tudo para você, Bella. Pode ficar no apartamento atá quando desejar, mas acho que vai querer voltar para Nova York, não é?_

–_Sim..._

_Ela me entregou um envelope._

–_Aí tem um cheque para você._

_Eu devolvi._

–_Eu não quero. Não estou vendendo meus filhos, Rosalie._

–_Claro que não! É apenas para pode viver enquanto não arranja um estágio para se firmar..._

–_Não preciso disto. Eu tenho um dinheiro guardado, não é muito, mas dá para eu voltar para Nova York e arranjar um apartamento. E posso contar com meus pais se for preciso._

–_Bella, não seja absurda, eu quero te ajudar._

_Eu peguei o cheque e o rasguei._

–_Pronto, tudo resolvido._

_Rosalie suspirou e deu de ombros._

–_Bom, se prefere assim._

–_Sim, eu prefiro._

–_Bom, eu vou embora. – ela sorriu. – Amanhã será um grande dia. Nem acredito que eles vão para casa comigo, finalmente!_

_Eu forcei um sorriso._

–_Nos vemos amanhã ainda._

–_Claro._

_Quando ela foi embora eu enxuguei as lágrimas traiçoeiras no meu rosto._

_Estava acabando._

_Apenas mais um dia._

_E tudo estaria acabado._

_No dia seguinte de manhã, o médico passou e me deu alta._

_Eu me vesti com as roupas que Rosalie tinha me trazido e me preparei para ir embora._

_Uma enfermeira solícita se ofereceu para me ajudar e eu disse que não precisava._

_Eu me perguntei o que ela achava de tudo aquilo, mas provavelmente era muito discreta para perguntar. Talvez nem soubesse da missa a metade._

_Mas certamente fora instruída a não comentar nada._

–_Os bebês Cullens ainda estão aqui? – indaguei sem me conter._

–_Sim, eles tiveram alta, mas ainda não foram._

_Eu assenti._

_Ela ia sair mas então parou._

–_Deve ser difícil dá-los em adoção, não é?_

–_Sim, é. - então era isto que elas pensavam?_

_Acho que só o médico devia saber a verdade._

–_Se quiser vê-los antes de ir, estão no segundo andar, na maternidade._

–_Obrigada._

_Eu peguei minha bolsa e saí do quarto._

_Não iria esperar Rosalie._

_Já não estava podendo com sua felicidade._

_E estava ficando difícil demais conter meu desespero perto dela._

_Entrei no elevador e em vez de ir para o térreo, eu apertei o segundo andar._

_Caminhei até a maternidade e olhei através do vidro._

_Só havia dois bebês ali agora._

_Os meus._

_Ou melhor, os de Rosalie, pensei com pesar._

_Eram tão lindos. Tão perfeitos._

_E eu os estava deixando para sempre._

_Era quase como deixar a mim mesma._

_Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, me despedindo._

_Ansiando mais do que nunca que as coisas fossem diferentes._

_Minha mente se voltando para aquela noite há tanto tempo atrás._

_Quando ele pedira que eu saísse com ele daquele lugar._

_E se eu tivesse aceitado? Eu ia saber seu nome._

_Ao menos isto. Talvez ele me desse seu telefone._

_Talvez quisesse sair comigo de novo._

_Eu poderia ter contado a verdade. Poderia ter dito que eu nunca tinha estado naquele lugar, que era apenas uma estudante atrás de uma matéria._

_E quem sabe ele tivesse me entendido._

_Quem sabe tivesse gostado de mim._

_E ele poderia ser um pai para meus bebês agora._

_E eu não precisaria me separar deles._

_Mas tudo isto era uma ilusão._

_Respirando fundo, eu me virei e fui embora sem olhar para trás._

_Não sei como consegui chegar no apartamento._

_Apenas me arrastei até a cama e dormi._

_Até acordar quando já era noite._

_Mas a dor permanecia ali._

_Passei a mão pela minha barriga agora plana._

_Eles não estavam mais ali._

_Com os pés pesando como chumbo eu me arrastei pelo quarto._

_Arrumar minhas malas._

_Precisava partir._

_Retomar minha vida._

_Minha faculdade. _

_Era só o que me restava. _

_De repente o telefone tocou._

_Estranhei. Apenas Rosalie me ligava._

_Corri para o telefone e atendi._

–_Rosalie?_

_Ela chorava._

–_Bella, não sei o que fazer..._

–_O que foi? Os bebês estão bem?_

–_Eles não param de chorar... não sei mais o que fazer..._

_Eu fechei os olhos com força._

_Oh deus do céu, por que diabo Rosalie estava me ligando para dizer estas coisas?_

_Quando tudo o que eu queria era imaginar que eles estavam bem?_

–_Rosalie, se acalma. – pedi, tentando manter a sanidade. – Crianças pequenas choram mesmo..._

–_Mas eles não param... estou enlouquecendo... será que estão doentes?_

–_Ligou para o médico?_

–_Ele disse que é normal, mas eu não sei mais o que fazer..._

_Olhei a hora. Eram três da manhã. _

_Então eu escutei... o barulho do choro de bebê através do telefone._

_Era demais para mim._

–_Desde que eu cheguei com eles do hospital, eles estão assim..._

–_Eu não sei... como eu posso te ajudar, Rosalie. Sua família não está aí?_

–_Não, eles chegarão amanhã, não tinha vôo..._

–_E algum empregado?_

–_Nenhum fica aqui à noite... Bella, sei que não posso te pedir isto, mas você pode vir me ajudar?_

–_Eu? Rosalie, não..._

–_Sei que não tenho o direito, mas estou desesperada, não sei mais a quem pedir ajuda, por favor..._

_Fechei os olhos. Aquele choro me atormentando._

–_Tudo bem. – respondi por fim. –Estou indo._

_Eu sabia que estava errando feio._

_Mas não podia virar as costas para meus bebês._

_Eu peguei um táxi e fui para a casa dos Cullens._

_Quando cheguei, Rosalie abriu a porta muito pálida._

_Mesmo ali no hall dava para ouvir o choro._

–_Ah, Bella, ainda bem que está aqui... – ela se voltou, subindo as escadas e eu a segui._

_O choro ficando cada vez mais estridente._

–_Eu realmente estou ficando louca, eles simplesmente não param..._

_Eu respirei fundo quando entrei no quarto._

_Caminhei apressadamente até o berço e peguei o primeiro bebê que vi._

_Era Sophie._

_Deus, como era bom senti-la de novo. Ver seu rostinho lindo, mesmo chorando daquele jeito._

_Enquanto a embalava, olhei Noah._

–_Você os alimentou?_

–_Eu tentei... mas eles não pegam a mamadeira._

–_Devem estar com fome._

_De repente tive uma ideia. Ainda não tinha pensado nisto, mas era possível._

_Abri minha blusa e apertei meu seio._

_Sim, havia leite ali. Guiei o bebê até meu mamilo e respirei aliviada quando o choro passou e Sophie começou a mamar com vontade._

–_Oh, você tem leite. – Rose murmurou, pegando Noah e o embalando, mas ele continuava a chorar._

–_Sim... – eu encarei Rose aliviada. – Eu o alimentarei também, assim que Sophie acabar aqui._

–_Tudo bem..._

_Sophie ainda mamou por mais uns minutos e depois adormeceu._

_Eu a coloquei no berço e peguei Noah, fazendo o mesmo._

_O quarto mergulhou no silêncio._

_Rose respirou aliviada._

–_Ah, o silêncio..._

_Eu sorri, mas não porque estava feliz com o alivio de Rosalie._

_E sim porque estava com meu filhinho no colo._

_Passei os dedos por seus cabelos claros... será que ficariam iguais aos do pai?_

_Eu mudei o rumo do meu pensamento, rápido._

_Eram pensamentos inúteis._

_Quando Noah dormiu, eu relutei em me separar dele._

_Mas não queria acordá-lo e o coloquei no berço com cuidado._

–_Pronto. – disse. _

_Rosalie me encarou agradecida._

–_Nossa, nem acredito. Parece que você fez um milagre._

–_Eles estavam com fome._

–_Sim... mas deveriam ter tomado a mamadeira que eu fiz..._

–_É, eles precisam acostumar. Afinal, eu não estarei aqui para alimentá-los sempre. – falei._

–_Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu fiz o leite direitinho..._

–_Pode ser a marca do leite, sei lá, tenta mudar. Senão tem que voltar ao médico e perguntar o que é melhor. Muitas mães não têm leite e os bebês têm que tomar mamadeira..._

–_Sim... Vem, vamos sair daqui, não quero que acordem de novo._

_Eu não queria sair dali ainda._

_Será que Rose me mandaria embora agora?_

_Mas com uma última olhada para os bebês adormecidos, eu a acompanhei para fora do quarto e fomos para a cozinha._

–_Quer tomar um chá?_

–_Sim, obrigada._

_Minha razão gritava para eu correr dali, antes que fosse impossível eu me afastar, mas meu coração dizia outra coisa._

–_Rose preparou duas xícaras de chá e eu reparei na bagunça que estava na cozinha._

_O fogão sujo de leite, as mamadeiras jogadas dentro da pia ainda cheias._

_Ela pareceu sem graça._

–_Está uma bagunça, não é? Não calculei que daria tanto trabalho cuidar de dois recém- nascidos sozinha..._

–_Eu imagino._

–_Eu irei numa agência o mais rápido possível para achar uma babá._

–_Babá? – eu tentei não ficar incomodada com aquilo._

_Afinal, era normal ter alguém para ajudá-la._

_E eram dois, afinal. Qualquer um precisaria de ajuda._

–_Sim, já andei pesquisando algumas... devia ter visto isto antes... – ela suspirou pesadamente. – Nem sei o que seria de mim se não tivesse vindo, Bella. Estava apavorada._

–_É normal. Acho que eu também ficaria se estivesse sozinha._

–_Você sabia o que fazer._

_Eu dei de ombros._

–_Apenas porque tinha o leite._

–_É... terei que dar um jeito para eles tomarem a mamadeira._

–_Acho melhor já preparar outra, acho que eles podem acordar e precisar disto._

–_Mas já?_

_Eu sorri._

_Eu não sabia muito de bebês, mas acho que meus conhecimentos eram infinitamente maiores dos que os de Rosalie._

–_Quando são pequenos, eles se alimentam várias vezes durante a noite._

–_Terei que acordar durante a noite? – parecia horrorizada._

–_Por alguns meses sim, acho que com o tempo começam a dormir a noite inteira._

–_Bom, preciso mesmo de uma babá para me ajudar com isto... – falou se levantando e pegando a mamadeira. – Vou esquentar isto então._

_Eu fiquei observando enquanto ela trabalhava._

_Podia ir embora agora, mas não conseguia me mexer._

_E se os gêmeos ainda precisassem de mim?_

_Rosalie me encarou._

–_Não deveria estar aqui, não é?_

–_Não. – concordei._

–_Se quiser ir embora... não posso prendê-la aqui, embora ainda esteja com medo._

–_Eu ficarei. – disse rápido. – Bom, até amanhecer, ai sua família pode chegar a qualquer momento..._

–_Sim, obrigada... _

_De repente um choro fraco se fez ouvir._

_Rosalie gemeu._

–_Acho que alguém já acordou._

_Nós subimos até o quarto e Sophie era quem chorava agora._

_Meu primeiro instinto era pegá-la, mas deixei que Rosalie fizesse isto._

–_Será que ela já está com fome de novo? – Rose murmurou, pegando a mamadeira e tentando fazer com que Sophie pegasse, mas a menina se negou._

–_Deixa eu ver isto. – eu peguei a mamadeira e coloquei um pingo na minha mão experimentando e fiz uma careta._

–_Rose, isto está horrível!_

–_Mas eu fiz direito..._

–_Por isto que eles não querem tomar, está muito ruim._

–_Oh deus... - Rose gemeu._

–_Bom, terá que refazer. _

–_Não sei o que pode estar errado..._

_Sophie ainda chorava e sem mais agüentar, eu a tirei de Rosalie._

–_Vamos dar um jeito nisto. – e me sentando, dei o peito para Sophie de novo e ela se acalmou._

–_Terei que aprender a fazer o leite. – Rose disse e eu sorri._

–_Não deve ser difícil._

_Quando Sophie terminou de mamar, eu percebi que ela estava molhada._

–_Precisa trocá-la._

_Rose arregalou os olhos._

–_Eu?_

–_Bom, eu posso te ajudar. Onde estão as fraldas?_

_Rose pegou as fraldas e eu comecei a trocar o bebê._

_Rose apenas olhava, aparvalhada._

–_Mais uma coisa que terei que aprender..._

–_Não se sinta mal. Ninguém nasce sabendo._

–_Você parece fazer isto muito fácil. Talvez seja algo que se faça por instinto._

_Eu coloquei Sophie no berço._

–_Não é a primeira mãe que adota bebês, Rose._

–_Eu sei... só queria que fosse mais fácil._

–_Vai ser com o tempo._

_Ela ficou pensativa._

_Noah começou a chorar agora._

–_Eles são rápidos. – Rosalie murmurou e desta vez eu nem esperei._

_Eu o peguei e levei até meu seio._

_Rosalie sentou no sofá ao meu lado, enquanto Noah mamava._

_Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele._

_Poderia ficar para sempre assim._

_Mas quando ele terminou, olhei para o lado e Rosalie tinha adormecido._

_Eu me levantei e troquei Noah._

_Mas ele não dormiu._

_Ficou me olhando._

_Os olhinhos castanhos como os meus me estudando._

_Será que em sua memória, ele guardaria esta lembrança?_

_Eu podia sonhar..._

_Sem coragem de me afastar, eu me sentei com ele no meu colo._

_E aproveitei aqueles momentos roubados._

_Devo ter adormecido, porque acordei com vozes no quarto._

–_Rose, acorde, cadê os bebês! – uma moça falava e eu abri os olhos._

_Noah ainda estava no meu peito, adormecido._

_Olhei em volta e havia varias pessoas ali._

_Eu reconheci os Cullens._

_Rosalie acordou e olhou em volta também, empalidecendo._

–_Oh, Rose, deveria ter nos avisado antes. – Esme Cullen se aproximava do berço com os outros ao seu redor._

_Menos um, Emmett Cullen, que cercava Rose._

–_Baby, você está bem? Já deveria estar assim, fora da cama?_

–_É... eu... – Rose balbuciava aturdida._

–_Cadê o outro bebê? – Jasper Cullen indagou ao lado de Alice e então eles pareceram notar minha presença._

–_Este é meu garoto? – Emmett indagou se aproximando, olhando não para mim, mas para o bebê em meu colo. _

–_E quem é esta? – Alice perguntou, curiosa._

_Eu e Rose nos encaramos e então Rosalie respondeu._

–_É a babá._

–_Oh, como vai? – Esme sorriu vindo na minha direção. – E este é o Noah, então, posso pegá-lo?_

_Ela o retirou do meu colo e Emmett agora tentava tirar Sophie do colo de Alice._

_Eu encarei Rosalie, horrorizada. Ela fez um sinal para sairmos do quarto e eu a acompanhei._

– _Por que disse isto, está louca? – murmurei baixo._

–_O que eu podia dizer? Como ia explicar você aqui?_

_Sim, ela tinha razão._

_Mas eu só sentia que estava afundando cada vez mais._

–_Eu tenho que ir embora. – sussurrei, já sentindo aquela dor de novo._

–_Sim... – Rose concordou. – Apenas espere... minha família se acalmar. Vá para a cozinha, eu já desço e conversamos._

_Eu me afastei e ela voltou para o quarto._

_Onde os Cullens se deliciavam com os gêmeos._

_Agitada e sem saber quando Rose apareceria, eu comecei a arrumar tudo ali._

_E aproveitei para refazer a mamadeira. Não sei o que Rose tinha feito de errado, mas agora o leite estava bom._

_Rosalie voltou para a cozinha mais de uma hora depois._

–_Eles estão eufóricos. Mas consegui fazer com que deixasse os gêmeos em paz e fossem descansar da viagem._

–_Rosalie, eu fiz a mamadeira, posso te explicar como faz e..._

–_Bella, queria te pedir uma coisa._

_Eu a encarei._

–_Sei que parece absurdo, mas... queria que ficasse aqui um tempo, me ajudando._

–_O quê?_

–_Sei que não posso te pedir isto, mas... os bebês precisam de você, não posso negar isto._

–_Eles precisam de cuidados apenas..._

–_De cuidados de alguém que saiba o que está fazendo e eu não sou esta pessoa ainda._

–_Rosalie, não sabe o que está me pedindo. – murmurei, tentando não ouvir meu coração insensato que gritava para aceitar._

_Para ficar ali, com meus bebês._

_Podendo cuidar deles. Estar com eles todos os dias..._

_Mas como é que eu iria embora depois?_

–_Você pode negar, claro. O mais sensato seria que negasse. Eu entendo. Mas quanto mais eu penso nisto, mais eu acho que é uma boa solução._

–_Você não tem medo... de descobrirem...?_

–_Como iriam descobrir? Não tem motivos. Será o nosso segredo, Bella. Você seria apenas a babá. Eles já acham que é a babá._

_Eu respirei fundo._

_A razão e a emoção debatendo dentro de mim._

_Então a emoção venceu._

–_Tudo bem, eu fico._

_Nunca estipulamos um tempo preciso. Nunca dissemos que dia minha missão de babá acabaria._

_Apenas seguimos em frente. Com os bebês entre nós._

_E eu estava no paraíso._

_Nada mais importava. Estava com meus bebês. _

_Eles eram a razão da minha existência agora._

_E os dias seguiram. Eu descobri que viver com os Cullens era fácil._

_Eram pessoas maravilhosas._

_Uma família unida e que adoravam os bebês._

_Eu tinha razão em achar que eles ficariam bem sendo um Cullen, afinal._

_Então, quando eu os via ali, crescendo naquela família, não faltando nada para eles. Eu acreditava que a farsa de Rose não fora tão horrível._

_O mais importante era os bebês estarem bem._

_Mesmo às vezes eu sentindo uma dorzinha no peito, quando via Rosalie e Emmett como seus pais._

_Mesmo querendo chamá-los de meus._

_Não, isto eu não poderia nunca._

_Eu só me permitia aqueles momentos maternos quando os amamentava em meu peito, sempre escondido._

_Era o momento em que eles eram só meus._

_Assim, a vida não era perfeita, mas era o melhor que eu podia ter dela._

_Mas um dia Rosalie me chamara para conversar._

_E eu sabia que algo ia mudar. E tive medo._

_Será que ela me mandaria embora? Não estava preparada para isto._

–_Eu vou contratar duas babás._

–_O quê? Você está querendo dizer que eu tenho que ir embora?_

–_Você quer ir?_

_Eu mordi os lábios com força._

–_Não, não quero. Eu me apeguei a eles, Rosalie. Sei que não deveria, mas.. foi inevitável. Eu não deveria nunca ter ficado aqui..._

–_Talvez não, mas me pareceu muito certo. Eu acho que... está sendo certo. Acho que este nosso pequeno acordo... pode durar, até quando você quiser. Acho que um dia vai querer ir embora. Vai querer se formar, namorar, se casar..._

_Eu duvidava muito, pensei, mas não falei nada._

–_De qualquer maneira, estou contratando estas duas moças para ajudá-la. _

–_Mas não precisa._

–_Sou eu quem decido. Cuidar dos gêmeos não é fácil e agora com todos estes preparativos com o casamento da Alice, esta casa ficará bem movimentada. E acho que será bom para você. Está apegada demais, precisa começar a agir mais como uma moça normal, não quero que desconfiem de nada, eu mal posso te dar folga!_

–_Tudo bem, se você acha que é preciso..._

–_Sim, elas começam na próxima semana._

_Dividir os bebês não foi fácil no começo._

_Mas Angela e Jessica não eram as babás mais dedicadas do mundo e não tinham experiência com criança. Eu tive que acabar ensinando tudo a elas._

_De qualquer maneira, eu me perguntava quando a novidade de morar numa mansão de uma família importante ia passar e elas fugiriam correndo._

_Era uma questão de tempo._

_E tudo continuou correndo bem, os gêmeos estavam com cinco meses e eram adoráveis._

_E eu acharia que tudo ficaria bem para sempre, até aparecer Edward Cullen_

_E tudo virar um pesadelo._


	7. Chapter 7

* Bella*

E se não fosse pesadelo Edward me rondando, agora Rosalie sabia que era ele o pai dos gêmeos.

–Bella...? – ela insistiu agora num tom mais alto.

Eu coloquei o dedo na frente dos lábios.

–Shi. – murmurei. – Aqui não é lugar e nem o momento para discutirmos, Rosalie.

Eu sabia que teríamos uma longa discussão, mas não ia deixar que nada perturbasse um dos bebês.

Rosalie respirou fundo.

–Certo. Tem razão. Vou te esperar no meu quarto. – A voz dela era cheia de ameaça.

Mas eu não me abati.

Sinceramente, acho que não tinha como piorar toda aquela situação caótica, pensei.

Mas lá no fundo tinha sim.

Se eu e Rosalie fossemos descobertas.

Isto sim seria o fim. E nunca poderia acontecer.

Edward poderia ter a certeza de quem eu era. Poderia pensar as piores coisas de mim.

Mas jamais poderia descobrir sobre os gêmeos.

Era irônico pensar que um dia eu daria tudo para saber quem era o mascarado daquele clube.

Quando eu me descobri grávida e sozinha.

Se naquela época eu soubesse seu nome, como encontrá-lo, será que eu iria atrás dele? Tudo poderia ser diferente agora.

Mas agora era tarde demais. Os bebês já não eram meus.

Aquele segredo não era só meu.

Era de Rosalie também.

E agora ela devia estar enlouquecida por saber que os bebês eram de Edward.

Mas ela não era a única a estar apavorada ali.

Desde que Edward me abordara naquela cozinha, no dia anterior, eu estava vivendo uma montanha russa emocional.

Se ainda fosse só por mim, apenas saber que Edward me descobrira, que achava que eu era mesmo uma daquelas vagabundas do clube, como ele mesmo jogara na minha cara naquela tarde, já seria horrível. Mas eu tinha um segredo muito maior e assustador, que Edward nem ousava imaginar.

Vê-lo perto dos bebês na sala dos Cullens, vê-lo segurar um deles, fora quase como apertar meu coração com as mãos.

Era uma mistura de medo e pesar.

Ele era o pai daquelas crianças e nunca saberia.

Noah se mexeu no meu colo, terminando de mamar e eu o coloquei no berço, já adormecido.

Agora era hora de enfrentar Rosalie.

Como dissera, Rosalie estava em seu quarto e seu rosto era muito pálido quando eu entrei.

–Tranque a porta. – pediu.

Eu fiz o que pediu e a encarei.

–Como pôde esconder isto me mim, Bella?

–Eu não sabia.

–Não sabia!

–Claro que não! eu te contei que foi numa festa e que nem sabia o nome do cara...

–Eu sempre achei que era uma mentira sua! Que você deveria saber ao menos o nome do cara, mas que devia ser algum estudante de faculdade imaturo, por isto nem quis saber, mas... festa? Edward me disse que era um clube de perversão, que usavam máscaras...

–Sim , é verdade – confessei com o rosto queimando.

–Meu deus, Bella, ele disse que você era uma garota de programa...

–É mentira! Sim, eu estava naquele maldito clube, mas era para investigar e fazer uma matéria...

Rose soltou uma risada irônica.

–Fazer matéria? Você trepou com meu irmão sem nem ao menos saber quem ele era! E sabe lá com quantos, segundo ele...

–Eu não sou assim! Droga, eu era praticamente virgem quando transei com seu irmão naquele lugar! Não foi algo premeditado, apenas aconteceu...

–Aconteceu...

–Sim, eu sei que não é desculpa. Sei que eu devia ser mais responsável. Mas eu juro que foi apenas com o Edward e desde aquele dia eu morro de vergonha só de lembrar o meu comportamento. Edward tem mesmo razão de achar que eu sou vagabunda, afinal, me comportei como uma.

–Então tem mesmo certeza que os bebês são deles?

–Tenho.

–Eu queria que não fosse, antes tivesse transado com uma centena de caras sem nome e rosto! Podia ser qualquer um, menos o Edward! Meu irmão! Meu deus, o destino é muito cruel! De todas as garotas grávidas que eu poderia encontrar, justo você foi posta no meu caminho! Quando é que ia me contar? Você sabia desde a hora que ele pisou aqui!

–Sim, eu sabia, mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu fiquei horrorizada quando ele me abordou na cozinha ontem à tarde. Fiquei tão amedrontada que simplesmente fingi nem conhecê-lo! Mas ele não acreditou e continuou me atormentando, exigindo que eu confessasse, me fazendo ameaças. - Era melhor eu nem contar a Rosalie sobre o beijo, as coisas já estavam suficientemente complicadas sem ela saber. - Só de pensar que ele podia contar pra todo mundo...

–Pois é, ele me contou. – Rosalie falou amargamente.

–O que você disse a ele?

–Eu te defendi. Disse que não acreditava, que ele estava louco. Mas claro que ele sabe muito bem quem é você!

–E se ele contar ao Emmett?

–Temos que rezar para que ele não faça isto. Eu pedi que ele não contasse a ninguém as "mentiras" sobre você. Não acho que ele teria coragem de contar aos nossos pais ou a Alice, sem colocar o dele na reta. Mas ele pode se sentir forçado a contar ao Emmett. Se ele contar... Temos que desacreditá-lo. Ele não tem provas contra você. Nada que comprove que está falando a verdade.

–E se o Emmett acreditar? – indaguei, preocupada.

–Emmett acredita no que eu disser, não se preocupe.

Disto eu não podia duvidar, afinal, ela fez Emmett acreditar que estava grávida de gêmeos!

–Temos que ser cautelosas, Bella. Temos que ter muito cuidado enquanto Edward estiver aqui.

–Ele não mora aqui, deve ir embora, não é?

–Sim, e também nunca fica muito tempo aqui em Chicago. Só veio para o casamento. Nunca pensei que ia agradecer por Edward ficar tanto tempo longe. Agora isto está a nosso favor.

–Acha que ele vai desistir de me atormentar?

–Ele tem que desistir, o que ele ganha com isto? Não, Edward vai esquecer esta história. Tem que esquecer...

Eu esperava que Rosalie tivesse razão.

E Edward fosse embora logo.

E tudo voltasse ao normal.

De repente bateram na porta.

–Rosalie, está aí? – era Emmett.

Rosalie abriu a porta.

–O que está fazendo trancada aqui dentro, baby?

–Ia trocar de vestido... – ela sorriu. – Pedi pra Bella me ajudar.

–Troca depois, a festa já está acabando... Alice e Jasper já vão partir, vamos descer.

–Claro.

Ela segurou na mão de Emmett e os dois se afastaram. Eu caminhei atrás deles.

Alice partiu sob uma chuva de arroz e pétalas de rosa.

Parecia tão feliz e realizada.

Tão diferente do meu estado de espírito.

Mesmo ali, enquanto forçava um sorriso e aplaudia como os outros, vendo o carro se afastar, eu sentia um olhar pesado sobre mim.

Sabia que Edward me encarava, me seguia com o olhar cheio de rancor.

Mas ignorava. Apenas rezando para que Rosalie tivesse razão, e ele fosse mesmo embora.

Quando os noivos finalmente partiram, os convidados começaram a se dispersar.

Eu resolvi que a festa tinha acabado pra mim também e fui para o quarto.

Jessica e Angela já estavam lá, mas estavam se arrumando.

–O que estão fazendo?

–Rosalie nos deu folga. – Jéssica comemorou.

–Sério?

–Sim, disse que poderíamos sair hoje. – Angela concordou. – Uma pena você ter que ficar, Bella.

–Não tem problema. – eu até preferia ficar sozinha.

–Sabe o que eu consegui? - Jéssica falou animada. – O telefone do Mike Newton.

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

–Mike Newton?

–Oh... não fica com ciúmes, né? Eu vi vocês dançando e tal, mas achei que não tinha ficado interessada.

–Não, não fiquei mesmo, pode aproveitar.

Na verdade era um alívio.

–Acho que eu devo ligar hoje?

–Claro que não, Jess. – Angela falou. – Não seja tão fácil ou desesperada, credo!

–Fala assim porque já tem namorado. Mike Newton é um partidão e não vou perder de jeito nenhum!

–Angela tem razão, Jess. – comentei. – Espere um pouco para ligar, senão vai parecer desesperada!

Ela rolou os olhos.

–Ok, vou tentar...

As duas se despediram e saíram

Eu retirei o vestido e tomei um longo banho, colocando minha roupa de babá.

Quando entrei no quarto dos bebês, anoitecia, e Rosalie estava ali, sentada numa poltrona, olhando o sol que se punha. Parecia pensativa.

–Eles estão acordados? – perguntei indo vê-los no berço.

–Estão. – ela respondeu e se levantou. – Vou tirar este vestido também e depois acho que sairei para jantar com Emmett.

–Seus pais já voltaram? – eles tinham ido levar Alice e Jasper no aeroporto.

–Ainda não. E Graças a Deus Edward saiu com a Tanya. -Eu senti uma pontada no estômago. – Convenci Tanya a ficar aqui hoje, assim distrai Edward. Pelo menos nisto ela é boa...

Rosalie saiu do quarto e eu respirei fundo.

Não deveria achar ruim a tal Tanya estar ali "distraindo" Edward.

Como Rosalie dissera, era melhor para nós que Edward mantivesse a atenção longe de mim.

Mas mesmo assim, enquanto eu trocava os gêmeos e ficava brincando com eles, minha mente ficava tentando imaginar o que eles estariam fazendo juntos.

Será que Tanya dormiria no quarto de Edward?

–Chega, Bella. – murmurei para mim mesma, me negando a dar nome àquele sentimento ruim dentro de mim.

Algum tempo depois os gêmeos ficaram sonolentos. Eu os amamentei e os coloquei para dormir, voltando para o quarto.

E então estaquei horrorizada.

Sobre a minha cama, havia uma máscara azul.

Senti um tremor gelado de medo atravessando minha espinha.

Que diabos aquela máscara estava fazendo ali?

Quem a colocaria ali e por quê?

Então eu entendi.

Claro que só uma pessoa podia ter colocado aquela máscara na minha cama.

E com um único intuito que era me provocar.

Ah, mas eu não ia me intimidar tão fácil.

Irritada, peguei a máscara e marchei para fora do quarto.

Se Edward queria briga, ele teria.

Eu bati na porta com força, a raiva me cegando para qualquer perigo.

Eu já estava de saco cheio daquele assédio de Edward.

Ele tinha que entender que eu não ia me deixar envolver por aquele joguinho.

E quando ele abriu a porta, eu estava a ponto de explodir.

–Posso saber o que significa isto? – gritei, jogando a máscara em cima dele.

E ele sorriu!

E eu tive vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso com minhas unhas.

–Ah... achou meu presente... – ele voltou para o quarto e colocou a máscara num aparador.

Eu o segui.

–Presente? Isto aqui é uma afronta!

–Achei que gostasse de máscara.

–Você fez isto para me provocar! Deve estar com raiva por Rosalie não ter acreditado em você e...

–Ela deve ter acreditado, mas possivelmente a tem na palma da mão.

–Se ela acreditou e mesmo assim não te deu ouvidos, é porque ela sabe que eu não sou esta pessoa que você acredita que eu sou!

–Claro, Rosalie preferiu fechar os olhos para quem eu sei quem você é, para não ficar sem uma babá!

–Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada!

–Sei que você era aquela garota de máscara, naquele clube e que demonstrou não ter o mínimo de moral...

–Moral? Quem é você para falar de moral? Você também estava lá!

–Sim, eu estava e não esqueço... – sua voz adquiriu um tom macio enquanto ele se aproximava.

Dei um passo atrás automaticamente.

–Pois esqueça! Eu já esqueci!

–Esqueceu? – ele passou por mim e fechou a porta. Com a chave.

–Então talvez eu deva refrescar sua memória.

Meu coração disparou no peito.

–Abre esta porta, Edward. – pedi com um fio de voz, começando a sentir medo.

E não era medo de Edward. Era medo de quem eu me transformava quando ele estava perto.

E antes que eu pudesse fugir, seus dedos estavam se infiltrando nos meus cabelos e me puxando sem cerimônia para perto dele.

Senti sua respiração quente em minha língua, e derreti nele.

E então sua boca tomou posse da minha. Não tinha outro jeito de descrever o jeito que ele me beijava. Os dedos puxando meus cabelos, a língua invadindo, exigindo.

Gemendo baixinho, me deixei contaminar por aquele desejo.

Minhas mãos se alastrando como se tivessem vontade própria, em seu peito, suas costas, apertando, trazendo para mais perto; e ouvi seu gemido, seus lábios sugando meu lábio inferior para atacar novamente, roubando meu ar.

E minha mente girou, meus quadris giraram em busca dos dele.

Me excitando.

E adorando me sentir assim.

Me lembrando que só ele me fazia sentir assim...

De repente algo gelado se interpôs entre o desejo que queimava.

Sim, eu me sentia daquele jeito com Edward.

E era delicioso.

Mas totalmente errado!

Eu já tinha me deixado levar por aquelas mesmas sensações uma vez e me perdera.

Eu não podia mais me dar ao luxo de perder a cabeça com Edward.

E agora havia muito mais a perder.

Este pensamento me fez ter forças para interromper o beijo e empurrá-lo.

Edward me fitou aturdido.

–Nunca mais me toque! – murmurei, e antes que ele pudesse me impedir, eu corri, destranquei a porta e corri.

E só parei quando estava em segurança no quarto. Trancado.

Respirando por arquejos, o coração aos pulos.

De novo eu tinha sido uma idiota.

Era claro que Edward deveria achar que eu era muito fácil.

Já o fora uma vez. Ou duas.

Mas não seria de novo.

Mesmo sentindo meu corpo inteiro ainda pulsar de pura vontade de estar com ele.

Só ele.

Isto jamais ia acontecer.

Eu tinha que me afastar de Edward. Rezar para que ele me deixasse em paz e fosse embora da casa dos Cullens.

E me esquecesse.

E rezar ainda mais para esquecer ele. E aquele desejo maluco que me fazia sentir.

Era algo apenas físico. Só isto.

Eu não era mais aquela garota impressionável daquele clube.

Agora eu tinha dois bebês para proteger daquela história sórdida.

E o melhor para todos era que tudo fosse esquecido.

Na manhã seguinte, Angela e Jessica estavam animadas enquanto trocávamos e alimentávamos os bebês.

–Eu liguei para o Mike. – Jéssica disse. – E ele nos convidou para sair hoje! Uma boate super chique vai abrir no centro.

–Convidou você, você quer dizer? – indaguei.

–Não, convidou nós três. Muito legal da parte dele incluir vocês!

–E você disse não, né? – Angela falou. – Sabe que nem temos folga hoje! Rosalie jamais...

–A Rosalie o quê? – Rosalie entrou no quarto.

Angela ficou vermelha.

–Nada não...

–Mike Newton nos convidou para sair hoje. Uma boate nova no centro.

–Convidou vocês três?

–Sim, ele é muito legal.

–Eu estava falando para a Jessica que obviamente não poderíamos ir... – Angela continuou.

Rosalie me encarou pensativa.

–Eu vi você dançando com o Mike, não vi?

Eu dei de ombros.

–Sim.

–Sei... Bom, eu acho que vocês podem ir.

Jessica e Angela arregalaram os olhos.

–Podemos? Mas...

Rosalie sorriu.

–Claro. Eu e Emmett ficamos com os bebês, é só uma noite. Podem se divertir.

Angela e Jessica mal continham a excitação enquanto pegavam as fraldas e pratos de papinhas sujos e saíam do quarto.

Mas eu estava intrigada com aquela súbita bondade de Rosalie.

–O que foi isto?

–Isto o quê? – ela pegou Sophie no colo.

–Deu folga ontem para elas. E agora para nós três!

–Acho que merecem se divertir... E além do mais, acho que Mike está interessado em você.

–Não sou eu que estou interessada nele, e sim Jessica.

–Mas ele está de olho em você. Jessica deve saber.

–Não estou interessada nele.

–Deveria estar.– falou séria. – Acho que seria ótimo se namorasse Mike Newton.

–Não está falando sério!

–Estou sim. Você é jovem. Precisa sair e se distrair... namorar. E acho que este é o momento propício para isto, com toda esta confusão do Edward...

Eu respirei fundo à menção de Edward.

–Mas não se preocupe, Bella. Ele vai embora.

–Quando?

–Não sei. Hoje ele foi trabalhar com Emmett. Mas por enquanto está tudo sossegado. Ele aparentemente não vai mais tocar neste assunto. Acho que percebeu que não vai adiantar nada.

–Eu não sei...

–Fique tranqüila, em breve tudo será como antes. Agora, que tal levarmos os bebês para o jardim? Está um sol delicioso...

Eu peguei Noah e segui Rosalie.

Pelo menos hoje estaria livre do assédio de Edward.

E por mais que não tivesse a menor vontade de sair com Jéssica e Angela, e ainda mais na companhia de Mike Newton, pelo menos eu poderia me ausentar daquela casa e ficar livre da presença de Edward por uma noite.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward

Eu estava enlouquecendo.

Ou melhor, Isabella Swan estava me enlouquecendo.

E eu que achava que a loucura que me acometera naqueles dias depois de conhecê-la e perdê-la no clube tinha sido o fundo do poço.

Agora era mil vezes pior, porque eu sabia seu nome.

Conhecia seu rosto.

E a queria mais ainda.

Era como estar viciado. Saber que me fazia mal.

E querer mesmo assim.

De certa forma ela tinha razão.

Esquecer era o melhor remédio.

Que se danasse que Rosalie queria se enganar.

Eu deveria partir e continuar minha vida como sempre fora.

Mas como fazer isto sabendo que ela estava ali, na casa da minha família.

Sorrindo inocente para dois bebês. Sorrisos que ela lançara a muitos caras naquele clube.

Mas ela era uma boa babá. Pelo menos era o que garantia Rose e Emmett.

Embora eles me parecessem bem ausentes em se tratando dos bebês. Aquilo não me surpreendia. Rose e Emmett eram assim, centrados demais em si mesmos para se dedicarem cem por cento a outras pessoas, mesmo estas pessoas sendo seus filhos.

Mas aquilo não era problema meu. Não eram meus filhos.

Eu ficaria aliviado em ver Bella Swan longe da minha família.

Longe de mim.

Nunca mais vê-la de novo.

Mas havia uma parte de mim mesmo que não gostava daquela perspectiva.

Nunca mais saber seu paradeiro.

Era angustiante.

Então eu estava num dilema.

E como se não bastasse ter que lidar com minha pequena obsessão pela babá dos filhos de Rose, eu ainda tinha que agüentar Tanya Denali.

Na noite anterior, ela pedira que eu a levasse para fazer compras e jantar.

A minha primeira vontade era de dizer não e pedir que ela voltasse para o Alasca ou onde quer que estivesse morando agora e me esquecesse.

Mas eu estava irritado com Bella Swan. Irritado comigo mesmo por ainda me sentir assim em relação a ela.

Então resolvi que talvez Tanya fosse uma boa distração.

Mas todo o tempo em que eu estivera com ela, eu apenas fingia prestar atenção no que dizia, enquanto meus pensamentos corriam sem achar uma saída na minha mente.

Era como estar de volta àqueles dias sombrios em Nova York.

Primeiro eu achara que estava tudo sob controle.

Com a ajuda da tal Heidi eu a reencontrara e ela voltara.

Da maneira mais chocante e perversa possível.

E fora como explodir minha mente. A ponto de nada mais importar.

Nem o lugar, nem o fato de estarmos numa sala cheia de gente.

Mas ela fugira de novo. E desta vez, nem Heidi fora capaz de encontrá-la.

E claro, no fim da noite, Heidi ainda se oferecera para substituí-la.

Mas eu a dispensara, dizendo a mim mesmo que nunca mais colocaria os pés naquele lugar bizarro.

Mas eu voltara. Dia após dia.

Apenas com a esperança de encontrar a estranha de cabelos cor de chocolate.

Eu estava obcecado.

E ela desaparecera feito fumaça.

E por mais que eu quisesse me enganar, nada mais fora o mesmo.

Algo mudara irreversivelmente.

Aparentemente a vida seguia. Trabalhos, viagens, eventuais encontros com minha família.

E só.

Eu não conseguia me interessar por mais ninguém.

Nem Tanya, que fora um caso que entrava e saía da minha vida por anos a fio.

Nosso encontro na França provara isto. Eu simplesmente não tinha o menor interesse.

Agora eu a encontrara ali. A mascarada de cabelos cor de chocolate.

E minha vida virara do avesso de novo.

Isabella Swan. A doce e inocente babá.

Fingindo que aquela noite não existira.

Mas existira. E estava viva nas minhas lembranças. Nos meus pesadelos.

E a cada vez que eu a tinha perto de novo, sentia seu gosto de novo, eu me interessava ainda mais.

Porque eu precisava estar com ela de novo. Talvez assim eu conseguisse me livrar daquela obsessão.

Mas ela apenas fugia. E me enfurecia.

Colocar aquela máscara em seu quarto fora apenas uma tentativa quase infantil de chamar sua atenção, eu sabia que ela ia ficar furiosa, que viria tirar satisfação.

Que viria até mim.

A máscara estava numa loja num antiquário, onde Tanya escolhia um presente para um amigo. E eu a comprei.

Me livrar de Tanya não foi fácil, mas ela era orgulhosa e não insistira demais.

Acho que pensava que era questão de tempo até eu voltar para ela.

Ela não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Nem imaginava que eu dirigira rápido até em casa e, sabendo que Bella estava no quarto com os gêmeos, colocara a máscara lá.

E esperava. Ansiosamente.

Era quase felicidade aquela satisfação que eu sentira ao vê-la enfurecida jogando a máscara em mim, ainda usando o branco uniforme de babá.

Deus, eu queria arrancar aquelas roupas puras e virginais dela.

Mas ela fugira de novo. E voltamos à estaca zero.

E a pergunta era: qual seria o próximo passo?

Continuar ou desistir?

–Edward, querido.

Voltei à realidade com minha mãe me chamando na porta do quarto.

–Não vai descer para jantar?

–Estou sem fome.

Esme sorriu.

–Rosalie disse que talvez fosse sair com Tanya.

Eu suspirei, meio irritado.

–Não, não vou. Mas podem jantar, não me esperem.

–Pelo menos desça para nos fazer companhia, nunca está me casa, sentimos sua falta.

O tom triste dela me fez sentir culpa. Eu sorri.

–Sim, eu desço mais tarde.

–Vamos esperá-lo.

Ela se afastou e eu me perguntei se Bella estaria lá embaixo também.

Talvez eu devesse aproveitar que todos estavam jantando e ir ver os gêmeos.

E a babá.

E então o quê? Não, eu precisava recuar. Por enquanto.

Algum tempo depois eu desci e meus pais estavam na sala, assim como Rose e Emmett, com os bebês.

Nada de babás por ali.

–Olha quem apareceu! – Rose disse irônica, tentando tirar a mão curiosa de Noah de seus cabelos loiros.

Emmett sorriu, segurando Sophie, que parecia mais calma.

–Rose disse que ia sair com Tanya.

–Nada de planos com Tanya hoje. Nem sei se ela está em Chicago ainda.

–Ela está. – Rose respondeu ríspida. – Esperando um convite seu, claro.

–Meta-se com sua vida, Rosalie. – falei irritado.

–Ei, meninos, sem briga. – Carlisle pediu, pegando Noah do colo de Rose. – E então, filho, até quando pretende ficar?

–Eu não sei. – respondi evasivo.

–Podia ficar um tempo. – Esme falou esperançosa e eu sorri para ela.

–Talvez tenha sorte desta vez, mãe.

–Duvido muito que esteja falando sério. – Rosalie comentou mordaz, enquanto Emmett passava Sophie para o colo da mãe e ia se servir de bebida. – Não dou uma semana para ter desaparecido de novo.

–Até parece que quer se ver livre de mim, Rose. - falei irônico.

Rosalie não parecia em seu melhor humor hoje.

Talvez tivesse a ver com as revelações que eu fizera sobre Bella.

Provavelmente me queria longe dali para que não corresse o risco de eu contar a Emmett quem era sua querida babá.

–Estou apenas falando uma verdade. – ela disse com um sorriso sem humor e soltou uma imprecação quando a neném no seu colo começou a puxar seu colar. – Sophie, pare com isto, vai estragar!

–Cadê suas babás? – indaguei, como quem não quer nada.

–Estão de folga. – Rose respondeu, conseguindo por fim arrancar o colar das mãos da menina que começou a chorar.

–Elas saíram? – continuei casualmente, enquanto Emmett se aproximava e pegava Sophie de Rosalie.

–Claro que sim, são universitárias. Devem ter encontros, estas coisas. – Emmett respondeu.

"Encontros"?

Será que Bella fora a algum encontro?

Minha mente começou a trabalhar rápido em várias possibilidades. Todas me deixando com um sentimento bem ruim.

Bem parecido com ciúmes.

–Sophie, pare de chorar, querida. – Emmett pediu, sacudindo a menina, sem sucesso. – Quer ir no colo do tio Edward? Ele é bom com garotas...

Eu ri enquanto Emmett se aproximava, mas antes que ele colocasse a menina no meu colo, Rosalie exclamou:

–Não!

Nós paramos e a encaramos, surpresos.

Rosalie parecia pálida.

–Que foi Rose? – Em indagou. - Está maluca?

–Acho que Edward não está a fim de segurar um bebê chorando. – disse.

Emmett fez um gesto de descaso e colocou Sophie no meu colo.

–Tio também tem obrigações e Edward precisa aproveitar o tempo com os gêmeos antes de ir embora.

Eu peguei Sophie meio desajeitadamente e ela parou de chorar, enquanto me encarava com os olhos castanhos.

Era uma criança bonita. Ela tinha um cheiro gostoso de bebê e me encarava, curiosa. Eu sequei seu rosto com os dedos e ela o segurou. Eu sorri.

–Ela gosta de você. – Emmett riu. -Todas as mulheres gostam...

–Tem jeito com bebês, filho. – Esme comentou. – Vai ser um bom pai um dia...

–Já chega! – do nada, Rosalie se aproximou e retirou Sophie do meu colo bruscamente.

–Podia deixá-la aqui, Rosalie. – falei irritado.

Estava mesmo gostando de ficar com a criança no colo.

–Ela está com sono, por isto está chorando. Vou colocá-los para dormir. – disse. – Em, traga Noah também.

–Mas ainda está cedo, deixe-os aqui.

–Não! São bebês e precisam dormir. – insistiu e Emmett deu de ombros e pegou o bebê, a seguindo.

Emmett deu de ombros, mas pegou Noah e os dois desapareceram escada acima.

–Rose está maia chata que o normal hoje. – comentei.

–Sabe como ela é, na verdade não leva jeito pra cuidar destes bebês sozinha. – Carlisle disse.

–Sim, mas pelo menos ela tem as meninas para ajudá-la. – Esme completou.

–Você quer dizer a Bella. – Carlisle continuou. – Bella é quem fica com quase todo o trabalho.

Eu me mexi, incomodado.

–Como sabem que esta Bella é tão boa assim?

–Ora, ela está aqui desde que os bebês nasceram, as outras duas há pouco tempo, foram contratadas apenas para que a coitada tivesse um tempo de folga.

–Bella é uma ótima babá. Rose tem sorte.

–Bom, vamos dormir.

Carlisle e Esme se afastaram e eu fiquei sozinho na sala.

Sentei ao piano, tocando músicas tristes. Pensando em Bella.

Quem seria a verdadeira Isabella Swan?

Talvez eu nunca descobrisse.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, apenas tocando.

Até que me dei conta do que estava esperando.

Eu estava esperando Bella voltar.

O quão patético eu podia ser?

Provavelmente ela estaria se divertindo, em algum encontro. Com algum cara.

Ou mais de um.

Irritado, fechei o piano com força e me levantei.

Amanhã eu teria que decidir o que fazer. Emmett pedira que eu ficasse e o ajudasse, já que Jasper voltaria apenas daqui um mês de lua de mel.

Era tentador ficar ali, rondando Bella...

Mas ao mesmo tempo uma tortura.

Estava passando no corredor quando ouvi um choro de bebê em frente ao quarto dos gêmeos.

Abri a porta e o quarto estava vazio, nada de Rose ou Emmett por ali, que já deviam ter ido dormir.

Um dos bebês ainda chorava. Me aproximei do berço e Noah agitava os bracinhos, o rosto vermelho de chorar.

Eu nunca tinha convivido com bebês, mas me pareceu natural estender os braços e pegá-lo, aconchegando-o junto ao peito.

–Shi... não precisa chorar. – murmurei, me perguntando se deveria ir chamar Rosalie.

Mas o bebê foi se acalmando, até estar adormecido de novo.

É, talvez eu tivesse jeito com bebês mesmo, pensei sorrindo.

Me perguntei se um dia eu teria filhos. Nunca tinha pensado naquela possibilidade.

Talvez porque nunca tivesse encontrado ninguém com quem quisesse passar o resto da vida...

De repente a porta se abriu e eu vi Bella Swan, ainda toda arrumada, me encarando com o rosto pálido.

Bella

Eu deveria saber que aquela noite acabaria mal.

Para começar, a minha vontade de sair era quase nenhuma.

Mesmo assim, ainda era melhor do que ficar na casa dos Cullens perigando topar com Edward pelas escadas.

Jessica e Angela estavam super animadas e eu tentei aparentar também, mas era difícil.

E eu desconfiava seriamente dos interesses de Mike Newton.

Aquilo só podia ser problema. Sair de uma confusão e entrar em outra.

E eu já estava pensando numa boa desculpa para não ir, quando Rosalie entrou no quarto dos bebês naquela tarde.

–Olá. – ela sorriu e me estendeu uma sacola.

–O que é isto?

–Presente? – eu peguei a sacola de sua mão.

–Sim, você merece.

–Não, Rosalie não posso aceitar...

–Claro que pode! – ela pegou a sacola e tirou de lá um vestido preto. – Olha, não sou a Alice, mas acho que vai ficar perfeito em você. É para usar hoje à noite e impressionar o Mike.

–Eu já falei que não estou interessada no Mike.

–Mas pode ficar, ele é bonitinho, e rico e está caído por você!

–Jéssica está a fim dele.

–E daí? Se ele não quer ficar com ela de nada vai adiantar.

–Jess é minha amiga, Rose. Não ia fazer isto com ela.

–Pois se fosse o contrário, certeza de que ela faria isto com você!

–Não, não vou encorajar Mike...

–Não seja boba! Tem que aproveitar as oportunidades! Enfim, pelo menos vai usar este vestido, arrumar o cabelo, fazer uma maquiagem legal e se divertir!

–Eu não sei se quero ir... os bebês...

–Eles ficarão bem.

–Ainda acho...

–Acha nada, Bella! Vai se arrumar, vai. Jessica e Angela já estão se arrumando. Eu assumo por aqui.

Eu suspirei, me dando por vencida e fui me arrumar.

Da onde eu tiraria ânimo e animação era um mistério, mesmo assim, eu coloquei o vestido e tentei parecer animada enquanto Angela me maquiava.

Mas como eu imaginava, a noite não foi nem um pouco boa. Não para mim, pelo menos.

Mike Newton parecera animado demais ao me ver e não parava de me elogiar.

E obviamente Jessica percebeu e fechou a cara.

Eu tentei beber para me soltar, ou ao menos não me sentir mal, mas apenas fiquei tonta e enjoada.

E para completar, uma hora que Mike se afastou para buscar mais bebida, Jessica me abordou furiosa.

–Vai mesmo passar a perna em mim, Bella?

–Ei, Jess, pára com isto! – Angela pediu.

–Você não está percebendo, Angela? Mike está afim da Bella!

–Mas eu não estou a fim dele! – exclamei.

–Então fala isto pra ele!

–Eu não estou encorajando o Mike, Jéssica.

–Eu só sei que você está estragando a minha noite que deveria ser perfeita!

–Certo, tem razão. Eu vou embora.

–Não, Bella, não dê ouvidos para a Jess...

–Isto, melhor ir mesmo! Assim talvez Mike preste atenção em mim.

–Não se preocupe, eu já estou me sentindo meio mal mesmo.

–Quer que eu vá com você? – Angela perguntou, mas eu disse para ela ficar.

Eu queria apenas sair dali e ficar sozinha.

E quando cheguei em casa, ainda me sentindo meio tonta, tudo o que eu queria era deitar e dormir.

Mas antes tinha que passar no quarto dos bebês e ver se estava tudo bem.

Eu só não esperava dar de cara com Edward Cullen ali.

E segurando Noah entre os braços.

Por um momento, eu tive certeza que iria desmaiar.

Ver Edward, quando tudo o que eu queria era paz, já seria problema.

Mas vê-lo com um dos bebês era simplesmente um pesadelo.

Eu vinha tentando ignorar o fato de que eu estava vivendo uma farsa sem tamanho naquela casa, com Rosalie criando os bebês como seus filhos, enquanto eu ficava apenas de expectadora.

Mas desde que Edward aparecera, eu tentava não lembrar que havia uma farsa ainda maior, porque ele era o pai daqueles bebês.

E nunca saberia.

O fato de Edward ser o pai de Noah e Sophie seria para sempre um segredo.

Eles seriam sempre os filhos de Rosalie e Emmett. Seus sobrinhos.

Mas vê-lo assim, com um dos bebês no colo, fazia uma dor incômoda apertar meu peito.

Uma mistura de culpa e pesar.

Culpa porque seria impossível agora ele saber de toda verdade.

Pesar por tudo o que poderia ter sido diferente, se eu o conhecesse quando soube que estava grávida.

Mas eu não o conhecia. E agora, que eu finalmente sabia seu nome, era tarde demais.

–O que está fazendo aqui? – indaguei finalmente, tentando manter a compostura.

–Ouvi o bebê chorando. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Eu dei um passo à frente, estendendo os braços.

–Deixe que eu cuido dele.

–Não. – Edward se afastou. – Ele já dormiu. – falou, o colocando no berço, e então se virou, me medindo.

Senti meu rosto vermelho.

–A noite estava boa? – sua voz era cheia de ironia.

–Não é da sua conta. – respondi, passando a mão na testa e tentando ignorar aquela tontura.

–Não é mesmo... Mas fico curioso, teve um encontro?

Eu respirei fundo, começando a me irritar.

Mas a última coisa que gostaria naquele momento era brigar com Edward Cullen.

–Olha, sei que adora ser desagradável comigo, mas não estou nem um pouco disposta a ficar ouvindo seus insultos ridículos agora, com licença...

E dando meia volta, eu me afastei, indo para meu próprio quarto.

Mas a sorte não estava comigo hoje e eu tropecei quando abri a porta.

No mesmo instante uma mão segurou meu braço.

–Parece que é minha sina segurá-la para não cair. – disse, mais perto do que seria seguro.

Eu puxei meu braço.

–Por que ainda está aqui...? – indaguei, me sentando na beira da cama, antes que caísse na frente dele.

–Você parece bêbada. – havia uma certa reprovação na sua voz, mas eu apenas ri.

–Ah, claro... o perfeito Edward nunca deve ter ficado bêbado... – murmurei, tentando abrir as tiras da sandália, mas me atrapalhando.

De repente Edward se abaixou e retirou minhas mãos, abrindo ele mesmo.

–Não, não faça isto... eu posso...

–Fique quieta, Bella. - ele pediu, pegando meu outro pé. – Estou tentando apenas ajudá-la e não me aproveitar de você.

–Já se aproveitou de mim. – murmurei, fascinada com os tons claros do seu cabelo, sob aquele ângulo. Me dava vontade de acariciá-los.

Ele sorriu, me encarando.

Deus, ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo. Eu sentia o efeito na boca do estômago.

–Mas da segunda vez você se aproveitou de mim, se bem me lembro... – e então ele estava perto. Perto demais. Perfeito de mais.

E eu senti o efeito no meu baixo ventre e fechei os olhos, me afastando para trás, mas só havia a cama atrás de mim e ele veio junto comigo, se inclinando sobre mim.

Eu comecei a sentir dificuldade de respirar.

A tontura se intensificando, mas agora era totalmente por causa dele.

Do que ele me fazia sentir.

Fraca e quente.

Eu queria erguer os braços e empurrá-lo.

Mas não tinha forças.

Abri os olhos, tentando manter um resquício de sanidade antes que fosse tarde demais.

–Por favor...

–Por favor o quê? – sua voz era como uma carícia dentro do meu ouvido. – Eu estou louco para me aproveitar de você, Isabella Swan...

–Não... – sussurrei, estremecendo ao sentir seus dentes mordiscando de leve a minha orelha e depois escorregando por meu pescoço, me arrepiando da cabeça aos pés.

Oh deus, eu estava me perdendo facilmente...

–Sim. – ele insistiu e eu fechei os olhos de novo, lutando para respirar, sentindo seus beijos em meu ombro, suas mãos deslizando por cima do vestido, apertando meus seios e gemi.

Eu queria que ele arrancasse minhas roupas. Queria que ele arrancasse as próprias roupas.

Queria senti-lo dentro de mim. Muitas vezes.

Por que tinha que ser errado? Por quê?

Respirei fundo, tentando ignorar o desejo crescendo dentro de mim.

Seus lábios pairaram sobre os meus, nossas respirações se misturando.

Afastei a cabeça para o lado.

–Não, não me beija... – eu sabia que estaria perdida de vez se ele me beijasse.

–Não? Estou cansando de ouvir não vindo de sua boca...

Mas de repente ele já não estava em cima de mim e eu abri os olhos sentindo falta do seu bem vindo peso. E ele estava ajoelhado na minha frente, e antes que eu pudesse adivinhar suas intenções, suas mãos estavam debaixo do meu vestido e puxava para baixo minha calcinha.

Meu cérebro gritou.

–Não...

Mas cada célula do meu corpo gritava... Sim...

–Sim... – Edward murmurou, afastando minhas pernas.

E então eu senti sua respiração em mim.

Antes de seus lábios finalmente me beijarem.

Intimamente.

Perversamente.

E eu perdi o prumo.

O choque se misturando com o prazer, fazendo meu interior se contorcer.

E eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e gemendo, perdida naquelas sensações, dos seus lábios em mim. De sua língua me mim.

–Sim... – finalmente murmurei.

E ele continuou. Me explorando. Me torturando. O desejo crescia e se expandia, começando onde ele me tocava e se espalhando como fogo por cada poro do meu corpo.

Todos os meus sentidos concentrados em tirar o máximo proveito daquilo.

Eu podia ver arco-íris em meus olhos fechados... Ah, era tão bom, tão perfeito, tão perto...

E então ele parou.

Eu soltei um lamento baixo, abrindo os olhos.

E despenquei na realidade ao ver Edward em pé na frente da cama me olhando calmamente.

–Eu podia ter você agora, mas não me aproveito de mulheres bêbadas.

–Você... seu... – eu nem conseguia falar, tamanha minha vergonha, tamanha minha fúria! – Sai daqui...

–Boa noite, Bella.

Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si e eu fiquei ali.

Me consumindo de ódio.

E de frustração.

E de vergonha.

Mas que diabos tinha Edward Cullen para fazer aquelas coisas comigo?

Me arrastando para fora da cama, eu me pus de pé.

Queria tomar um banho e tirar qualquer resquício de Edward Cullen do meu corpo.

Difícil seria tirar da minha mente.

Mas antes que eu me movesse, a porta do quarto se abriu e Jessica e Angela apareceram.

–Olá! Ainda acordada? – Angela perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros.

–Estava indo tomar banho. – respondi. Ainda bem que Edward tinha parado, pensei.

Jessica se jogou na cama, com a cara fechada.

Angela rolou os olhos.

–Acho que ela levou um fora.

Eu suspirei.

Bom, não estava a fim de lidar com as frustrações de Jessica agora.

Já bastavam as minhas.

–Eu vou pro chuveiro. – murmurei e me afastei.

Eu só queria tomar um banho e dormir.

Amanhã eu pensaria nos meus problemas.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward

Eu sonhava com Isabella Swan.

Não era novidade, afinal.

Ela sempre estava na minha cabeça. Antes, apenas uma criatura de máscara.

Mas agora eu sonhava com seu rosto, não mais apenas com seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu cheiro.

E eu nunca queria acordar... eu podia tê-la do jeito que eu quisesse assim.

E agora ela estava ali, na minha cama.

E usava máscara.

Eu aspirei, estendendo os braços, a puxando para mim... Mas não foi frésias que eu senti.

E sim um cheiro enjoativo e doce. Mas muito caro.

E ouvi uma risada.

Definitivamente não era Isabella Swan.

E eu tampouco estava sonhando.

Abri os olhos para me deparar com um par de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros se sobressaindo na máscara azul, que eu comprara para provocar Bella.

–Mas que diabos... – murmurei aturdido, ao reconhecer Tanya Denali em cima de mim.

Usando uma máscara.

–Podia ter me contado suas fantasias, acho que posso gostar disto, talvez eu peça pra você usar uma também... – disse se inclinando para me beijar, mas eu a empurrei, me afastando.

–O que está fazendo aqui, Tanya...e pelo amor de deus, tira esta máscara! – exclamei irritado.

Aquilo não pertencia a Tanya. De maneira alguma a Tanya.

Ela riu tirando a máscara.

–Nossa, não lembro de você acordar tão mal humorado!

–O que está fazendo aqui? – insisti, me levantando, antes que Tanya atacasse novamente.

Ela deu de ombros.

–Vim passar o dia aqui. Rose me convidou.

–Isto não explica o que está fazendo no meu quarto.

–Já estive antes, qual o problema, vai dar uma de ofendido agora? – já não havia tanto humor em sua voz agora.

–Não te convidei, Tanya.

–Oh... Não gostou de me ver aqui... entendi. – ela se levantou. – Você está esquisito...

–Impressão tua.

–E esta máscara? Vai participar de algum baile de carnaval ou é mesmo pra alguma fantasia que desconheço?

Eu arranquei a máscara de suas mãos.

–Não é nada... apenas uma brincadeira.

–Oh, gosto de brincadeiras. – ela se aproximou maliciosa, mas eu me afastei.

–Tanya, preciso tomar um banho, então acho melhor ir ficar com a Rose, nos vemos depois.

Ela suspirou.

–Tudo bem. Estamos esperando você para tomar café.

Eu respirei aliviado quando ela saiu do quarto.

E enquanto tomava o banho, me perguntei por que não aceitava a oferta de Tanya.

Ela podia até usar a maldita máscara se quisesse, não é?

Mas a questão era que minha fantasia não era a máscara.

Era a mulher que a tinha usado.

Por isto Tanya não servia. Nenhuma servia.

E na noite passada...

Eu soltei uma imprecação ao sentir meu corpo reagindo às lembranças da noite anterior.

Bella à minha mercê. Eu estivera tão perto de conseguir aquilo que vinha desejando mais que tudo nos últimos tempos.

Mas não pude continuar. Não quando ela estava alcoolizada. De alguma maneira não me parecera certo me aproveitar da situação daquele jeito.

Porque ela iria me acusar depois. E estaria certa.

E eu não queria Bella Swan lamentado nada do que fizéssemos.

Não agora.

Mas será que eu ainda teria outra chance?

Era difícil saber.

Eu não podia mesmo fugir da minha família e nem de Tanya.

Agora eu lamentava ter dito a Emmett ontem que não iria trabalhar com ele hoje.

Minha desculpa era passar mais tempo com a família, mas isto era apenas parte da verdade.

Eu queria, ou melhor, precisava ficar perto de outra pessoa.

Mesmo não sabendo ainda o que fazer em relação a isto.

Tanya, Rose e Esme sorriram ao me ver na mesa do café e eu sorri de volta.

–Até que enfim, achei que fosse dormir o dia inteiro. - Rose comentou acidamente e eu baguncei seus cabelos ao passar por ela, sabendo que detestava isto, e dei um beijo em Esme.

–Bom dia, mãe.

–Bom dia, querido. Achei que fosse trabalhar com Emmett hoje.

–Queria passar o dia em casa.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

–Adoro ter você aqui. – e ela se virou para Rose, que ainda ajeitava o cabelo, resmungando. – Cadê os bebês?

–As babás estão arrumando eles para a piscina. Está sol hoje e quero que aproveitem. – respondeu.

–Ah, que fofos. – comentou comendo uma torrada. O que eu tinha certeza de que seria a única coisa que ela comeria para não sair de uma dieta eterna. – Acho que vou colocar um biquíni e aproveitar o sol também.

–Então seremos duas. – Rose disse. – E eu convidaria o Edward também, mas acho que Esme o quer só pra ela hoje. Afinal, Edward é seu preferidinho!

–Deixa de bobagens, Rosalie! - Esme riu.

–E falando em babás. – Tanya comentou. – Eu as vi ontem de noite.

Eu parei com a xícara de café a meio caminho da boca.

–Onde? – indaguei sem pensar.

–Numa boate que inaugurou.

–Sim, elas me disseram que iam lá. – Rose comentou. – Foram convidadas por Mike Newton.

–Mike Newton? – Esme franziu a testa. – Desde quando suas babás são amigas de Mike Newton?

–Eles se conheceram no casamento. Na verdade, ele está interessado na Bella.

–Ah sim, ele parecia mesmo interessado nela ontem, a rodeando... acha que estão namorando?

Eu engasguei com um pedaço de pão.

Mike Newton estava rondando ainda então.

Eu tentei digerir aquilo. Muito difícil.

–Edward, meu filho, tudo bem? – Esme indagou e eu assenti tossindo, enquanto Tanya continuava.

–Ela é bem esperta, hein? Mike Newton é bem rico... de babá virar uma socialite...

–Não seja maldosa, Tanya. – Rose riu. – Bella é um amor, não esta interesseira!

–E aposto que Rose não quer perder sua babá preferida. – Esme comentou.

–Pois se engana! Eu adoro a Bella e ela é ótima com os bebês, mas eu posso arranjar outras babás muito boas também. Claro que eu nunca achei que ela iria ficar pra sempre aqui. Uma hora ela vai arranjar um namorado, se casar...

Eu comecei a sentir dor de estômago.

–Enfim, acho o Mike Newton um rapaz ótimo e dou toda força a Bella, se estiverem juntos.

–Bom, que ela seja feliz então.- Tanya deu de ombros e deu o assunto por encerrado, começando a falar sobre Alice ter ligado hoje cedo e estar adorando a lua de mel numa ilha do Brasil.

Mas eu já não prestava atenção na conversa.

Estava remoendo a informação de Bella tendo encontros com Mike Newton.

E mesmo depois que Rosalie e Tanya se afastaram para pôr seus biquínis e curtir o sol e eu fiquei com Esme na sala, enquanto ela me contava sobre suas atividades com caridade, eu ainda remoia a ideia de Bella e Mike.

Minha Bella e o idiota do Mike.

Ok, ela não era "minha".

Mas também não me agradava nem um pouco saber que poderia ser de Mike Newton.

–Está distraído, querido. – Esme comentou a certo ponto e eu sorri, sem graça.

–Me desculpe.

–Estou achando você meio estranho estes dias.

De repente eu tive vontade de contar a ela. Era minha mãe para todos os efeitos, embora nem fosse 10 anos mais velha que eu.

Mesmo assim, era a figura materna que eu tinha agora.

–Está com algum problema que queira dividir comigo?

–Não é nada. – desconversei por fim.

Ele suspirou.

Obviamente eu não a estava enganando. Mas também sabia que ela não iria insistir.

–Já pensou em quando vai embora?

–Está querendo se livrar de mim?

–Sabe que não, por mim largava todas estas viagens e ficava aqui.

–Um dia, quem sabe.

–Sei que te incomoda, esta coisa de Rose e Emmett e Alice e Jasper...

–Claro que não.

–Sei que é difícil ser sozinho no meio de tantos casais na mesma família. Acho que eu fugiria correndo também.

–Mãe...

–Não, Edward, eu te conheço. Apenas acha que não se encaixa aqui. Eu te entendo. Mas acho que deveria mesmo ficar. Outra pessoa pode fazer este seu trabalho. Sentimos sua falta. E acho que tem uma certa garota do Alasca que adoraria se mudar para Chicago...

Eu ri, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

–Acha mesmo que Tanya seria uma boa esposa pra mim?

Foi a vez de Esme rir.

–Respeitarei o que quiser, se estiver feliz.

–Tanya nunca me faria feliz.

–Então é melhor dizer isto a ela com todas as letras. Dá pena de vê-la correndo atrás de você.

–Eu sei. Mas tenho a impressão que ela não irá desistir nem se eu tatuar isto na testa.

Esme riu.

–O problema é ser tão lindo.

–Mães sempre acham os filhos bonitos.

Esme segurou minha mão, ficando séria de repente.

–Eu só queria que encontrasse alguém, que não fosse sozinho.

Eu me levantei, já começando a me incomodar com aquela conversa.

–Acho que vou ler uns relatórios no meu quarto, tudo bem?

–Claro. – ela sorriu, sem insistir.

Eu fui para o quarto, mas dali dava para ouvir os barulhos na piscina.

Eu me aproximei da janela e Rosalie e Tanya estavam estendidas em cadeiras, vestindo minúsculos biquínis da moda e óculos escuros, enquanto conversavam.

Do outro lado, Jessica e Angela estavam de biquíni também e cada uma segurava um bebê, enquanto passavam protetor solar neles.

Então eu a vi.

Ela caminhava em direção aos bebês saindo do vestiário ao redor da piscina.

Vestia um biquíni branco que rivalizava com sua pele quase translúcida.

Eu nunca a vira nua, foi meu primeiro pensamento, ao correr o olhar por seu corpo iluminado pelo sol.

Ela era tão bonita. Sua pele branca parecia tão macia como eu me lembrava.

E eu queria apenas ter o prazer de tocar nela inteira agora.

Ela estaria quente pelo sol, e eu poderia deslizar meus lábios também...

Soltei uma imprecação com os rumos do meu pensamento. Deveria sair da janela e parar de bancar o voyeur.

Mas então, ela mergulhou na piscina e eu acompanhei seus movimentos, enquanto chegava até o outro lado com passadas graciosas.

E eu só percebi que estava prendendo a respiração quando ela emergiu.

E sorrindo ela estendeu os braços e eu vi Jessica se aproximar da borda e entregar um bebê para Bella.

Eu me afastei por fim.

Tentei me concentrar no relatório que tinha que ler.

Mas era inútil.

Bom, o sol estava mesmo brilhando.

E talvez fosse um bom dia para aproveitar a piscina.

Bella

Eu não estava sociável hoje.

Definitivamente.

Então quando Rosalie entrara sorridente no quarto de manhã e perguntara como fora nossa noite, eu deixara Jessica e Angela responderem por mim, enquanto me ocupava trocando os gêmeos.

–Foi ótimo. O lugar é lindo. – Angela respondera.

–E Mike Newton?

Eu reparei que Jess ia falar algo inapropriado quando Angela falou na sua frente.

–Ele é um cara super legal. Nos divertimos muito.

Eu podia sentir o olhar de Rosalie sobre mim, mas ignorei, mantendo minha atenção nas fraldas à minha frente.

–Certo. – ela disse por fim. – O sol está lindo lá fora e acho que deveriam levar os bebês para a piscina.

–Sim, nós levaremos. – respondi e eu imaginei que Rosalie queria falar mais alguma coisa, mas acho que não na frente de Angela e Jessica, então saiu do quarto sem falar mais nada.

E então nós levamos os bebês para o sol e eu me perguntei se Edward estaria por ali.

Tudo o que eu menos queria naquele momento era vê-lo de novo.

Ainda mais depois de ontem à noite. Eu ainda sentia meu rosto queimar só de lembrar.

Isto para não falar de outras partes do meu corpo que reagiam instantaneamente à lembrança das mãos de Edward em mim.

A boca de Edward em mim.

Eu tentava afastar estes pensamentos impróprios assim como as sensações proibidas.

Nunca mais eu podia deixar aquilo acontecer.

Havia muito em jogo para que eu me deixasse seduzir por Edward de novo.

Mas até quando eu conseguiria resistir à tentação?

Se ao menos ele fosse embora, como Rosalie dissera que ele faria...

Mas eu estava duvidando muito da minha sorte ultimamente.

–Bella, coloque um biquíni! – Angela falou, e eu sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

–Não... – respondi. Eu tinha medo que Edward ainda estivesse por ali.

Quase podia sentir os olhos dele me espreitando...

–Mas você não vai querer entrar na piscina com os bebês? – Jessica indagou, passando protetor solar no rosto.

Elas morriam de medo de entrar na piscina com as crianças e eles gostavam de água.

Assim só eu que entrava na piscina com eles.

Suspirando, me dei por vencida e fui pôr um biquíni.

Não tinha biquíni, mas os Cullens mantinham praticamente uma loja de roupas de banho na casa da piscina e eu sempre acabava usando um daqueles biquínis mesmo.

E quando voltei para a piscina, reprimi a vontade de voltar e pôr a roupa quando vi, não só Rosalie por ali, como a insuportável Tanya Denali.

Eu não sei por que definia Tanya Denali como insuportável se mal a conhecia, mas simplesmente não conseguia ter nenhuma simpatia pela amiga de Rosalie.

Obviamente não tinha nada a ver com o fato dela ser uma espécie de "quase namorada eterna" de Edward.

Edward podia namorar quem quiser, não me interessava nem um pouco.

Contanto que me deixasse em paz.

E ao meu segredo.

Senti um arrepio de medo por dentro como sempre sentia quando pensava em tudo o que eu escondia e, respirando fundo, pulei na piscina, ansiando esquecer, ao menos momentaneamente, todos meus problemas.

E quando emergi, Jessica se aproximou com Sophie.

Eu sorri instantaneamente e estendi os braços para minha bebê.

Beijei seus cabelos, adorando sentir seu corpinho quente junto ao meu. Ela fazia barulhos, batendo os bracinhos na água, enquanto eu brincava com ela.

E foi fácil esquecer o mundo ao redor, até que ouvi a risada enjoativa de Tanya.

–Olha quem resolveu se juntar a nós.

Eu me virei e vi Edward se aproximando.

Perdi o ar ao ver que ele usava apenas um calção de banho, o peito bem definido como uma estátua grega de mármore à mostra. Ele usava óculos de sol, mas eu sabia que estava olhando diretamente para mim enquanto se encaminhava para onde estava Tanya e Rosalie, sentando ao lado delas.

Desviei os olhos, me concentrando de novo em Sophie.

Mas infelizmente meus ouvidos estavam atentos.

–Edward, pode passar protetor nas minhas costas?- Tanya pediu e eu revirei os olhos.

"Que oferecida".

Sem conseguir me conter, eu olhei de relance e desviei rápido o rosto ao ver Tanya deitada de costas e Edward passeando a mão pelas costas dela.

Me dava vontade de vomitar.

Resolvi sair da piscina.

Estava ficando cheio demais aquele lugar para todos nós, pensei, irônica.

Angela me encarou.

–E o Noah? Acho que ele quer ir na piscina também.

–Mais tarde, acho que o sol está forte. – murmurei, colocando uma toalha em volta de Sophie.

Jessica lixava a unha e riu.

–Aquela sabe provocar. – disse apontando para Tanya.

Eu olhei de novo e agora Tanya estava com as mãos nos ombros de Edward, massageando-os.

–Procurem um quarto. – murmurei, irritada.

Angela e Jessica riram.

–Bom, acho que não vai demorar muito. – Jéssica piscou e eu coloquei Sophie no colo dela. – Pára de falar besteiras e dê água para Sophie.

–Onde vai? – Angela indagou ao me ver colocar um roupão.

–Está sol demais, acho que estou com dor de cabeça...

–Ai, ai, olha isto. – Jessica praticamente rosnou olhando em direção à piscina e nos olhamos também.

Edward estava caminhando até a borda da piscina e deu um mergulho perfeito.

Eu fiquei parada ali, incapaz de me mexer, até que ele emergisse. Os cabelos cor de cobre grudados na testa e um sorriso de lado no rosto.

Ele olhou em nossa direção e eu dei graças por ter colocado um roupão.

–Me dê um dos bebês. –pediu.

E antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em impedir, Angela já se afastava com Noah e o passava para Edward dentro da piscina.

No minuto seguinte, eu vi Tanya se levantar e entrar na piscina também.

–Ele é tão bonitinho. – disse sorrindo, e eu tive a ligeira impressão que ela estava empinando mais os seios do que necessário.

Mas Edward estava com a atenção em Noah, que batia as mãos na água, animado.

–Acho que ele gosta de água.

–Os dois gostam. – Jessica falou se aproximando com Sophie e eu observei chocada Jessica se inclinar para entrar na água.

Que diabos era aquilo?

Mas antes que ela entrasse, Tanya se aproximou da borda e estendeu os braços.

–Deixe ela comigo! - Jessica pareceu que ia dizer não, mas passou Sophie para os braços de Tanya.

Eu fiquei ali, vendo aquela cena inusitada sem conseguir me mover.

Meus olhos presos em Edward brincando com Noah, enquanto Tanya Denali se fazia muito íntima de Sophie.

Minha Sophie.

Um ciúme corrosivo se instalou em minhas veias.

Olhei para Rosalie, ainda do outro lado da piscina.

E ela parecia estar tensa, vendo o mesmo que eu.

De repente Sophie começou a chorar muito alto.

Num átimo, eu tirei o roupão e pulei na piscina, não me importando com o que podia parecer.

Eu apenas me aproximei, ignorando as tentativas desajeitadas de Tanya para acalmar Sophie e a retirei do seu colo.

–Deixa que eu cuido disto. – murmurei rispidamente.

Tanya não ofereceu resistência, obviamente assustada com o choro da criança.

–Uau, ela tem bons pulmões. – brincou e então saiu da piscina, dando uma boa visão de seu traseiro num biquíni fio dental.

"Exibida".

Desviei o olhar para Sophie, murmurando para ela se acalmar e ela foi parando de chorar aos poucos.

–Você tem mesmo jeito com eles. – Edward disse e então eu o encarei.

Estava tão perto, os cabelos molhados bagunçados. Me dava vontade de levantar a mão e arrumá-los.

Desviei o olhar.

–É meu trabalho. – murmurei.

Sophie agora estava animada de novo, se agitando no meu colo então eu sorri para ela.

–É isto que você quer? Vamos nadar? – então eu a soltei na água e ela ria.

Noah se animou também e eu sorri para Edward.

–Solte ele assim também.

–Soltá-lo na piscina? – ele indagou espantado e eu ri.

–Você está aqui para segurá-lo, é apenas alguns segundos, bebês gostam de água, vê? – eu soltei Sophie de novo e ela fluía na água.

Edward fez o mesmo com Noah e riu junto com o bebê.

E por um momento, eu me deslumbrei.

O som do seu riso, como eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, parecia tão natural e jovem.

O jeito que suas mãos grandes seguravam Noah cada vez com mais segurança.

E o jeito que o bebê se segurava nele, sabendo que ali estava realmente seguro.

E ele parecia tão fascinado pelo movimento de Sophie pela água também e sorria para ela.

E então ele sorriu para mim.

Não era apenas meu corpo que se aquecia agora com seu sorriso.

Meu coração se aqueceu de uma maneira totalmente nova e inebriante.

E por um momento parecia que existia apenas nós no mundo.

Num mundo perfeito.

–Já chega. – a voz ríspida de Rosalie me fez voltar à realidade.

Ela se aproximava com passos largos da piscina.

–Está na hora das crianças entrarem! – disse estendendo os braços. – Me dê o bebê, Edward! – ordenou.

–Eles estão se divertindo, Rose.

–Está muito sol. – ela disse agora mais brandamente, mas ainda firme. – Por favor, Edward, me dá meu bebê. – pediu e então eu entendi.

Rose estava com ciúmes de Edward e as crianças.

Mas não havia motivos. Edward não fazia ideia da ligação que tinha com os bebês.

Nunca saberia, pensei sombriamente.

De repente o mundo já não parecia tão perfeito.

Longe disto.

Edward entregou Noah para Rosalie que se afastou, enquanto Edward saía da piscina.

–Angela, pegue Sophie. - pedi e eu entreguei Sophie para Angela.

E quando fui sair da piscina, uma mão apareceu ao meu alcance para me ajudar a sair.

Eu hesitei por um momento, mas a segurei e Edward me puxou.

E no instante seguinte, ele colocava uma toalha sobre meus ombros.

Nossos olhares se encontraram.

Senti aquele velho desejo proibido começando a se alastrar por minha pele.

–Preciso falar com você. – ele disse para que só eu pudesse ouvir..

–Não temos nada para falar... – respondi, segurando com força a toalha contra meu corpo.

–Ontem à noite...

Oh Deus. Não sobre ontem à noite!

Eu respirei fundo, olhando em volta para ter certeza que ninguém mesmo pudesse nos ouvir.

Mas Rose, Angela e Jessica já se afastavam com os bebês.

Eu o encarei novamente.

–Por que não me deixa em paz? Achei que me odiasse! – murmurei.

–Eu a deixaria em paz se soubesse que você não sente nada. Mas você sente. – eu desviei o olhar, perdendo o ar. Por que ele fazia aquilo comigo? Eu queria encará-lo e dizer que eu não sentia nada. Mas acho que meu estoque de mentiras estava se esgotando. Porque eu não consegui negar.

De repente, ele parecia estar ainda mais perto. Tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor que irradiava dele, mais quente que o sol.

Derretendo tudo dentro de mim.

–Apenas mais uma vez, Bella. – sussurrou, os olhos verdes dourados ardendo nos meus. - Apenas para acabar com esta obsessão. Eu vou embora depois. E fim. Não precisamos mais lidar com isto.

Eu parei de respirar, enquanto ele ficava ali, esperando.

E eu fiquei ali, mil lutas sendo travadas dentro de mim.

–Edward, vamos entrar? – a voz de Tanya quebrou o encanto e eu dei um passo atrás, ficando vermelha, e ouvi Edward soltar um palavrão baixo, passando os dedos pelo cabelo.

–Bella, por favor... – ele ainda pediu, mas eu apenas me afastei, passando por Tanya e entrando na casa.

E só parei quando estava segura novamente. Sozinha, no vestiário, eu encostei minha testa na parede fria.

Minha razão e emoção travando uma batalha sangrenta em meu íntimo.

E não fora sempre assim, desde que conhecera Edward Cullen?

Edward

Ela tinha escapado de novo.

Eu tinha vontade de afogar Tanya na piscina por sua interrupção.

Mas apenas passei por ela, entrando em casa.

Infelizmente ela me seguiu até o quarto.

–O que foi aquilo? – indagou por fim.

–Aquilo o quê? – me fiz de desentendido.

–Você estava flertando com a babá de Rosalie, por deus!

Eu ri, totalmente sem humor.

–Da onde tirou isto?

–Não sou cega.

–Está vendo demais então. – respondi. – Acha mesmo que estou querendo levar a babá para a cama? – indaguei ironicamente.

Na verdade eu achava que Tanya não tinha nada a ver com a minha vida. Nunca tivemos um compromisso.

E há mais de um ano nem sequer tínhamos dormido juntos.

Mas eu sabia como ela podia achar que havia alguma posse sobre mim. E se ela achasse que Bella era uma ameaça, podia começar a perturbá-la. E eu queria Tanya longe de Bella.

–Bom, talvez não seja isto...

–Não é isto. – cortei. – Agora me dá licença, Tanya. Vou almoçar com minha mãe e já está tarde, preciso tomar um banho.

–Eu vou com vocês...

–Não vai, não. Esme quer sair apenas comigo. – menti.

Na verdade não tinha nenhum plano para aquela tarde, mas sair com minha mãe parecia mesmo uma boa coisa a se fazer.

Ela deu de ombros.

–Tudo bem. Podemos sair para tomar um drink à noite...

–Talvez. À noite nos falamos, ok?

–Está bem.

Ela se afastou e eu entrei no chuveiro.

Banho frio. Para acalmar meu corpo e minha mente.

Isabella Swan ainda seria minha perdição.

Eu não deveria ter feito aquela proposta a ela.

Mas era a única coisa que me vinha à cabeça, olhando-a ali, na beira da piscina, pingando água sob o sol escaldante.

Nem era mais questão de querer.

Era necessidade ardente.

Que só aumentava quanto mais tempo eu passava ao seu lado.

E naquela tarde parecia ter piorado consideravelmente.

Vê-la sorrindo para os bebês, parecia quase maternal.

E eu podia ficar ali por horas, apenas me deliciando ao reparar nas pequenas sardas em seu nariz e seus ombros, enquanto ela murmurava palavras doces para os bebês que pareciam ter nela um porto seguro.

Mas eu ainda me lembrava que ela era aquela garota no clube, que seduzia e esquecia com a mesma facilidade que sorria agora inocentemente para aqueles bebês.

Isabella Swan era mesmo uma garota cheia de nuances.

E despertava algo novo e quase irracional em mim.

E o que eu podia fazer? Ela estava longe do meu alcance agora.

E sempre estivera, para ser sincero.

Ou a garota do clube, ou a babá inocente.

Ela não era para mim.

Então o melhor a fazer era partir. Esquecer.

Rosalie sabia a verdade e ainda confiava nela.

E eu nem podia culpá-la, afinal, Bella era mesmo ótima com aquelas crianças.

Se ao menos eu pudesse tê-la mais uma vez...

Mas acho que até isto estava fora do meu alcance agora.

Irritado, eu fechei o chuveiro.

Mas quando entrei no quarto, eu estaquei.

Contra a janela, uma figura nua se destacava contra o sol da tarde.

E quando ela se virou, eu vi a máscara azul.

E os longos cabelos castanhos caindo sobre os seios nus.

Isabella Swan, estava parada no meu quarto, usando apenas uma máscara.


	10. Chapter 10

Eu poderia dizer que imaginara Isabella Swan finalmente cedendo de muitas maneiras.

Mas acho que nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos eu imaginaria vê-la na minha frente daquele jeito.

Totalmente nua. A não ser pela máscara azul em seu rosto.

Eu estava petrificado. Chocado. Excitado.

Maravilhado.

–Você veio. – consegui falar, permitindo me deliciar com aquela imagem perfeita.

Isabella Swan era perfeita.

Então ela caminhou alguns passos e se sentou no meio da cama.

–Apenas uma vez. – murmurou e eu me aproximei, hipnotizado, como se uma linha invisível me puxasse em sua direção.

Exatamente como da primeira vez, quando vaguei pelos corredores daquele clube, seguindo o cheiro inconfundível de frésias.

Como um caçador em volta da presa.

Mas agora, embora eu ainda a espreitasse, a cercasse, não me sentia como um predador.

Me sentia o cordeiro.

Eu estava aonde ela queria. Na hora que ela queria.

E nem estava me importando mais com isto.

Contanto que eu pudesse estar ali de novo. Me inclinando sobre ela, para aspirar seu cheiro de frésias. Intoxicando todos meus sentidos.

O desejo, que já estava se agitando dentro de mim desde a hora em que a vira no quarto, agora me consumia.

Seus olhos cor de chocolate brilharam sob a máscara e eu levantei a mão para removê-la do seu rosto.

Não havia mais razão para disfarces.

Eu queria apenas Isabella Swan, despida de qualquer adorno.

Mas ela me impediu.

–Não.

–Eu sei quem é você agora.

–Não sabe, não...

E ela se recostou. Se ofereceu.

Meus olhos a percorreram.

Há quanto tempo eu sonhava em vê-la assim? Quantas noites eu não havia perdido imaginando como ela seria?

E agora ela estava ali. Ao alcance dos meus dedos, que quase coçavam de vontade de tocá-la.

–Você é linda. – tive que dizer, meu olhar perdido sobre a pele pálida.

–Você também. – ela murmurou, mordendo os lábios, e eu dei um sorriso de lado, me excitando com seu olhar e me inclinei para acariciar seu rosto ruborizado sob a máscara.

–Tem noção de como eu quero estar dentro de você? – indaguei, meus dedos em seus lábios. - Eu quero beijá-la muito. Inteira.

Ela arfou, segurando minha mão e beijando meus dedos. Acompanhei sua língua, fascinado, desejando não ser meus dedos entre seus lábios.

E eu quase pedi exatamente isto. Mas eu sabia que primeiro, eu queria estar dentro dela.

Queria gozar com ela.

E depois... depois teria muito tempo para sentir cada parte de Isabella Swan em mim.

Segurei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios devagar, apenas experimentando, adorando ouvi-la suspirar e fechar os olhos. Percorri seu rosto, até seu ouvido.

–Quero fazer amor com você. – disse, descendo os braços para encher minhas mãos com seus seios, um pouco mais fartos do que imaginara.

Ela segurou meus pulsos, abrindo os olhos.

–Não estamos fazendo amor.

–Não?

–Estamos fazendo sexo.

De alguma maneira que eu sabia ser irracional, aquilo me irritou.

Obviamente ela tinha razão. Era apenas luxuria.

Tesão. Perversão.

E deveria estar ótimo pra mim.

Afinal, onde fora mesmo que eu a conhecera?

Senti uma raiva fria ameaçar me dominar, mas canalizei aquela energia para o que interessava no momento.

Sexo.

E Isabella Swan finalmente à minha disposição.

–Ok, Isabella Swan. Vamos fazer sexo. – rosnei, a inclinando sobre a cama, mantendo seus braços acima da cabeça, a beijando com força, meus lábios sugando os seus para depois invadir, explorar, degustar, engolindo seus gemidos. Ela serpenteou o corpo embaixo do meu e isto me deixou mais excitado, a ponto de doer.

Com um rosnado baixo, eu afastei meus lábios do dela e deslizei minha mão até o meio de suas pernas.

Ela estava deliciosamente pronta quando a acariciei e ela gemeu um "por favor", acabando com qualquer ideia que eu pudesse ter de prolongar o momento.

–Agora. – grunhi, afastando seus joelhos e a penetrando rápida e profundamente.

Bella gritou, suas unhas cravadas em meu ombro e eu saí apenas para arremeter de novo.

E mais uma vez. E outra.

Ouvindo ela arquejar, entre gemidos entrecortados, o corpo indo ao encontro do meu, com igual vontade.

–Abre os olhos. – pedi, me movendo dentro dela cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo.

E ela cravou os olhos incrivelmente castanhos em mim.

–Diga meu nome. – pedi, sentindo o prazer me consumindo.

–Edward... – sua voz era quase doce, enquanto ela gemia meu nome.

Era delicioso de ouvir.

–De novo... – aumentei o ritmo, a tensão aumentando...

–Edward... – ela agora gritou, o corpo tensionando em volta do meu, e eu me perdi.

–Sim... – fechei os olhos, me desmanchando dentro dela.

Gozando com ela.

Não sei quanto tempo levou para que eu voltasse à realidade, rolando para o lado, ainda arfando depois de um orgasmo intenso.

Não me lembrava da última vez que tinha me sentido assim.

Ou melhor, eu me lembrava sim.

Muito bem.

Só não sabia o nome da pessoa que estava comigo daquela vez.

Abri os olhos. Fitando o quarto ensolarado.

Estava tudo quieto agora.

A não ser pelo som das nossas respirações voltando ao normal.

Eu deveria estar satisfeito.

Não só fisicamente.

Eu a caçara naquela casa, desde que a encontrara.

Desde que ela se tornara um rosto e um nome, além de apenas um corpo com máscara de minhas fantasias.

E agora eu tivera de novo.

Mas não era suficiente.

Era como se houvesse algo faltando.

Ou talvez o que me irritasse fosse a total incapacidade que eu tinha de entendê-la.

De repente ela se moveu do meu lado e eu a vi se afastar.

Meu primeiro impulso foi impedi-la, mas eu não o fiz.

–Onde vai? – indaguei ao vê-la procurar as roupas no chão.

As roupas brancas e virginais de babá.

–Embora. – murmurou, sem me fitar enquanto se vestia.

–E se eu pedir para ficar? – eu sabia que tínhamos feito um trato.

Mas a quem eu queria enganar?

Obviamente eu ainda iria embora.

Mas eu ainda estava ali. E tínhamos a tarde inteira.

Ela me fitou, os dedos fechando o uniforme.

–Apenas uma vez, não foi isto?

Eu ri.

–Então é assim?

–Sim.

Eu estava começando a me sentir muito irritado com sua frieza.

Quando eu ainda podia sentir seu cheiro de frésias impregnado em minha pele. Seu gosto em minha boca.

–Não quero forçar minha sorte. – disse, me levantando, ainda nu.

Ela desviou o olhar. Ainda de máscara.

–Por que está aqui?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento.

E então retirou a máscara, jogando sobre a cama.

–Porque você ainda tem o poder de despertar o pior em mim.

E com estas palavras, ela saiu do quarto. Fechando a porta atrás de si.

Bella

De certos momentos era impossível fugir.

Era como eu me sentia quando deixara Jessica e Angela cuidando dos gêmeos naquela tarde e entrara no quarto de Edward Cullen.

Eu dizia a mim mesma que era inevitável.

Aquele momento estava pairando entre nós desde que nos reencontramos.

O quarto estava vazio. E suas roupas ainda estavam jogadas aqui e ali. O chuveiro estava ligado.

Senti um arrepio de antecipação mesclado com medo.

Então vi a máscara.

Era isto. Era apenas ser a mesma Bella do clube.

E fingir que ele ainda não tinha um nome.

Que não era o pai daqueles bebês que agora não pertencia a nenhum de nós.

Sem pensar muito eu tirei as roupas.

E esperei. Ansiei. Desejei.

Até que a porta se abrisse e ele surgisse.

Ainda nu. Ainda com o cabelo molhado.

Minha boca secou.

Edward era gloriosamente perfeito.

E tirava meu fôlego.

Meu corpo começou a se preparar naquele momento.

–Você veio. - havia incredulidade e satisfação na sua voz.

Eu caminhei até a cama.

–Apenas uma vez. – murmurei, sentindo meu coração disparar de maneira alarmante, enquanto ele se aproximava, a mão querendo tirar a máscara do meu rosto.

Mas eu o impedi.

Eu precisava daquela máscara.

–Não.

–Eu sei quem é você agora.

–Não sabe, não... – sussurrei, me recostando, sentindo seus olhos dourados queimarem em mim. O desejo fluía quase palpável entre nós, como uma entidade viva.

–Você é linda.

–Você também. – murmurei, meio que deslumbrada com sua proximidade nua.

E quando ele sorriu de lado, algo quente e úmido se enroscou dentro de mim.

–Tem noção de como eu quero estar dentro de você? – seus dedos acariciaram meu rosto, meus lábios. - Eu quero beijá-la muito. Inteira.

Arfei sem ar, apenas suas palavras já me davam prazer. E segurei sua mão.

Ele tinha dedos lindos, grandes. Eu os queria dentro de mim.

E os beijei, sentindo uma necessidade fremente de pôr meus lábios nele. Inteiro.

Então ele estava me beijando, devagar, como se experimentando meu gosto, minha textura e eu derreti nele.

–Quero fazer amor com você. – ele disse, descendo os braços para encher as mãos com meus seios.

Abri os olhos, incomodada com aquela expressão.

–Não estamos fazendo amor. – exclamei.

Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com amor.

Tinha a ver com desejo.

Naquele momento eu sentia quase como se pudesse definhar se ele não me tocasse.

Tinha a ver com precisar. Necessitar.

Não era amor.

–Não?

–Estamos fazendo sexo.

Ele me encarou por um momento e eu quis saber o que se passava na sua cabeça.

Mas então ele sorriu. Eu me arrepiei com uma centelha de fúria que brilhou em seus olhos.

Mas até isto me deixava excitada.

–Ok, Isabella Swan. Vamos fazer sexo. – rosnou, me jogando na cama e segurando meus braços acima da cabeça. Me beijando com força, meus gemidos se perdendo na sua boca. O desejo aumentou ao sentir sua ereção e me contorci ansiosa.

Então seus dedos estavam em mim. Dentro de mim e eu me vi implorando "por favor".

Oh, eu precisava dele demais naquele momento.

E ele veio. Duro, quente, pulsando.

Dentro de mim. Estocando firmemente, com ares de dono supremo, sabendo exatamente como tomar e dar. Eu respirava Edward Cullen. Cada batimento cardíaco era para ele.

Cada gemido que escapava dos meus lábios.

Cada terminação nervosa pulsava deliciosamente do prazer que vinha dele.

Seus gemidos em meu ouvido, o movimento cada vez mais rápido e profundo do seu sexo dentro de mim, suas costas suadas contra meus dedos.

E eu me perdi naquele mundo de sons, cheiros e sensações.

Me perdi nele. Querendo me misturar à sua essência.

–Abre os olhos. - ele ordenou e eu obedeci.

Seus olhos verdes dourados me sondaram e eu podia sentir me afundando cada vez mais.

–Diga meu nome.

–Edward... – murmurei, sentindo meu corpo começar a tremer e tensionsar clamando por libertação...

–De novo...

Então eu gozei. O orgasmo me fazendo gritar seu nome, minhas unhas afundadas em sua pele, enquanto os espasmos iam me consumindo.

–Sim... – ele fechou os olhos, gozando também.

E eu perdi o contato com a realidade.

Depois, quando ele se afastou, rolando para o lado, veio o frio.

Junto com a inexorável verdade.

Eu tinha de novo me perdido totalmente por causa de Edward Cullen.

Podia nomear de qualquer coisa.

Podia dizer que era um acordo para me ver livre dele finalmente e poder guardar meu segredo.

Mas bem lá no fundo eu sabia que não era assim tão simples.

Não era nem um pouco simples.

Era complicado demais.

E ficava cada vez pior.

Porque eu ainda queria mais. Muito mais.

E eu não queria apenas sentir ele dentro de mim de novo.

Eu queria me virar e me enroscar nele.

Queria que ele simplesmente me abraçasse.

Queria...

Coisas impossíveis e inatingíveis.

Com o coração afundando no peito eu respirei fundo, engolindo o nó que ameaçava se formar em minha garganta.

E me afastei. Fugir era minha única alternativa no momento.

–Onde vai? - ele indagou, enquanto eu me vestia, evitando encará-lo.

–Embora.

–E se eu pedir para ficar?

"Eu ia me sentir muito tentada a esquecer tudo o que está em jogo e ficar".

–Apenas uma vez, não foi isto? – respondi secamente.

Ele riu. Não havia humor naquele riso.

–Então é assim?

–Sim.

–Não quero forçar minha sorte. – disse, se levantando, ainda nu.

Eu desviei o olhar. Se ao menos ele não fosse tão irritantemente perfeito...

–Por que está aqui?

Eu respirei fundo.

Havia muitas respostas para esta pergunta.

Mas eu optei por aquela que eu queria jogar na cara dele naquele momento.

Retirei a máscara.

–Porque você ainda tem o poder de despertar o pior em mim.

E sem mais, eu saí do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Caminhei pelos corredores, mas passei direto pelos quartos dos bebês.

Não queria vê-los agora.

Porque havia muitas verdades borbulhando dentro de mim.

Me fazendo sentir vergonha de mim mesma.

De todas as minhas escolhas.

Tremendo, eu entrei no banheiro e tirei a roupa, entrando embaixo do chuveiro.

E chorei.

Chorei por tudo o que eu nunca tive. E nunca teria.

Meus bebês que estavam ali, mas não eram realmente meus.

A mentira que vivia ameaçando me sufocar.

De repente eu desejei ter entrado naquele quarto, não para mais uma dose de sexo.

Mas para despejar toda a verdade.

Eu me sentiria melhor? Talvez.

Mas do que adiantaria? O que poderia mudar?

Nada. Edward me queria apenas porque eu era um desafio. Uma fantasia.

Não fazia ideia de tudo o que o envolvia.

Não fazia ideia de que fizemos dois bebês lindos.

E nunca saberia.

Agora era tarde demais. Eles pertenciam a Rosalie e Emmett.

Seria horrível se a verdade viesse à tona agora. Apenas traria dor e discórdia entre os Cullens.

E para quê?

Nada. Eu havia aberto mão dos bebês.

E eles estavam bem. Eram felizes. Amados

E eu sempre poderia estar por perto.

Era melhor que nada.

E quanto a Edward... ele partiria.

Continuaria com suas visitas esporádicas, quase um parente distante.

Talvez um dia se casasse... Quem sabe até mesmo com a tal Tanya Denali... e tivesse filhos com ela.

Senti um aperto no peito com este quadro, mas tentei me convencer que seria melhor assim.

E o meu segredo seria para sempre isto. Um segredo.

E quanto aquele desejo proibido por Edward, morreria com o tempo e a distância.

Depois de muito tempo eu saí do chuveiro, me sentindo mais calma.

Anoitecia e tinha acabado de me vestir quando Angela entrou no quarto.

–Telefone para você. – ela me passou o telefone sem fio.

Eu atendi, achando que era um dos meus pais, apenas eles me ligavam.

Mas não era Charlie ou Renée.

–Oi Bella, é Mike Newton.

Eu mordi os lábios com força, sentando na cama.

Angela me encarava curiosa.

Bom, pelo menos não era Jessica.

–Oi, Mike.

–E ai, tudo bem?

–Sim, tudo bem e você?

Eu revirei os olhos e Angela riu.

–Tudo... queria saber se está bem, foi embora passando mal ontem...

–Estou, foi só bebida demais.

–Eu não deveria ter levado você lá...

–Imagina, Jessica e Angela adoraram.

–Eu sei, mas... queria que você tivesse gostado.

Oh Deus. Lá estava...

–Mike, eu...

–Mas eu posso me redimir. Posso te levar para jantar. Nada de bebidas e música alta desta vez. Apenas um jantar tranqüilo.

Fechei os olhos pensando na maneira mais educada e gentil de declinar o convite, mas então eu parei.

Por que eu tinha que declinar?

Eu podia sair com Mike Newton. Podia me afastar daquela casa.

Me afastar de Edward Cullen.

–Tudo bem. – respondi, e vi Angela arregalar os olhos, surpresa.

Eu quase podia ver Mike dando socos no ar do outro lado do telefone.

–Eu passo para te pegar às 20h.

–Hoje não. – falei rápido. – Pode ser amanhã? Ainda tenho que ver se consigo uma folga...

–Ah, claro...

–Amanhã então eu te ligo para confirmar, pode ser?

–Sim, eu vou esperar.

Eu desliguei e Angela estava com os olhos arregalados.

–Vai mesmo sair com o Mike?

Eu dei de ombros.

Então eu vi Jessica parada atrás de Angela.

–Como é?

Ops. Eu tinha me esquecido de Jessica e sua paixonite por Mike Newton.

–É, Jess...

–Não acredito nisto! Que vagabunda está me saindo, Bella!

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, sem pique nenhum para me envolver em uma discussão com Jessica.

–Jessica, podemos deixar esta discussão para depois? Está na hora de amamentar as crianças...

–Não! como pode fazer isto? Sabe que eu gosto dele e...

–Jess, pare de gritar. – Angela pediu, mas Jessica continuou.

–Vai defendê-la? Primeiro ela fica flertando com o Edward Cullen na piscina e...

– Eu não flertei com Edward... quer dizer, senhor Cullen... – balbuciei vermelha.

–Ah claro! Aposto que até aquela namorada loira aguada dele percebeu!

–Jess, pára com isto. – Angela pedia.

–Não paro! Ela está querendo roubar o Mike de mim!

–Mike não é nada seu, Jess... – balbuciei, mas começava a perceber que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia sair com Mike, afinal.

–Você é muito vagabunda mesmo...

–Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Rosalie apareceu no quarto. – Estavam brigando?

–Não é nada. – falei, mas Jessica me interrompeu.

–Sim, estávamos!

–Por quê? Dá pra ouvir seus gritos do corredor, Jessica!

–Bella aceitou sair com Mike Newton!

Rosalie me encarou.

–É verdade?

–É sim, mas...

Rosalie sorriu.

–Eu acho ótimo!

Jessica arregalou os olhos, indignada.

–Ótimo? Ela está me passando a perna! Eu estava interessada nele e a Bella sabia!

–Chega, Jessica, me poupe! Mike não quer você, supere isto! E não quero mais ver briga entre vocês, fui clara? Senão serei obrigada a te demitir.

–Eu? - os olhos de Jéssica pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.

–Sim, você! Agora chega de briga! Por que não descem e vão jantar? Eu e a Bella cuidamos de alimentar os bebês.

–Mas... – Jessica ainda ia argumentar, mas Angela a puxou.

–Esta Jéssica é tão chata às vezes. - Rosalie murmurou, rolando os olhos.

Mas eu a ignorei, indo para o quarto dos bebês.

Peguei Noah e abri minha blusa.

–Quer dizer que vai mesmo sair com Mike. – Rosalie indagou com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu suspirei, Noah começou a chorar.

–Por que está chorando? Vamos, mame, querido...

–Então, me responda? – Rose insistiu.

Eu a fitei.

–Sim, eu vou. Ele quer jantar comigo amanhã.

–Uau. Que ótimo! Eu te darei folga, claro, não se preocupe.

–Mas eu não sei...

–Por quê? Não me diga que é por causa da Jessica...

–Ela gosta dele...

–Gosta nada! E ele quer você, então ela que se conforme!

Noah voltou a chorar e eu voltei minha atenção para ele, mas então reparei que não tinha leite.

–Oh... estou sem leite. – murmurei.

–Nossa, será que já secou? – Rosalie indagou.

Eu dei de ombros.

–Não sei... Pode ser. – senti um aperto no peito. Não queria parar de amamentar os bebês. – Pegue a mamadeira para mim, então.

Rosalie me passou a mamadeira e eu dei para Noah, que se acalmou.

–Na verdade é bom que pare de dar o seio para eles. Eles têm que se acostumar com a mamadeira mesmo, já são grandinhos, não terá leite para sempre também.

–É... – murmurei sem convicção.

–E também é perigoso. – ela sussurrou com uma sombra de preocupação no olhar. – É melhor sermos cuidadosas.

–Sim, tem razão. – concordei.

–Eu vou descer para jantar. Depois pedirei para que Angela e Jessica levem os bebês lá para sala. Acho melhor ficar por fora de circulação enquanto Edward estiver por ai, não é?

Eu tive que concordar com Rosalie.

Quanto menos eu visse Edward, melhor.

Naquela noite eu jantei sozinha na cozinha e depois liguei para meus pais.

Eu falava com eles regularmente, mas fazia muito tempo que não os via.

Meu pai principalmente reclamava muito e eu prometi que iria visitá-lo em breve.

–Ainda acho um absurdo estar trabalhando de babá em vez de estar na faculdade.

–É temporário, pai. – respondi o mesmo de sempre.

Ele ainda insistiu, mas no fim, aceitou minhas respostas como sempre.

Tirando que desta vez, eu não me sentia nem um pouco bem por estar mentindo.

Ou omitindo a verdade.

Eu desliguei quando Angela e Jessica voltaram com os bebês, já adormecidos.

Jéssica não falava comigo.

E ainda não estava falando comigo na manhã seguinte, enquanto cuidávamos dos bebês.

–Jess, eu... – tentei me aproximar, mas ela pegou as fraldas sujas e se afastou, me ignorando.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Angela estava ao telefone com o namorado há algum tempo e parecia estar tendo algum tipo de DR.

Eu olhei o sol pela janela.

Queria levar os bebês para dar uma volta no jardim, mas tinha medo de encontrar Edward.

Esme Cullen apareceu no meio da manhã e brincou com os bebês.

–Esta casa fica vazia sem Alice.

–Ainda tem Rose. – eu disse. E certamente Esme deveria se sentir feliz de Edward estar ali.

–Rose está por ai, com Tanya. E Edward foi ajudar Emmett hoje. Ele está com um humor terrível desde ontem à noite.

Eu não fiz nenhum comentário.

–Como eles estão? - ela indagou, sobre os gêmeos.

–Estão ótimos. – respondi.

Ela sorriu.

–Rosalie me disse que é possível que a percamos em breve.

Eu franzi a testa.

–Como assim?

–Que você está saindo com um rapaz...

–Oh... não é nada, apenas um jantar.

–Mas pode ser algo mais.

–É um exagero da Rosalie, nem conheço Mike direito.

–É um rapaz de família ótima. E você é jovem e fica o tempo inteiro aqui, com os bebês. Precisa sair, se divertir, namorar.

Eu não respondi, incomodada com aquela conversa.

–E aposto que deve querer se casar um dia, ter seus próprios bebês.

Eu mordi os lábios com força, desviando o olhar.

–É ótima com Noah e Sophie, vai ser uma boa mãe, Bella.

Eu senti um nó se formar na minha garganta e respirei fundo.

–Fico só imaginando que tipo de mãe Alice será. Minhas filhas não são tão cuidadosas como você. Aposto que Alice vai querer te roubar de Rosalie. – ela riu. – E eu queria tanto que Edward também se casasse e tivesse filhos...

Era demais pra mim, eu me levantei, me afastando.

–Acho que vou verificar cadê a Jessica e a Angela que sumiram. – falei, querendo acabar com aquele assunto.

–Claro, eu fico com os bebês.

–Obrigada.

Eu saí do quarto e respirei fundo várias vezes, antes de me acalmar e ir procurar Angela e Jessica.

Jessica estava na cozinha, vendo uma revista e escutando música.

–Jessica, cadê a Angela?

Ela aumentou o som dos fones de ouvido, me ignorando.

Eu bufei e me afastei.

Encontrei Angela no nosso quarto e ela arrumava suas malas e chorava.

–Ei, o que aconteceu?

–Estou indo embora.

–Por quê?

–Eu me demiti.

–Mas por quê?

–É o Ben. Ele já estava me pressionando pra sair daqui, ele tem ciúmes... e descobriu que eu saí ontem e ai nós brigamos.

–Mas por isto pediu demissão?

–Não quero perder meu namorado por causa de um emprego de babá, Bella.

–É, tem razão. O que vai fazer agora?

–Ben me chamou pra morar com ele .

–Isto é bom, estou feliz por você.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

–Quero tudo de bom pra você, Bella, não vamos perder o contato, hein?

–Claro que não.

–Cai ser madrinha do meu casamento ainda.

Eu sorri, enquanto ela me falava tudo sobre o apartamento de Ben, e o estágio que ele ia ajudar ela a conseguir e todos os planos que eles tinham juntos.

E no meio de toda aquela conversa, eu me vi sentindo inveja de Angela.

O que era totalmente ridículo.

Mas não conseguia evitar.

A vida dela era muito simples.

Ela conhecera um cara e se apaixonara. E eles estavam juntos desde então.

Tinham planos juntos.

Será que minha vida poderia ter sido assim, se não fosse aquela noite no clube?

Eu nunca saberia.

Angela foi embora após o almoço e Rosalie me chamou para conversar.

–Uma pena Angela ir embora. – comentei. – Gostava dela.

–Eu também. Mas babás vão e vêm, não é?

Eu senti um calafrio com aquela afirmação.

–Enfim, queria te dizer que pedi para arrumar um quarto de hóspede para você.

–Por quê?

–Porque as coisas estão tensas com a Jessica, pelo o que percebi.

–Mas isto vai passar...

–Enfim, não quero que vocês fiquem se engalfinhando por aí. Melhor cada uma num canto.

–Mas ainda acho que não é preciso...

–É sim. E é um quarto lindo. Você vai adorar.

–Rose, eu sou... uma empregada aqui, não posso ficar num quarto de hóspede.

–Que bobagem! Você merece ter sossego. Me ajuda tanto! Ninguém vai se importar. E agora que vai namorar, pode até trazer seu namorado para dormir aqui, eu não me importaria.

–Rose, não vou namorar Mike...

–Quem sabe? Enfim, já está decidido, pode mudar suas coisas para o quarto já, sem discussão. Vou até te ajudar!

Ainda não estava absolutamente certa sobre aquele arranjo, mas não adiantava discutir com Rosalie.

Mike me ligou à tarde e eu confirmei que íamos sair.

Jessica me encarava com uma expressão de ódio quando desliguei.

–Jessica, eu sinto muito, mas olha, isto é só um jantar...

Ela deu de ombros, enquanto colocava Sophie para arrotar.

–Não quero saber.

–Eu não quero a gente brigue.

Ela riu com ironia.

–Por que se importa? É a queridinha dos Cullens! Sempre fica com tudo! Agora até um quarto só seu tem!

–Bom, o quarto das babás é só seu também agora.

–Disse tudo, quarto das babás e não um quarto de hóspede! Daqui a pouco está jantando com os Cullens e eu aqui colocando bebês para dormir! – resmungou e eu ainda tentei argumentar, mas ela não queria ouvir.

E enquanto eu me arrumava naquele começo de noite, fiquei seriamente tentada a ligar para Mike e desmarcar.

Para quê sair com ele se eu nem ao menos estava a fim?

E ainda causando toda aquela discórdia com Jessica.

Mas agora era tarde, eu tinha aceitado e teria que ir. Pelo menos desta vez.

E estava terminando de me maquiar quando tomei um susto ao ouvir a porta se abrir.

E através do espelho, vi Edward Cullen me encarando.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

–O que está fazendo aqui?

–Fiquei sabendo que tem um encontro.

Eu mordi os lábios nervosamente.

–Acho que isto não é da sua conta. – murmurei. – Agora, por favor, saia daqui.

Mas obviamente se Edward Cullen se dera ao trabalho de entrar no meu quarto para me perturbar, ele não sairia assim tão fácil apenas porque eu estava exigindo.

Então eu o vi fechar a porta atrás de si e parei de respirar.

Lembranças da última vez que estivemos trancados em um quarto ainda dançavam na minha cabeça.

Mas respirei fundo. Eu tinha que manter o foco. Por mais difícil que isto pudesse ser.

–Eu pedi para você sair. – pedi com mais frieza na voz. – Estou ocupada.

–Ah sim... se arrumando para encontrar Mike Newton. – ele deu alguns passos para dentro, com as mãos no bolso, calmamente.

Eu me levantei, o encarando.

–Sim, eu vou sair com Mike Newton. Não que eu te deva alguma satisfação, claro.

–Sim, acho que nisto tem razão.

–Bom, então já que esclarecemos este ponto. – falei casualmente, calçando os sapatos. – Eu preciso sair... – falei passando por ele.

Eu ainda não estava atrasada, mas precisava sair dali antes que fosse tarde demais.

Mas minha mão apenas alcançou a maçaneta quando senti Edward nas minhas costas.

–Não ainda. – sua voz rouca, misturava raiva e determinação e estava muito perto do meu ouvido, enquanto sua mão retirou a minha da maçaneta.

–Edward, me deixa sair agora! – pedi apavorada.

E o pior era que meu medo não era dele.

Era de mim mesma.

Era daquela fraqueza súbita que fazia tremer meus joelhos.

Era daquele calor insidioso que esquentava meu corpo.

–Eu vou deixar sim... –ele murmurou, agora suas mãos afastavam meus cabelos para o lado, para que seus lábios alcançassem minha nuca e fizessem um caminho até minha orelha.

Soltei um gemido em meio a um protesto, tentando me livrar dele, mas era impossível, quando Edward usava o próprio corpo para me prender contra a porta.

O seu corpo muito excitado. Fechei os olhos lutando por sanidade.

–Então me solta. – pedi mais uma vez, tentando imprimir um tom frio a minha voz já enrouquecida, mas arfando quando senti seus dentes em minha orelha e depois em meu pescoço.

–Por favor, Edward, não faça isto... – pedi fechando os olhos, perdida. Não me importando nem um pouco com seus dentes em minha pele.

– Vai usar máscara com Mike Newton também, Bella?

Abri os olhos, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sentindo um frio gelado começar a arrefecer meu desejo.

Respirei fundo.

–Claro que não. Eu tenho um encontro com Mike. Um encontro de verdade. Ele não me vê apenas como uma fantasia como você. Não preciso de máscaras com Mike...

Eu queria que ele me soltasse. Eu disse estas palavras porque queria enfurecê-lo tanto quanto ele me enfureceu com as dele.

–Então é assim que pensa? – rosnou contra minha pele, as mãos em meus braços me apertando mais forte.

–Sim, e agora me solta. – pedi começando a sentir medo.

Mas eu estava enganada se achava que as coisas seriam fáceis com Edward.

Nunca eram.

–Sim, se está tão ansiosa para se encontrar com o idiota do Mike Newton, eu deixo você ir... – eu quase respirei aliviada, ao sentir suas mãos deixando meu braço. Mas então ele rodeou minha cintura com um braço e com a mão livre segurou meu rosto, forçando meu rosto a virar até que estivesse me beijando na boca. Soltei um gemido em forma de protesto, me debatendo, embora minha língua se enroscasse na dele, como se tivesse vontade própria e meu corpo derretesse. – Vai beijar Mike Newton assim? -ele disse contra meus lábios, que ele mordeu, e eu gemi, perdida, sentindo sua mão na minha cintura subir e rodear meu seio, enquanto ele prosseguia com os lábios por meu rosto, os dentes em meu pescoço. – Quero que ele veja minha marca em você, meu cheiro em você...

Eu sabia que Edward estava sendo ridiculamente possessivo. Porque ele não tinha direito nenhum sobre mim, mesmo assim, eu não conseguia me afastar, deixando que seus dedos torturassem meu mamilo, sua boca marcasse minha pele e suas palavras entrassem em meu ouvido como uma carícia.

E então ele estava me beijando de novo e eu me voltei, colando meu corpo no dele, subindo os braços para rodear sua nuca, infiltrar meus dedos em seus cabelos cor de areia, deixando o prazer dominar meus sentidos.

Mas de repente, Edward parou. Se afastando tão rápido que eu ainda demorei alguns segundos para me situar e abrir os olhos, ofegante.

Ele me fitava friamente, com as mãos no bolso.

– O quê...? – balbuciei.

–Boa sorte no seu encontro com Mike Newton. – disse, passando por mim e saindo do quarto.

Eu caminhei até a cama e me sentei.

Aí eu entendi. Que Edward estava brincando comigo. Me provocando apenas porque eu iria sair com outro cara.

E eu estivera bem disposta a entrar no jogo dele.

Se ele não tivesse parado, estaríamos na cama. De novo.

E cadê meu autocontrole? Todas as decisões que eu tinha tomado de me manter bem longe de Edward?

Senti vontade de chorar de novo, me sentindo uma idiota.

Do que adiantava eu sair com Mike Newton? Se bastava Edward aparecer para eu agir exatamente como agira naquela noite no clube?

Não, não era justo em usar Mike. Não seria nem um pouco justo eu sair com ele, pensando no que teria acontecido se Edward não tivesse parado.

Eu me levantei para procurar o telefone e ligar para Mike, então a porta do meu quarto se abriu pela segunda vez naquela noite.

E eu me surpreendi ao ver Tanya Denali.

–Olá. – ela disse com um sorriso falso.

–Oi... Rose não está aqui.

–Eu sei. Eu vim falar com você.

–Comigo? – indaguei surpreendida. O que Tanya Denali podia querer falar comigo?

–Sim, com você. – ela disse, não mais sorrindo e se aproximando.

Eu tive vontade de me afastar, mas me mantive no mesmo lugar.

–Bom, eu vou logo ao assunto: fique longe do Edward.

Ah, mas é claro que só podia ser isto.

Eu respirei fundo.

–Olha, não estou entendendo...

–Está sim. Tenho certeza que já deve ter percebido o interesse do Edward. Acho que todo mundo notou, até eu!

–Mas eu...

–Vai dizer que não tem interesse nenhum nele? Eu não vou acreditar... aquela ceninha na piscina, foi bem esclarecedora...

–Olha, Tanya, eu realmente não sei do que está falando...

–Não se faça de tonta. Eu sei muito bem quem você é! Rose te tirou do lixo...

–Do que está falando?

–Ora, do seu segredinho sujo com a Rosalie. Ah, sim, os gêmeos de Rosalie, ou melhor, os seus gêmeos.

Eu senti meu coração gelar.

Como é que ela podia saber disto?

–Está se perguntando como é que eu sei, não é? Rosalie me conta tudo, claro. Eu sei de tudo desde o começo. Achei um absurdo, mas ela estava obcecada com esta ideia de ter bebês, então, como boa amiga, eu guardei o segredo dela.

–E por que está me dizendo isto agora? – murmurei.

–Porque eu quero que se mantenha longe do Edward. Então é bom se lembrar que eu sei o seu segredo.

–É um segredo da Rosalie também.

–Sim, eu sei. Mas eu estou esperando por Edward há muito tempo. Não vou deixar que uma babá mentirosa se coloque no meu caminho, então se eu tiver que revelar o pequeno segredinho de Rosalie, eu o farei. Mas tenho certeza que não será preciso. Porque você vai fazer o que eu estou mandando.

Deus, aquilo era um pesadelo. Como Rosalie pôde ser tão tonta de confiar naquela cobra?

–Claro que pode ficar tranqüila. Eu sei o meu lugar nesta casa. E acho que não deveria ter medo, porque Edward também sabe. E ele irá embora, não é? E eu continuarei sendo o que sempre fui. A babá dos gêmeos.

–Espero que esteja falando a verdade. Você não me conhece e eu realmente não hesitaria em contar sobre os gêmeos para o Emmett. Então, nos próximos dias, espero que me convença que realmente não tem nenhum interesse no Edward.

E sem mais, ela saiu do quarto.

Eu andei até a cama e me sentei, atordoada.

O que fora aquilo?

Nunca eu poderia imaginar que Rosalie pudesse ter contado sobre os gêmeos a alguém.

Mas Tanya era sua melhor amiga. E Rose confiara nela seu maior segredo.

E agora Tanya ameaçava revelar tudo se eu não me afastasse de Edward.

Mas que amiga boazinha Rose tinha, pensei com ironia.

E o que eu podia fazer? O pior era que eu temia mesmo que ela pudesse contar tudo ao Emmett. Apenas porque queria Edward para si.

E com certeza ela não acreditaria se eu dissesse que eu não tinha a mínima intenção de concorrer com ela pelo Edward.

Eu já tinha tomado minha decisão. Só estava rezando para que Edward desaparecesse de novo. E tudo voltasse ao normal, como antes.

Pelo menos ela não sabia sobre quem era o pai dos gêmeos. E meu medo agora era que Rosalie confiasse mais este segredo a Tanya.

Aí sim estaríamos num grande problema.

De repente a porta do quarto abriu e Rose apareceu toda sorridente.

–Mike chegou, está te esperando lá embaixo... – seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu minha expressão. – Que cara é esta?

–Rose, precisamos conversar.

–Não agora, não é? Mike está super gatinho te esperando!

–Acho que não vou mais sair com o Mike...

–Claro que vai! – ela se aproximou e me puxou pela mão. – Não seja boba! Vai deixar o pobre coitado agora plantado lá embaixo?

–Rose, é sério...

–Bella, seja lá o que tem para falar comigo, pode ficar para amanhã! Agora vamos descer e encontrar Mike! – ela continuou a me puxar pela mão e não me restou alternativa a não ser segui-la escada abaixo, onde Mike realmente esperava.

Mordi os lábios nervosamente e Rose piscou, me encorajando.

Tanya também estava por ali, com seu olhar de cobra. Com certeza estava se certificando que eu ia mesmo sair com Mike e deixar o caminho livre para ela e Edward.

Bom, então que assim fosse.

–Oi, Mike. – disse, tentando sorrir e Mike me mediu.

–Uau, está linda, Bella.

–Obrigada. – murmurei.

–Vamos? – ele falou e eu o segui, ainda lançando um último olhar pela sala e Rose sorria satisfeita.

Mike poderia ser um cara legal. Ele se esforçava pelo menos para ser.

Era gentil, educado e tentava ser engraçado. Às vezes conseguia.

Talvez em um outro momento da minha vida. Um momento antes de eu ter entrado naquele clube pela primeira vez, eu tivesse dado uma chance a ele.

Mas agora eu não era mais para Mike Newton e quanto mais as horas passavam, mais eu me dava conta de como estava sendo ridícula em estar naquele encontro.

Apenas porque achava que podia esquecer, nem que fosse por alguns momentos, que Edward existia.

Ou porque queria me sentir como uma garota normal outra vez, que saía com garotos e se divertia.

Mas tudo isto estava fora do meu alcance.

E quando Mike parou o carro em frente à casa dos Cullens e tentou me beijar, eu não deixei.

Ele sorriu sem graça.

–Eu achei que...

–Mike, vamos devagar, ok? – falei tentando amenizar a situação. Eu sabia que deveria dar um fora nele naquele momento, mas acho que fiquei com uma certa pena.

Fora eu que o levara a pensar que podíamos ter algo. Mas agora tinha sérias dúvidas se seria possível.

Porém, ainda havia Tanya. Ainda havia a insistência de Rose.

E havia Edward.

Talvez fosse bom manter Mike por perto mais um pouco.

–Claro, como você quiser. – Mike respondeu.

–Bom, eu preciso entrar.

–Eu te ligo, ok?

–Tudo bem. – falei, saindo do carro e me sentido aliviada por a noite finalmente ter terminado.

E quando entrei no meu quarto, estaquei surpresa ao ver que tinha alguém ali.

Jessica estava sentada na minha cama.

–Jessica, o que faz aqui?

Ela se levantou.

–Eu vim te contar pessoalmente que eu pedi demissão.

–O quê?

–Sim, devia ficar feliz! Não era isto que queria? Tudo só pra você? Pois agora conseguiu!

–Isto não é verdade...

–Ah me poupe, fica se fazendo de boazinha, mas eu conheço gente como você! É uma puxa saco, uma oportunista!

–Aquilo não foi nada.

Ela riu com ironia.

–Sei! Eu não acredito! Você está transando com um dos Cullens! Que grande coisa, não é? Não sei como não deu em cima do Jasper e do Emmett.

–Jessica, chega! – a interrompi. – Sei que está com raiva de mim por causa do Mike...

–Eu tenho raiva de você porque consegue tudo o que eu queria! Eu vim trabalhar aqui porque queria conhecer gente importante, arranjar um namorado importante, mas é você que consegue tudo!

–Olha, pode ficar com o Mike se quiser...

–Pois ele não me quer! Parece que todos os homens vêem alguma coisa em você! Deve ser muito boa em algo que sabemos bem o que é, não é?

–Eu não dormi com o Mike!

–Mas com Edward sim, não é?

–Não, claro que não. – neguei rapidamente, mas meu rosto vermelho me denunciava.

Jessica fez cara de nojo.

–Que grande vagabunda você é!

Eu respirei fundo. Não queria brigar com Jessica.

Do que adiantaria?

–Olha, Jess, eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isto, mas nunca foi minha intenção magoar você.

–Claro, você é uma santa, não é? Mas agora eu cansei. Estou dando o fora desta casa amanhã e espero nunca mais ouvir falar destes esnobes dos Cullens! E nem de você!

Ela saiu do quarto e eu me senti aliviada e triste.

Eu gostava da Jessica, mesmo ela tendo aquele jeito.

E não queria que as coisas terminassem assim.

Mas talvez fosse melhor. Ela sabia que havia algo entre mim e Edward.

E pensar o que ela podia fazer com esta informação me preocupava.

E mais dias menos dias ela iria embora dali mesmo. Nunca fora sua intenção ser babá por muito tempo.

E agora chegava a hora dela partir.

Pena que fora daquela maneira.

Mas havia males que vinham para o bem.

Na manhã seguinte, eu estava com os gêmeos quando Rose entrou no quarto.

–E aí, como foi ontem? Me conta tudo.

Eu suspirei, colocando Sophie, que acabara de trocar, no berço.

–Foi legal.

–Só isto "legal"?

–Foi só um encontro, Rose.

–Mas não rolou nada, nem beijinho?

–Não.

Rose revirou os olhos.

–Por que não? Achei que estava investindo nele, mas enfim, entenderei se estiver querendo ir devagar, é bom se fazer de difícil mesmo, eles gostam disto. Mas não faça por muito tempo, senão perde!

Eu a fitei, depois de me certificar que os bebês não precisavam mais de nada.

–Jessica me contou que pediu demissão.

–Ela te disse isto? Ela não pediu demissão.

–Não?

–Eu a demiti.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa.

–Por quê?

–Ela estava muito folgada e te destratando, e ainda veio fazer fofoca de você e Edward.

–E ela te disse o quê? – indaguei preocupada.

–Disse que você estava dando em cima de Edward, que viu ele saindo do seu quarto ontem.

Eu fiquei vermelha.

–Não aconteceu nada, Rose.

–Eu já sabia disto.

–Como assim?

–A Tanya me contou que também viu ele saindo.

–Viu? – estava ficando cada vez pior.

–Sim, e claro que eu fui tirar satisfação com o Edward, e ele me disse que não aconteceu nada. E eu deixei bem claro que era para ele parar de atormentar você.

–Oh Deus. – passei a mão pelos cabelos, minha mente num turbilhão. – Eu não estou agüentando mais esta situação, Rosalie...

–Eu sei que é difícil, mas está acabando. Edward vai embora mais dia menos dia. E tudo voltará ao normal.

–Você precisa saber de uma coisa. A Tanya veio falar comigo ontem, ela te disse isto?

Rose franziu a testa.

–Não, não me disse.

–Ela me disse que sabe de tudo sobre os gêmeos.

Rose desviou o olhar.

–E que iria revelar o segredo ao Emmett se eu não me afastasse de Edward.

Rose arregalou os olhos.

–Ela disse isto? Por que não me contou?

–Eu tentei ontem à noite!

–Eu vou matar a Tanya!

–Rose, como pode contar tudo a ela?

–É minha melhor amiga, trocamos confidências...

–Pois esta sua amiga está disposta a te entregar só porque quer ficar com seu irmão.

–Tanya é louca pelo Edward desde adolescente e eles sempre tiveram um rolo. Mas Edward nunca a levou a sério. Enfim, acho que todos achamos que isto vai mudar, que um dia ele vai acabar se casando com ela. E Tanya deve ter enlouquecido ao ver o interesse de Edward em você.

–Não me interessa se a Tanya vai casar com Edward ou não. Mas ela pode nos entregar, Rose! Isto é sério demais.

–Eu sei, mais do que ninguém eu sei! Emmett e nem ninguém nunca pode descobrir sobre isto!

–E o que faremos com Tanya?

–Eu falarei com ela, pode ficar tranqüila. Ela só falou isto para te assustar. Ela não faz ideia do porquê Edward tem interesse em você...

–E não pode saber! Rose, tem que prometer não contar a Tanya que Edward é o pai dos bebês.

–Não, isto eu não contarei. Tanya enlouqueceria de vez!

Eu tentei me sentir aliviada, mas sabia que toda aquela confusão estava longe de terminar.

–Eu ainda não sei...

–Não se preocupe! Jessica já foi embora e eu não queria ter que pedir para Tanya ir embora também, mas serei obrigada. Só preciso convencê-la. Mas está tudo bem. Eu confio na Tanya, ela só está com ciúmes! Se ao menos Edward voltasse a ficar com ela! Eles podiam viajar juntos e estaríamos livres.

Eu queria ter os mesmos pensamentos que Rose, que ver Edward e Tanya juntos seria a solução de todos os nossos problemas, mas apenas sentia uma dor gelada nos ossos ao imaginar os dois juntos.

–Mas enquanto isto temos que agir com cautela. Foi muito bom eu convidar Mike para almoçar aqui, Tanya vai ficar tranqüila ao te ver com um acompanhante e Edward vai saber que está namorando e vai parar de te atormentar e aí...

–Espera, convidou Mike?

–Sim, eu ia te contar. Ele ligou para falar com você hoje de manhã, mas estava ocupada dando banho nos bebês, então eu o convidei para almoçar com a gente, claro que você também estará conosco! Vai ser ótimo!

–Rose, não sei... – pra eu pensar em almoçar fingindo ser a namoradinha de Mike Newton, na frente de Edward e da louca da Tanya era sinônimo de tortura

–Vai dar tudo certo, eu sei. Agora vá se arrumar, tire este uniforme de babá! Hoje você pode! Eu fico com os bebês... Preciso lembrar de ligar na agência e achar novas garotas...

Eu saí do quarto, começando a sentir dor de cabeça.

Só pensava em como ia sobreviver àquele almoço...

_Obs da autora: Muito obrigada por lerem a fic! Espero que estejam gostando! E não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews!_

_Quem quiser, pode me add no twitter jurobsten_


	12. Chapter 12

Edward

As coisas estavam de mal a pior.

E meu humor estava indo para o mesmo caminho.

Bella havia dito que eu tinha o poder de despertar o pior nela.

Então a recíproca era verdadeira.

Eu também me sentia consumido pelos piores sentimentos quando ela estava por perto.

E agora eu me consumia de ciúmes.

Desde que Rose comentara na tarde passada que sua babá teria um encontro com Mike Newton eu me sentia a ponto de explodir de raiva.

Como era possível que ela saíra do meu quarto, da minha cama e agora ia pular na cama de um idiota feito Mike Newton?

Quando a única coisa que eu pensava, era numa maneira de fazê-la voltar para lá. Voltar para mim.

Mesmo sabendo que era absurdo.

Mesmo sabendo que isto não ia durar.

Eu ainda ia embora. E Bella ainda era uma incógnita pra mim.

Eu não conseguia entendê-la.

Não conseguia saber quem ela era de verdade. A garota sexy e fácil daquele clube ou a babá eficiente e doce dos filhos de Rose.

E o pior de tudo era que eu ansiava descobrir.

E sabia que isto nunca ia acontecer.

E saber que enquanto eu me consumia, ela estava por aí, se divertindo com outro cara, me deixava enfurecido.

E fora com esta fúria que eu entrara no quarto dela na noite passada. E nem sabia para quê.

Para impedi-la? Eu sabia que não podia fazer isto.

Eu não tinha nenhuma posse sobre Bella para tanto.

Talvez eu fosse algum masoquista e gostasse de sofrer.

De vê-la toda arrumada para outro cara. Jogando na minha cara que ia mesmo sair com outro.

Como se a tarde passada comigo não tivesse significado nada.

E possivelmente não significasse mesmo.

E de novo eu estava sob o efeito daquele desejo insano, obscuro, perigoso.

Eu queria que ela admitisse que sentia o mesmo. Eu queria que Mike Newton soubesse disto.

Mas do que adiantaria? E no final, quando eu sabia que ela estava onde eu queria que ela estivesse, eu não me sentia feliz.

Nem satisfeito.

Ainda faltava algo.

Ainda havia aquela intuição de que estava tudo errado.

Eu não sei se era o fato de ainda saber que ela era aquela garota do clube.

Que seduzia num minuto para depois agir com a mais absoluta frieza no outro, que me incomodava.

Mas o fato era que eu não pudera continuar.

E mesmo continuando a me consumir de ciúme, eu a deixei ir.

Tentando me convencer que era melhor assim.

Eu devia ir embora o mais breve possível e esquecer que Bella Swan existia.

Mas isto fora ontem.

Fora antes de passar a noite tentando imaginar o que ela e Mike Newton estariam fazendo.

Fora antes de vê-la emergir do carro dele tarde da noite. Da janela do meu quarto eu a espiava como um stalker, procurando indícios que a denunciasse.

Controlando a vontade de ir atrás dela de novo... e desta vez não deixá-la.

A quem eu queria enganar?

Isabella Swan era como uma droga.

Um tipo único de heroína feito somente para mim.

E eu precisava dela.

Muito.

E eu não queria saber das desconfianças de Rosalie, que me abordara tarde da noite, sobre ter me visto sair do quarto de Bella.

Eu neguei qualquer coisa e ela parecera acreditar, mas Rosalie era amiga de Tanya e eu precisava ser mais cuidadoso.

Não que eu devesse alguma satisfação a Tanya. Não tínhamos nenhum compromisso.

E eu nem saía com ela há mais de um ano.

Mas mesmo assim, não queria mais confusão do que já estava metido.

E agora Rosalie dizia toda sorridente que teríamos visita para o almoço.

–Convidei Mike Newton para almoçar com a gente. – disse, entrando na sala onde eu estava conversando com Esme e Carlisle.

–Mike Newton? – Esme comentou. – Não sabia que eram amigos.

Ela deu de ombros.

–Nem tanto mesmo, mas ele está namorando com a Bella.

Eu apertei o copo que segurava com força.

–Bella, sua babá? – Carlisle indagou, surpreso.

–Sim, não é fofo? – Rosalie sorriu.

–E você aprova mesmo isto? – indaguei.

Ela me encarou.

–Como assim?

–Sua babá namorando com um dos seus amigos.

–Não seja esnobe, Edward! A Bella merece o melhor, e Mike é um ótimo partido! Claro que eu aprovo.

–Achei que adorasse a Bella como babá! Se ela se casar vai perder sua melhor babá. – Carlisle comentou.

–Ainda mais agora que demitiu a Jessica e Angela foi embora. - Esme falou.

–Nossa, o que aconteceu? – Carlisle parecia surpreso.

Esme já tinha me contado que as babás de Rose tinham ido embora. Mas isto não me interessava.

Eu só tinha pensamentos para uma babá.

–Angela se demitiu para ir morar com o namorado e Jessica eu tive que demitir.

–Por quê?

–Era insolente demais, mas chega deste assunto, estou ouvindo um carro, acho que Mike chegou. – ela se levantou para ir receber Mike.

Eu tive vontade de inventar alguma desculpa para sair dali e não almoçar com eles, mas naquele momento, Bella entrou na sala empurrando um carrinho com os gêmeos.

E ela não usava o uniforme de babá e sim, uma calça jeans, e os cabelos cor de chocolate estavam soltos.

–Oi, Bella. – Carlisle se levantou indo pegar um dos bebês. – Está bonita.

Ela corou, sorrindo sem graça.

–Eu falei para Rose que não seria...

–Imagina, querida. – Esme pegou Sophie. – Rose nos contou que está namorando e que convidou seu namorado para almoçar aqui, claro que pode almoçar com a gente também.

Neste momento ela levantou a cabeça e nossos olhares se encontraram.

Ela desviou o rosto, rapidamente.

–Então está mesmo namorado Mike Newton? – indaguei, tentando soar casual.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Rose entrou na sala acompanhada não só de Mike, mas também de Tanya.

Era o que faltava para completar meu dia, pensei com ironia.

Mike cumprimentou a todos e com um sorriso idiota beijou Bella no rosto.

Tive vontade de levantar esmurrá-lo.

–Oi, querido. – Tanya sentou ao meu lado, beijando meu rosto.

–Oi, Tanya.

–Que casal fofo eles formam, não é? – ela indagou.

Eu respirei fundo.

Agora Mike elogiava os bebês de Rose, que oferecia uma bebida a ele.

Tudo isto com Bella sentada ao seu lado. Ela parecia muito tímida.

–Não formam? – Tanya insistiu e eu dei de ombros.

–Não me interessa se formam ou não.

Tive certeza que soei mais ríspido do que almejava, mas já não estava nem aí.

–Alice ligou hoje de manhã. – Esme comentava. – Está fazendo muitas compras em Paris agora.

Carlisle riu.

–Imagino que ela deva estar enlouquecendo Jasper.

–Imagina, Jasper sempre faz o que Alice quer. – Esme falou e se virou para Rose. – Rosalie, Emmett virá almoçar em casa?

–Infelizmente não. Ele está correndo para resolver tudo porque vamos viajar no fim de semana.

–Vão? Eu não estava sabendo.

–Iremos para Nova York. – foi Tanya quem respondeu. – Minha irmã Kate fará sua festa de noivado. Aliás, todos estão convidados, claro. Desculpa avisar em cima da hora, mas só ontem à noite que ela me contou!

–Então sua irmã vai casar mesmo com aquele irlandês?

–Sim, Garrett conseguiu convencê-la. - Tanya colocou a mão na minha coxa. – Você também vai não é, Edward?

–Ainda não sei, Tanya.

–Kate adora você, tem que ir!

–Está pretendendo voltar já pra Europa, Edward? – Rosalie indagou.

–Ainda não sei. – respondi e olhei para Bella. Ela desviou seu olhar.

–Bem, o almoço está servido, vamos comer? – Esme nos chamou.

Noah no colo de Carlisle começou a chorar e automaticamente Bella se aproximou para pegá-lo, mas Rose se adiantou.

–Não, deixa que eu cuido! Hoje você tem que dar atenção a Mike.

Bella pareceu que ia insistir, mas Rose já se afastava com o bebê.

Mike foi quem ficou satisfeito, segurando a mão de Bella.

A vontade de esmurrá-lo ameaçou me dominar de novo.

E eu tive que passar o almoço inteiro me controlando, alheio à conversa na mesa, que girou em torno da viagem iminente de Rose a Nova York para o tal noivado de Kate Denali.

Eu não fazia a mínima questão de comparecer. Na verdade eu precisava colocar um ponto final naquela insistência de Tanya.

Não ia dar em nada. Talvez um dia eu achara que poderia dar certo. Ela era bonita, nos dávamos bem e minha família era amiga da sua.

Mas hoje, eu sabia que nunca iríamos ficar juntos.

Então já estava na hora de eu ter uma conversa definitiva com Tanya Denali.

Não seria fácil, mas seria o certo a fazer.

E se todos meus problemas se limitassem a Tanya...

Mas a razão principal dos meus infortúnios era outra mulher.

Isabella Swan.

Ela estava sentada ao lado de Mike Newton, que lhe lançava olhares de adoração.

Com certeza ele já estava comendo em sua mão. Faria o que ela quisesse.

Apenas porque ele queria tê-la.

E provavelmente ele a teria.

Estava claramente apaixonado por ela. E ainda tinha Rose a seu favor.

E eu sabia bem como Rosalie agia quando cismava com algo.

Na verdade, eu não entendia bem toda aquela torcida.

Rose estava quase sem babás e Bella era sua preferida.

Se Bella realmente se comprometesse com Mike, iria embora.

E Rose perderia sua babá mais eficiente.

Eu deveria ficar feliz com isto. Afinal, ainda não sabia bem se Bella era totalmente de confiança com dois bebês inocentes.

Mas como aceitar Bella com outro cara?

–Acho que passou da hora deles dormirem. – Rose falou, interrompendo meu fluxo de pensamento, quando os dois bebês começaram a choramingar.

–Sim, pode deixar que eu os levo, Rose. – Bella se adiantou, já se levantando e empurrando o carrinho que os bebês estavam.

–Mas, Bella...

–Tenho certeza que Mike entende, não é? – Bella falou firmemente e Mike sorriu.

–Claro que sim. Eu preciso mesmo ir embora. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

Rose deu de ombros.

– Então vá, Bella. Daqui a pouco eu subo para ver como eles estão.

Bella se afastou apressadamente.

–Nossa, como eles choram. – Tanya bufou, enquanto Mike se levantava, se despedindo de todos.

–Que pena que já tem que ir. – Esme comentou. – Mas você está convidado a voltar mais vezes.

–Sim, volte sempre que quiser. – Rose continuou. – Estou adorando seu namoro com a Bella.

Mike ficou vermelho

–Ainda não é um namoro...

–Não seja tímido! – Rose riu. – Tenho certeza que foram feitos um para o outro.

Mike ficou mais vermelho ainda e acabou de se despedir e ir embora.

–Eu tenho que ir também. – Tanya falou. – Tenho que fazer algumas compras.

–Eu vou com você. - Rose disse. – Quero comprar um vestido pro jantar da sua irmã!

Rosalie se afastou para se arrumar e Tanya foi para a sala comigo.

–Espero mesmo que você me acompanhe ao jantar da minha irmã.

–Não será possível, Tanya.

–Por que não? A gente podia ir pra Nova York e depois eu podia ir com você para a Europa, quero mesmo passar uma temporada por lá.

–Não posso te impedir de ir para onde quiser ir, Tanya, mas não irá comigo.

–Mas...

–Tanya, acho que já entendeu que não vai rolar mais nada entre a gente.

Ela ficou séria.

–Por que não?

–Há muito tempo que isto não dá mais certo, você sabe disto.

–Por causa da França? Mas agora vai ser diferente, nós...

–Não existe nós.

–Porque você não quer.

–Sim, é verdade. Eu não quero.

–Por que faz isto comigo, Edward, sabe que eu amo você...

–Não ama, Tanya. Você acha que gosta de mim, mas tenho certeza que é só um capricho seu...

–Não é capricho! Eu sempre achei que íamos acabar juntos, esperei você me assumir todos estes anos!

–Eu nunca te fiz promessas. Sempre fomos amigos acima de tudo.

Ela respirou fundo.

–Ok, tudo bem. Vamos ser amigos então. Eu vou pra Europa com você como amigos e...

–Não, Tanya, não insiste. Eu vou voltar para a Europa sim, mas é sozinho.

–Esta é sua decisão?

–Sim, é.

–É por causa dela, né? Por causa daquela babá sem graça...

–Não tem nada a ver com a Bella, não seja ridícula!

–Não? Acha que eu sou cega? Você está louco por ela! Mas ela não é esta inocente que você pensa, ela...

–Tanya, vamos? – a voz de Rose interrompeu seja lá o que Tanya fosse falar.

Rose olhou de mim para Tanya, com o semblante grave.

–Estavam discutindo?

–Não, apenas tendo uma conversa... mas podem ir, eu vou subir pro meu quarto.

–Sim, vamos Tanya. – Rose puxou Tanya pelo braço e as duas desapareceram porta afora.

Eu subi as escadas, aliviado por finalmente ter posto um ponto final na minha história com Tanya.

Eu sabia que o mais certo a fazer agora, era fazer minhas malas e ir embora.

Mas a sensatez não era mais uma das minhas qualidades.

Não quando havia Isabella Swan por perto.

E foi justamente ela que eu vi saindo do quarto dos bebês e caminhando pelo corredor.

E eu a segui.

O cheiro delicioso de frésias ficando impregnado no ar.

Me dava vontade de sentir aquele cheiro mais perto, diretamente de sua pele.

De repente ela se voltou, me encarando.

–Está me seguindo?

Eu sorri, me sentindo meio culpado.

–Estava.

Ela mordeu os lábios nervosamente.

Segurava algumas roupinhas de bebê entre as mãos.

–O que eu preciso fazer para me deixar em paz? – sua voz continha um certo cansaço e de repente eu me senti do mesmo jeito.

Cansado de todo aquele jogo de gato e rato.

Mas infelizmente ainda não me sentindo preparado para me afastar.

E mesmo sabendo que eu estava cometendo mais um erro, dei um passo à frente.

–Eu sei que eu devia, mas eu não consigo. – confessei.

Ela me encarou sem falar nada por uns momentos. Como se pensasse no que dizer.

–Isto é problema seu.

–Achei que fosse um problema nosso. Eu sei que se sente do mesmo jeito, Bella.

–Acha? E daí? Edward, você acha que eu sou uma vagabunda porque eu gosto de fazer sexo com você. Sim, eu não vou negar. Você sabe disto. Desde aquele maldito clube. Mas a verdade é que eu não passo de uma fantasia para você. Você cismou comigo porque me conheceu naquele lugar horrível! E eu sei que a culpa é minha, eu deixei você pensar o pior de mim, porque eu mostrei o meu pior pra você. E agora aqui, na casa da sua família, nenhum de nós esperava por isto. E em vez de me deixar em paz, você fica me perturbando, me perseguindo! E de novo eu fiz aquilo que você queria, não é? Mas agora chega, Edward. Nunca mais, entendeu? Nunca mais eu vou fazer sexo com você de novo. Porque eu cansei de você, dos seus joguinhos. E embora você tenha me taxado de puta, eu sou muito mais do que isto. Eu tenho muito valor e amor próprio para continuar me sujeitando a isto. Então por favor, pára de andar atrás de mim, pare de falar comigo. Finja que eu não existo, que eu farei o mesmo com você.

E sem mais, ela se virou e continuou andando, me deixando sozinho no corredor.

Ainda chocado com suas palavras duras.

Porém verdadeiras.

Sim, eu a taxava do pior, desde aquele clube.

Eu chegara a entregá-la para Rose, porque não confiava que ela fosse uma boa pessoa, embora todos naquela casa dissessem o contrário.

Apenas porque ela estava naquele clube.

Não, não era só isto.

Porque ela fizera sexo comigo e, sabe Deus com quantos mais outros caras.

Porque Aro Volturi dissera que todas as garotas que estavam ali eram sim pagas.

E Bella era uma delas.

Mas agora, algo parecia não se encaixar.

Por que ela estava naquele "lugar horrível", como ela mesma falara?

E como é que ela tinha se transformado em uma babá acima de qualquer suspeita?

Bella Swan era um enigma.

E eu precisava decifrá-lo senão enlouqueceria.

Mesmo agora ela exigindo que eu a deixasse em paz.

Eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Eu já ensaiara fazer aquilo muitas vezes, mas não conseguia.

Era como um homem viciado.

Mas de alguma maneira, agora eu sabia que ela estava falando sério.

Pela primeira vez eu vira uma maturidade e seriedade que nunca tinha visto nela antes.

Mesmo assim eu precisava saber.

Quem sabe assim, eu conseguisse deixá-la de vez.

Com este pensamento em mente eu caminhei até o escritório e peguei o telefone e disquei para o celular de Emmett.

–Oi, já estou chegando em casa.

–Onde está o telefone daquele detetive particular que você usa para investigar seus funcionários?

Emmett riu.

Ele havia me contado que às vezes usava um serviço de uma agência para saber mais sobre funcionários que deveriam ser de confiança.

–E para que precisa disto?

–Depois eu te conto.

–Certo, está na agenda da segunda gaveta.

Eu desliguei e peguei o telefone.

E alguns minutos depois, eu estava pedindo para investigar tudo sobre o passado de Isabella Swan.

Emmett entrou na sala assim que eu desliguei.

–E ai, vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

Eu respirei fundo.

Sim, talvez já fosse hora de Emmett saber toda a verdade.

Bella

Eu estava tremendo quando entrei no meu quarto.

Havia um buraco em meu peito.

E uma fria resignação em minha mente.

Eu tinha feito o que deveria ter feito desde que vira Edward naquela casa.

Deixado bem claro que eu não estava à sua disposição para seus joguinhos.

Eu não era uma vadia, embora tivesse me comportado como uma naquele clube.

E depois quando entrara no seu quarto e colocara a máscara novamente.

Tudo porque ele exercia uma atração irresistível sobre mim.

E isto desde o começo só me causara problema.

E agora eu tinha que ser firme mais do que nunca.

Havia meus bebês para proteger.

Era somente neles que eu tinha que pensar.

Eu tinha que esquecer o que sentia por Edward. Seja lá o que fosse.

Ele só me via como uma fantasia, um fetiche.

Uma garota de máscara que era bem fácil.

Pois agora eu não seria mais.

Respirando fundo, eu reparei que estava amassando as roupinhas dos bebês entre os dedos e as larguei.

Roupinhas dos meus filhos.

Que nunca saberiam disto.

De novo aquela dor que eu mantinha bem escondida no peito ameaçou me sufocar.

E agora ela vinha junto com um certo sentimento de culpa.

Porque agora eu sabia quem era o pai deles.

E ele também nunca saberia disto.

Havia uma voz bem lá no fundo da minha consciência que gritava que isto não era justo.

Mas como poderia ser? Eu tinha trilhado um caminho sem volta.

Entregado meus bebês a Rosalie e agora ela era a mãe deles.

E Emmett era o pai.

Não tinha como voltar atrás, sem destruir aquela família.

Não, a verdade sobre os gêmeos seria pra sempre um segredo.

E eu seria sempre a babá deles.

Estaria por perto. Amando e cuidando.

Mesmo sem eles saberem que eu era a mãe deles.

E que aquele tio que apareceria de vez em quando era o pai.

Fechei os olhos com força para não chorar. Controlando a dor.

Até que estivesse no controle das minhas emoções novamente.

Me levantei e voltei para o quarto dos bebês.

Eles dormiam tranqüilamente e me ocupei arrumando as roupinhas recém-lavadas que uma das empregadas tinha trazido.

Até que, algumas horas depois, uma delas entrou no quarto.

–Bella, estão te chamando no escritório.

–Certo, obrigada.

Eu me certifiquei que os bebês continuavam dormindo e desci, me perguntando o que seria. Será que Rosalie já tinha encontrado novas babás.

Eu não sei se gostaria disto. Eu era perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dos bebês sozinha.

Bati na porta e ouvi a voz de Emmett.

–Entre, Bella.

Eu me surpreendi ao abrir a porta e ver, não só Emmett ali, mas Rosalie também.

E mais ao fundo, perto da janela estava Edward.

Todos estavam muito sérios e graves e eu senti um calafrio.

–Pediu para me chamar?

–Sim, Bella. – Rosalie disse trocando um olhar com Emmett. – Bella, sinto muito. Mas... Nós precisamos demiti-la.


	13. Chapter 13

Eu pensei não ter escutado direito.

Eu não podia ter escutado direito!

– O quê? – balbuciei atordoada. – Não estou entendendo.

–Bella, lamento que as coisas estejam acontecendo desta maneira. Mas precisamos demiti-la. – Emmett falou com a voz que continha pesar, mas mesmo assim era firme, não deixando claro dúvidas desta vez para a afirmação.

Eles estavam me demitindo.

Me mandando embora.

Senti como se o chão estivesse se movendo sob meus pés, me tragando, me sugando.

Eu mal podia respirar.

Não era possível. Simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo.

Busquei desesperada o olhar de Rosalie.

Ela parecia consternada, mas contida.

–Rosalie... O que está acontecendo? - indaguei trêmula.

–Bella, eu sinto muito mesmo, sabe o quanto que isto está sendo duro pra mim, mas... – ela parou respirando fundo e foi Emmett novamente quem falou.

–Bella, o Edward me contou sobre o clube.

Meu sangue gelou nas veias. Eu automaticamente encarei Edward.

Ele parecia impassível.

Então ele tinha contado tudo a Emmett, já que Rose não lhe dera ouvidos.

Mas Emmett tinha acreditado nele, claro.

E agora estava coagindo Rosalie a me demitir.

Mas como é que eu podia aceitar aquilo?

Eu não podia de maneira alguma aceitar ir embora.

Eu não podia deixar os bebês.

Só de pensar nesta possibilidade eu sentia vontade de morrer.

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e não me desesperar.

–O que ele contou? – indaguei por fim.

–Acho que eu não preciso repetir, Bella. – Emmett falou. – Você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando e tem de convir que não podemos mais tê-la como babá.

–Mas antes de saber disto vocês podiam! – sibilei e encarei Rosalie. – Rose, por favor, fale para ele... Você não pode fazer isto!

–Bella, por favor, não torne isto mais difícil do que já está sendo...

Deus, eu não podia acreditar que Rosalie estava concordando com aquele absurdo!

–Sim, Bella, toda esta situação é difícil para todos. – Emmett falou. – Nós gastamos de você e do seu trabalho...

–Então por que está me demitindo? Porque eu transei com seu irmão?

–Você era uma garota de programa, Bella.

–O quê? – eu encarei Edward consternada. – Você disse isto? Está maluco? Como pode inventar tal coisa?

–Eu não estou inventando. – ele disse. – Quando eu a conheci naquele clube eu achava que era apenas uma garota se divertindo. – ele disse com ironia. – Mas depois eu fiquei sabendo pelo próprio dono daquela casa de onde todas aquelas garotas tinham vindo.

–Eu não sou nem nunca fui uma prostituta!

–Mas estava naquele clube.

–Eu estava lá para fazer uma matéria para a faculdade! Eu estudava jornalismo.

–Acha que eu acredito nisto?

–Não me interessa no que você acredita! Sempre vai achar que eu não presto! Mas agora é meu trabalho que está em jogo! E você está aqui me difamando apenas porque eu não quero mais ir pra cama com você!

–Eu apenas queria deixar meu irmão ciente de quem era a babá dos seus filhos.

–Inventando coisas sobre mim? Você é um cretino, Edward!

–Pelo menos eu não minto, fingindo ser quem eu não sou.

–Não sabe nada sobre mim!

–Pelo amor de deus, chega vocês dois com esta discussão! – Rosalie pediu. – Acho que devemos esquecer esta história. Eu acredito que a Bella está falando a verdade. Ela é mesmo uma estudante. Eu a conheci como tal e se ela diz que estava lá para fazer uma matéria, é porque é verdade!

–Fazer a matéria constituía em foder com todos os homens da festa? – Emmett perguntou com sarcasmo e eu o encarei furiosa.

–Eu não transei com todos os homens, apenas com seu irmão e me arrependo disto todos os dias desde então.

–Quer mesmo que a gente acredite nisto?

– Eu estou falando a verdade. Eu tinha uma colega de quarto que queria fazer uma matéria investigativa sobre aquele clube. Ela não pôde ir, então eu fui no lugar dela. Eu sei que nunca deveria ter ido e muito menos... – eu podia sentir meu rosto queimar e não conseguia encarar Edward. – Ter transado com seu irmão. Mas infelizmente aconteceu. E eu não acho que isto me classifica de prostituta. Apenas como uma idiota. E com certeza não sou a primeira e nem a única. E muito menos me orgulho disto.

Um silêncio opressor se abateu sobre a sala. Eu podia sentir os três pares de olhos sobre mim e nem sabia qual era o pior.

Eu apenas sentia uma raiva cega por Edward, que estava me fazendo passar por toda aquela situação.

Por Rosalie, que mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade, estava concordando com Emmett em me demitir.

E acima de tudo, eu sentia um medo terrível que eles concluíssem a ameaça.

Era simplesmente inconcebível para mim que eu deixasse aquela casa.

Que eu deixasse meus filhos.

–Mesmo que isto seja verdade, Bella. – Emmett disse por fim. – Acho que realmente é melhor ir embora.

–Mas eu disse que não sou nada disso que Edward me acusou. – murmurei, um nó de desespero começando a se apertar dentro de mim.

–Eu sei, até entendo você. Mas depois de tudo isto, e seu envolvimento com meu irmão... é uma situação embaraçosa e insustentável. Vai ser melhor para você se afastar.

Eu comecei a chorar.

–Eu não posso ir embora...

–Eu sinto muito, Bella.

Eu encarei Rosalie, me levantando.

–Rosalie, fale para ele. Eu não posso ir, não posso deixar os bebês! – sabia que estava começando a soar histérica, mas não me importava.

–Bella, fique calma. – Rose pediu.

–Calma? Como posso ficar calma quando está me mandando embora?

–Emmett tem razão, é uma situação insustentável sua presença aqui. Sabe disto, Bella. – as palavras de Rosalie eram cheias de significado, claro que ela não estava falando só de Edward e o que acontecera no clube. Ela estava falando do nosso segredo.

A situação delicada em que estávamos agora mais do que nunca.

Mas não me importava. Ela não podia me afastar dos bebês agora. E nem nunca.

–Sim, Bella, por favor, entenda nossa situação também. – Emmett continuou e eu os encarei furiosa.

–A situação de vocês? É só isto que pensam, não é?

–Bella, é melhor se acalmar. – agora foi Edward quem falou, se aproximando e tocando meu braço. – Vamos sair daqui, acho que precisamos conversar.

Mas eu afastei suas mãos com um safanão.

–Tire as mãos de mim! – gritei. – Eu odeio você. Tudo isso está acontecendo por sua culpa! Não consegue entender que eu não quero mais nada com você! Que você me faz mal! Desde o dia em que te conheci tudo virou um pesadelo! E deve estar feliz agora, não é? Teve sua pequena vingança sobre mim!

–Edward, deixa a Bella em paz. – Rosalie pediu se aproximando e me segurando. - Bella, fique calma. Vamos dar um jeito em tudo, vai ficar tudo bem... vem, vamos sair daqui...

Eu sabia o que Rosalie estava fazendo, ela estava com medo que eu entregasse tudo.

Mas sinceramente, já não me importava.

Eu apenas sabia que não podia sair daquela casa.

–Você não pode me demitir, Rosalie, se você fizer isto, eu...

–Bella, pare agora. – Rosalie segurou meu braço com força. – Por favor, se controla, pelo amor de Deus... – ela murmurou entredentes.

–Você quer que eu fique controlada enquanto me coloca para fora? Depois de tudo o que...

–Eu sei, apenas se acalme e vamos sair daqui. – pediu com um olhar desesperado. – Por favor...

Eu finalmente assenti e ela me tirou da sala.

Eu me sentia esgotada, enquanto Rosalie me levava para o quarto.

–Deus, que situação. – ela disse quando fechou a porta atrás de nós.

Eu a encarei.

–Rosalie, como pode deixar Emmett me demitir, pelo amor de Deus...

–Eu sei, eu sei! Acho que também não fui pega de surpresa? Eu não sabia que Edward ia contar ao Emmett e que ele ia querer demitir você.

–Mas ele quer, ou melhor já demitiu! Rosalie, eu não posso ir embora, não posso deixar os bebês...

–Eu não quero você vá, mas... Mas toda esta situação, Edward sendo o pai deles, Emmett sabendo do seu envolvimento com o Edward...talvez seja melhor que você se afaste mesmo... vai ser mais seguro.

–Não. De maneira alguma isto vai acontecer. Não vou me afastar dos meus filhos.

–Não são seus filhos mais, Bella. – Rosalie falou com um olhar pesaroso. – Não entende? Abriu mão deles, na verdade nem era para estar aqui...

–Mas eu estou! E porque você chamou, se lembra Rosalie?

–E eu sou muito agradecida por tudo, por toda a ajuda, mas sabia que mais dia menos dia teria que ir embora da vida deles.

–Não acredito que está fazendo isto!

–Sinto muito, Bella, mas é verdade! Não achei que fosse agora, talvez quando os bebês estivessem maiores...

–E não precisassem de tantos cuidados, não é isto? Você só me mantém aqui porque eu cuido dos bebês!

–E você sempre soube disto e não achei que fosse um problema! Era conveniente para nós duas.

–Nós duas, ou para você? – falei com amargor.

–Está sendo injusta, Bella. O que está insinuando? Eu acolhi estes bebês! Acolhi você quando precisou! Se estes bebês existem, foi porque eu te ajudei, em toda a gestação! Você concordou em abrir mão deles, você os deu para mim! Para eu criá-los! Agora eles me pertencem, são meus filhos e você está aqui como babá.

–Eu sei. Eu sempre serei grata por tudo, eu estava sozinha e desesperada e eles não teriam nascido se você não tivesse pedido que eu os desse pra você. Mas as coisas mudaram, Rosalie. Eles existem. E saíram de dentro de mim, e por sua incapacidade de cuidar deles sozinha eu fiquei. E acha que agora simplesmente eu poderia ir embora sem olhar para trás? São meus bebês, sim. Mesmo sabendo que eles pertencem a você, isto não anula o que eu sinto. Eu não ia conseguir deixá-los agora, Rosalie!

–Eu sinto muito, Bella, mas como você mesma disse, eles pertencem a mim. Você abriu mão deles. São meus filhos. Eu sei que tem sentimentos e sei que deve estar sofrendo, mas não podemos voltar atrás.

–Não estou pedindo para que voltemos atrás. Eu sei muito bem que a minha decisão não tem volta. Eu quero apenas ficar perto deles, cuidar deles, mesmo sendo uma simples babá...

–Temo que isto não seja mais possível. Por favor, entenda, Bella. Precisamos manter este segredo, pelo bem dos bebês...

–Pelo bem dos bebês ou pelo seu? Eles não entendem nada, Rosalie. O problema são os adultos e esta confusão que criamos. Às vezes eu acho que nunca deveria ter concordado com esta farsa!

–Mas concordou! E agora é tarde. Precisamos manter isto como está!

–Me mandando embora?

–Se eu insistir com o Emmett, ele vai desconfiar! E Edward está sendo mais insistente nesta história do que eu imaginava! Justo agora que eu tinha conseguido convencer a Tanya a ficar quieta! Mas eu tenho medo, Bella. Tenho medo que alguém comece a desconfiar... Que Edward descubra algo...

–E se ele descobrir? – murmurei. – Será que ele não teria direito de saber? Ele é o pai destes bebês, Rosalie.

–O pai deles é o Emmett! E sempre vai ser! E eu protegerei este segredo como for preciso. Mesmo que para isto eu tenha que te afastar dos gêmeos, Bella.

Eu senti um calafrio de medo.

Rosalie estava falando sério.

Ela estava mesmo disposta a se livrar de mim.

Mas se ela estava decidida e me afastar dos meus filhos.

Eu estava igualmente decidida a não deixar isto acontecer.

–E eu te digo, Rosalie, que isto não vai acontecer. Você não vai me afastar dos bebês. Nem que pra isto eu tenha que revelar a verdade.

Desta vez foi Rosalie que empalideceu.

–Teria coragem de fazer isso comigo? Com os gêmeos? Você acabaria com a minha família, Bella.

–Você não está me deixando opção, Rosalie. – murmurei.

Eu realmente sabia o perigo de revelar o segredo dos gêmeos.

Era algo que eu pensei que nunca faria.

Mas eu estava desesperada.

Rosalie não sabia o significado de amor incondicional.

Mas estava prestes a descobrir.

Pelos meus filhos eu era capaz de qualquer coisa.

Eu fora capaz de entregá-los a Rosalie porque acreditava que estava fazendo o melhor.

Porque eu não era capaz de criá-los.

Mas eu estava enganada.

Eu estava ali justamente fazendo isto.

Era eu quem cuidava daquelas crianças desde que nasceram.

Eu podia não ser a mãe no papel.

Mas era quem os amava como tal.

E não era uma questão de duvidar do amor de Rosalie.

Mas eu estava aprendendo naqueles meses que o significado de maternidade para Rosalie era bem diferente do meu.

E simplesmente não podia deixar meus bebês sendo criados naquela base.

Eu me enganara aquele tempo todo, apenas deixando os dias passarem, me achando agradecida por simplesmente poder estar perto deles.

Feliz por poder estar ali, tendo a oportunidade de vê-los crescer. De cuidar deles, amamentá-los. Fingindo que estava tudo bem, que o fato de Rosalie não ser a mais paciente ou presente das mães não tinha importância. Porque eles tinham a mim.

E de certa forma egoísta e secreta, eu até preferia assim. Era de mim que eles precisavam. E não dela.

Mas agora tudo ruía.

Rosalie estava claramente se livrando de mim. Exercendo os poderes que eu mesma concebera a ela quando eles nasceram.

E o que eu podia fazer?

Eu estava perdida.

–Eu espero que não esteja falando sério. – Rosalie falou por fim. – Contar a verdade não é a saída, Bella. É apenas o fim de todos nós. Seria o fim do meu casamento. Seria o fim da minha família. E você estaria preparada para isto? Para contar a Edward que escondeu dele a paternidade dos bebês? O que aconteceria, Bella? Pense bem nisto, Bella. Pense nas conseqüências. Nada de bom vai sair da verdade. Apenas mais infelicidade. – Rose murmurou, enxugando os olhos e se afastando, abrindo a porta.

–O que vai acontecer agora? – indaguei num fio de voz.

–Eu não sei... – Rose murmurou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu fiquei ali, se sentindo mais sozinha do que nunca.

Então eu me levantei e fui para o quarto dos bebês.

Eu precisava estar perto deles.

Mas ao abrir a porta, me surpreendi ao ver Emmett lá.

–Oi Bella, está mais calma? – ele indagou seriamente.

Eu assenti, mas sabia muito bem que ele percebia meu estado, meus olhos vermelhos e meu rosto pálido.

–Eu realmente sinto muito por isto. Sei que é apegada aos bebês.

–Eu não queria deixar os bebês, Emmett. Eu os amo... como se fossem meus. – murmurei.

–Eu sei, mas eles não são seus.

Era agora.

Eu podia abrir a boca e dizer: "sim, eles são".

E me livrar de vez daquele segredo horrível.

Mas e depois?

No fundo eu sabia que Rosalie tinha razão.

O pacto que nós fizemos não tinha volta.

Não sem destruir a todos que nos rodeavam.

–Eu sei. – murmurei por fim.

–Você precisa seguir com sua vida. É jovem, com certeza ainda vai ter seus próprios filhos. Fez um trabalho fantástico com os gêmeos.

–Mas está me demitindo porque fiz sexo com seu irmão. – falei com ironia.

–Não é só isto. Sabe disto. Quando Edward me contou... tive impressão que tem muito mais nesta história. Mas isto só pode dar em mais problema, Bella. E acho que sabe tanto quanto eu que o mais sensato é ir embora.

Eu assenti.

Claro que eu sabia o que era mais sensato.

Se eu fosse embora, tudo ficaria como estava.

O segredo de Rosalie estaria garantido.

Os Cullens continuariam como sempre foram.

Edward Cullen provavelmente me esqueceria e talvez até se casasse com a insuportável da Tanya Denali.

Tivesse filhos com ela.

E eu, eu seguiria em frente.

Provavelmente morrendo um pouco a cada dia, porque deixaria o que eu mais amava para trás.

Meus bebês.

E se ao menos eu soubesse que eles ficariam bem... Talvez fosse um pouco mais fácil.

Mas eu estava longe de ter esta certeza e isto me consumia.

Emmett se levantou.

–Eu só pediria que você ficasse até arranjarmos outra babá.

–Claro. – murmurei, sentindo meu coração se afundando no peito um pouco mais.

Emmett saiu do quarto silenciosamente e eu me aproximei do berço.

Noah dormia tranqüilamente. Passei os dedos por seus cabelos claros. Cabelos cor de areia. Iguais de Edward.

Senti uma vontade imensa de chorar.

Como é que eu podia deixá-los? Era doloroso demais.

Me aproximei do berço de Sophie.

Ela estava acordada e sorriu ao me ver, soltando gritinhos e estendendo os bracinhos para mim.

Eu a peguei, aconchegando seu corpinho morno em meu peito e beijando sua testa.

E chorei.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, chorando e me consumindo numa dor sem fim.

Meus pensamentos se debatendo em mil possibilidades, sem achar uma solução coerente. Ou justa.

Sempre alguém sofreria no final.

Mas pelo menos eu estava com meus filhos.

Ainda podia senti-los perto de mim.

Podia me enganar mais um pouco que eram realmente meus.

Que nada e nem ninguém poderia nos afastar.

Naquela noite eu os levei para meu quarto e os coloquei na cama comigo.

Não estava preparada para me separar deles por nem um segundo. Como se temesse que quando eu menos esperasse, eles fossem levados de mim para sempre.

E quando acordei, Rosalie estava entrando no quarto.

–Oh, eles estão aqui. – ela disse com um certo alívio.

Eu me sentei na cama com cuidado para não acordá-los.

–Sim, estão.

–Eu fiquei com medo quando não os vi.

–Medo por quê? Achou que eu ia fugir com eles?

Ela deu de ombros.

–Eu não sei. Você me ameaçou ontem.

–Eu não queria.

–E o que decidiu?

Eu suspirei pesadamente.

–Eu acho que tem razão. Que é tarde demais para este segredo ser revelado.

Ela parecia aliviada quando sentou na cama e segurou minha mão.

–Eu sinto muito, Bella. Sinto muito mesmo... Não queria que nada disto tivesse acontecendo, eu vou dar um jeito nisto. Eu prometo que vou convencer Emmett a não te mandar embora, claro que não quero afastá-los de você...

–Acha que consegue? – eu senti uma ponta de esperança.

–Eu acho que sim. Emmett está sendo influenciado pelo Edward, então precisamos que ele vá embora, e assim que ele se for... tenho certeza que Emmett cairá na real e verá que não há problema algum em você continuar como babá dos gêmeos! Tudo vai dar certo, Bella... Edward irá embora quando voltarmos de Nova York. Ele já disse isto ao Emmett.

–Disse? – indaguei num fio de voz.

Havia alívio em mim, mas também existia um estranho pesar.

Eu devia me sentir feliz por ele ir embora. Mas não me sentia.

–Sim, já está tudo acertado, eu os vi conversando sobre isto ontem à noite.

–E ele irá para Nova York?

–Não sei. Tanya já foi, então não posso contar com ela para convencê-lo. Mas não se preocupe, não ficará sozinha aqui, Carlisle não vai, tem plantão no domingo.

–Os gêmeos não vão então?

–Não seria conveniente. Seria uma viagem cansativa para eles.

–Sim, eu concordo. – eu me sentia feliz por saber que poderia ficar sozinha com os bebês. - E quando vocês viajam?

–Hoje à tarde. O noivado é amanhã.

Ela se levantou

–Eu preciso ir arrumar minhas malas e também tenho hora marcada no cabeleireiro... os bebês precisam de algo?

–Não, está tudo bem. Eu cuido deles.

Rosalie sorriu.

–Então eu já vou.

Ela saiu do quarto e enquanto eu cuidava dos bebês, amamentando e os trocando, me perguntava se Rosalie realmente conseguiria convencer Emmett.

Naquela manhã eu não vi Edward.

E achava melhor assim. Eu ainda estava ressentida com ele, por ter me colocado naquela situação.

Esme veio ver os bebês e pelo seu comportamento eu intuí que não sabia de nada.

Então nem Rose, ou Emmett e até mesmo Edward tinham contado algo ao resto da família ainda.

Eu me sentia aliviada com isto.

Um problema a menos para lidar.

E no começo da tarde, Emmett, Rosalie e Esme se despediram dos gêmeos para viajar.

Rosalie beijou Sophie e a colocou no meu colo, depois que Emmett e Esme já tinham se afastado.

–Edward foi para o seu apartamento. Pelo menos pra isto Emmett serviu. Ele o convenceu que seria melhor ele ficar lá.

–Sim, eu me sinto melhor assim. – murmurei.

E era verdade.

Naquele momento seria demais pra mim também ter que lidar com atração perigosa que eu sentia por Edward.

Desejo e ressentimento era uma combinação nada saudável.

Quanto mais longe ele estivesse, melhor.

–Qualquer problema me liga.

–Nós ficaremos bem.

–Eu prometi que vou tentar, Bella, confia em mim. – ela disse em meu ouvido e se afastou.

E eu me sentia aliviada ao me ver sozinha com os bebês.

Por aquele fim de semana eles seriam só meus.

E eu só esperava que estes não fossem os últimos momentos com eles.

E pensar nisto me deixava triste e apreensiva.

Rose havia dispensado os empregados e eu coloquei os bebês no carrinho e os levei para a cozinha.

Peguei o telefone e disquei para minha mãe.

Naquele momento tudo o que eu mais queria era poder ouvir a voz dela.

Queria ter coragem de contar tudo. Contar sobre os bebês.

E não me sentir tão sozinha e perdida.

Mas eu não fiz isto.

Apenas fiquei conversando com ela, ouvindo sobre sua vida com Phil, seu novo marido, seus cursos malucos.

–E você, querida, como está?

–Estou bem..

–Não me parece. Sua voz está triste.

–É impressão tua.

–Sabe que se estiver com algum problema pode me contar, não é?

Eu senti um nó se formar na minha garganta e comecei a chorar.

Seria fácil falar agora... eu precisava tanto desabafar...

–Mãe, eu... – então eu levantei a cabeça e tomei um susto ao ver Edward na porta da cozinha me encarando.

**Edward**

Como todas as vezes que eu fora atrás dela, esta não era diferente.

Eu sabia que estava cometendo um erro.

Mesmo assim eu era incapaz de recuar.

E era como se ficasse pior a cada momento.

Depois que decidira contar a verdade a Emmett, ou ao menos parte dela, eu achara que ia me sentir aliviado.

Não gostava de saber que Emmett estava cego à situação de sua babá.

Ou ao menos era isto que eu dizia a mim mesmo naquela tarde, mas bem lá no fundo eu sabia que havia outras razões menos altruístas para eu contar sobre Bella e o clube.

Eu estava furioso com ela.

Furioso, frustrado, enciumado.

Vê-la preferir Mike Newton era um inferno.

E ela deixara claro, com todas as letras, que não havia nada mais entre nós.

Nunca mais haveria.

E eu deveria deixar pra lá. Eu sabia desde o começo que não ia dar em nada.

Não podia dar em nada.

Mesmo assim, lá no fundo, eu almejava coisas impossíveis.

Como poder ser eu a estar com ela num encontro ou num almoço de família.

Mas obviamente tudo isto era absurdo e ridículo.

Isabella Swan não era pra mim, nunca fora.

Então tudo o que eu podia fazer era contar ao Emmett quem era sua babá e deixar que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse com esta informação.

–Você trepou com a nossa babá? Puta que pariu, Edward! – Emmett exclamara estupefato.

–Ela não era sua babá.

Obviamente, eu deixara de fora a parte do que tinha acontecido depois que eu reencontrara Bella.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

–Está querendo me dizer que a Bella é uma garota de programa?

–Ela estava naquele clube dos Volturi, e Aro me disse que todas as garotas eram contratadas.

Emmett soltou outro palavrão.

–E você trepou com ela e depois a encontra aqui...

–Sim, a encontrei. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao saber que aquela garota de máscara agora era uma babá.

–Devia ter me contado isto antes, Edward...

–Eu contei para Rosalie.

–O quê? E ela não me disse nada.

–Ela disse não acreditar em mim, e que Bella era de confiança.

–Confiança? Uma garota de programa? Tenho minhas dúvidas! Deus, ela nos enganou direitinho!

–Mas ela cuida bem dos seus filhos, não é? – eu me surpreendi ao defender Bella.

Mas esta era a verdade, não era? Ela realmente parecia uma boa babá, apesar do passado obscuro.

–Não interessa. Como posso confiar nela? Como posso saber se ainda não freqüenta estes lugares? Eu não tenho preconceitos não, mas como uma garota assim pode ser babá de crianças? Não, vai ser impossível ela continuar aqui.

–Quem não pode continuar aqui? – Rose entrou no escritório naquele momento, sorrindo, mas seu sorriso morreu no rosto ao ver o rosto sério de Emmett. – O que aconteceu?

–Edward me contou sobre Bella.

Rose empalideceu.

–Contou?

–E disse que você já sabia. Por que escondeu isto de mim, Rosalie?

–Porque eu não acredito em nada disto!

–Mas é verdade e eu acho que você sabe muito bem! Mas está defendendo a Bella!

–Bella é uma ótima babá mesmo! Claro que eu a defendo!

–Uma garota destas não pode cuidar de bebês, Rose, pelo amor de Deus!

–Está exagerando, Em...

–Não estou, não. Temos que demiti-la. Agora.

Rose ainda tentara argumentar, mas Emmett estava irredutível e Rosalie acabara concordando e mandara chamar Bella.

–Tem certeza que vai demiti-la? – indaguei para Emmett.

De alguma maneira eu não me sentia bem com aquilo.

Com Emmett mandando Bella embora.

Óbvio que eu sabia que Emmett podia decidir isto, afinal, eram os filhos dele que estavam envolvidos.

Mas sendo Bella uma ótima babá, eu achara que ele hesitaria.

–Sim, é o melhor a fazer...

Ele parou de falar quando Bella entrou no escritório.

Ela ainda usava o jeans do almoço.

Parecia muito jovem e apreensiva naquele momento.

Eu tive vontade de me aproximar e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Mas sabia que era uma mentira. Nada ficaria bem para Bella agora.

E de repente eu me senti terrivelmente culpado.

–Pediu para me chamar?

–Sim, Bella. – Rosalie disse trocando um olhar com Emmett. – Bella, sinto muito. Mas... Nós precisamos demiti-la.

– O quê? – balbuciou atordoada. – Não estou entendendo.

–Bella, lamento que as coisas estejam acontecendo desta maneira. Mas precisamos demiti-la. – Emmett afirmou e Bella empalideceu, buscando o olhar de Rosalie.

–Rosalie... O que está acontecendo?

–Bella, eu sinto muito mesmo, sabe o quanto que isto está sendo duro pra mim, mas... – ela parou, respirando fundo e foi Emmett novamente quem falou.

–Bella, o Edward me contou sobre o clube.

Ela me encarou. Olhos acusadores. Frios.

– O que ele contou? – indagou por fim, desviando o olhar.

Parecia mais controlada agora.

–Acho que eu não preciso repetir, Bella. – Emmett falou. – Você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando e tem de convir que não podemos mais tê-la como babá.

–Mas antes de saber disto vocês podiam! – sibilou e encarou Rosalie. – Rose, por favor, fale para ele... Você não pode fazer isto!

–Bella, por favor, não torne isto mais difícil do que já está sendo...

–Sim, Bella, toda esta situação é difícil para todos. – Emmett falou. – Nós gostamos de você e do seu trabalho...

–Então por que está me demitindo? Porque eu transei com seu irmão?

–Você era uma garota de programa, Bella.

–O quê? – ela me encarou consternada. – Você disse isto? Está maluco? Como pode inventar tal coisa?

–Eu não estou inventando. Quando eu a conheci naquele clube eu achava que era apenas uma garota se divertindo. Mas depois eu fiquei sabendo pelo próprio dono daquela casa de onde todas aquelas garotas tinham vindo.

–Eu não sou nem nunca fui uma prostituta! – negou.

–Mas estava naquele clube.

–Eu estava lá para fazer uma matéria para a faculdade! Eu estudava jornalismo.

–Acha que eu acredito nisto? – indaguei com ironia. Mas de alguma maneira, sua afirmação fazia sentido pra mim. Talvez ela tivesse inventando, mas... no fundo eu queria acreditar no que ela dizia.

Queria que ela não fosse nada daquilo que eu pensava.

Por isto mesmo eu ainda tinha que acreditar que ela bem podia estar mentindo.

–Não me interessa no que você acredita! Sempre vai achar que eu não presto! Mas agora é meu trabalho que está em jogo! E você está aqui me difamando apenas porque eu não quero mais ir pra cama com você!

–Eu apenas queria deixar meu irmão ciente de quem era a babá dos seus filhos.

–Inventando coisas sobre mim? Você é um cretino, Edward!

–Pelo menos eu não minto, fingindo ser quem eu não sou.

–Não sabe nada sobre mim!

–Pelo amor de deus, chega vocês dois com esta discussão! – Rosalie pediu. – Acho que devemos esquecer esta história. Eu acredito que a Bella está falando a verdade. Ela é mesmo uma estudante. Eu a conheci como tal e se ela diz que estava lá para fazer uma matéria, é porque é verdade!

–Fazer a matéria constituía em foder com todos os homens da festa? – Emmett perguntou com sarcasmo e Bella o encarou furiosa.

–Eu não transei com todos os homens, apenas com seu irmão e me arrependo disto todos os dias desde então.

–Quer mesmo que a gente acredite nisto?

– Eu estou falando a verdade. Eu tinha uma colega de quarto que queria fazer uma matéria investigativa sobre aquele clube. Ela não pôde ir, então eu fui no lugar dela. Eu sei que nunca deveria ter ido e muito menos... Ter transado com seu irmão. Mas infelizmente aconteceu. E eu não acho que isto me classifica de prostituta. Apenas como uma idiota. E com certeza não sou a primeira e nem a única. E muito menos me orgulho disto.

Eu mal respirava ouvindo aquelas palavras.

Será mesmo então que era verdade?

Minha mente dava voltas, voltando àquele clube, quando a conhecera.

O jeito que ela fugia de mim... o jeito que ela parecia não combinar com o lugar...

E eu voltara atrás dela muitas vezes. E nunca mais a vira lá.

E agora ela reaparecia ali, na casa da minha família.

Como uma babá inocente.

Eu achava que estava inventando aquela inocência.

Mas muita coisa fazia sentido agora.

–Mesmo que isto seja verdade, Bella. – Emmett disse por fim. – Acho que realmente é melhor ir embora.

–Mas eu disse que não sou nada disso que Edward me acusou!

–Eu sei, até entendo você. Mas depois de tudo isto, e seu envolvimento com meu irmão... é uma situação embaraçosa e insustentável. Vai ser melhor para você se afastar.

Ela começou a chorar.

E eu senti um aperto no peito.

–Eu não posso ir embora...

–Eu sinto muito, Bella.

Ela se levantou.

–Rosalie, fale para ele. Eu não posso ir, não posso deixar os bebês.

–Bella, fique calma. – Rose pediu.

–Calma? Como posso ficar calma quando está me mandando embora?

–Emmett tem razão, é uma situação insustentável sua presença aqui. Sabe disto, Bella.

–Sim, Bella, por favor, entenda nossa situação também. – Emmett continuou.

–A situação de vocês? É só isto que pensam, não é?

Eu me aproximei, disposto a tirá-la dali.

–Bella, é melhor se acalmar. – toquei seu braço. - Vamos sair daqui, acho que precisamos conversar.

Mas ela afastou minhas mãos com um safanão.

–Tire as mãos de mim! – gritou. – Eu odeio você. Tudo isso está acontecendo por sua culpa! Não consegue entender que eu não quero mais nada com você! Que você me faz mal! Desde o dia em que te conheci tudo virou um pesadelo! E deve estar feliz agora, não é? Teve sua pequena vingança sobre mim!

–Edward, deixa a Bella em paz. – Rosalie pediu se aproximando e a segurando. - Bella, fique calma. Vamos dar um jeito em tudo, vai ficar tudo bem... vem, vamos sair daqui...

E eu as vi desaparecer por afora.

Passei os dedos pelos cabelos, me sentindo ainda mais frustrado e perdido do que antes;

Eu queria ir atrás dela.

Queria exigir a verdade.

Queria saber por que ela não me dissera antes que não era realmente uma das garotas daquele clube.

Tanta coisa podia ser diferente...

A nossa historia podia ser diferente.

–Uau, isto foi difícil. - Emmett murmurou.

Eu o encarei.

–Ela não está aceitando ir embora.

–Vai ter que aceitar. Eu já decidi.

–Mesmo ela dizendo que não era uma garota de programa?

–Edward, isto não anula o que aconteceu. Esta situação de vocês... é algo difícil.

–Eu nem moro aqui, Emmett.

–Mesmo assim, isto vai sempre existir. Acha que eu não percebi o jeito que olha pra ela?

–Isto é problema meu.

–Se ela é minha babá, é problema meu. Não, ela não pode ficar aqui.

–Acha que vai achar outra babá como ela?

–Claro que sim. E uma hora ela iria embora mesmo. É jovem, não ia querer ficar aqui pra sempre.

Eu tentei acreditar nas palavras de Emmett.

Que uma hora Bella deixaria o emprego de babá mesmo.

Mas mesmo assim, me lembrar de sua consternação, do seu choro, ao dizer que não podia ir embora, me perturbava.

E eu saí do escritório e subi as escadas, disposto a falar com ela.

Não sei o que ia dizer. Pedir desculpas?

Provavelmente ela me odiasse agora e nem ia querer me ouvir.

Mesmo assim eu precisava saber se ela estava bem.

Mas encontrei Rosalie no corredor com cara de poucos amigos.

–Espero que não tenha vindo perturbar mais a Bella.

–Eu quero apenas conversar com ela.

–Não vai falar com ela.

–Não pode me impedir.

–Posso e vou. Bella não quer falar com você. Acha que ela está satisfeita com o que você fez?

–Eu tinha que contar ao Emmett.

–Você inventou coisas horríveis dela!

–Eu achava que eram verdadeiras.

–E agora ela perdeu o emprego por sua culpa. Óbvio que ela não quer ver você na frente dela, e eu concordo! Então, faça um favor a todos e vá embora, Edward. Vá ficar no seu apartamento até voltar a Europa, é o melhor que faz. Já causou confusão demais aqui.

Eu respirei fundo, irritado.

Claro que Bella estava brava, então talvez este não fosse o momento para termos uma conversa.

–Tudo bem. Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e vou embora

–Devia ir com a gente para Nova York. Tanya ia gostar disto.

–Eu não estou com humor para isto no momento.

–Tudo bem.

Eu me afastei e fui pro meu quarto, arrumei minhas coisas e parti ainda naquela tarde para meu apartamento.

Mas eu continuei a pensar nela.

Em Isabella Swan.

Ela não teria indo embora ainda. Afinal, Emmett e Rosalie viajariam para Nova York e deixariam os bebês.

Então eu decidi que este seria o momento perfeito para ir conversar com ela.

Eu me certifiquei de que Emmett e Rosalie tinham mesmo partido e voltei para casa.

E a encontrei na cozinha. Sentada com os pés encolhidos junto ao corpo. Ela chorava ao telefone, quando levantou a cabeça e me viu.

–Mãe, eu... te ligo depois. – murmurou ao desligar o aparelho.

Mordia os lábios nervosamente, enquanto enxugava o rosto rapidamente, sem me encarar.

Então ela falava com a mãe, pensei curioso. Onde será que estariam os pais dela?

Me dei conta de que não fazia nem ideia se ela realmente tinha uma família.

Eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ela.

Quando me olhou de novo, seu olhar era tão frio quanto um iceberg.

–O que veio fazer aqui? Não há ninguém casa.

–Eu sei. Justamente por isto estou aqui.

–Para quê?

–Precisamos conversar.

–Não temos nada para falar.

–Temos sim. Bella, eu sei que está com raiva de mim, mas eu tinha que contar ao Emmett.

–Tinha? Tinha que inventar histórias absurdas sobre mim?

–Eu acreditava que eram verdadeiras!

–Claro, sempre pensou o pior de mim!

–Você nunca fez ser diferente, desde que nos encontramos naquele clube, agiu para que eu pensasse que era uma...

–Promíscua? Vagabunda? Tudo isto eu já sabia, e até entendo! Afinal, eu realmente agi como uma, mas eu não achei que pensasse que eu fosse uma garota de programa!

–Todas as garotas que estavam lá são, o que queria que eu pensasse? Por que não me disse a verdade?

–Lá no clube? - ela riu sem humor. – Eu estava fingindo ser uma delas! Eu precisava que acreditasse que eu fosse uma delas.

–Por isto transou comigo?

Ela desviou o olhar, respirando fundo.

–Por que temos que falar disto agora? Que diferença faz? Foi um erro. Tudo o que se refere aquele maldito lugar foi um erro. E eu tenho me esforçado para esquecer. E se você não tivesse aparecido...

–Mas eu apareci. E também não esperava encontrar você aqui! E por que não me disse agora a verdade, Bella?

–Pra quê?

–Eu poderia nunca ter dito nada a Emmett para começar.

–Ah claro, teria simplesmente me deixado em paz?

Sim, era a mesma pergunta que eu me fazia.

O que teria acontecido se ela tivesse me contado a verdade?

Que não passava de uma simples estudante de jornalismo. Que fingia ser uma garota de programa naquele clube?

Que nunca tinha transado com todos aqueles caras..

Mas ela havia transado comigo.

Duas vezes.

E tinha transado de novo agora.

Se eu soubesse a verdade o que podia ser diferente?

Eu não podia negar que de alguma forma era diferente agora.

Havia um alívio imenso de saber que ela não passara de mão em mão em naquele clube.

Apenas minhas mãos estiveram nela.

Apenas eu estive dentro dela.

E ainda queria saber por quê

–Não. – respondo por fim. – Eu não teria desistido de você.

E não queria desistir agora. Esta era a verdade.

Não importava o que ela dizia.

Eu ainda sentia aquele mesmo desejo. Aquela vontade de me aproximar, segurar seu rosto e beijar sua boca, até que não restassem dúvidas do que queríamos.

Desde o primeiro momento em que nossos olhares se cruzaram naquele clube, não havia escapatória.

Era para estarmos juntos.

E eu cheguei a dar um passo em sua direção, movido por aquela velha atração magnética, sabendo que ela já antecipava isto, podendo ver a apreensão em seus olhos.

Quando ouvi um choro de bebê.

Parei automaticamente, olhando ao redor e vendo um carrinho duplo, com os gêmeos dentro.

A menina chorava, enquanto o garoto dormia.

Bella saiu do transe e se moveu rapidamente, pegando Sophie no colo.

–Shi... não precisa chorar... – murmurava, a embalando, mas a menina continuava a gritar.

–Ela vai acordar o irmão dela deste jeito. – falei e Bella me lançou um olhar de "é sério" cheio de ironia e se moveu pela cozinha abrindo a geladeira e pegando um jarro de leite.

Eu a vi tentando acender o fogão enquanto Sophie se debatia em seu colo.

Ela me fitou.

–Acho melhor ir embora. – disse, soltando uma imprecação.

–Nós estamos conversando.

–Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, se não reparou?

Eu me aproximei e estendi o braço.

–Deixa que eu a seguro enquanto faz isto.

–Não...

Mas ignorando sua negativa, eu tirei Sophie do seu colo.

–Vai terminar mais rápido sem ela no colo. – falei e Bella bufou, voltando a fazer mamadeira.

Ao trocar de colo, Sophie me encarou com os olhinhos castanhos curiosos. O rosto estava molhado de lágrimas e vermelho do esforço de chorar. Agora ela só soluçava.

Eu sorri.

–Você é barulhenta quando está com fome. – murmurei e ela voltou a chorar, agora se contorcendo no meu colo em direção a Bella. – Acho melhor andar logo com isto. – murmurei, sem saber o que fazer.

Bella desligou o fogo e colocou o leite na mamadeira.

–Ela vai parar em um minuto, está apenas faminta.

–Percebi...

Bella terminou a mamadeira e estendeu o braço para pegá-la de volta.

Mas neste momento, Noah acordou também chorando.

Bella revirou os olhos.

–Acho que eles fazem de propósito.

Eu ri e peguei a mamadeira de sua mão.

–Vá cuidar dele, eu dou a mamadeira para Sophie.

Ela hesitou, mas eu tratei de colocar a mamadeira na boca de Sophie, que parou de chorar no mesmo instante, sugando satisfeita.

Bella se afastou e pegou Noah. Ele parecia mais calmo, embora chorasse, e Bella rapidamente colocou mais leite em outra mamadeira e deu a ele.

O barulho de choro cessou na cozinha.

Nós nos encaramos com alívio.

E eu sorri.

–Por isto que Rosalie tinha três de vocês, agora entendo.

–É um exagero. Eu dou conta dos dois sem problemas. - ela rebateu.

–Eu já ouvi falar que leva jeito mesmo, mas mesmo assim, existem momentos que é difícil fazer isto sozinha, ainda mais sendo dois.

Ela deu de ombros.

–As mães cuidam de gêmeos do mesmo jeito que um só!

–A mãe deles não cuidaria nem de um. – respondi.

Bella abriu a boca para rebater, mas de repente se calou, como se arrependesse do que estava dizendo.

Provavelmente não queria falar mal de Rosalie.

Mas eu conhecia minha irmã e sabia como ela era.

E todo mundo naquela casa sabia que quem cuidava mesmo dos bebês era Bella.

Mesmo sendo tão jovem, ela parecia ter um dom natural.

Seria uma boa mãe um dia.

–Atrapalho?

Nós dois nos viramos e Mike Newton estava parado na porta.

–Mike! – Bella exclamou surpresa.

Ele sorriu timidamente.

Eu tive vontade de quebrar tosos seus dentes.

Que diabos aquele idiota estava fazendo ali?

–Oi, Bella. – ele me encarou. – Olá, Edward.

–O que veio fazer aqui? –indaguei, ignorando seu cumprimento.

E Mike pareceu meio intimidado

–E vim fazer uma visita a Bella... achei que ela estaria livre, que os gêmeos estariam viajando com os pais...

–Veio atrás dela porque achou que estaria sozinha?

–Edward... quer dizer, senhor Cullen! – Bella exclamou,vermelha, e encarou Mike. – Como pode ver, eu não estou livre, os bebês ficaram, seria cansativo para eles.

–Ah. – Mike parecia decepcionado. – Eu não queria atrapalhar...

–Mas não atrapalha. – ela disse rapidamente, olhando para Noah que acabava a mamadeira. – Eles estão acabando de mamar, e se quiser esperar...

–Bella, achei que estivéssemos no meio de uma conversa séria. – falei, tentando ficar calmo e não colocar Mike Newton para fora com pontapés.

–Achei que já tínhamos terminado... senhor. – murmurou. – Aliás, eles já terminaram de mamar. – continuou, pegando a mamadeira de Noah e colocando sobre a pia.

Eu olhei para Sophie e ela também tinha terminado a dela.

–Acho melhor eu ir embora, Bella. – Mike falou.

–Não, espera. Eu vou levá-los lá pra cima para trocá-los e já desço para conversarmos.

Ela estendeu a mão para que eu passasse Sophie pra ela.

–Não, deixa que eu a ajudo a levá-los.

Ela deu de ombros e nós subimos com os bebês.

Quando chegou ao quarto, ela colocou Noah no berço e pegando Sophie do meu colo, fez o mesmo, me encarando.

–Eu vou apenas trocá-los, se quiser ir embora...

–Para ficar sozinha com Mike Newton?

Ela me encarou irritada.

–Claro que sim! – respondeu irônica.

Eu respirei fundo.

Certo. Eu teria que dar um jeito naquilo.

–Tudo bem, eu vou embora.

Ela me encarou incrédula, mas eu me afastei, deixando-a sozinha com os gêmeos.

Mike Newton estava na sala.

–Eu realmente não queria ser inconveniente... – disse.

–Olha, Mike, acho que precisamos ter uma conversa.

–Conversa?

–Sim, sobre você e Bella.

Ele ficou confuso.

–Bom, espero não estar atrapalhando o trabalho dela, Rosalie disse que eu podia vir aqui...

–Não pode mais procurá-la.

–Não? Mas...

–Você não pode, porque ela está saindo comigo.

Mike arregalou os olhos, estupefato.

Eu quase podia rir, mas permaneci sério.

O que eu dizia não era bem verdade, mas estava bem perto.

–Você e a Bella? Mas...

–É um segredo. Minha família não sabe.

–Mas a Bella não me falou.

–Ela iria dizer.

–Uau... cara... me desculpe... eu não sabia... olha, não aconteceu nada, nós apenas saímos uma vez... eu...

–Tudo bem Mike, apenas fique longe dela.

–Claro, eu entendo... eu não vou voltar mais aqui... – ele se levantou. – Bom, eu vou embora, se despeça de Bella por mim.

–Pode deixar.

Mike se afastou quase correndo e quando Bella desceu as escadas, ela olhou em volta.

–Cadê o Mike?

–Teve que ir embora.

–Mas... – ela me encarou desconfiada. -O que você fez?

–Não fiz nada. Ele apenas disse que ia embora. E foi.

–Eu não acredito.

Dei de ombros.

–Acredite no que quiser, Bella, mas estávamos tendo uma conversa.

Ela rolou os olhos.

–Olha, Edward, eu...

–Olá.

Eu já ia soltar um palavrão com mais esta intromissão se a pessoa que tivesse entrado na sala não fosse meu pai.

–Oi, pai.

Ele olhou de mim para Bella.

–Tudo bem? Todos já viajaram?

–Sim, eles já foram. – respondi. – E achei que o senhor estivesse de plantão.

–O plantão é amanhã. Hoje poderei fazer companhia para a Bella e os bebês. E você faz o que aqui? Achei que estava no seu apartamento.

–Sim, estou. Mas eu precisava conversar com a Bella.

Carlisle franziu a testa.

–Com a Bella?

–Sim.

Carlisle suspirou.

–Por acaso tem a ver com alguma coisa que anda acontecendo nesta casa a alguns dias e ninguém quer falar sobre? Rosalie e Emmett disseram que irão conversar comigo e sua mãe quando voltarem.

–Sim, acho melhor eles mesmos falarem com vocês. Mas aproveitando que você irá ficar em casa hoje, será que se importaria de ficar com os gêmeos? Eu vou levar a Bella para jantar.

Bella, que estava em silêncio todo aquele tempo, me encarou horrorizada.

–O quê? – balbuciou.

E Carlisle nos fitou surpreso.

–Vai levar a Bella para jantar fora?

Eu sorri, dando de ombros.

–Qual o problema?

Carlisle passou a mão pelos cabelos.

–Edward...

–Não, ele não vai me levar para jantar... – Bella exclamou. –Está sendo absurdo, Edward.

–Qual o problema num jantar, Bella? Nós precisamos conversar.

–Mas eu não posso ir, sabe disto.

–Está falando dos gêmeos?

–Bom, eu posso cuidar deles, claro. – Carlisle disse ainda parecendo confuso e surpreso. – Acho que podem ir.

–Então está tudo certo. – eu me levantei, olhando relógio. – Bella, eu passou aqui para te pegas às 20h.

E me afastei, antes que ela colocasse mais objeções.

Eu não queria mais objeções.

Eu não queria mais nada entre mim e Bella.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella

Quando fora que eu tinha deixado aquilo acontecer?

Eu estava me arrumando para um encontro com Edward Cullen.

Quão surreal isto podia ser?

Olhei minha imagem no espelho.

Meus cabelos estavam soltos e eu usava o mesmo vestido que saíra com Mike.

Era a única roupa deste tipo que eu tinha.

Eu era apenas uma babá e, tirando o jantar com Mike, eu não tinha encontros.

Não depois que engravidara. E depois viera morar com os Cullens.

Minha vida se resumia aos bebês.

Enquanto vivia ali, meio escondida do mundo, fingindo que tudo estava bem, apenas sendo a babá dos meus próprios filhos, eu achava que não precisava de mais nada.

Mesmo quando ocasionalmente alguém comentava que eu era jovem e que devia sair, conhecer pessoas, namorar, eu apenas meneava a cabeça, achando tudo uma bobagem.

Aquele tipo de vida não era mais pra mim.

Eu não precisava de um namorado.

Ou qualquer coisa que implicasse nisto.

Como sexo.

Até aparecer Edward Cullen. De novo.

E virar tudo de ponta cabeça.

Agora nada mais era seguro, estável e simples.

E eu era obrigada a aceitar que eu queria mais.

Que eu precisava de mais.

Edward Cullen me fazia querer mais.

Mais dele. Mais de qualquer coisa que viesse dele.

Era quase uma necessidade fremente. Como respirar.

Bastava ele estar perto.

Era como se ondas magnéticas me puxassem em sua direção.

E minha mente deixava de funcionar racionalmente.

Deixando apenas aquela vontade, aquele desejo, de estar perto dele. De me fundir a ele.

E esquecer tudo o mais.

Fora assim naquele clube. Fora assim quando eu colocara a máscara de novo no seu quarto.

E estava sendo assim agora.

Eu já sentia minha pele formigando nos lugares certos, meu coração voando no peito, fora do ritmo normal.

Eu já queria tudo de novo.

Mas eu não podia.

Não mais.

Eu havia prometido a mim mesma e havia dito a ele com todas as letras que nada mais ia acontecer.

Não era só uma questão de querer e se deixar levar.

Havia coisas demais entre nós.

Segredos demais.

Então, simplesmente sair e aproveitar uma noite com Edward Cullen estava fora de cogitação.

Respirei fundo várias vezes, tentando mandar para longe a onda de euforia descabida, o desejo antecipado.

Não ia rolar nada.

–Não vai rolar nada. – disse para minha imagem no espelho.

E soltando uma imprecação, eu prendi o cabelo, e com um movimento rápido, tirei o vestido pela cabeça, colocando uns jeans e uma camisa normal.

E me olhei de novo no espelho.

Agora sim.

Saí do quarto e fui ver os gêmeos. Me surpreendi ao ver Carlisle Cullen lá.

–Oi, Bella.

–Oi. – falei sem graça, enquanto ele me media. – Já está arrumada?

Eu dei de ombros.

–Não é um encontro, apenas vamos conversar e...

–Não precisa me dar explicações, Bella. Pode não ser muito convencional, você sendo a babá, mas não há problema algum de sair com meu filho. São adultos e podem fazer o que quiserem.

Eu mordi os lábios nervosamente, me sentindo muito sem graça.

Obviamente Carlisle Cullen não sabia nada do que estava acontecendo e eu me perguntava por que nem Rosalie nem Emmett e até mesmo Edward, não haviam contado.

–Bom, preciso que me diga o que fazer sobre os bebês. – ele disse.

–Eles já comeram e já foram trocados. Daqui a pouco vão ficar com sono e aí é só colocá-los para dormir.

–Isto acho que consigo fazer.

–Eu não vou voltar tarde...

–Não se preocupe com a hora. Qualquer dúvida eu ligo, ok?

–Certo.

–Agora desça, acho que foi o carro de Edward que ouvi estacionando.

Eu me senti nervosa quando saí do quarto e desci as escadas.

Edward me esperava ali e me mediu de cima a baixo.

–Espero que reclame da minha roupa. – falei levantando o queixo.

Ele deu de ombros.

–Você parece bem de qualquer maneira.

Eu fiquei vermelha, porque do jeito que me olhava, era como se soubesse exatamente como eu ficava sem roupa.

E ele sabia mesmo.

–Pronta?

–Sim.

Nós fomos para o carro e ele abriu a porta de um Volvo reluzente para mim, sentando no banco do motorista.

–Aonde vamos? – indaguei.

–Eu tinha planos mais... formais, mas acho que terei que mudá-los.

–Oh... não estou vestida apropriadamente, é isto?

Ele riu.

–Ainda pode dar meia volta e me deixar em casa de novo e acabar com esta ideia de "encontro" .– falei.

–Quem disse que estamos num encontro?

Eu fiquei vermelha.

Sim, ele não tinha dito esta palavra, mas ficara implícito, não é?

De repente eu me senti uma idiota.

–Jantar, que seja. – murmurei, olhando para a janela.

–Você gostaria? – ele indagou de repente.

– O quê?

–Um encontro comigo.

–Só nos seus sonhos. – murmurei com ironia e ele riu.

E Deus, como a risada dele era deliciosa...

Respirei fundo.

O carro parou e eu olhei em volta.

Ele abriu a porta para mim e eu saltei.

Estávamos num estacionamento.

–Onde estamos?

Ele segurou minha mão, me puxando para um elevador e não respondeu até que as portas se fechassem.

–Estamos indo pro meu apartamento.

Eu soltei minha mão da sua imediatamente, arregalando os olhos para ele, que parecia bem tranqüilo.

–Não. - falei, tentando achar um jeito de fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

–Não o quê?

–Não vou para seu apartamento.

–Relaxa, Bella, isto não é um encontro, lembra? – disse quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ele tentou pegar minha mão de novo, mas eu saí na sua frente, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

Ele deu de ombros e seguimos pelo corredor até ele abrir a porta e fazer sinal para eu entrar.

E quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si, eu olhei em volta.

Era um lugar bonito, com uma vista linda da cidade.

–Bom, é aqui que vive então o Cullen desgarrado. – falei irônica e ele riu.

–Talvez viver não seja a palavra certa, afinal, eu vivo mais viajando do que aqui.

–Eu sei. Então por que mantém esta casa, se não vive aqui realmente?

–Conhece minha família. Às vezes eu preciso de espaço. Sem meus irmãos me dizendo o que fazer.

Desta vez eu ri, sabendo exatamente como ele devia se sentir.

Era uma sensação boa. Compartilhar um pensamento com ele.

Desviei o olhar, vermelha.

–E então, quer conhecer tudo?

Eu ia dizer que não, mas a curiosidade acabou vencendo.

Tudo parecia muito bonito e caro, enquanto percorríamos os cômodos.

E sem vida. Era como se realmente ninguém morasse ali.

–Parece um daqueles apartamentos de revistas. – comentei sem me conter. – Tudo tão arrumadinho.

–Minha irmã Alice que decorou tudo.

–Sim, é muito bonito, mas o que eu quis dizer é que não parece a casa de alguém.

Ele abriu a porta de um quarto.

–Este é meu quarto.

Eu apenas relanceei o olhar rapidamente e então passei reto, seguindo em frente.

De maneira alguma eu entraria num quarto com Edward Cullen.

Ele não insistiu, enquanto finalmente chegávamos na cozinha.

–E então, o que quer comer?

–Vai cozinhar? – arregalei os olhos, surpresa, e ele sorriu.

–Na verdade eu poderia, se soubesse que viríamos para cá, mas minha geladeira está vazia.

–Então devo concluir que não era mesmo seu plano me trazer pra sua casa.

–Eu disse que íamos jantar fora, Bella. Você que se vestiu como se fosse uma universitária.

–Eu sou uma. Ou fui.

–Eu gosto de você assim. – disse.

–Achei que me preferisse de máscaras. – eu sabia que estava entrando em terreno perigoso, mas em se tratando de Edward Cullen, eu nunca tinha freio.

–Não quero você de máscaras hoje.

–Que bom, porque eu não trouxe a minha.

Ele sorriu.

–Sem máscaras então.

Eu assenti, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

–Sem máscaras.

O ar na cozinha parecia carregado de eletricidade, eu quase podia sentir um imã me puxando, minha mente começando a se desligar do corpo, começando a entrar numa espécie de transe hipnótico...

Ele pegou o celular do bolso, desviando o olhar.

Pizza ou comida chinesa?

E eu suspirei, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Concentre-se Bella!"

–Qualquer coisa está bom. - murmurei, me sentindo meio idiota.

Enquanto eu pensava em quanto tempo demoraria para ele me beijar, Edward pensava em pizza ou comida chinesa.

Eu tive vontade de bater na minha própria cara.

Ele desligou o celular e me encarou.

–Acho que podemos ficar no terraço.

–Onde quiser, não me importo. – falei, o seguindo para o terraço.

E realmente era lindo ali.

Nós nos sentamos numa mesa e só então reparei que Edward estava com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

–Não vou beber.

–Não estou planejando te embebedar, Bella.

–E nem conseguiria.

–Por que, não gosta de vinho? Talvez preferisse champanhe? Era isto que tomava aquela noite, não era?

Ele deve ter reparado a besteira que estava falando na hora em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, pois ele mesmo soltou um palavrão.

–Me desculpe, acho que não precisamos falar daquela noite, não é?

–Não sei. – falei secamente. – Na verdade eu ainda não faço ideia do porquê estamos aqui. Você que insiste que precisa conversar comigo.

–Sim, nós temos muito o que falar.

–E eu realmente espero que não seja sobre aquela noite, acho que já falamos tudo o que tinha que falar.

–Eu discordo de você. Ainda não entendo muita coisa, mas será como você quiser.

Ele serviu as duas taças.

–Eu disse que não posso beber. – insisti.

Eu ainda estava amamentando. Ou ainda podia achar que meu leite podia voltar.

Mas obviamente Edward não fazia ideia disto.

–Não pode beber?

Eu suspirei, pegando a taça e bebendo um gole pequeno.

Ele sorriu.

Eu desviei o olhar.

Porque sempre que ele sorria eu tinha vontade de sorrir de volta.

E me inclinar e beijá-lo.

–E então, o que quer de mim?

Eu mordi os lábios, arrependida com a escolha das palavras e Edward me encarou com os olhos verdes dourados me sondando.

Prendi a respiração.

–Eu quero muitas coisas de você e tenho certeza que você pode imaginar muitas delas.

Arfei, segurando a taça com tanta força entre os dedos que temi quebrá-la.

–Se você me trouxe aqui para fazer sexo com você, pode esquecer. – falei, tentando conter as batidas desenfreadas do meu coração e o calor delicioso que se espalhava por minha pele.

Ele se inclinou para frente.

Acha que é só isto que eu posso querer de você Bella? Então não sabe nada...

Ah, a voz dele... era embriagante...

Respirei fundo.

–E o que mais poderia querer?

–Eu posso te contar, se me deixar.

–Talvez eu não queira saber... e nem esteja disposta a te dar nada.

–Por que faz isto?

–Isto o quê?

–Está fugindo, se esgueirando... é sempre assim com você. Isto me irrita tanto. – ele parecia mesmo frustrado agora. – Desde aquela noite no clube... é sempre assim que me sinto. Te perseguindo, enquanto você escapa entre meus dedos.

–Então pare.

–Eu não posso. Acha que já não tentei? – ele sorriu, como se falasse consigo mesmo, a taça brincando entre seus dedos longos.

Os olhos se prenderam nos meus e eu fui incapaz de me mexer, ou de falar.

Até que de repente a campainha tocou.

E eu finalmente saí daquele transe perigoso

Edward se levantou.

–Sua comida chegou, senhorita Swan.

Ele se afastou e eu aproveitei para jogar o conteúdo da minha taça numa planta, fingindo que eu tinha bebido.

E agora era melhor eu comer e dar o fora dali o quanto antes.

Porque as coisas já estavam se tornando bem perigosas e fora de controle.

Edward voltou com uma pizza.

–Espero que goste de queijo.

Eu sorri.

–Sim, eu gosto. – falei, satisfeita por ter algum assunto neutro para falar.

–Você precisa comer a verdadeira pizza na Itália. – disse.

–Nunca estive na Itália, aliás, nunca sai dos Estados Unidos.

–Da onde você é?

–Eu nasci em Forks, Washington, mas fui criada em Phoenix.

–Por que está mudança tão brusca?

–Minha mãe deixou meu pai quando eu era bebê e foi morar em Phoenix. Eu só voltava nas férias e depois que ela se casou de novo, cheguei a passar dois anos morando com ele, antes de ir para a faculdade.

–Em Nova York, não é?

–Sim, como eu disse.

–E por que saiu da faculdade?

Eu me mexi, tentando achar uma resposta.

–Ah, precisava mudar de ares... estava cansada... saber se era isto mesmo que eu queria... E você, o que estudou? – indaguei, tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

–Administração, como meus irmãos. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas pensei em fazer medicina, como meu pai...

–Não consigo imaginá-lo como médico.

–Nem eu.

Nós rimos.

–Na verdade, quando eu era adolescente, queria mesmo ser músico.

–Músico? Jura? Já sei, você queria tocar piano.

Ele concordou.

–Eu te vi tocando... é muito bom, e por que não fez isto?

–Coisas de família... Eu tinha que assumir alguma coisa, como meus irmãos. E eu acabei ficando com a parte de negociações.

–E você gosta de fazer isto?

–Dizem que eu sou bom em ler pessoas.

–Como ler pensamentos?

Ele riu.

–Algo assim.

–Você me lê?

–Nunca consegui ler você, Isabella Swan.

"Mas você lê meu corpo", quis dizer.

Mas me calei.

A conversa de novo estava indo para aquele caminho íntimo que eu queria evitar.

–Eu preciso ir embora, falei para seu pai que não ia voltar tarde... – falei me levantando.

Edward fez o mesmo.

–Ainda não.

–Edward... acho que estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Queria conversar? Nós conversamos, agora chega.

–Eu ainda não te disse o que queria falar com você. – ele parou na minha frente.

–Certo. – cruzei os braços em frente ao peito, em defesa. – Estou ouvindo.

–Eu vou embora na próxima semana.

–Isto eu sei.

–E Rosalie e Emmett te dispensaram.

–Sim, e por culpa de quem?

–Sim, eu sei que a culpa é minha.

–Ainda bem que admite.

–Por isto mesmo acho que devo compensá-la de alguma maneira.

–Do que está falando?

–De você ir para a Europa comigo.

– O quê? – balbuciei, aturdida.

Com certeza eu não tinha escutado direito.

–Quero que vá comigo.

–Está brincando, não é? – murmurei, meu coração disparando de forma alarmante e meu estômago dando voltas.

–Não, não estou.

–Isto é absurdo.

–Por que seria?

Eu podia enumerar todos os motivos.

Mas naquele momento o celular de Edward tocou.

Ele soltou um palavrão e atendeu.

Eu tive um momento para voltar a respirar, ainda atordoada com aquele pedido.

Europa? Com Edward?

Ele só podia estar louco!

–Oi, pai...

Eu fiquei alerta ao perceber que ele estava falando com Carlisle.

–Sim, tudo bem... Já estamos indo...

Ele desligou.

–O que foi? Aconteceu algo com os bebês? – indaguei, preocupada.

–Não, eles estão bem, mas meu pai tem uma emergência e vai ter que sair. Então tenho que te levar de volta. – Edward não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito, mas que se danasse.

–Claro que sim!

Ele ficou em silêncio, enquanto descíamos para a garagem e entrávamos no carro.

E permaneceu em silêncio o caminho todo até a casa dos Cullens.

Chegando lá eu saltei, sem olhar para trás.

Carlisle já estava pronto pra sair.

–Me desculpe ter que pedir para voltar, mas é uma emergência no hospital.

–Não tem problema algum. Estava mesmo na hora de voltar. Pode ir.

–Oi, Edward.

Eu me virei e vi Edward entrando.

–Sim, pai, pode ir, eu fico com a Bella e os bebês.

–Não precisa. – eu disse rápido.

–Eu ficaria mais tranqüilo se não ficar sozinha, Bella... – Carlisle afirmou e olhou o relógio. – Bem, tenho que ir. Espero não demorar, mas nunca se sabe.

Ele saiu e eu encarei Edward.

–Não precisa mesmo ficar aqui.

–Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa.

Eu rolei os olhos.

–Vai insistir nisto?

–Eu nem comecei!

–Pois eu terminei! Agora se me der licença, vou ver como estão os bebês.

Eu subi as escadas, rezando para que ele não viesse atrás, mas não estava no meu dia de sorte.

Entrei no quarto dos bebês com Edward atrás e ele ficou me observando enquanto eu me certificava que os bebês estavam dormindo tranqüilamente.

Passei meus dedos pelo cabelo de Sophie. Cabelos cor de areia.

Senti um aperto no peito, me recordando do que Edward tinha pedido.

Me lembrando que em poucos dias eu poderia não estar mais ali com eles.

Como é que eu suportaria?

Se Rose não conseguisse convencer Emmett, o que eu poderia fazer?

Senti uma vontade imensa de chorar.

–Eu falei sério sobre ir viajar comigo, Bella. – Edward disse atrás de mim.

Eu me virei, irritada.

–De onde tirou esta ideia? Está louco se acha que vou a algum lugar com você!

–O que te prende aqui? Você largou a faculdade e foi demitida. Assim que Emmett e Rosalie acharem outra babá terá que ir embora, não vai mais cuidar destas crianças que nem são suas!

Meus lábios tremeram com aquelas palavras e eu solucei, começando a chorar, por mais que tentasse me conter.

–Por que está chorando? Não pode sentir tanto por um emprego destes! Achei que fosse algo temporário, algo enquanto não se decidisse a voltar para a faculdade...

–Você não sabe de nada... não faz ideia...

Um dos bebês choramingou e eu me virei automaticamente, colocando minhas mãos em seu peito, acalmando-o.

Mas eu estava chorando ainda mais quando levantei a cabeça e Edward me encarava.

–Gosta mesmo destas crianças, não é? É por isto que está triste.

–Por que eu não gostaria? Eu cuido deles desde que nasceram e agora...

Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

–Bella, eu sinto muito...

Eu o encarei.

–Não sente nada! – gritei.

–Você vai acordá-los se continuar com isto. – ele disse e eu respirei fundo e saí do quarto, com Edward me seguindo.

–Acho que deveria ir embora. – murmurei, me encostando numa parede.

–Não vou deixá-la assim.

–Se estou assim a culpa é sua! – acusei.

Eu sabia que estava sendo absurda, mas precisava descontar a frustração que eu estava sentindo.

–Eu não sabia que era tão apegada a estes bebês.

–Claro. Você não se importa com o que eu sinto. Apenas pensa em você!

–Está sendo injusta.

–Estou falando a verdade! Eu só queria que você me deixasse em paz...

–Ainda não terminamos.

–Meu deus, ainda vai falar disto? Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum com você!

–Acha que Emmett vai voltar atrás? Eu duvido muito, Bella.

–E mesmo assim acha que é motivo suficiente para eu simplesmente viajar com você? O que você quer, Edward? Que seu seja sua amante? Isto é ridículo!

–Eu não colocaria nestes termos.

–Colocaria como então? Pois é exatamente assim que eu vejo as coisas! Eu achei que você tinha entendido que eu não sou este tipo de garota!

–Você que está sendo absurda agora! Eu estou pedindo para viajar comigo, porque eu não posso ficar aqui. Eu tenho um trabalho a ser feito.

–Problema seu! Por que não pede pra Tanya Denali ser sua "acompanhante"?

–Bem que ela gostaria e iria mesmo se eu pedisse.

–Então pede, não me importo!

–Eu não quero a Tanya. Não tenho nada com ela.

–Nem comigo!

–Mas eu quero ter!

–Bella, apenas pense nisto. Pense em nós juntos.

–Não existe nenhum nós!

–Mas pode existir! Por que você continua fugindo, continua negando? – ele se aproximou, antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em me afastar, suas mãos enquadrando meu rosto, me obrigando a encará-lo. Eu parei de respirar. – Bella, eu quero você. Desde que te conheci naquele clube eu só penso em você. Mesmo sabendo que não passava de uma fantasia, mesmo assim eu voltei noite após noite, te procurando. E achei que nunca ia te encontrar, mas você estava aqui. Na minha casa! Acha que isto é pouco? Eu não acho que foi por acaso que veio trabalhar justo aqui, nesta cidade, na casa da minha família. Eu acho que era pra eu te encontrar... – seus dedos acariciaram meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos. Um nó se formando na minha garganta. Claro que nada era por acaso. Havia um motivo. E nem eu mesma sabia a magnitude de tudo. De Rosalie Cullen ser justamente a irmã de Edward. E no final, ele não fazia ideia... Senti seu hálito quente em meus lábios entreabertos, seu gosto em minha língua. – Era para ficarmos juntos, Bella.

Abri os olhos. Ele estava tão perto... seria tão fácil... Se ao menos não houvesse aquele segredo... se ao menos me fosse permitido contar tudo...

–Por favor, Bella... – suas palavras estavam dentro da minha boca, assim como seu beijo.

E eu suspirei, deixando que ele me beijasse. Deixando por um momento a sensação de que aquilo era certo me dominar.

Porque realmente era certo demais enfiar meus dedos nos cabelos cor de areia, ficar na ponta dos pés para me encaixar perfeitamente contra seu corpo.

Sentir meu próprio corpo tremendo de uma excitação tão pura e quente que ultrapassava a barreira da minha pele, e queimava, derretia, explodia em forma de espasmos em meu ventre.

E eu só podia gemer, e beijá-lo de volta. Mil vezes, sentindo seu gosto delicioso, único.

–Eu quero você... – ele gemeu contra meus lábios, os dedos infiltrados no meu cabelo. – Por favor, Bella...

Sim, sim, sim...

Era tudo o que eu queria dizer. Era o que eu precisava dizer.

E tudo seria perfeito. Eu sabia que seria.

Mas eu não podia

E havia dois fortes motivos que estavam dentro daquele quarto.

Com esforço, eu afastei meus lábios do dele.

–Não... Eu não posso Edward... – falei firmemente.

Ele me encarou, ainda sem me soltar.

Por um momento houve apenas silêncio.

Eu ainda chorava. E agora não era apenas por todas minhas incertezas quanto à minha permanência naquela casa.

Era porque eu sabia bem lá no fundo, que eu e ele... podíamos mesmo ser perfeitos.

Mas nunca ia ser nada.

Era tarde demais agora.

–É sua resposta definitiva?

Eu sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente.

–Tudo bem. – respondeu por fim, encostando a testa na minha.

E eu senti uma mistura de alivio e tristeza.

–Eu sinto muito. – murmurei.

E ele não fazia ideia de tudo que eu sentia muito...

Seus dedos secaram as lágrimas do meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos.

Eu sabia que tinha que afastá-lo.

Mas não tinha forças suficientes.

–Eu quero ficar com você esta noite...

Eu suspirei, abrindo os olhos.

–Edward...

–Uma última vez...

–Eu disse que não ia fazer sexo com você.

–Tudo bem, vamos fazer amor.

E meu coração deu um salto mortal no peito, quando ele me pegou no colo, me levando para meu quarto.

Até que estivéssemos na minha cama, com seu bem-vindo peso em cima de mim.

E seus dedos retirando os fios de cabelos do meu rosto, os lábios fazendo um caminho por minha pele, até meu ouvido.

–Sim? – pediu.

–Sim... – não havia outra resposta naquele momento.

E então ele se afastou, se ajoelhando na minha frente.

Os dedos agora ocupados em retirar minhas roupas.

E eu me inclinei para fazer o mesmo com as dele, adorando sentir sua pele recém-descoberta roçando na minha, o atrito que isto causava, como faísca.

E eu podia ver seus olhos dourados brilhando na penumbra, enquanto se inclinava para deitar sobre mim de novo e acendia o abajur ao lado da cama.

–Eu quero ver você... – murmurou, segurando meu rosto para sugar meus lábios vezes sem fim, enquanto nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente.

E eu gemi alto, içando os quadris da cama, para senti-lo ainda mais próximo, mais fundo.

Totalmente dentro de mim. Para mim.

E havia apenas sensações, que começavam onde ele se movia com precisão, num vai e vem delicioso, devagar, sem pressa e se espalhava como fogo por todos meus poros. Os olhos presos no meu, enquanto o prazer ia aumentando, se enroscando dentro de mim e eu me agarrei a seus ombros, obrigando-o a aumentar o ritmo, e foi a vez dele gemer e estocar mais forte, mais fundo, até explodirmos juntos num clímax perfeito, nossos olhares ainda presos, nossos gemidos se misturando pelo quarto.

E depois, quando ele se afastou, eu fui junto.

E fiz aquilo que secretamente sempre desejava fazer.

Eu me enrosquei nele e deixei que me abraçasse.

E adormeci.

Eu acordei no meio da noite com um choro baixo.

E um braço me segurava firmemente.

Abri os olhos e Edward ainda dormia no meu lado.

Retirei seu braço com cuidado de cima de mim e me levantei, colocando sua camisa que ficara jogada no chão e corri para o quarto dos gêmeos.

Noah chorava e eu o peguei.

Automaticamente o levei ao meu seio, e sorri ao ver que havia leite.

Ele parou de chorar, começando a mamar no mesmo instante.

E adorava tê-los assim... tão meus.

Mas eles não eram só meus.

Mordi os lábios com força, passando os dedos pelos cabelos cor de areia.

Como o pai dele.

E de repente eu soube o que precisava fazer.

Noah adormeceu em seguida e eu o coloquei no berço, beijando seu rostinho.

Me certifiquei de que Sophie também estava tranqüila e voltei para o quarto.

Edward ainda dormia, de bruços.

Passei os dedos por seus cabelos bagunçados e sorri.

Eu podia estar bagunçando tudo ainda mais, mas não podia mais esconder dele os bebês.

Nossos bebês.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar.

–Já amanheceu? – indagou com a voz sonolenta.

–Não. – murmurei.

Ele estendeu a mão me puxando.

–Então vem aqui.

Seus braços me rodearam e eu fechei os olhos, sentindo que ele voltava a dormir.

Tudo bem. Eu podia esperar até amanhã.

Senti um calafrio de medo, mas o afastei.

Não havia como ficar pior, pensei.

Eu esperava estar certa.

Edward

Eu acordei com o toque insistente do celular.

Abri os olhos, aturdido, tentando me localizar e Bella se mexeu do meu lado, ainda entre meus braços.

O celular não parava de tocar em algum lugar.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, eu me desvencilhei e tentei encontrá-lo nas roupas no chão.

–Alô, é Edward Cullen?

–Sim?

–Aqui é da agência de detetives...

Agência? Claro, eu tinha me esquecido.

–Sim, só um momento, pode me ligar daqui dez minutos?

–Na verdade só queríamos dizer que passamos um relatório para o senhor no seu e-mail.

–Tudo bem, eu vou verificar.

–Mas é melhor que passamos tudo por uma teleconferência, como passamos para o senhor Emmett, se preferir.

–Certo, já irei me conectar.

Eu desliguei e coloquei a roupa.

Não acordei Bella, ainda era muito cedo.

E na verdade eu ainda não sabia o que fazer com ela.

Ou melhor, eu não sabia ainda como convencê-la a parar de resistir e concordar em ficar comigo.

Como poderia ser de outro jeito?

Eu percebera na noite passada que o que a prendia naquele emprego de babá era a afeição pelos bebês de Rosalie. Eu podia entender.

Eram crianças adoráveis e até mesmo eu, com o pouco convívio, já estava me apegando.

Mas ela não podia pensar em desperdiçar a vida dela trancada naquela casa cuidando de duas crianças que nem eram suas.

Mesmo que não quisesse ficar comigo, o que, depois da noite passada, eu duvidava que fosse o caso, ela teria que seguir com sua vida.

E eu queria que fosse comigo.

Mas eu começava a pensar que estava fazendo o jogo errado.

Talvez eu tivesse que ajudá-la a ficar ali por enquanto.

Eu podia dar um jeito de adiar minha viagem.

Meus pais gostariam disto com certeza.

Viviam querendo que eu deixasse os negócios fora do país para outra pessoa.

Eu não sei se estava preparado para isto ainda.

Talvez demorasse ainda um tempo para que eu colocasse tudo nos eixos para outra pessoa.

E então eu poderia voltar. E Bella estaria ali.

Eu poderia convencê-la a me esperar?

E eu podia esperar que ela se desapegasse dos bebês de Rosalie e finalmente partisse?

Se não fossemos para a Europa, ela ainda estaria perto dos bebês.

Só não seria ela a criá-los.

E talvez isto fosse bom para Rosalie, finalmente começar a agir como mãe.

Sim, eu começava a sentir que meu plano podia dar certo.

E agora saber se o que Bella falava era realmente verdade, era primordial.

Não que eu duvidasse. Mas Emmett precisava ser convencido.

E eu também não podia negar que havia muitas partes soltas na história de Bella.

E que eu queria saber como é que ela viera parar naquela casa.

Então a cobri e sai do quarto, indo para o escritório.

Abri meu e-mail e me conectei com a agência.

–E então? – indaguei ao detetive.

–Bom, nós conseguimos juntar alguns fatos sobre Isabella Swan, embora o mais interessante seja sobre uma colega de apartamento dela, chamada Victoria.

–Victoria?

–Sim, as duas dividiram apartamento por um tempo. Esta moça trabalhava como garota de programa.

Eu senti um calafrio.

–E Isabella Swan?

–Não há nenhum registro na agência sobre Isabella Swan. E ninguém que saiba dela por lá, nem com outro nome. Esta agência costumava atender altos figurões e empresários. E o mais intrigante é que esta moça, colega de Isabella, morreu há alguns meses.

–Morreu?

–Sim, ela estava com um político. Tudo foi abafado, o relatório consta que ela possivelmente teve uma overdose, mas não se sabe se foi bem isto. O que dizem na agência era que Victoria tinha um namorado, e que os dois chantageavam figurões, gravavam fitas comprometedoras, estas coisas, e Victoria pode ter sofrido uma retaliação.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, tentando imaginar Bella envolvida com este tipo de gente.

Será que ela sabia? Ela havia dito que estava no clube naquela noite no lugar de uma amiga.

Mas que era para uma matéria na faculdade.

–E o namorado desta Victoria?

–James. Ele sumiu. Ninguém sabe dele. Pode ter ficado com medo. Eu não sabia se ia querer saber mais sobre isto, como o foco era Isabella Swan...

–Sim, o que descobriu sobre ela? Tem certeza que ela não tem nenhum envolvimento com estas coisas, com James e Victoria?

–Não há nada que a ligue a estas atividades. Não havia tempo para investigar a fundo, mas como te falei, na agência não consta registro dela. E falando com colegas da universidade, apenas disseram que ela era uma garota quieta, que não saía muito. Dividia apartamento com esta Victoria, mas as duas não andavam juntas.

–E sobre o clube que lhe falei?

–Esta foi a parte mais difícil. Mesmo na agência, nosso contato não estava a fim de passar muita informação. Mas conseguimos a lista das moças que eram contratadas. Não há registros de Isabella Swan. Apenas Victoria estava entre elas. Além disto, não conseguimos mais nada. Devem ter mesmo pessoas bem importantes envolvidas.

Sim, ele não podia fazer ideia.

–E o que mais descobriram? - continuei.

–Bom, o que descobrimos sobre esta moça é que ela largou a faculdade há pouco mais de um ano e segundo informações, se mudou para Chicago.

–Sim, isto eu sei.

–Bom, o senhor deve saber mesmo. Ela foi fazer um estágio nas empresas Cullens.

–Estágio nas empresas da minha família? Tem certeza? - aquilo não fazia muito sentido.

Nem Rose ou Emmett tinham comentado sobre este tal estágio.

–Bom, não checamos os registros da empresa, acho que o senhor mesmo pode fazer isto, mas é a informação que tem na faculdade. Ela foi morar em Chicago e deixou o endereço de um apartamento na cidade, para mandarem sua correspondência. Este endereço também pertence aos Cullens.

–Espera, quer dizer que ela morava num apartamento que pertencia à minha família?

–Sim, o imóvel está em nome de Rosalie Cullen.

–Tem certeza disto? – indaguei sem entender.

Como assim Bella tinha supostamente trabalhado nas empresas da minha família e ainda por cima morado num apartamento que pertencia a Rosalie?

Será que elas se conheciam? E da onde?

–E o que mais descobriram? – quis saber.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

–Ainda não há conclusão. Nós podemos mandar alguém para verificar seus passos em Chicago. Tivemos pouco tempo e o senhor pediu sobre Nova York...

–Tudo bem, eu posso verificar eu mesmo. Muito obrigada por seus serviços.

–Estamos à disposição.

Eu desliguei a conexão e peguei o relatório no meu e-mail.

Sim, lá estava o endereço que o detetive dizia ser de Rosalie.

Aquilo era fácil de confirmar. Assim como se Bella tinha mesmo feito um estágio.

Eu entrei com minha senha nos registros da empresa e procurei por seu nome.

E nada foi encontrado, como eu imaginava.

Mas por que Bella teria saído de Nova York mentindo que iria estagiar nas empresas Cullens?

Intrigado, eu verifiquei o registro do apartamento.

E constatei surpreso que o apartamento que Bella dera como seu endereço na cidade era mesmo de um apartamento no nome de Rosalie.

Tamborilei os dedos na mesa, tentando entender aquela possível conexão.

Então disquei o número de Rosalie.

Mas foi Emmett quem atendeu.

–Emmett, cadê a Rose?

–Está dormindo ainda. O que aconteceu pra ligar tão cedo? Ainda são seis da manhã, Edward...

–Lembra do detetive que pedi para investigar Bella?

–Sim, me lembro.

–Ele me disse que Bella trabalhou nas empresas Cullens.

–Disse? Acho que se enganou, eu saberia se tivesse trabalhado...

–Pois é, eu verifiquei nos registros e não consta nada.

–Que estranho...

–Estranho mesmo é que ele disse que Bella morou num apartamento aqui em Chicago que pertencia a Rosalie.

–Sério? Isto não é possível...

–Eu também achava que não, por isto fui verificar e o endereço é mesmo de Rosalie.

–Isto não faz sentido... Rosalie conheceu Bella numa agência...

–Por isto quero conversar com Rosalie.

–Certo, eu também quero saber que história é esta. Eu vou acordá-la. Daqui a pouco eu te ligo.

–Tudo bem.

Eu desliguei e saí do escritório.

A dúvida me consumia.

Toda aquela história era muito estranha.

Eu subi as escadas, disposto a falar com Bella.

Mas ela não estava mais no quarto.

Provavelmente estava com os bebês que tinham acordado.

Bom, eu podia esperar até que ela cuidasse deles e depois teríamos uma conversa.

Então tomei um banho e depois fui procurá-la.

Mas ela não estava mais no quarto dos gêmeos. E também não havia sinal deles por lá.

Desci as escadas, ansioso e a encontrei na cozinha.

Ela se movia de um lado para outro, preparando mamadeiras e Carlisle estava com os gêmeos.

–Bom dia, filho. – meu pai sorriu.

–Não sabia que tinha voltado. – comentei.

Bella apenas relanceou um olhar de lado para mim e voltou a atenção para o que estava fazendo.

Parecia tímida naquela manhã.

Eu quis muitas coisas naquele momento.

Queria que Carlisle não tivesse ali, para começo de conversa.

E eu pudesse fazer as perguntas que me atormentavam.

Mas o que eu queria mesmo, era poder atravessar a cozinha, romper a distância e beijá-la.

E deixá-la bem ciente de que aquela noite não fora a última vez.

Longe disto.

–Eu voltei na madrugada ainda... E você acordou cedo.

–Sim, tenho alguns negócios para tratar... E você não deveria estar dormindo já que voltou de madrugada?

–Sim, eu poderia, mas como estava falando para Bella, eu me lembrei que os gêmeos têm que tomar algumas vacinas. E eu e Bella vamos levá-los.

–Entendi... – eu cocei o cabelo, meio irritado.

Então minha conversa com Bella, ou o beijo que eu queria dar nela, teria que esperar.

Carlisle colocou os bebês, que estavam no colo dele, no carrinho.

–Eu vou subir para ligar para Esme enquanto Bella os alimenta.

Ele se afastou e então Bella me encarou.

Ela não usava o uniforme de babá, apenas um jeans simples.

E os cabelos estavam soltos.

E mordia os lábios nervosamente, enquanto segurava uma mamadeira.

–Olha, Edward, sobre ontem... bem...

Eu sorri e me aproximei e ignorando seu balbuciar sem sentido, eu baixei a cabeça e a beijei.

–Bom dia. – eu a fitei.

Ela estava deliciosamente vermelha e levemente ofegante.

–Eu... – ela mordeu os lábios de novo, desconcertada. – Edward, acho que precisamos conversar, mas... acho que não agora... os bebês...

–Sim, eu entendi. – falei, me afastando, mas antes peguei uma mamadeira de sua mão. – Vai sair com meu pai e os bebês.

–Sim.

Eu peguei Sophie no colo, lhe dando a mamadeira.

–Então acho que eu posso ajudar, assim vai mais rápido, não é?

Bella deu de ombros e pegou Noah, fazendo o mesmo.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, enquanto os bebês mamavam.

Bella parecia agitada e mais desconcertada do que o normal.

Será que estava pensando sobre ontem à noite?

Talvez ela já intuísse que eu não ia desistir.

E estivesse bolando maneiras em sua cabeça absurda, para fugir de mim.

De repente eu me lembrei do relatório do detetive.

–Bella, quando conheceu a Rosalie?

Ela me encarou, confusa.

–Como?

–Rosalie, minha irmã. Como a conheceu?

–Pela agência de babás. – murmurou.

E ela estava mentindo. Eu podia sentir.

–E quando foi isto? Rose estava grávida?

–Sim, estava.

–E vocês ficaram amigas?

–Bom, mais ou menos...

Carlisle voltou para a cozinha naquele momento.

–E então Bella, vamos?

–Sim. - Bella falou, terminando de dar a mamadeira para o bebê.

Eu fiz o mesmo.

Carlisle pegou Sophie do meu colo.

–Eu não consegui falar com sua mãe. – comentou. – Depois eu tento falar novamente.

–Ainda está cedo. – falei.

–Sim, é verdade. Vamos, Bella?

–Vamos.

Mas antes de sair, Bella se voltou, com Noah no colo.

–Edward, quando voltar, vamos conversar, ok?

Eu sorri.

–Eu estarei aqui.

Mas ela não sorriu de volta enquanto se afastava.

Parecia apreensiva.

E isto me deixou com um pressentimento ruim.

Depois que eles saíram, tentei ligar para Emmett ou Rosalie, mas também nenhum celular atendia.

Ansioso, eu resolvi agir.

Peguei as chaves do carro e o endereço do tal apartamento de Rosalie.

Quando cheguei lá, o porteiro me atendeu.

–Olá, sou Edward Cullen. Sou irmão da proprietária de um dos apartamentos, não sei se a conhece pessoalmente, Rosalie Cullen.

–Sim, eu a conheço, mas há tempos que não a vejo? O senhor veio procurá-la? Ela não mora no apartamento.

–Sim, eu sei. Na verdade eu queria saber se conhece Isabella Swan, ela era quem morava aqui há alguns meses? – indaguei, esperando ouvir uma negativa, mas o homem assentiu.

–Sim, Bella. Eu lembro dela, claro. Amiga da senhorita Rosalie, eu as via sair e entrar quase sempre juntas. Não há vi depois que o bebê nasceu.

–Bebê? Está querendo dizer o bebê da minha irmã Rosalie?

–Não, bebê da senhorita Bella. Ela estava grávida. A sua irmã estava grávida também?

Do que aquele homem estava falando? Provavelmente estava confundindo Bella com Rosalie.

–Acho que está havendo alguma confusão. A grávida era minha irmã, Rosalie, uma moça loira...

–Claro, Rosalie Cullen, moça muito bonita e fina. Não lembro de vê-la grávida. Mas a senhorita Bella estava explodindo de grávida. Eu costumava brincar com ela quando a via, ela apenas sorria. Era uma moça tímida, acho. Mas muito educada...

Eu comecei a sentir um zunido no meu ouvido.

–Eu acho que o senhor ainda está se confundindo...

–Claro que não! Estamos falando de Isabella Swan, não é? Uma moça de uns 20 anos, cabelos castanhos... claro que eu me lembro dela. Embora não a vi mais. Acho que foi embora depois que o filho nasceu, sua irmã também não apareceu mais por aqui...

–O senhor tem mesmo certeza do que está falando?

–Sim, Isabella Swan estava grávida quando morava aqui.

Eu fechei os olhos, minha mente dando voltas.

Assim como meu estômago.

Bella grávida.

Bella estivera grávida.

Era absurdo demais para eu acreditar.

Mas o homem parecia estar bem convicto do que dizia.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, respirando fundo.

Bella largando a faculdade. Mudando de cidade.

Inventando um estágio que não existia...

Morando num apartamento de Rosalie.

Que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

E se Bella estivera grávida... Onde estava o bebê?


	15. Chapter 15

Edward

–O senhor está bem?

O homem perguntou me olhando de forma esquisita e eu passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, só agora reparando que meus dedos estavam trêmulos.

O mundo tinha parado de girar.

E minha mente apenas tentava registrar num nível plausível, a afirmação do porteiro a minha frente.

Isabella Swan grávida.

Bella. A mesma garota de máscara daquele clube.

A babá dos filhos de Rosalie que fugia de mim.

A mulher com quem eu dormira na noite passada.

Grávida.

Ou ao menos era o que aquele homem dizia com toda convicção.

–Senhor Cullen? – ele insistiu e eu respirei fundo.

–Sim... Estou. – respondi aturdido.

–Não me parece bem. Quer subir até o apartamento da senhora Rosalie? Eu tenho chaves aqui, se precisar.

–Sim, eu gostaria. – falei.

Eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos o lugar em que supostamente Bella vivera.

Enquanto estivera grávida.

E enquanto o porteiro me dava as chaves e me explicava o número do apartamento, eu me deparei de novo com a inexorável pergunta.

Cadê o bebê?

Porque se mulheres engravidam, elas têm bebês.

Mas tudo era tão estranho e bizarro...

Como se ainda não fosse verdade.

Talvez não fosse mesmo.

Simplesmente não fazia sentido

Eu não sabia o que pensar enquanto subia pelo elevador e percorria o corredor até o apartamento de Rosalie.

Abri a porta e me deparei com um lugar bonito.

Móveis caros, decoração elegante.

Caminhei pelo apartamento vazio, imaginando Bella vivendo ali.

Por quê? Por que Bella vivera naquele apartamento que pertencia a Rosalie?

Da onde elas se conheciam?

Parei ao lado de uma mesa ao ver uma agenda.

Havia alguns números ali. O de Rosalie entre eles.

E o de um médico.

Peguei meu celular e disquei.

Uma voz feminina atendeu, usando o nome de uma clínica.

–Em que posso ajudar?

Passei o nome do médico e pedi para falar com ele.

–Infelizmente será impossível, ele está afastado da clínica.

–E sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?

–No momento ele está de férias em outro país. Mas temos outros médicos...

–Tudo bem. Obrigada.

Desliguei, me sentindo frustrado.

E agora?

Eu podia voltar para casa e confrontar Bella.

Era o óbvio a fazer.

Mas algo me impedia.

Eu queria ir fundo naquela história.

E ela mentia.

E Rosalie também mentia.

Eu ainda não sabia a proporção que chegavam as mentiras, mas a ilusão era clara.

E eu iria descobrir.

Saí do apartamento e disquei novamente o número da clínica, pegando o endereço.

Era uma maternidade.

Eu me senti tonto.

Aquilo que me parecia absurdo e bizarro, agora tomava contornos reais.

E enquanto dirigia para a clínica em busca de respostas, eu tentava raciocinar.

Tentava achar um sentido.

Mas minha mente dava voltas sem chegar a lugar algum.

Em completa estática.

Era como estar em um pesadelo.

E eu estava esperando acordar a qualquer momento e ver que tudo aquilo não passava de absurdo.

Parei o carro e desci, entrando na clínica.

Perguntei pelo medico e me disseram a mesma coisa. Ele havia se afastado há alguns meses.

Parece que estava tirando longas férias no exterior.

–Eu preciso de informações sobre uma paciente, o nome dela é... Eu ia falar Isabella Swan, mas mudei de ideia. Eu nem ao menos sabia se Bella tinha mesmo passado por aquela clínica. – Rosalie Cullen.

A moça me olhou desconfiada.

–Não podemos passar informações sobre nenhum paciente, senhor, sinto muito.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado.

–Eu entendo, mas se eu puder falar com o responsável, sou irmão dela. Meu nome é Edward Cullen. – eu retirei um cartão da carteira e lhe passei.

Ela pareceu surpresa e se virou, falando baixo ao telefone.

E quando me encarou tinha um sorriso muito mais cordial no rosto.

–O senhor pode subir até o terceiro andar. Lá o encaminharão para o médico responsável pela clínica agora.

Eu queria dizer que estava aliviado, mas não era o que sentia no momento.

Eu sentia as paredes se fechando a minha volta.

Ao chegar no andar, uma recepcionista me aguardava.

–Senhor Cullen?

–Sim.

–O senhor pode me acompanhar, por favor.

O corredor branco e insípido estava em silêncio e eu a segui até uma sala próxima.

Um homem de meia-idade me cumprimentou e se apresentou como o diretor da clínica.

–É uma surpresa receber um de vocês por aqui.

Franzi a testa.

–O que quer dizer?

–Eu não sei se o senhor sabe que nós recebemos uma substancial doação das Empresas Cullens, já há vários meses.

Eu ia dizer que não fazia ideia, mas me calei.

–Claro... por isto mesmo achei que o senhor poderia me ajudar com algumas informações.

–Sim, em que posso ser útil?

–Creio que minha irmã deu à luz neste hospital, o nome dela é Rosalie Cullen.

–Bom, eu não a conheço. Trabalho aqui desde que o médico anterior pediu um afastamento. Ele recebeu uma herança e resolveu viajar.

–Entendo.

–Mas qual informação precisa? Posso pedir para olharem nos arquivos.

–Na verdade o que preciso é saber se outra pessoa também passou por esta clínica. O nome dela é Isabella Swan.

O médico pareceu estranhar o pedido.

–Achei que queria saber sobre sua irmã. Nós não costumamos abrir arquivos de pacientes, senhor Cullen...

–Ela é da família também. – menti.

–Bom, e está ocorrendo algum problema? Com a criança, ou a mãe? – indagou cauteloso.

–Na verdade é uma questão delicada. De família. E eu apenas agradeceria se me confirmasse se esta moça teve passagem neste hospital e em qual circunstância. Faria isto como um favor? Afinal, nossa família contribui muito com vocês...

–Tudo bem, acho que podemos fazer isto. – concordou, se levantou e saiu da sala, voltando minutos depois trazendo uma pasta.

–Infelizmente acho que não poderei te ajudar. Não há nenhum registro de Isabella Swan nesta clínica.

–O senhor tem certeza?

–Absoluta. Não consta nada nos arquivos. Mas encontrei os prontuários de sua irmã. Ela fez o parto de gêmeos aqui há quase seis meses.

–Sim, isto eu sei. – murmurei.

Então era mentira? Toda a história do porteiro seria apenas uma confusão?

–Há mais alguma informação que precise?

–Não. – eu me levantei. – Muito obrigada.

Eu saí da sala ainda atordoado, caminhando pelos corredores meio sem rumo e parei ao me ver em frente a uma parede de vidro onde se via vários bebês recém-nascidos.

–Algum deles é seu? - eu olhei para o lado e vi uma enfermeira sorridente.

Balanceia cabeça negativamente.

–Não... Estou apenas... Minha irmã teve bebês aqui. Um casal de gêmeos. – expliquei.

–Eles ainda estão aqui? – ela franziu a testa. – Não temos nenhum gêmeo no momento.

–Não, foi há alguns meses, cinco meses, acho...

–Ah, entendi. Qual o nome deles? Provavelmente eu me recordo. Não é todo dia que nascem gêmeos.

–Sophie e Noah... Cullen.

–Claro, eu me lembro. Cabelos claros e olhos escuros, eram adoráveis. Uma pena a mãe verdadeira deles não poder ficar com eles...

Eu senti um baque.

Mãe verdadeira?

E antes que eu pudesse indagar do que ela estava falando, continuou.

–Ela parecia tão triste. E tão jovem... o senhor é irmão dela?

–Minha irmã chama Rosalie Cullen. – falei, tentando ouvir minha própria voz por cima do zunido em minha cabeça - Ela é loira. E os bebês de quem estou falando são filhos dela.

–Oh, claro. Acho que me lembro. Muito bonita e elegante. A moça que adotou os bebês... Mas pensei ter ouvido o senhor dizer que ela deu à luz aqui...

O zunido no meu ouvido aumentou de forma alarmante, enquanto minha mente processava as palavras da enfermeira.

Mas tudo parecia, como antes, um emaranhado de informação absurda.

Mas como antes, no final das contas, eram as mesmas informações.

Uma completava a outra.

O porteiro havia dito que Bella estava grávida.

E aquela enfermeira estava dizendo que ela tivera gêmeos.

Que foram adotados.

Adotados pela minha irmã.

Simplesmente não era possível.

Era absurdo demais.

Era terrível demais.

Tentei buscar respostas plausíveis...

Tentando achar brechas naquela história sem sentido.

O médico não encontrara nenhuma ficha de Isabella Swan naquele hospital.

Como é que aquela enfermeira podia estar falando a verdade?

Na minha mente um alarme soou.

Onde estava o médico responsável na época?

Viajando. Recebera uma herança.

Herança?

A família Cullen dava somas substanciais para o hospital.

Dinheiro comprava tudo.

Até mesmo apagar alguns arquivos e tirar de circulação um médico mau-caráter que aceitava mentir em troca de dinheiro? Dinheiro este que lhe custearia uma longa viagem de férias ao exterior?

Mesmo assim... Eu vira minha irmã grávida.

Todos nós vimos.

Mas o porteiro disse que ela não estava grávida, me lembrei agora.

Isabella Swan sim.

Rosalie não podia ter filhos. Até engravidar dos gêmeos.

Emmett disse que eles não dormiam juntos durante a gravidez.

Todos da minha família estavam na Europa quando os bebês nasceram.

Desde o primeiro dia Isabella Swan estava com eles.

Se o que esta enfermeira estava falando era verdade.

Se o que aquele porteiro contara era verdade.

Isabella Swan estivera grávida.

E tivera gêmeos.

Bebês de cabelos claros e olhos escuros. Como chocolate.

Os olhos dos gêmeos voltaram a minha mente.

Olhos incríveis. Inesquecíveis.

Como os de Bella.

Meu estômago se contraiu de horror.

Mentiras.

Rosalie mentira.

Para Emmett.

Para nossa família.

Era cruel demais para acreditar, mas não havia dúvidas.

Rosalie não tinha filhos de verdade.

Eram filhos biológicos de Isabella Swan.

E por algum motivo, as duas se uniram naquela mentira.

E então eu não podia mais fugir da principal pergunta.

Se Bella era a verdadeira mãe dos gêmeos.

Quem era o pai?

E sabia a resposta.

E por um momento foi mesmo como sentir uma dor quase física.

A extensão de toda aquela história sórdida e terrível me atingindo como um soco no peito.

Noah e Sophie.

Os filhos de Rosalie e Emmett.

Meus sobrinhos que até pouco tempo eu nem ao menos conhecia.

Podiam ser na verdade meus filhos.

E de Isabella Swan.

Fechei os olhos com força, dominando a náusea.

Dominando todo o horror que aquilo me causava.

Eu precisava sair dali.

Precisava encontrar Bella.

E exigir todas as respostas.

Ou seriam confirmações?

Eu não saberia dizer.

Eu apenas precisava saber toda a verdade.

Por mais cruel e horrível que fosse.

Bella

Eu estava ansiosa.

E nervosa.

Mas tentava aparentar calma e tranqüilidade enquanto voltava com Carlisle Cullen da consulta dos gêmeos.

Mas acho que não estava conseguindo ter sucesso, já que ele me encarou estranhamente, depois que deixamos os bebês no berço.

–Você parece preocupada, Bella.

–Não é nada... – desconversei, mas Carlisle não pareceu convencido.

–Estou com a impressão que está acontecendo alguma coisa nesta casa...

Eu o encarei, me sentindo cansada de toda aquela tensão.

–Rose e Emmett me demitiram.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

–Mas por que eles fariam isto?

Eu mordi os lábios com força, sem coragem de contar toda a verdade.

–Isto terá que perguntar para eles.

Carlisle ainda pareceu que ia insistir, mas olhou relógio.

–Eu preciso voltar ao hospital, mas queria muito que conversasse comigo sobre isto. Ainda não estou entendendo porque Emmett e Rosalie fariam uma coisa destas. Você é uma ótima babá. Mas quando eu retornar à noite, podemos conversar.

–Claro. – falei ainda tensa.

Carlisle saiu e eu fiquei pensando que, quando ele voltasse, provavelmente Edward já saberia a verdade.

E talvez todos já soubessem também.

Fechei os olhos com força, sentindo um princípio de pânico.

Contar toda a verdade para Edward não seria fácil.

E pensar que depois muito provavelmente ele iria me odiar, doía.

Muito.

Na noite passada, tudo parecia fácil e perfeito.

Pela primeira vez eu sentira que não era apenas uma obsessão sexual que me ligava a ele.

Que não era apenas uma fantasia.

Era real.

Mas a mentira que eu estava vivendo também era.

Nada era fácil. Ou perfeito. Nunca fora.

Eu precisava contar sobre os bebês.

Mesmo que isto me custasse Edward.

Porque de qualquer maneira, eu nunca poderia ficar com ele em cima daquela mentira.

Nunca poderia aceitar o seu pedido. Ir embora com ele para a Europa. Viver com ele, seja como for, deixando os gêmeos ali com Rose.

Porque eu nunca poderia deixar meus bebês. Nem por Edward.

Eu só não sabia o que aconteceria depois que eu contasse tudo.

Eu tinha medo de saber.

Ouvi um carro estacionando em frente a casa e olhei pela janela, vendo o Volvo prata.

Meu coração acelerou.

Mil coisas passando pela minha cabeça.

Uma vontade de deixar tudo como estava, apenas aceitar mais um pouquinho do que Edward me dava.

Ver de novo aquele sorriso lindo no rosto dele, depois de me beijar de manhã com um bom dia.

Mas do que adiantaria? Era apenas adiar o inevitável.

Meu coração desacelerou quase a ponto de parar de um medo gelado, enquanto eu saía do quarto e descia as escadas para encontrar Edward entrando pela porta.

E então meu coração parou de vez por um instante ao ver seu olhar.

E eu acho que já sabia mesmo antes dele falar.

–Quando ia me contar que os bebês não são filhos de Rosalie?

Sua voz era carregada de uma mal contida fúria e eu ofeguei de horror.

–Que estes bebês são seus. – ele se aproximava enquanto falava, os olhos frios como gelo, assim como sua voz. – E meus.

Eu fechei os olhos lutando para respirar.

Ele já sabia.

Edward tinha descoberto tudo de alguma maneira.

Eu sentia o chão fugir dos meus pés.

Por um momento o ar pareceu suspenso, a tensão tomando forma quase física.

Me sufocando.

Abri os olhos.

–Você descobriu... – murmurei.

–Meu deus. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado, irado. – Como você e Rosalie foram capazes de algo tão sórdido, tão sujo?

Meus lábios tremeram.

–Edward, eu... posso explicar.

–Explicar? Acha que tem explicação pra toda esta nojeira sua e da Rosalie? Vocês passaram de todos os limites! – agora ele gritava a eu só podia me encolher, sem saber como começar a explicar.

De repente eu ouvi passos e como um borrão eu vi Rosalie, Emmett e Esme entrando.

–O que está acontecendo aqui? – Esme perguntou.

–Sim, por que estão discutindo? – Emmett perguntou. – Dá pra ouvir gritos de Edward desde lá de fora.

Meus olhos cruzaram com os de Rose e ela entendeu. Por um momento eu vi o mesmo horror em suas feições bonitas, mas em um segundo ela se recuperou e deu alguns passos em nossa direção, os saltos altos batendo no chão frio.

–Não é óbvio, Emmett? Edward está perturbando Bella, com certeza! – e ela se virou para Edward. – Eu já não pedi para você deixá-la em paz? Que coisa horrível de se fazer, Edward, ficar perseguindo a Bella, vamos Bella, vamos sair daqui...

–Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum. – Edward sibilou - Não sem antes esclarecermos toda esta mentira que inventaram.

–Do que está falando? Está maluco? – ela riu nervosamente. – Não sei o que está inventando agora, mas este negócio de ficar perseguindo a Bella está passando dos limites e eu vou tirar ela desta casa agora e...

–Cala a boca. – ele gritou e Rose se calou, se encolhendo por um momento.

–Hei, Edward, pára com isto. – Emmett se intrometeu, mas Edward continuou.

–Edward, filho, pelo amor de deus, se acalme! – Esme murmurou.

–Você vai contar a eles ou eu conto Rosalie? – Edward falou. – Vai ter a decência de contar toda a mentira que vem construindo junto com a Bella por todos estes meses?

Rose empalideceu, mas continuou com a mesma expressão.

–Não sei do que está falando...

Então aconteceu. Sem aviso a mão de Edward estapeou Rose uma vez, em seu rosto.

Foi rápido e tão assustador que por um momento ninguém foi capaz de se mexer.

Rosalie colocou a mão no rosto, horrorizada e Emmett se aproximou.

–Ei, Edward, o que está fazendo? – gritou enfurecido.

–Ela merece isto e muito mais! – Edward falou no mesmo tom e Emmett empurrou Edward.

–Não vou deixar você bater nela!

–Pare com isto vocês dois! – Esme se colocou entre eles. – Pelo amor de deus, o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que bateu na Rosalie, Edward?

Edward fitou Rosalie, que ainda tremia, os olhos vermelhos em choque.

–Conte a eles! Conte o que você fez! A mentira horrenda que inventou, conte que você nunca esteve grávida, que aqueles bebês lá em cima nunca foram seus, e sim da Bella!

–O quê? Que diabos está falando, Edward? - Emmett indagou aturdido.

–Não está falando nada! Ele está inventando alguma história. – Rose começou e Edward a parou.

–Vai continuar mentindo? Acabou Rose. Acabou esta sua vida perfeita construída em cima de mentiras!

–Edward do que está falando? – Esme indagou.

–O que vocês ouviram. Noah e Sophie não são filhos de Rosalie.

–O quê? – Esme e Emmett disseram ao mesmo tempo.

–Rosalie inventou tudo. Mentiu este tempo inteiro. Ela e Bella.

–Isto é absurdo. – Emmett murmurou. – Está maluco, Edward. Da onde tirou esta história?

Edward apontou para mim.

–Pergunte para a Bella, então. Pergunte quem é a mãe verdadeira dos gêmeos.

Eu estremeci, quando todos os olhos se prenderam em mim.

Os olhos de Emmett e Esme descrentes, chocados.

Edward enfurecido.

E Rosalie implorando.

Ela implorava com o olhar para que eu nada revelasse.

Que eu dissesse que Edward estava maluco e que os bebês eram dela.

Mas eu não podia mais.

Tínhamos ido longe demais.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou por meus olhos, quando respirei fundo e falei.

–Eles são meus filhos.

De novo um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre a sala, mal se ouviam as respirações.

Emmett se virou para Rosalie, em choque.

–Rosalie, do que ela está falando?

Rosalie me fitou com raiva. E eu tinha certeza que a vontade que ela tinha neste momento era de me bater, como Edward havia batido nela.

Eu estava quebrando minha promessa.

Rompendo nosso acordo.

Revelando nosso maior segredo.

–Não podemos mais mentir, Rose...- murmurei.

Mas ela se virou para Emmett.

–Bella está obcecada pelos bebês. Esta é toda a verdade. Ela está enfurecida porque eu a demiti. E agora está inventando esta historia ridícula de que são filhos dela!

–Rosalie! – murmurei chocada e ela me encarou com um olhar condescendente.

–Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu sei que ama os bebês como se fossem seus, mas inventar uma mentira destas para o Edward... como pode?

–Cala a boca, Rosalie! – Edward a parou. – Não foi a Bella que me contou. Eu descobri. Eu contratei um detetive para investigar Bella, não se lembra Emmett? – ele falou. – E ele descobriu que ela viveu aqui num apartamento da Rosalie e que supostamente trabalhava nas empresas Cullens. Eu te perguntei sobre isto hoje de manhã.

–Sim, perguntou, mas... Bella nunca trabalhou lá e Rose me disse que isto está errado, Bella nunca morou num apartamento dela...

Edward riu ironicamente.

–Claro que ela ia mentir. Apenas mais uma mentira no meio de tantas piores! Sim, Bella nunca trabalhou nas empresas Cullens, mas ela morou sim num apartamento da Rosalie. Eu estive lá hoje de manhã. Eu conversei com o porteiro que tinha muitas coisas difíceis de acreditar para dizer. E o mais estranho era que Isabella Swan estava grávida quando morou lá e recebia a visita constante de Rosalie Cullen, que segundo o porteiro, nunca esteve grávida.

–Isto é ridículo... – Rosalie murmurou.

–Pode negar, Rosalie, mas se Emmett quiser ele pode ir agora lá e ter a mesma conversa com este porteiro. Ou melhor, ele pode ir à clinica onde os gêmeos nasceram e ter uma conversa interessante com uma enfermeira que conheceu Isabella Swan quando ela esteve lá há cinco meses e deu à luz a gêmeos, que ela lembra até dos nomes. Noah e Sophie. E também pode dizer para você que Isabella Swan deu os bebês em adoção para Rosalie Cullen.

–Isto é tudo mentira! – Rosalie gritou e encarou Emmett. – Emmett, não pode estar acreditando neste monte de bobagem!

Emmett parecia em choque quando me fitou.

–Bella, isto tudo é mentira? Fale para o Edward que são mentiras.

–Eu sinto muito, Emmett, mas é tudo verdade. – murmurei.

Emmett respirou fundo.

–Mas não pode ser! Rose esteve grávida, Edward, você mesmo viu! Como isto é verdade! OK, Bella pode ter tido filhos, mas não são os meus e de Rosalie!

–Sim, claro que é um monte de mentira! – Rose disse. – Se você foi nesta clínica, sabe que eu dei à luz lá sim, tem meus registros lá!

–Sim, tem, eu vi com meus próprios olhos, mas obviamente isto é fácil de conseguir quando você faz doações em dinheiro ao hospital regularmente e ainda pagou muito bem ao médico para encobrir vocês, tanto que ele está agora em alguma praia por aí, gastando o dinheiro!

–Por que está fazendo isto, Edward? Esta história é ridícula! Sophie e Noah são meus!

–Sim, Edward, pare agora com isto! - Emmett falou. - Não sei porque esta enfermeira e este porteiro iam inventar estes absurdos, mas...

–Sim, por que eles inventariam? Você não achou esquisito Emmett, que você tenha passado meses dormindo separado de Rosalie, sem fazer sexo com ela, sem ao menos vê-la nua? Você pode me dizer que a viu grávida e nua alguma vez? Eu duvido que tenha visto, porque ela inventou esta gravidez! E quando os bebês nasceram, não havia ninguém presente, não é? Não foi ela que insistiu que deveriam viajar para a Europa, todos vocês, mesmo ela podendo a dar à luz a qualquer momento? E quando voltaram, os bebês já estavam nesta casa, assim como Rosalie. E Bella também não estava? E não esteve desde então?

–Meu deus do céu. – Esme murmurou e eu percebi que neste momento ela finalmente estava acreditando em tudo.

Eu me sentia como se estivesse num sonho ruim e fosse acordar a qualquer momento.

–Então não acha que tudo faz sentido agora? Eu também não pude acreditar, eu também a vi grávida, eu também achei absurdo. Mas é impossível negar agora, Emmett, eu sinto muito, eu estou tão chocado e enojado com esta mentira de Bella e Rosalie como vocês! – Edward terminou esta sentença com uma dor tão pungente na voz, que naquele momento eu quis desesperadamente voltar no tempo e nunca ter concordado com aquela farsa.

–Bella? – Emmett me encarou de novo, como se ainda esperasse eu negar aquilo que ele mesmo já tinha entendido.

Eu suspirei.

–Me desculpe. Nunca deveria ter feito isto, eu... só queria o melhor para os bebês, por isto eu os dei para Rosalie...

–Não são seus filhos! - Rosalie gritou. - Você é louca!

Eu me encolhi ainda mais.

–Rosalie, chega! - pedi cansadamente. – Vai ser melhor assim... chega de mentiras...

–Mentira é o que você está contando agora! – ela encarou Esme, Emmett e Edward. – Não podem mesmo acreditar nisto... são meus filhos... meus...

–Tudo bem, Rosalie, pode negar. – Edward falou friamente. - Um DNA pode resolver isto facilmente!

–Não vou permitir...

–Vai sim! Porque estes bebês que diz serem seus, são meus!

–Meu deus, como assim? – Esme indagou, parecia branca feito papel.

–Você está louco! Como ela! – Rose gritou. – Mas não vou deixar que levem esta história ridícula adiante!

–Se tem algum insano aqui é você, que insiste numa mentira!

–Chega. – Emmett disse por fim, parecendo sair do transe que estava. – Sim, vamos esclarecer esta história. Pode pedir para fazer o DNA, Edward.

E sem mais ele saiu da sala.

Rosalie o seguiu.

–Emmett, amor, por favor, vamos conversar...

As vozes foram se perdendo no corredor.

Edward me encarou.

Seu olhar era duro e frio.

–Agora nós precisamos ter uma conversa.

Mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ouvi o choro dos bebês.

–Eu preciso ver os bebês. – murmurei, saindo da sala e subindo as escadas rapidamente.

Rezando para que Edward não fosse atrás de mim.

Eu queria tentar me acalmar primeiro antes de finalmente poder dar as respostas que ele queria.

E não queria que isto acontecesse agora que eu precisava cuidar dos bebês.

Entrei no quarto e os dois choraram, como se pressentissem a tensão dos adultos.

Mas eram só crianças inocentes.

E agora a única coisa que interessava era que precisavam de cuidados.

Eu os peguei do berço, os acalmando e troquei as fraldas sujas e depois os coloquei no berço de novo, agora mais calmos.

De repente a porta se abriu e Rosalie entrou.

Estava pálida e abatida com um olhar perdido e vermelho de chorar.

Eu queria sentir pena dela. Afinal, talvez fosse quem mais estivesse perdendo.

Eu sabia desde o começo que se esta história viesse à tona, Rosalie estaria perdida.

E era o que estava acontecendo.

Mas eu também me lembrava que, para se defender, ela tinha me atacado.

–Como pôde me chamar de louca. – murmurei em tom acusatório, quando ela se aproximou.

–O que eu podia fazer? Por que não negou tudo?

–Ele já sabia de toda verdade, do que adiantaria negar?

–Você tinha que negar até o fim! Era nosso segredo, Bella... e agora... está tudo ruindo.

–Talvez seja melhor assim.

–Melhor? Emmett vai me odiar! Minha família vai me odiar.

– Eu sinto muito... O que Emmett disse?

–Eu tentei convencê-lo de que tudo é mentira... mas ele já não acredita muito em mim. Fica pedindo pra eu dizer a verdade... Ele me olha com desconfiança...

–E... Edward?

–Acho que estava contando tudo a Esme...

–O que vai acontecer agora? – indaguei num fio de voz.

–Eu não sei... sinceramente não sei... estou me sentindo tão cansada... eu preciso pensar.

Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Não sei quantas horas passaram. Eu permaneci no quarto com os gêmeos.

Eu fiquei ali sozinha, tentando não ter medo do amanhã.

Tentando me convencer de que estava tudo melhor agora que não existiam mais mentiras.

Mas estava difícil de convencer.

Eu só me lembrava dos olhos frios de Edward a me encarar.

Até que Carlisle Cullen entrou no quarto.

–Eu vim colher material dos gêmeos e seu para o exame. – disse sem me encarar.

Sua postura era fria e profissional.

Deveria estar me odiando agora também.

–Claro. – falei com voz sumida.

Silenciosamente ele colheu fios de cabelos, meus e dos bebês e saiu do quarto sem falar nada.

O dia terminou e a noite desceu. Os bebês adormeceram.

Eu me sentei, encolhida no sofá, com uma imensa vontade de chorar.

Me sentindo tão infeliz e sozinha como quando descobrira que estava grávida.

Até que de repente a porta se abriu e Edward entrou.

Eu me sentei direito o fitando receosa.

Meu coração se apertou ao ver que ele ainda me encarava de maneira fria e distante.

Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu deveria saber que a verdade não seria fácil para ninguém.

Ele passou direto por mim e foi até o berço e observou os gêmeos.

Os minutos se passaram, arrastados, tensos.

Eu me perguntei o que ele estaria pensando.

Como encararia esta mudança de status dos bebês.

Não eram mais os filhos de Rosalie e Emmett.

Não eram mais apenas seus sobrinhos.

Agora eram seus filhos.

Será que Edward tinha esta consciência?

E como será que ele se sentia em relação a isto?

–Eu ainda custo a acreditar. – murmurou por fim e eu respirei fundo me levantando.

–Eu sinto muito, eu... eu queria te contar...

Até que ele finalmente se virou e me encarou com um olhar não mais glacial e sim em chamas.

Era raiva pura.

–Ia? Acha que eu acredito nisto, Bella? Quantas oportunidades teve depois que nos reencontramos aqui?

–Eu... realmente não pensava em te contar... antes. – murmurei. – Eu não podia. Não era um segredo apenas meu, era de Rosalie também.

–Sim, eu custo a acreditar até agora na sordidez de Rosalie em inventar todo este castelo de mentiras! Em enganar a todos, enganar ao próprio marido!

–Ela queria ter um bebê. – nem sei porque tentava justificar as ações de Rosalie.

No fundo, eu mesma sabia que não tinha justificativa e que Edward tinha toda a razão de estar com raiva.

–E você Bella, por que fez isto?

–Eu fiquei em choque quando descobri que estava grávida... eu nunca pensei... eu ainda me martirizava por aquela noite no clube, mas nunca, nunca... – respirei fundo me lembrando de toda a dor e confusão que eu sentira na época. - E então eu estava grávida e nem fazia ideia do nome do pai dos bebês. Você não pode imaginar como eu me senti... e aí encontrei Rosalie. Numa clínica que eu estava decidida a fazer um aborto. – confessei.

–Então ia fazer um aborto? – não havia emoção na voz de Edward. – Por que mudou de ideia?

–Rosalie disse que não podia ter filhos e queria criar o meu.

–Isto eu posso entender, que ela quisesse adotar um bebê que a mãe não queria...

–Não fale assim! Não fale como se eu não quisesse o bebê que esperava.

–Disse que ia fazer aborto e depois você os deu para Rosalie montar seu teatrinho!

–Eu não sabia! Não no início! Eu concordei em dar o bebê em adoção a Rosalie e me mudei para Chicago, abandonando a faculdade temporariamente. E eu já estava com 6 meses quando descobri que ela estava enganando a todos, que iria dizer que os bebês eram mesmo dela. No começo eu fui contra. Eu achei que ela iria adotá-los. Nesta época eu já sabia que seriam gêmeos...Mas eu estava perdida. Eu não sabia o que fazer... Eu não podia criá-los sozinha, eu nem sabia o seu nome! E Rose queria tanto ter filhos... Pareceu tão certo no momento.

–Você achou certo ela enganar a todos? Achou certo permanecer aqui e participar desta armação?

–Eu sei que foi errado. E eu nunca deveria ter ficado aqui. O combinado era eu ir embora e continuar minha vida depois que os bebês nascessem.

–E por que ficou?

–Rosalie não sabia lidar com eles. E me pediu para ajudar... e eu acabei ficando. E o resto você sabe, eu me tornei a babá dos gêmeos.

–Babá dos próprios filhos. – Edward murmurou, amargo. – Muita coisa eu entendo agora...

–O que vai acontecer? – indaguei num fio de voz.

–Isso nós veremos depois dos exames. – ele disse friamente e eu senti medo.

–E quando será isto?

–Está sendo realizado em caráter de urgência, então fica pronto em 24 horas.

Amanhã, pensei.

Amanhã seria o fim definitivo da farsa.

Eu estremeci.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, com uma expressão frustrada.

Eu quis dizer tantas coisas. Quis perguntar se ele entendia porque eu tinha feito aquilo.

Se ele seria capaz de me perdoar.

Mas eu tinha medo da resposta.

Por isto, nada disse enquanto ele se afastava e fechava a porta atrás de si.

Naquela noite, ninguém mais apareceu para ver os bebês.

Nem mesmo Rosalie.

E eu também não tive coragem de sair do quarto.

Então não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo na casa.

Eu acabei pegando no sono ali mesmo, no sofá. E quando acordei no dia seguinte, me sentia dolorida e cansada.

Os bebês estavam tranqüilos e eu os troquei e amamentei.

Me sentindo feliz que meu leite parecia ter voltado, ao menos por enquanto.

Depois voltei para meu quarto e tomei banho. Minha imagem no espelho era péssima.

Eu me parecia com Rosalie no dia anterior. Pálida e com olheiras.

E minhas emoções estavam piores ainda.

Eu me sentia tensa e com medo.

Medo do que ia acontecer depois que os resultados saíssem.

Ainda não me sentia preparada para me deparar com nenhum dos Cullens, mesmo assim eu saí do quarto para ir à cozinha comer alguma coisa. Fome eu não sentia nenhuma, mas eu ainda estava amamentando, então era melhor me alimentar.

Ainda era cedo e eu me senti com sorte por não ver ninguém por ali, enquanto comia na cozinha.

Será que Edward estava na casa? Ou teria ido para seu apartamento?

Depois de comer, eu subi de volta e então ouvi gritos vindos do quarto de Rosalie e então a porta se abriu e Emmett saiu nervoso, indo em direção às escadas com Rose atrás dele.

–Em, por favor, me escute... Não pode ir assim...

–Não insista, Rosalie, estou cansado de discutir com você! – ele parou ao pé da escada.

–Sim, mas discute porque está acreditando nestes absurdos...

–Eu não queria acreditar! Mas está difícil!

–Por favor, Emmett, tem que acreditar em mim...

–Chega, Rosalie, os exames vão sair ainda hoje e então podemos dar um fim a esta história, é só o que eu quero!

–Mas você está indo embora...

–Acho que é o melhor a fazer.

E então ele saiu de casa batendo a porta.

Rosalie começou a chorar descontroladamente e Esme apareceu e a guiou até o quarto, segurando seus ombros.

Eu ainda permaneci ali, incapaz de me mexer até que Esme saísse do quarto.

–Ela está bem? – indaguei e Esme me encarou friamente.

–Não, não está.

–Esme, eu... me desculpa. Eu sinto muito por tudo isto.

–Sente muito? Minha família está em ruínas por sua culpa!

–Minha culpa...? – murmurei chocada, mas Esme já se afastava, me deixando sozinha.

Esme estava me culpando por tudo?

Eu voltei para o quarto dos gêmeos e permaneci lá, remoendo toda aquela situação.

Contando os minutos.

Querendo que o momento da revelação chegasse logo.

Ou que não chegasse nunca.

Já era noite quando ouvi o barulho do motor do Volvo estacionando.

Os gêmeos dormiam e eu saí do quarto.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia.

Ao chegar na sala, Esme e Rosalie estavam lá.

Esme ainda estava me lançando olhares glaciais que eu não entendia.

E Rosalie parecia estranhamente calma.

Quando Carlisle, Emmett e Edward entraram.

Parecia que estávamos todos reunidos ali para um velório.

–Saíram os resultados? – Esme indagou para Carlisle que tinha um envelope em mãos.

–Sim, saíram. – ele disse gravemente.

–E então?

Carlisle abriu o envelope.

Então nos encarou.

–Os bebês não são filhos de Rosalie e Emmett. – disse finalmente. – São filhos de Bella e Edward.

Por um momento ninguém falou. Ninguém respirou.

O ar à nossa volta parecia ter parado.

Então Rosalie se levantou.

–Não pode ser! – gritou. – Isto está errado!

–Rosalie, isto é incontestável. – Carlisle disse. – Por favor, chega de mentiras.

–Mas é impossível! - Rosalie insistia.

–Por que impossível, Rosalie? Achou que fosse manipular isto também? – Edward disse friamente. – Acha que eu não percebi que era isto que queria fazer? Eu disse ao Carlisle ficar de olho que você tentaria fazer a mesma coisa que fez com o médico que a ajudou quando os bebês nasceram. Nós sabemos que você esteve lá ontem à noite, no laboratório e achou que o tivesse convencido a forjar outros resultados.

–Não é verdade, eu...

–Chega, Rosalie. – Emmett disse com a voz inexpressiva. Parecia em choque. – Acabaram suas mentiras.

–Emmett, por favor... tem que entender... – ela começou a chorar, enquanto se agarrava nele. – Eu fiz isto por você, por nós! A gente queria ter um bebê, lembra? Eu queria que a gente fosse feliz...

–À base de mentiras? - disse, a empurrando. – Eu não conheço você, Rosalie... Neste momento eu tenho nojo de tudo o que fez. Estou indo embora.

E ele saiu da sala ignorando os gritos de Rosalie, mas ela foi atrás.

E todo mundo permaneceu ali na sala, ouvindo seus gritos pela casa.

Carlisle e Esme pareciam arrasados e Esme chorava silenciosamente.

Edward fitava a paisagem escura pela janela sem nada dizer.

E eu só me perguntava agora o que ia acontecer.

Minutos depois, Emmett passou por nós, segurando uma mala e a porta se fechou atrás dele.

Os gritos de Rosalie cessaram.

E então eu pude ouvir o choro das crianças.

Sem falar nada, eu subi para o quarto deles, ainda tremendo, enquanto os pegava no colo e os acalmava.

Demorou um tempo, até que eles finalmente parassem de chorar e dormissem.

Os deixei no berço e saí do quarto.

Eu não sei por que quis ir ao quarto de Rosalie naquele momento.

Mas foi o que eu fiz.

A porta estava escancarada e o quarto todo revirado.

Mas Rose não estava ali.

Ouvi o barulho de água escorrendo na torneira e a luz do banheiro acesa.

E quando entrei soltei um grito ao ver Rosalie com os pulsos cortados dentro da banheira.

Esme chorava desesperada e Edward estava no celular falando com a emergência.

–Rose, rose... por que fez isto? – Esme murmurava e eu queria consolá-la, mas não conseguia me mexer.

Era como ainda ver tudo vermelho na minha frente.

O sangue de Rosalie.

–Ela está viva? – murmurei.

–Sim, ainda tem pulsação, mas está fraca... – Carlisle falou.

O tempo de espera pela emergência pareceu uma eternidade e então, estavam levando Rosalie embora, muito pálida e desacordada contra os lençóis brancos.

E todos foram com ela, como se eu não existisse ali, fosse apenas uma sombra.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia quando finalmente consegui me refazer do choque.

Rosalie tinha tentado se matar.

Apenas deu tempo de eu dar alguns passos até o vaso sanitário e vomitar.

E depois eu me sentei sobre o chão frio e chorei.

Chorei por todos os erros que nós tínhamos cometido, chorei por toda a mentira que tínhamos inventado.

Rosalie tinha razão, estava tudo em ruínas agora.

Eu só não fazia ideia do quão tudo ainda poderia piorar mais.

Demorou horas para eu ouvir o barulho de carro estacionando e fui para a sala, querendo saber como estava Rosalie.

Carlisle e Esme entraram muito abatidos.

–Como está Rosalie? – indaguei.

–Está viva. – Carlisle respondeu.

Eu respirei aliviada.

–Ainda bem.

–E você o que está fazendo aqui? – Esme indagou friamente.

–Eu... eu...

–Vá embora. Achei que você já tivesse alguma vergonha na cara e partido sem precisarmos pedir!

–O quê? – indaguei em choque. – Mas eu não posso ir embora...

–Bella, acho que Esme tem razão. – Carlisle disse. - Eu sinto muito.

–Estão me colocando pra fora? – murmurei.

–Acha pouco? – Esme indagou. – Depois de toda mentira que inventou com Rosalie, brincando com todos nós, acha que ainda temos que apoiar você aqui?

–Mas e os bebês? – eu sentia um zunido nos meus ouvidos.

–Nós cuidaremos deles. – Carlisle falou.

–Mas são meus filhos.

–Você os deu pra Rosalie, ou já esqueceu? - Esme falou friamente. – Mesmo com toda a sordidez desta história, eles pertencem à nossa família. Você abriu mão deles. E nunca deveria ter ficado aqui. Deve deixar esta casa imediatamente.

–Não podem fazer isto! – gritei. – Edward...

–Edward com certeza concorda conosco. – Esme esbravejou. – Ele que foi o mais enganado por vocês duas! Acha que ainda vai querer ver você por perto?

–Por favor, Bella, não torne a situação mais difícil. – Carlisle falou cansado. – Apenas arrume suas coisas e vá embora. Será melhor para todos.

E eles viraram as costas para mim.

Eu mal conseguia respirar enquanto subia as escadas, meus pés pesando como chumbo.

Meu coração arrebentado no peito.

Os Cullens estavam me escorraçando.

Estavam me mandando embora.

E deixasse os bebês.

Meus bebês.

De alguma forma eu entendia a posição deles.

Sim, eu abrira mão dos gêmeos para Rosalie.

E nunca deveria ter ficado ali naquela casa.

Mas eu fiquei.

E me arrependia agora do momento em que concordara em dá-los para Rosalie.

E me arrependia muito mais de ter concordado com toda aquela farsa.

Agora estava tudo ruindo.

E como é que eu podia ir embora e deixá-los para trás?

Edward

Eu nunca me sentira tão cansado e arrasado na minha vida.

As últimas 24 horas tinham sido as mais extenuantes e terríveis horas.

Primeiro eu fora do céu ao inferno, ao descobrir, depois de achar que finalmente poderia ficar com Bella, que ela simplesmente estava junto com a minha irmã numa mentira sórdida que envolvia duas crianças que na verdade eram meus filhos.

Meus filhos.

Ainda era surreal demais usar esta determinação.

Noah e Sophie, bebês que eu mal vira até agora.

Meus sobrinhos.

Eram meus filhos. Meus e de Bella.

Eu quase podia sentir minha cabeça explodir.

E eu nem podia parar para lidar com esta nova realidade, porque eu ainda tivera que revelar tudo para Emmett e para meus pais.

Confrontar Rosalie e ainda vê-la negar, só complicara tudo ainda mais.

Mas eu deveria saber que não seria fácil.

Se ela fora capaz de ir tão fundo a ponto de inventar toda uma gravidez imaginária, ela não iria desistir tão fácil.

E saber que minha própria irmã fora capaz de um ato destes doía.

E eu nem sabia o que doía mais. Saber que Rose enganara todo mundo, mais ainda a mim, era horrível.

Ela deveria ter enlouquecido quando descobrira que eu era o pai dos gêmeos.

Na verdade nenhuma das duas contava com isto.

Agora eu entendi porque Bella fugia tanto.

Não era só pela forma que nos conhecemos no clube.

Ela tinha medo que eu descobrisse dos bebês.

Mas eu descobrira. E nada mais poderia ser o mesmo.

A farsa de Rose tinha acabado. Minha família estava arrasada.

O casamento de Rosalie acabado.

E agora ela atentara contra a própria vida.

O que poderia acontecer de pior?

E agora eu a deixara lá no hospital com Emmett, que apesar de tudo o que ela aprontara, correra para seu lado ao saber da tentativa de suicídio e estava arrasado.

Eu não sabia como as coisas seriam agora.

Rosalie iria ficar bem, pelo menos fisicamente.

Eu já não saberia dizer emocionalmente.

Eu não saberia dizer como nenhum de nós iria ficar na verdade.

E haviam duas crianças envolvidas.

Crianças que até agora tinham pais, mas que não eram seus pais de verdade.

E o que poderia ser feito quanto a isto?

E Bella? Como tudo ficaria agora?

Eu ainda não conseguia pensar racionalmente, quando estacionei o carro em frente a casa dos meus pais e saltei.

Eles estavam na sala e pude ver que meu pai falava ao telefone, minha mãe ainda tinha marcas de choro no rosto.

–Como estão as coisas aqui? – indaguei.

–Como poderia estar? Estamos em choque ainda...

–Eu sei. Com quem papai está falando?

–Com Jasper. – Carlisle desligou e respondeu. – Ele e Alice estão voltando o mais breve possível. Também estão passados com tudo.

–Emmett ficou com Rosalie.

–Ainda bem que ela voltou... Tudo isto é tão triste. – Esme suspirou.

–E onde está Bella? – indaguei, e eles trocaram um olhar.

–Nós pedimos que ela fosse embora, Edward. – Carlisle respondeu.

–O quê?

–Será melhor, filho.

–Vocês não deveriam ter feito isto!

–Mas o que poderíamos fazer? – Esme disse. – Como ela podia ficar aqui ainda depois de tudo?

–Ela é a mãe das crianças.

–Ela deu as crianças a Rosalie. – Carlisle falou com cuidado.

–As duas mentiram o tempo inteiro!

–Sim, mas isto não ameniza o fato de que Bella sempre teve a intenção de dar os bebês. Rose nunca devia ter mentido, dizendo que eram dela. Devia apenas tê-los adotados legalmente...

–Sim, isto todos nós sabemos, mas a questão é que estes bebês são meus agora também!

–Então você vai tirá-los de Emmett e de Rosalie?

Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado.

Sim, o que eu ia fazer?

Eu não tinha a menor ideia.

–Eu não sei... eu não consigo pensar em nada agora, mas... acho que eu deveria ficar com eles sim. Rosalie está totalmente desequilibrada, é triste dizer isto, mas é verdade. Não é natural fazer o que fez, inventar toda esta mentira... Como posso deixar os bebês com ela? – enquanto falava a decisão ia se delineando em minha mente.

Sim, eu não podia deixar os bebês ali.

Eles iriam comigo.

–E Bella também vai. – falei, chocando meus pais.

Eu me levantei.

–Edward, pense bem...

–Eu já decidi, eles vão comigo.

Eu subi as escadas e enquanto ia para o quarto dos bebês, tudo parecia simples e claro agora.

Eu não saberia dizer o que aconteceria daqui pra frente, mas aqueles bebês eram meus filhos e iriam comigo.

E Bella era mãe deles.

E por mais que só estivesse naquela casa como babá, fora ela quem criara os bebês até agora.

Eu não sei se a perdoava pela mentira.

Mas agora teríamos que pensar pelos bebês.

Abri a porta do quarto e entrei.

E então estaquei.

O quarto estava vazio.

Nem os bebês nem Bella estavam ali.

Fui até o quarto dela e também estava vazio.

De repente uma desconfiança gelada me dominou.

Eu abri o guarda roupa.

Vazio.

Voltei para o quarto dos bebês gritando por Esme e Carlisle que me encontraram lá.

–Bella foi embora.

–Já? Não a ouvimos sair. – Esme murmurou.

–Cadê os bebês? – Carlisle indagou.

–Bella os levou. – exclamei.

Bella tinha fugido levando os gêmeos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella**

Eu estava em casa.

Foi a primeira coisa que senti quando vi a placa que indicava que eu estava entrando em Forks naquela manhã.

Forks ainda era a mesma cidade fria e cinzenta que eu me lembrava.

Mas pela primeira vez eu não tive tempo de lamentar.

Eu estava em fuga.

Pelo espelho retrovisor, relanceei o olhar preocupado para o banco de trás.

Os gêmeos dormiam tranqüilos em suas cadeirinhas.

Senti meu peito se apertando de medo e preocupação.

Ainda me perguntava se estava agindo certo, levando os bebês comigo.

Mas como poderia ser diferente?

Eu não podia deixá-los para trás.

Eram meus filhos e mesmo sabendo que eu tinha aberto mão deles mesmo antes de nascerem, as circunstâncias tinha mudado drasticamente.

E a principal delas era que Rosalie não tinha a menor condição de ser mãe deles agora.

Nunca tivera, uma voz incômoda sussurrou dentro de mim.

Respirei fundo, enquanto o carro percorria as ruas úmidas e silenciosas àquela hora da manhã.

Eu lamentava realmente que fosse assim.

Ainda me lembrava de como ela chorava ao contar que nunca poderia ter filhos, quando nos conhecemos naquela clínica.

Em como ela parecera animada e feliz ao dizer que podia cuidar do meu bebê.

E eu acreditava que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Mas não podia estar mais errada.

A começar pela farsa que Rosalie armara. Naquele momento eu devia ter recuado, devia ter assumido os riscos e dado as costas a Rosalie.

Mas eu ainda concordara, ainda acreditara que ela fazia isto porque queria o melhor para os bebês.

E eu tinha que acreditar que eu tomara a decisão de apoiá-la naquela farsa pelo bem dos bebês também.

E depois, Rosalie se mostrara totalmente despreparada para cuidar deles.

Infelizmente, em vez de tomar isto como um alerta de que ela nunca seria uma mãe que eles mereciam, eu a apoiara mais uma vez, ficando em sua casa como babá, achando que aquilo bastava.

Bastava para eles, que teriam os cuidados necessários e bastava para mim, que poderia ficar perto deles.

No fundo acho que eu sempre soube que Rosalie era péssima mãe. Sempre soube que ela os queria na verdade para completar sua ideia errônea de família feliz e completa.

Ela queria ter e exibir esta família.

Mas não assumir todas as responsabilidades que isto implicava.

E eu aceitara tudo.

Porque me convinha, esta era a verdade.

Eu fui tão errada quanto Rosalie.

E estava pagando por isto.

Mas os bebês não tinham culpa. E agora eu precisava fazer o melhor por eles de verdade.

O problema era que eu ainda não tinha certeza se fugir do jeito que eu tinha feito, fora o melhor caminho.

Deixar Edward.

Me deixava com uma certa dor na consciência.

Afinal, ele era o pai dos bebês.

E eu o enganara.

E agora fugia.

Só estava dando mais motivo para ele me odiar ainda mais.

E isto me matava um pouquinho.

Mas era tarde para qualquer arrependimento agora.

Eu tinha tomado a única decisão que me cabia no momento, que era não me separar dos meus bebês.

E se eles estivessem comigo e em segurança, eu podia agüentar qualquer coisa.

Até a ira do meu pai, pensei, com um calafrio de medo, ao estacionar o carro em frente à residência do chefe Swan.

Olhei de novo para os bebês no banco de trás e respirando fundo saí do carro, caminhando com passos pesados como chumbo até a porta da frente.

Ainda era tudo como me lembrava e isto acrescentava uma nostalgia agridoce ao pavor que estava sentindo ao iminente encontro com meu pai.

Eu não tinha mais chave, ou deveria ter, mas depois de tanto tempo sem aparecer, não fazia nem ideia de onde poderia estar, então eu bati e esperei.

Mas não ouvi nenhum movimento dentro da casa.

Ainda era muito cedo para meu pai ter ido para a delegacia, mas caminhei até a garagem e verifiquei que realmente o carro de polícia não estava ali.

Suspirando pesadamente eu voltei para o carro.

Sophie tinha acordado e choramingava. Eu não poderia ficar ali, mas também não queria ter que encontrar meu pai na delegacia.

O que eu tinha que falar e mostrar pra ele era muito particular.

Dei partida no carro novamente e prossegui. Ainda havia um lugar para ir, e eu senti um mistura de saudade e apreensão ao descer do carro e bater a porta da casinha vermelha em La Push.

–Bella? – Jacob arregalou os olhos muito surpreso ao me ver e eu dei um sorriso contido.

–Este ainda é meu nome.

Então ele sorriu também e no minuto seguinte me vi erguida num abraço apertado.

–Mas isto sim é um milagre! Bella Swan aparecendo por estas bandas! – ele disse ao me soltar, ainda rindo.

Eu dei de ombros.

–Eu sei...

–E ai? O que está fazendo aqui? Avisou seu pai que vinha? Ele viajou com meu pai ontem, acho que não deve estar sabendo que ia aparecer...

Eu mordi os lábios com força ao ouvir aquilo.

–Viajou?

–Sim, eles foram pescar, devem voltar daqui a alguns dias...

Eu quase soltei um gemido desalentado, porque estas viagens de pesca de Charlie e Bill realmente podiam durar dias e a gente nunca sabia onde eles se enfiavam.

–Bella, o que foi? Parece contrariada...

–Eu precisava fala com meu pai...

–Devia ter ligado e avisado que estava vindo, com certeza ele não teria viajado!

–Sim, eu sei, mas... eu vim de repente... era urgente...

Jake franziu a testa.

–O que está acontecendo, Bella, algum problema?

–Sim, um problemão. – murmurei.

Ele olhou para o carro atrás de mim e então eu me lembrei que não estava sozinha e precisava tirar os gêmeos do carro.

–Nossa, que carrão! Você viajou de carro desde Chicago? Está louca, Bella?

–Jake, eu posso te explicar tudo com calma, mas agora preciso que me ajude. – falei indo para o carro e Jake me seguiu.

Abri a porta traseira e ele soltou um som abafado de surpresa.

–Mas o que é isto? São bebês?

Eu quase ri da pergunta, se não estivesse tão preocupada, enquanto retirava o cinto da cadeirinha que segurava Noah, que resmungava. E o coloquei no colo de Jacob.

– Bella, você viajou a noite inteira com estes bebês no carro...?

Eu acabei de retirar Sophie e encarei Jake.

–Jake, juro que te explico tudo, mas podemos entrar agora? Está frio aqui fora e eu preciso cuidar deles.

Jacob não protestou enquanto entrávamos na casa e então me fitou por cima da cabeça loira de Noah.

–Bella, pelo amor de deus, que diabo está acontecendo? O que está fazendo aqui com estas duas crianças? São os bebês que você cuidava lá em Chicago? Os filhos dos Cullens? – indagou ainda estupefato.

–Sim, são. – respondi. – Mas são meus filhos.

Jacob franziu a testa, confuso por um momento e então riu.

–Como assim?

Eu respirei fundo.

–Noah e Sophie são meus filhos.

Jake ainda parecia aturdido.

–Que diabo está falando, Bella?

–O que você ouviu.

–Mas estas crianças não podem ser seus filhos, que absurdo é este? Está usando drogas ou algo assim, Bells? Meus Deus, eu falei pro seu pai que esta sua história de largar a faculdade e virar babá estava esquisita!

–Jacob, agora você que está sendo absurdo! Me escute por um momento!

–Estou escutando e você está dizendo que estes bebês são seus... Bella, você roubou estes bebês?

–Não roubei! São meus filhos! – gritei e então Noah começou a chorar, eu coloquei Sophie no sofá e peguei Noah do colo de Jake.

–Jake, por favor, pode ir até o carro e pagar as malas que estão lá? Eu vou te contar toda esta história, mas antes preciso cuidar deles.

Jake foi até o carro e voltou com as sacolas, e estacou muito pálido ao me ver amamentando Noah no peito.

–Jesus Cristo, Bella , então é verdade?

Eu suspirei.

–Sim, é.

–Mas como é possível?

Respirei fundo e contei toda minha história a Jacob Black.

Os gêmeos já estavam devidamente alimentados e trocados, quando finalmente terminei de contar toda a história a Jacob, que me encarava estupefato.

–Bella, eu nem sei o que dizer... – murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

–Deve estar decepcionado comigo, não é?

–Eu ainda estou chocado, na verdade...

–Sinto muito. Eu sei que errei muito...

–Sim, você tem razão. E de todos os erros, Bella, o pior deles foi deixar se envolver nesta armação da tal Rosalie Cullen, sinceramente!

–No começo eu não sabia... achei que ela fosse apenas adotá-los...

–Por que não procurou seu pai? Por que não pediu ajuda?

–Eu fiquei com medo. Sabe como é meu pai, acho que ele ia me matar.

–Ele é seu pai, Bella, claro que ia ficar furioso no começo, mas depois ia aceitar e não ia te virar as costas.

–Eu tenho sérias dúvidas...

–E sua mãe então?

–Minha mãe sempre me preveniu pra este tipo de coisa "Bella, cuidado, use camisinha!" Acho que ela ia pirar se eu contasse o que fiz.

Jake desviou o olhar, meio vermelho.

–Eu ainda não consigo imaginar você numa festa daquelas e...

–Jake, não quero falar sobre isto, ok?

–Bom, nem eu. – ele suspirou e olhou os bebês, que brincavam com seus mordedores no sofá. – E agora você deu a louca e fugiu com eles.

–Não tinha outro jeito. Eles me mandaram embora, Rose cortou os pulsos e Edward...

–Este tal Edward é um filho da puta de não ficar do seu lado, se você é a mãe verdadeira dos bebês.

–Eu nunca estive em alta conta com o Edward... Ele nunca pensou o melhor de mim. E descobrir que eu escondi os bebês e ainda armei junto com a irmã dele para ludibriar toda a família... só piorou tudo.

–E agora, o que vai acontecer?

–Eu não sei... eu só pensei que se tinha que ir embora, meus bebês iam junto. Não posso mais deixá-los pra trás.

Jacob sorriu.

–São bonitinhos.

Eu sorri também, passando meus dedos pelos cabelos ralos de Noah que levantou o olhar castanho para mim com um sorriso.

–Eles são tudo pra mim.

–Devia ter pedido ajuda, Bells. – Jake murmurou. – Eu ia te ajudar, sabe disto, não é?

Eu o fitei tristemente.

–Eu estava envergonhada. Não queria que se decepcionasse comigo também.

–Você é minha melhor amiga, isto nunca ia acontecer.

Eu abaixei o olhar, sentindo vontade de chorar.

Sim, Jacob tinha razão.

Eu deveria ter confiado nas pessoas que me conheciam a vida inteira. Devia ter pedido ajuda a eles.

E não a uma estranha como Rosalie Cullen.

E agora era tarde.

–Bom, você pode ficar aqui, até seu pai voltar. – Jacob disse se levantando. – Vou fazer café da manhã para você.

Eu o segui para a cozinha.

–Jake?

–Sim?

–Obrigada.

Ele riu abrindo a geladeira.

–Ter você aqui me lembra dos velhos tempos...

Eu sorri tristemente.

Sim, velhos tempos. Eu também sentia saudade agora.

De ser jovem e inocente.

Aquele tempo estava perdido para mim.

–Ainda tenho aquelas motos, se precisar...

–Jura?

–Mas agora é uma mãe careta...

Eu ri dando um soco em seu ombro.

–Cala a boca e deixa que eu faço este omelete!

As horas passadas com Jake eram fáceis.

Exatamente como quando éramos adolescentes.

Eu podia fingir que tudo era simples de novo.

Mas infelizmente nada mais era.

A presença dos bebês enchendo a casa, com seu riso ou seu choro, era a prova disto.

E às vezes eu sentia aquele aperto no peito, me perguntando o que estaria acontecendo em Chicago...

O que estaria acontecendo com Edward.

Mas tentava não pensar.

Eu só podia me preocupar com o agora. Em trocar as fraldas dos bebês, em alimentá-los. Em colocá-los para dormir.

Mas mesmo assim, naquela noite, depois deles dormirem, eu permaneci acordada por um longo tempo, ouvindo o barulho das ondas batendo na praia.

E me preocupando com o amanhã.

Em o que eu diria pro meu pai.

E se os Cullens estavam me procurando.

O medo era meu companheiro constante agora.

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, os bebês não estavam na cama.

Levantei de um pulo, preocupada, e ouvi a risada de Jacob na sala ao me ver.

–Calma, Bella, parece que vai morrer!

–Meu Deus, Jacob, quase morri do coração! – falei me agachando no tapete onde Jacob estava com os bebês.

–Eles estavam acordados quando passei no quarto do meu pai para ver se estava tudo bem. Ai os trouxe pra cá, para que você pudesse dormir mais um pouco.

–Podia ter me acordado. – murmurei, ainda sentindo meu coração disparado.

Sophie estendeu os bracinhos para mim e eu a peguei.

Jacob riu se levantado.

–Você precisava descansar... – ele parou de repente e foi até a janela. – Bella, tem um carro desconhecido se aproximando.

Desta vez meu coração parou. E eu me levantei de um pulo, indo até a janela, a ponto de ver o carro parar a poucos metros de distância e eu reconhecer o motorista.

Coloquei a mão na boca para conter um grito de horror.

–Você conhece? – Jacob me fitou em alerta.

–É Edward...

Jacob agiu rápido e pegou os gêmeos do chão, os levando para o quarto e eu o segui.

–Fique aqui e tente mantê-los em silêncio.

–Ele não pode me encontrar aqui... – murmurei.

–Não se preocupe. Eu não deixarei ele entrar.

Jacob se afastou quando ouvimos a primeira batida na porta.

Eu mal respirava quando o ouvi abrir.

–Você é Jacob Black.

Fechei os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Edward.

Um misto de vários sentimentos se engalfinhando dentro de mim.

–Sim, posso ajudar? – ouvi Jacob falar calmamente.

–Eu estou procurando por Isabella Swan.

Mordi os lábios com força.

–Bella?

–Sim, Bella. Eu estive na casa do pai dela, Chefe Swan, não é? Mas não encontrei ninguém, então fui até a delegacia e me disseram que ele viajou com Billy Black, que morava aqui com Jacob Black e que você e Bella são amigos.

–Sim, nos fomos amigos... mas por que está procurando por ela aqui? Bella mora em Chicago agora. Já faz anos que não aparece por aqui.

–Ela saiu de Chicago.

–E quem é você?

–Sou Edward Cullen.

–Ah, acho que já ouvi o pai dela comentar que ela trabalha para a família Cullen, mas ainda não entendi por que está procurando a Bella...

–Bem... Tem certeza que ela não está aqui?

Jacob riu.

–Acho que eu saberia se ela estivesse. Mas não, não vejo Bells há tempos.

–E nem ficou sabendo se ela veio para cá, se por acaso viajou com o pai dela?

–Não, meu pai e Charlie viajaram há dias, estão pescando e nem sei quando voltam, talvez daqui algumas semanas.

–Semanas? Me disseram que ele volta em dias.

–Quem sabe? Pode ser. Mas eu posso ajudá-lo em mais alguma coisa, Cullen?

–Eu preciso mesmo encontrar a Bella. Eu já estive na casa da mãe dela em Phoenix, mas a mãe dela também não sabe de nada.

Mordi os lábios com força ao ouvir isto. Imaginando o que minha mãe estaria pensando agora.

–Eu gostaria de ajudá-lo. Aliás, está me deixando preocupado agora também. Por que está procurando ela? Algum problema?

Pude sentir a hesitação de Edward.

–Eu preferia falar apenas com o pai dela sobre isto.

–Tudo bem, se quiser deixar seu telefone, eu peço para ele ligar quando voltar.

–Bom, se você ficar sabendo algo da Bella, pode entrar em contato?

–Claro.

Ouvi passos de Edward se afastando e tentei avaliar o que estava sentindo

Era alívio.

Mas também era pesar.

E por um momento eu quis sair daquele quarto e ir atrás dele.

Mas me contive. Ele ainda era um Cullen.

E eu não podia arriscar que ele quisesse tirar os bebês de mim.

Então tentei de novo acreditar que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa ao ouvir o barulho do carro se afastando.

Ainda se passaram alguns minutos até que Jacob entrasse no quarto.

–Ele já foi.

–Eu sei. – murmurei abatida.

–Ele pareceu preocupado, Bella... talvez... se conversasse com ele...

–Não posso confiar nele. Juro que eu queria poder... – minha garganta se fechou, mas antes que eu pudesse continuar lamentando, me lembrei de algo e me levantei, indo procurar meu celular.

Eu precisava falar com a minha mãe.

Como eu desconfiava, meu celular estava desligado, e quando eu o liguei, havia várias ligações.

Da casa dos Cullens.

E de minha mãe.

Disquei o número dela com as mãos trêmulas.

–Bella, pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo? – foram suas palavras desesperadas assim que atendeu.

–Calma, mãe...

–Calma? Me pede calma? Um tal de Edward Cullen esteve aqui ontem dizendo que você não só fugiu da casa dos Cullens com os bebês que tomava conta, como também na verdade era mãe deles! Bella, pelo amor de Deus, diz que isto tudo é mentira!

Fechei os olhos com força.

–Não, mãe, é tudo verdade.

–Como assim? Bella, isto é loucura, não pode ser...

–Mãe, fique calma e deixa eu falar. Acho que já está na hora da senhora saber toda a verdade.

Eu deveria saber que não seria fácil contar tudo para minha mãe. E não foi.

Ela chorara. Gritara. Me xingara.

E eu também chorei e me senti mais mal do que nunca.

–Bella, como pode fazer tudo isto? E não contar nada pro seu pai e nem pra mim...

–Me desculpa, mãe...

–E onde você está agora?

–Na casa do Jacob em Forks. Vim procurar Charlie, mas ele está viajando com Billy Black.

–Por que diabos não veio para cá?

–Não queria envolvê-la nisto.

–Bella, eu sou sua mãe! Deveria ter me envolvido nisto desde o dia que descobriu que estava grávida! Eu jamais teria deixado se envolver em toda esta confusão!

–A senhora teria preferido que eu fizesse o aborto, não é?

–Eu teria aceitado qualquer decisão, se fosse tomada com maturidade! E não teria deixado você dar o filho pra uma maluca que engana a própria família!

–Me desculpa, mãe...

–Bom, não adianta lamentar seus erros agora, não é? Coloque estas crianças no carro e venha pra casa.

–Mas...

–Não pode ficar aí na casa do Jacob Black! E sabe Deus quando seu pai volta!

–Mas o Edward esteve aí...

–Sim, mas não vai voltar, já sabe que não está aqui. E quando estiver em segurança, nós pensaremos no que fazer.

–Eu não sei, mãe...

–Bella, eu vou te ajudar, filha. Venha para casa, querida.

Senti lágrimas quentes no meu rosto e uma sensação reconfortante em meu peito.

–Sim, mãe, eu vou pra casa.

Eu desliguei e enxuguei o rosto.

Jacob me encarava.

–Eu vou pra Phoenix.

–Não, nem pensar.

–Eu preciso. É melhor que eu fique com a minha mãe.

–Bells, não pode viajar sozinha com as crianças.

–Eu já viajei até aqui.

–O que foi uma loucura da sua parte. Se insiste em ir, eu vou com você.

–Jake...

–Já está resolvido. Eu vou apenas da um pulo na cidade, vou sondar se está tudo bem, se o tal Cullen causou algum estrago... E se estiver tudo seguro, nós viajamos amanhã de manhã, tudo bem?

–Tudo bem.

Jacob voltou horas depois, dizendo que Edward estivera perguntando de mim pela cidade, mas que tinha partido no começo da tarde.

–Será mesmo que ele desistiu?

–Pode ser. Deve ter visto que não está aqui. Mas vamos ficar espertos. Vamos partir à noite, tudo bem?

–Certo.

Jacob pegou sua jaqueta e a chave da moto de novo.

–Eu vou deixar tudo da oficina acertado com o Jared pra gente partir, ok?

–Sim...

Ele se aproximou e tocou meu rosto.

–Não se preocupe, Bells. Vai dar tudo certo.

–Eu quero acreditar em você...

Ele sorriu.

–Será como nos velhos tempos, mas sem motos... e com bebês.

Eu sorri.

–Obrigada por tudo de novo, Jake.

–Amigos são pra estas coisas, Bells.

E ele partiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu fiquei olhando pela janela, e quando a moto estava fora de vista, eu voltei para o quarto e peguei as coisas dos bebês e coloquei no porta-malas.

Depois voltei e pegueis os gêmeos, os colocando no carro.

E então, entrei no carro e parti.

Não podia envolver Jacob na minha confusão. E ele já me ajudara demais.

Eu iria sozinha encontrar minha mãe.

E depois, o futuro era incerto.

Já tinha anoitecido quando me pararam.

Eu viajava por algumas horas apenas.

No início achei que fosse apenas uma blitz normal e fiquei aliviada por ter lembrado de pegar os documentos do carro dos Cullens e minha carteira de motorista.

O guarda me parou, relanceando o olhar para os gêmeos no banco traseiro, enquanto examinava meus documentos.

Então se afastou por alguns minutos, falando com outro guarda, que falava num rádio.

Comecei a ficar preocupada, e minha preocupação se transformou em pavor quando ele voltou e pediu para eu sair do carro.

–Mas por quê...? – indaguei, abrindo a porta e saindo, e no minuto seguinte, eu estava algemada contra o capô do carro.

–Isabella Swan, está presa sobre a acusação de seqüestro de dois bebês.

Meu mundo desabou naquele momento.


	17. Chapter 17

Edward

Ela não estava em Nova York.

Assim como não estava em Phoenix. Ou Forks.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, me sentindo mais frustrado do que nunca.

Pensando se a decisão de ir contra a ideia da minha família de envolver a polícia fora acertada.

–Mas isto é seqüestro! – Esme dissera, enquanto debatíamos, preocupados sobre o que fazer após descobrirmos sobre a fuga de Bella com os bebês.

–Ela apenas foi embora, levando os próprios filhos. – rebati. – E ela foi embora porque vocês mandaram.

–O que podíamos fazer depois de tudo? Continuar mantendo-a aqui e pagando o salário de babá como se nada tivesse acontecido?

–Vocês foram precipitados! Se tivessem me esperado, nada disso estaria acontecendo!

–Calma, Edward. – Carlisle tocou meu ombro. – Não adianta ficarmos brigando agora. Precisamos pensar no que fazer, se não quer envolver a polícia, eu até entendo, mas como é que vamos encontrá-la?

–Bella não podia ter levado os gêmeos! – Esme murmurou angustiada. – Meu Deus, são só dois bebês!

–Ela é a mãe deles! Acha que depois de tudo o que fez, ficando aqui mesmo como babá, ela iria concordar em deixá-los?

–Ela concordou em dá-los a Rose, não tem mais direitos sobre eles.

–Rosalie não está mais aqui! – exclamei.

–Então o que faremos? Vamos deixar que os bebês se vão, sem saber onde estão?

–Não, eu vou encontrá-los.

–Como será possível, Edward? – Carlisle indagou.

Eu fui até o escritório e peguei o relatório do detetive e, como eu previra, lá tinha os endereços de onde Bella vivera com a mãe em Phoenix e com o pai em Forks.

Ela estava sozinha e com duas crianças. Eu poderia apostar que ela procuraria os pais para ajudá-la.

Eu tinha que acreditar nisto.

Mas Bella não estava em Phoenix e eu ficara genuinamente surpreso ao descobrir que sua mãe não sabia de nada sobre os bebês.

E quando não encontrei seu pai em Forks, me perguntei se talvez ele já não estaria acobertando a fuga de Bella, mas um empregado da delegacia dissera que Charlie Swan tinha viajado há alguns dias com um tal de Billy Black.

–Se está procurando a filha do chefe Swan, deveria ir até a casa de Jacob, em La Push.

–Quem é Jacob?

–Filho de Billy Black, ele e Bella são amigos de infância, e Jake sempre foi apaixonado por ela.

–Apaixonado? – indaguei, incomodado.

–É, coisa de adolescentes, mas Charlie sempre achou que Bella ia voltar um dia pra Forks e ia casar com Jacob.

Eu tentei ignorar um certo ciúme que me acometeu deste tal Jacob Black mesmo sem conhecê-lo e fui até sua casa, na esperança que Bella pudesse estar lá com os bebês.

Mas lá ela também não estava.

Talvez o velho na delegacia estivesse apenas fazendo fofoca e Bella nem considerasse Jacob Black tanto assim.

Havia uma parte de mim que sentiu alívio

Mas eu ainda precisava encontrá-la.

A cada hora que passava aumentava minha preocupação e angústia.

E agora eu estava em Nova York, procurando seus antigos colegas de faculdade, mas ninguém sabia de Bella há algum tempo.

E nem no antigo prédio onde ela morava com a tal Victoria sabiam dela.

A nova moradora também era estudante da universidade de Nova York e conhecera Bella.

–Bella foi a primeira a ir embora, faz mais de um ano. – disse. – E depois que a moça ruiva morreu, foi muito esquisito, parece que teve algo a ver com drogas, mas estavam falando muita coisa. Ela tinha um namorado estranho.

–Se chamava James, não é? – me lembrei do nome do relatório.

–Sim, ele ficou um tempo sumido, mas parece que voltou pra faculdade há uns dois meses...

–Você sabe onde ele mora?

–Não faço ideia, talvez consiga o endereço dele na faculdade.

–Ok, obrigado.

Eu sinceramente duvidava que Bella poderia ter procurado justamente James, eu tinha que ver todas as possibilidades.

E estava pegando o celular para ligar para a universidade quando ele tocou. Era Alice.

–Edward, ainda bem que atendeu!

–O que foi?

–Acharam a Bella.

Eu parei.

–Como assim? Onde?

–A Policia a encontrou ontem à noite, na divisa de algum estado, eles a trouxeram para Chicago...

–Espera, polícia? Quem diabos envolveu a polícia nisto?

–Esme e Carlisle que decidiram, eu falei que ia ficar bravo, mas... Pelo menos ela foi encontrada, Edward! Devíamos ter feito isto antes e...

Soltei uma imprecação.

Alívio e raiva se mesclando dentro de mim.

Finalmente Bella fora encontrada, mas pela polícia.

E eu mal podia imaginar pelo tipo de situação que ela estava passando.

–E os bebês?

–Estão bem, disseram. Estavam com ela no carro, claro, parece que ela estava em Forks mesmo e estava indo pra casa da mãe...

Então eu quase a encontrara, pensei, com pesar.

Será que ela estava escondida na casa de Jacob Black ou em outro lugar?

Me amaldiçoei por ter desistido de Forks tão cedo.

–Certo, eu estou indo pra Chicago agora.

Finalmente eu iria encontrar Bella e os bebês.

E tentar consertar toda aquela confusão.

Bella

Eu estava vivendo um pesadelo.

E queria desesperadamente acordar.

As últimas horas, desde que a polícia me algemara e eu fora acusada de seqüestro dos meus próprios filhos, estavam sendo uma tortura.

Eu gritara, horrorizada, pedindo que não me levassem para longe dos bebês, porque eram a minha principal preocupação e o policial parecia assustado e sem saber o que fazer.

E então ele ligara para seus superiores e depois de algumas ligações, ele permitiu que eu ficasse com os gêmeos, e isto porque eu duvidava que ele quisesse ficar responsável por dois bebês que agora não paravam de chorar.

–Para onde vão me levar? – indaguei, dentro do carro de polícia com os gêmeos.

–Temos ordem expressas para levá-la ao aeroporto, a senhora vai ser escoltada de volta a Chicago.

Isto devia ser ordem dos Cullens.

Senti um gosto amargo na boca.

Já deveria imaginar que eles não me deixariam impune.

Mas a presença de Edward me caçando pessoalmente em Forks me deixara a ilusão de que eles não tinham envolvido a polícia nisto.

Estava bem enganada.

E como podiam me acusar de seqüestro?

Eu sei que o que tinha feito não fora certo.

Eu deveria prever que os Cullens não iam me deixar em paz.

Mas eu queria apenas colocar tempo entre nós. Queria pensar num jeito de lutar com eles.

Lutar pelos meus filhos.

Agora era tarde.

E com o coração cheio de medo eu fui colocada num avião e pela manhã desembarquei em Chicago, diretamente para a delegacia de polícia.

E fora aí que o verdadeiro pesadelo recomeçara, ao me separarem dos gêmeos.

–Não pode levá-los, são meus filhos!

–São filhos de Rosalie e Emmett Cullen, pelos documentos deles. E a senhora os levou sem a autorização dos pais.

–Sim, mas porque eles são meus filhos biológicos.

–Está dizendo que eles foram adotados pelos Cullens?

–Sim... não... eu posso explicar tudo, mas por favor, tem que me deixar ficar com eles!

–Infelizmente isto não será possível. A senhora ficará aqui para depoimento e as crianças ficarão sob a guarda do estado.

–Não! – gritei, mas eles não me ouviram e então, depois de dar meu depoimento, eles me mantinham numa sala fechada, sob vigilância.

–O que vai acontecer agora? – indaguei a um policial.

–Estão aguardando os Cullens chegarem, sabe, você mexeu com gente importante...

Eu fechei os olhos com força.

Deus, o que será que ia acontecer? Os Cullens não podiam permanecer com aquela acusação ridícula. Eles sabiam a verdade.

–Sei que não acreditam em mim, e não faço ideia do que os Cullen inventaram, mas estes são meus filhos e qualquer DNA prova isto!

E eu tinha dito toda a história à polícia. Só não sabia se eles acreditaram.

Eu só queria ver meus filhos em segurança. Saber onde estavam, se estavam bem.

E eu já estava começando a enlouquecer de preocupação, quando de repente a porta abriu e Edward apareceu.

Eu fiquei sem fala por um momento, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo ali.

Se viera me fazer acusações. Talvez eu merecesse, afinal.

Mas então eu me lembrei que havia algo mais importante do que ficar me perguntando o que Edward achava de mim agora.

–Edward, cadê os bebês? Eles me deixaram aqui e... eles os levaram.

–Está tudo bem com eles, não se preocupe.

–Onde eles estão?

–Com minha irmã Alice, na minha casa.

Eu quase respirei aliviada. Estar com um dos Cullens neste momento era melhor do que com estranhos.

–Mas eles disseram que iriam ficar sob a guarda do estado e...

–Sim, eles bem tentaram, mas eu não ia deixar eles ficarem com estranhos.

–Mas... – eu me perguntava como ele conseguira isto, mas bem podia imaginar.

Afinal, os Cullens conseguiam o que queriam.

–O que interessa é que estão onde deveriam estar.

Eu mordi os lábios com força.

–Foi muito baixo sua família me acusar de seqüestro.

–O que você esperava? Não deveria ter levado os bebês, Bella.

–Sua mãe e seu pai me expulsaram! Acha mesmo que eu ia embora sem levar meus filhos? E nem venha com o discurso "eles não são seus filhos e sim de Rosalie", porque eu farei você engolir!

–Não, eu não faria isto.

–Não faria, mas deixou que a polícia me prendesse sob uma falsa acusação!

–Não é uma acusação tão falsa assim, os bebes são de Rosalie pelo menos na documentação.

–Mas vocês sabem a verdade, eu só os levei porque fiquei desesperada, não podia abandoná-los.

–Abandoná-los? Eles estavam na casa deles, com a família deles.

–E sem mim, não é? Afinal, o que minha pessoa interessa a vocês? Pra vocês eu sou apenas a mãe desnaturada que deu os bebês pra louca da sua irmã! E devem estar dando pulos de felicidade por me colocarem aqui! E ainda rezando pra eu que apodreça na cadeia e o pior é que eu até acredito que vão conseguir o que querem, afinal, os Cullens sempre conseguem, não é?

–Pare, Bella, me escute...

–Escute você! Eu não vou desistir dos bebês, entendeu? São meus filhos!

–São meus filhos também, alguma vez parou para pensar nisto antes de sair rodando com eles pelo país?

Sua voz era cheia de acusação e ressentimento e eu me encolhi.

–Sabe o que eu senti quando percebi que tinha partido com eles? Pra sabe deus onde? Sabe como eu me preocupei por não saber onde estavam, se estavam em apuros, se estavam em segurança?

–Eu... – respirei fundo, agora me sentindo culpada.

–Sua mãe... ela me disse que não se importava...

–Ela disse que não me importava com os bebês?

–Comigo, que você não se importaria comigo... – murmurei. – Eu achei que... ainda acho que... – o encarei. – Eu sei que deve me odiar, e que tem motivos. Não tenho nem como te culpar por me querer longe. Por ter colocado a polícia atrás de mim...

–Não fui eu que fiz isto. – ele parecia irritado agora. – Foram meus pais. Eu pedi que eles não envolvessem a polícia, eu quis eu mesmo te encontrar... Mas agora quase que concordo que eles estavam certos, pelo menos vocês foram encontrados.

–O que vai acontecer agora? – indaguei num murmúrio.

–Eu vim tirar você daqui. – ele disse gravemente. – Vamos pra casa.

Eu mal podia acreditar que finalmente ia ter meus bebês comigo.

O futuro ainda me parecia incerto e nebuloso.

Mas só o que me interessava no momento era ter meus bebês comigo e me certificar de que eles estavam bem.

O resto podia esperar.

O silêncio no carro era sepulcral e eu olhava a paisagem pela janela do Volvo prata, sem querer olhar para Edward.

Eu deveria me sentir agradecida por ele ter me ajudado a sair da cadeia.

Só de me lembrar a que ponto aquela situação chegara, eu sentia um arrepio de asco.

Os Cullens realmente extrapolaram.

E o pior era que, de certa forma, eles tinham razão.

Legalmente os gêmeos eram de Rosalie e Emmett.

E de repente eu me perguntei o que aconteceria agora.

Queria perguntar para Edward. Mas a tensão entre nós ainda era forte.

E mesmo agora, depois dele ter me tirado de lá e estar me levando para sua casa, eu ainda tinha dúvidas se ele realmente me entendia. Se me perdoava pelo o que eu tinha feito.

O carro parou na garagem e nós descemos em direção ao elevador. Me lembrei de quando estivera ali há algumas noites. Será que havia passado apenas dias? Parecia a anos luz de distância.

Tudo era tão diferente agora.

Tudo era tão incerto.

Mas eu me permiti um suspiro de alívio quando Edward finalmente abriu a porta do apartamento e eu vi os bebês.

Eles choravam, no colo de Alice e Jasper.

–Oh, finalmente! – Alice exclamou. – Não sei mais o que fazer, Edward, eles não... – então ela parou boquiaberta ao me ver – Ow... Bella? - E ela encarou Edward com uma pergunta muda no olhar.

E eu atinei que provavelmente eles não faziam ideia de que eu estaria ali.

Mas também a opinião de Alice e Jasper não me interessava no momento.

Eu me aproximei e estendi o braço. Sophie sacudiu is bracinhos em minha direção ao me ver, ansiosa, mas Alice hesitou, dando um passo atrás.

–Alice, pelo amor de Deus, deixa a Bella pegar a criança. – Edward falou exasperado, se aproximando e tirando Noah do colo de Jasper.

Mas Alice continuou com o rosto tenso.

–Mas... mas... Ela os seqüestrou e... que diabos ela está fazendo aqui, Edward? Carlisle e Esme sabem disto?

–Eles saberão quando você contar, agora dê Sophie para Bella.

Alice desta vez não hesitou e me passou Sophie e percebi que ela estava com a fralda molhada. Não era à toa que não parava de chorar e pelos berros de Noah, ele deveria estar do mesmo jeito.

Eu a aconcheguei junto ao peito e encarei Edward.

–Eu preciso trocá-los.

–Sim, eu te ajudo. – ele olhou para Alice. - Trouxe as coisas deles?

–Sim, está tudo aí como pediu...

Ele se afastou e eu o segui.

Ainda pude ouvir Alice e Jasper.

–Não acredito que Edward teve coragem de fazer isto! - Alice disse. – Isto vai virar uma confusão...

–Sim, prevejo problemas também...

Edward entrou num quarto no fim do corredor e eu arregalei os olhos ao ver várias coisas dos bebês ali, até os berços.

–Todas as coisas deles estão aqui... – murmurei boquiaberta.

–Alice é eficiente quando precisa. – disse, distraído.

Eu coloquei Sophie sob o trocador e Edward fez o mesmo com Noah.

–Sua irmã podia ser eficiente em trocá-los também. – murmurei irritada, ao ver o estado que estavam as fraldas.

–Sabe que ela não leva o menor jeito... Não devia ter deixado os bebês com ela, mas não tinha...

–Sim, eu sei. – respondi, me apressando em limpar Sophie.

–Me diga o que tenho que fazer, eu posso adiantar com o Noah. – Edward disse e eu o encarei, franzindo a testa.

–Não precisa...

–Eu quero ajudar.

Eu mordi os lábios, incerta, e então o instruí.

Noah deu algum trabalho e eu quase ri ao ouvir Edward soltar alguns palavrões.

E eu já havia trocado Sophie e a colocado no berço, bem mais calma, e tive que voltar para ajudá-lo. Edward ainda tentava sem sucesso colocar a fralda no bebê que batia as perninhas sem controle.

–Deixa que eu faço isto. – falei e Edward deixou de bom grado.

Eu terminei de trocá-lo rapidamente e o peguei no colo, aconchegando seu corpinho quente no meu peito.

–Achei que fosse mais fácil. – Edward disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Eu sorri e dei de ombros.

–É apenas questão de prática.

–Você faz muito bem.

Eu fiquei séria..

–Claro que sim. Eu cuido deles desde que nasceram.

–Eu sei. – Edward murmurou e então ouvi passos atrás de nós e me virei.

Alice Cullen estava ali.

–O que quer, Alice? – Edward indagou.

–Nós vamos embora.

–Sim... Muito obrigada por ter trazido as coisas dos gêmeos.

Ela deu de ombros.

–Ainda não tenho certeza se fiz a coisa certa...

–Você fez o que eu pedi. – ele respondeu secamente.

–Eu... – ela me olhou de soslaio e fitou Edward novamente. – Podemos conversar um instante?

Edward a acompanhou para fora do quarto.

Eu suspirei pesadamente.

Alice Cullen também me odiava agora.

Provavelmente todos os Cullens me odiassem.

Eu tentei não me importar. Mas era difícil.

Principalmente quando eles tinham o poder sobre os gêmeos.

Era eu contra os Cullens agora.

Mas será mesmo que eu estava sozinha? E Edward?

Abracei Noah com mais força, sentindo um frio gelado de medo percorrer meu corpo.

Até onde Edward estaria disposto a ficar do meu lado?

Edward

Alice me fitou quando chegamos na sala.

–Edward, que diabos está fazendo?

–Como assim o que estou fazendo?

–Trazendo a Bella para cá! Como se não bastasse tirar as acusações, ainda deixá-la perto dos bebês...

–Ela é a mãe deles.

–Mas Rose...

–Rose está num hospital agora, totalmente perturbada!

–Ela continua sendo a mãe deles.

–Mãe? Ela mentiu pra todo mundo! E vocês ainda acham que tudo deve continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido!

–Mas o que quer fazer? Bella deu os bebês pra Rose! Eu sei que Rosalie agiu muito mal mentindo! Mas isto não altera o fato de que ela e Emmett são os pais deles.

–Não são!

–Edward, você sabe que eu estou certa! Eu entendo você... é o pai biológico deles, mas... não pode simplesmente mudar tudo agora!

–Eu duvido que você me entenda! Nenhum de vocês está fazendo o menor esforço para entender! – exclamei irritado.

Eu já estava cansado de toda aquela atitude da minha família.

Jasper que estava em silêncio todo aquele tempo colocou as mãos nos ombros de Alice.

–Amor, vamos embora. Não há nada que possamos fazer.

Alice pareceu que ia insistir ainda, mas acabou pegando a bolsa e se afastando.

–Espero que repense suas atitudes, Edward. Pense na nossa família. Pense em Emmett. Ele também foi enganado. Ele também é pai destes bebês.

Alice e Jasper saíram e eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado.

Sim, eu sabia que havia razão em seus argumentos.

Rosalie não enganara só a mim.

Enganara a família inteira.

Enganara a Emmett. E ele estava criando os bebês como filhos dele.

Mas eu também era o pai daquelas crianças.

Eu as sentia assim agora. Podia parecer absurdo, mas era como eu me sentia.

Eles eram meus. E eu queria protegê-los.

E depois do que Rosalie fizera, apenas mostrava que ela estava perturbada para ainda poder continuar com aquelas crianças.

Fora sordidez demais. Mentiras demais.

Não havia como passar por cima e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os bebês permanecerem com Emmett e Rose.

Eu não podia ignorar o fato de que eu era o pai deles.

E Rose quisera tirar isto de mim. Jamais tivera a intenção de me contar a verdade.

Eu ainda sentia uma onda fria de ressentimento ao pensar nisto.

Cansado, eu voltei para o quarto e estaquei ao ver Bella sentada numa poltrona com Sophie no colo.

E ela amamentava no peito.

Por um momento eu não me mexi, apenas observando aquela cena meio surreal.

Bella tão mãe, enquanto sorria para Sophie agarrada em seu seio.

E de repente me permiti pensar em como Bella ficava naquilo tudo?

Ela também enganara e mentira.

Compactuara com as ideias absurdas de Rose.

Eu podia imaginar seu desespero ao se ver grávida e sozinha.

Eu podia entender que ela quisesse dar os bebês.

Mas participar de todo aquele jogo sujo de Rose fora errado demais.

E ela também não tivera a menor intenção de me contar sobre os bebês.

E mesmo assim, eu ainda a ajudara. A livrara das acusações de seqüestro.

A trouxera para minha casa.

Confiara os bebês a ela.

Porque no fundo, eu sabia que Bella podia ser o que fosse.

Mas ela era mais mãe daqueles bebês do que Rose.

E eu sabia disto mesmo antes de saber toda a verdade.

Eu sentia muito por Emmett.

Sentia até mesmo por Rose.

Mas Noah e Sophie eram nossos. Eram meu e de Bella.

E eu iria lutar por isto.

Bella levantou o olhar e me encarou, ficou vermelha, ao fechar a blusa e colocar Sophie em posição para arrotar.

–Me desculpe. – falei.

–Eu apenas... ela estava com fome... não sabia se Alice trouxe as coisas para fazer a mamadeira...

–Acho que sim... Não sabia que você os amamentava no peito.

Ela colocou Sophie, adormecida no berço.

–Sim, embora meu leite esteja rareando agora.

–É tão estranho que tenha feito isto o tempo todo. E ninguém desconfiou de nada. - falei com certo ressentimento. A mentira me envenenando um pouco.

Bella me encarou.

–Não havia porque alguém desconfiar de nada.

–Sim, você e Rose foram perfeitas nas armações.

Ela respirou fundo, desviando o olhar e empalidecendo.

–Bom, acho que não adianta ficarmos batendo neste assunto, não é?

Ela deu de ombros.

–Eu entendo sua revolta.

–Não sei se eu chamaria de revolta... acho que é... decepção.

–Eu sinto muito. – murmurou, me fitando. – Eu realmente queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

–Diferentes como? Que nunca tivesse concordado com as loucuras de Rose? Sabe que... talvez se não fosse assim, eu nunca teria te encontrado. E nunca teria sabido dos gêmeos.

–Se não fosse a Rose talvez eles nem existissem. – confessou e eu olhei para os bebês dormindo no berço.

Senti um dor no peito ao imaginar que eles poderiam não existir.

Era estranho como em tão pouco tempo, eles já parecessem essenciais.

–Talvez eu a agradeça por isto. Mas nunca por ter enganado todo mundo. Nunca por ter me enganado. – falei duramente.

A mentira de Rose ainda doía.

–Como ela está? – Bella indagou.

–Melhorando. – falei evasivamente.

–Que bom. – Bella cobriu os bebês.

–Vamos sair daqui. – falei.

Nós saímos do quarto e ela parecia estranhamente deslocada.

Perdida.

Cansada.

Me senti preocupado.

–Vá descansar. – falei. – Venha, há um quarto de hóspedes que pode usar. -completei.

E enquanto a levava para o quarto, me lembrei dos planos que eu tinha.

Planos que existiam em minha mente antes de saber da mentira, dos bebês.

Planos de levá-la comigo. De ficarmos juntos.

E ela não estaria num quarto de hóspede.

Estaria comigo. No meu quarto. Na minha cama.

Tudo isto parecia tão distante agora.

Nós parecíamos tão distantes agora.

Ela se virou para mim.

–Obrigada... Por me deixar ficar perto deles. – murmurou.

–Estou fazendo o que eu acho que é certo.

–Eu sei.

Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Quando eu voltei para a sala, meu celular tocou e eu não me surpreendi ao ouvir a voz da minha mãe.

–Edward, isto que a Alice contou é verdade?

–Sobre Bella?

–Sim, ela me disse que a levou pra sua casa.

–Sim, ela está aqui com os bebês.

–Isto é absurdo, Edward.

–Absurdo foi o que vocês fizeram! Eu falei pra não envolver polícia.

–Mas queria que a encontrássemos como?

–Isto só complicou as coisas.

–Quem está complicando é você, levando Bella e os bebês para sua casa.

–Isto está fora de discussão. São decisões minhas.

–Estes bebês são filhos de Rose e Emmett.

–Em cima de mentiras.

–Mas é precipitado o que está fazendo!

Eu respirei fundo.

Minha família não entendia.

Realmente não entendiam a gravidade da situação.

–Mãe, vou desligar, não adianta ficarmos discutindo por telefone.

–Mas...

Eu desliguei e na mesma hora a campainha tocou.

Me perguntei quem poderia ser e me surpreendi ao abrir a porta e ver Emmett.

Ele estava pálido e com olheiras.

Estávamos todos sofrendo, afinal.

–Oi Em. Entra.

Ele entrou e eu fechei a porta, o fitando.

–O que veio fazer aqui? – indaguei.

–Vim pedir para os bebês voltarem para casa.

Eu ri, um riso sem humor.

–Está brincando, não é?

–Não. Estou falando sério.


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18

–Não. - respondi por fim.

–Eles são legalmente filhos meu e de Rosalie. – Emmett rebateu.

–Pretendo que isto mude em breve.

–Está falando sério?

–O que você esperava?

–Esperava que você ficasse do lado da sua família, e não desta...

–Não continue! Acho incrível como todos vocês estão prontos para jogar a culpa desta confusão na Bella!

–Ela virou sua cabeça!

–Ela é a mãe dos bebês!

–Ela deu os bebês pra Rose! Ela queria abortá-los! Não estava nem aí...

–Cala a boca!

–Você precisa enxergar a verdade!

–É você que precisa enxergar a verdade! Rosalie mentiu pra todos nós. Mentiu pra você! E você ainda quer que eu aceite que continue com estas mentiras, agora está apoiando ela nesta loucura que inventou!

–Eu sei que ela errou, Deus, mais do que ninguém eu sei! Rose não precisava ter mentido. Eu teria aceitado que adotássemos estes bebês. Eu estou aceitando agora!

–Agora é tarde.

–Nós somos os pais que eles conhecem, Edward.

–Mas não são os pais de verdade.

–Ok, Bella é a mãe biológica e você o pai, mas o que isto quer dizer? Fomos eu e Rose que os criamos até agora!

Eu ri ironicamente.

–Criaram? Tinham três babás para mal chegarem perto deles, eu convivo com eles a menos de 24 horas e aposto que já sei mais de suas necessidades do que você que conviveu quase seis meses.

–Nós sempre demos o melhor!

–A noção de melhor de vocês não são as mesmas que as minhas.

–Você quer mesmo tirar os bebês de nós?

–Eles são mês filhos, Emmett. Não estou tirando de ninguém. É algo que é meu por direito.

–Está fazendo isto por ela, não é? Sempre esteve obcecado! Está pensando com a cabeça errada...

–Chega, Emmett! Isto não tem nada a ver com qualquer coisa que tenha havido entre mim e Bella. Há muito mais em jogo agora. São duas crianças que precisam de pais. E é isto que elas vão ter.

–Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de fazer isto, Edward, ficar contra sua família, prejudicar Rose, sua irmã...

–Rosalie é louca e agiu com leviandade o tempo inteiro! Ela sabia que estes bebês eram meus filhos e nunca sequer cogitou me contar a verdade.

–Ela não sabia...

–Sabia depois que voltei e mesmo assim continuou mentindo! E eu não sei como pode defendê-la!

–Ela é minha mulher e eu a amo! E ela está num hospital neste momento, e só quer os filhos de volta!

–Pois tenham os próprios filhos, ela não vai mais usar os meus!

–Está cometendo um grave erro, Edward. As coisas não vão ficar assim! Bella deu os bebês a Rose, nós somos os pais agora!

– Rosalie é a errada nesta historia. Os bebês não foram adotados legalmente. Os testes de DNA provam a quem os gêmeos pertencem. E eles são meus e de Bella, e não vão sair daqui.

–Esta é mesmo sua decisão?

–Sim, sinto muito Emmett. São meus filhos. E mesmo que todos vocês fiquem contra mim, é assim que vai ser.

–Esme e Carlisle estão decepcionados com você... Todos nós estamos...

–E eu estou decepcionado com vocês! Estão todos contra mim! E fui eu quem foi enganado! Estão pensando que Rose precisa ficar com estes bebês, apenas porque ela não conseguiu lidar com as conseqüências dos próprios erros e quis se matar!

–Devia pensar nela também, é sua irmã!

–Ela não pensou em mim quando me enganou. Rose só pensa nela mesma.

–E você só pensa em você mesmo também!

–Sinto muito Emmett. São meus filhos. E mesmo que todos vocês fiquem contra mim, é assim que vai ser. Agora por favor, saia.

Emmett se levantou.

–Sabe que podemos resolver isto na justiça, não é?

–Vocês podem tentar. Mas Rosalie errou. Temos provas e testemunhas. Eu já estou com um processo de paternidade, Em. É apenas uma questão de tempo dos gêmeos serem nossos legalmente.

Emmett saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Eu sentia como se o peso do mundo inteiro estivesse sobre minhas costas.

Era duro estar brigando daquele jeito com meu irmão. Estar me afastando de toda a minha família.

Mas, mais duro ainda, era pensar em me afastar dos meus filhos agora.

O celular tocou e eu desliguei. Sabia que era um dos meus pais, ou Alice.

E eu não estava mais a fim de falar com a minha família hoje. Não quando eles insistiam em serem irracionais.

De repente ouvi um choro vindo do quarto dos bebês e fui até lá.

Bella ainda não saíra do quarto e eu me perguntei se estaria tudo bem, porque ela sempre ouvia quando os bebês choravam.

Noah chorava no berço e eu o peguei.

E agora? Eu o embalei, batendo em suas costas, sem saber o que fazer.

–Ei, por que está chorando? - ele apenas chorou ainda mais alto.

Felizmente, Sophie parecia tranqüila no berço, agitando os pezinhos no ar.

Um problema a menos, pensei, saindo do quarto para buscar Bella.

Provavelmente ela saberia o que fazer para ele parar de chorar.

Bati, e como e ela não atendeu, abri a porta e perscrutei o quarto.

Bella dormia ainda de roupão e cabelo molhado, toda encolhida sobre a cama.

Eu não tive coragem de acordá-la.

Ela devia estar esgotada depois de todo o problema na noite passada com a polícia.

Noah estava parando de chorar agora, os olhinhos buscando Bella.

–É, Noah, vamos deixar sua mãe dormir. – eu a cobri e apaguei a luz, fechando a porta.

Noah agora tinha parado de chorar totalmente, como se entendesse a seriedade da situação.

Eu esperava que ele continuasse assim.

Era assustador vê-los berrando e não saber o que fazer.

Mas ao chegar no quarto e colocá-lo no berço, começou a choramingar de novo, desta vez acompanhado por Sophie.

–Vocês podiam colaborar e parar de chorar. – pedi passando a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado, mas obviamente eles estavam longe de me entender.

Será que o problema deles era fome?

Será que eles já comiam? Será que tomavam leite?

Eu pensei de novo em acordar Bella, mas não seria justo.

Então os tirei do berço e os coloquei no bebê conforto, levando para a cozinha.

Eles ainda choramingavam, mas pelo menos não estavam berrando, enquanto eu procurava as coisas que Alice tinha deixado ali.

Havia apenas vários tipos de mamadeiras, então provavelmente eles ainda só mamassem.

A questão era se eu saberia fazer uma mamadeira que prestasse.

Bom, eu podia tentar, não devia ser difícil, pensei, colocando o leite para ferver e depois nas mamadeiras.

E foi um alívio, quando um, e depois o outro, mamou e parou de chorar.

Não era tão difícil assim afinal, pensei, satisfeito comigo mesmo, os levando de volta para o quarto. Talvez eles dormissem agora.

Mas bastou colocá-los no berço e me preparar para sair do quarto, para começarem a chorar num coro quase ensaiado.

Suspirando, eu os peguei de volta e como passe de mágica o choro cessou.

Eu fui para meu próprio quarto e os coloquei na cama, e ri quando caíram para trás. Bom, agora eu sabia que eles ainda não tinham equilíbrio para ficarem sentados sozinhos, pensei, me sentindo meio idiota por não saber algo tão simples.

Depois de algum custo, eles estavam sentados sobre os travesseiros e eu liguei a tv.

–Gostam de futebol?

Não obtive resposta, mas também não estavam chorando, olhavam para a tv com olhinhos curiosos.

Peguei meu laptop para trabalhar. Eu ainda tinha que responder vários e-mails de trabalho e me perguntei até quando conseguiria lidar com aquilo.

A vida continuava lá fora. E minha volta ao trabalho estava programada para aquela semana.

Agora seria impossível. Eu teria que dar um jeito de conciliar tudo até que a questão dos gêmeos fosse resolvida.

E até lá eu esperava que a minha família tivesse colocado um pouco de bom senso na cabeça também.

Quando eu terminei, os bebês estavam finalmente dormindo.

Pensei em levá-los de volta para o berço, mas fiquei com medo de que acordassem chorando.

Então apenas os ajeitei na cama e apaguei a luz.

Bella

Eu acordei de repente.

A luz de um sol pálido adentrava pela janela parcialmente aberta e imediatamente eu soube que alguma coisa estava errada.

Abri os olhos e me sentei, olhando em volta, demorando a reconhecer onde estava num primeiro momento.

Mas logo minha mente clareou. Eu estava no apartamento de Edward. No quarto de hóspede.

E já era de manhã?

–Droga! – murmurei preocupada, me levantando e indo até Noah e Sophie.

Como é que eu podia ter dormido tanto e esquecido dos bebês?

Alcancei o quarto deles, mas não os encontrei lá.

–Edward? – chamei, intuindo que os gêmeos só podiam estar com ele.

E estranhei a tranqüilidade que sentia com aquilo.

Saber que os bebês estavam bem. Porque estavam com Edward.

Eu nunca sentira confiança total em ninguém com os gêmeos antes.

Nem com Rose e Emmett. Ou com Angela e Jessica.

A porta do quarto de Edward estava aberta e bastou eu olhar para dentro, para ver Noah e Sophie ali, deitados ao lado de Edward.

A televisão estava ligada em algum canal de esporte e eles estavam recostados em travesseiros, cada um segurando um brinquedo de morder todo babado.

E Edward estava sentado ao lado, concentrado em seu notebook.

–Bom dia. – ele levantou o olhar e me viu, um sorriso de lado no rosto perfeito.

Meu ventre se contraiu.

–Oi. – murmurei, meio sem graça.

Eu devia estar um lixo, com o cabelo que secara enquanto eu dormia e ainda usando um roupão amarrotado.

E Edward, embora parecesse que não tinha acordado há muito tempo, estava perfeitamente lindo, com seu cabelo deliciosamente bagunçado.

–Me perguntei se ia dormir o dia inteiro. – comentou divertido.

Eu mordi os lábios entrando no quarto e indo até os bebês.

–Devia ter me acordado! Eu tinha que cuidar deles.

–Eu cuidei, Bella, o que achou? – falou agora meio contrariado, enquanto eu checava a fralda de Noah e Sophie. Estavam limpas.

–Você os trocou?

–Claro, e dei mamadeira também.

Eu o encarei, estupefata.

–Como conseguiu fazer isto sozinho?

–Você consegue, deve saber.

Eu rolei os olhos.

–É diferente! Eu faço isto há meses e ontem mesmo você mal conseguiu colocar uma fralda!

Ele riu, coçando o cabelo.

–É, foi difícil, confesso. Acho que levei pelo menos umas duas horas com cada um.

Eu ri ao imaginar a cena.

–Ajudou eu encontrar estes mordedores... eles se distraem.

–Sim, as gengivas coçam por causa dos dentes que vão sair e eles gostam de morder.

–Eu também fiquei em dúvida se fazia mamadeira ou te acordava para amamentá-los, mas não quis te acordar.

–Podia ter acordado, mas tudo bem, eles tomam mamadeira também.

–Eles só tomam leite, não comem nada?

–Ainda não, daqui alguns dias eles fazem seis meses, então é aconselhável começar a dar outro tipo de alimento... – eu parei de falar ao ver que Edward estava olhando para baixo e fiquei vermelha ao ver que os bebês tinham aberto meu roupão.

Eu o fechei rapidamente, colocando os bebês de volta na cama.

–Bom, pode ficar mais um pouco com eles, enquanto me troco?

–Claro que sim. Eles gostam de futebol, acho. – Edward falou, e eu reparei que a TV estava mesmo ligada em algum jogo de futebol.

–É apenas o barulho da TV que distrai, Edward!

–Bom, pelo menos consigo fazer com que fiquem quietinhos para eu trabalhar.

Eu rolei os olhos, enquanto saía.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente, por um jeans normal e suéter e tentei dar um jeito no meu cabelo. Desistindo, o prendi num rabo de cavalo.

–Estamos aqui na cozinha. – segui a voz de Edward e um cheiro gostoso que vinha de lá

E o encontrei em frente ao fogão fritando algo.

–O que está fazendo? – indaguei, curiosa.

Noah e Sophie sorriram ao me ver, soltando gritinhos, em cima da mesa, em seus bebês conforto.

–Nosso café da manhã.

–Não precisava...

Ele riu, se virando e me oferecendo uma caneca, e o cheiro de café impregnou minhas narinas depois voltou à atenção para os ovos novamente.

–Sente e tome seu café, antes que esfrie.

De repente eu me senti meio estranha em meio aquela bizarra rotina matinal.

Era tão... Casal.

Meu estômago revirou.

Meu coração disparou.

Era esquisito. Era amedrontador.

Era estranhamente bom.

E lá estava eu, em pé no meio da cozinha.

Ouvindo o som de balbucios sem sentido dos bebês, enquanto mirava a nuca de Edward, que ainda vestia um moletom velho e uma camiseta branca que ficava injustamente muito bem nele. Bem demais.

Tudo parecia bom demais naquele momento e isto me assustou. Me deliciou.

Sophie choramingou quando o mordedor escapou de suas mãozinhas e eu voltei à realidade, me aproximando para devolver para ela.

–Pronto, bebê, não precisa chorar.

Edward se virou e encheu o prato a minha frente com ovos mexidos.

–Espero que goste de ovos. – falou. - Se não gostar posso ver se tem outra coisa.

–Não, tudo bem. Eu gosto. Não é nem um pouco saudável, mas, eu gosto. – respondi, começando a comer.

Edward sentou a minha frente, comendo também.

–Você é o tipo de garota saudável, Bella? – indagou entre divertido e curioso.

–Eu tento. Pelos bebês. Esta coisa de amamentação, a alimentação influi.

–Até quando você precisa amamentá-los?

–Eu quero amamentar até quando eu tiver leite, mas já está acabando.

–É engraçado que eu não tinha reparado... que seus seios estão maiores. - ele falou como pra si mesmo.

Eu ruborizei totalmente.

–Oh... Você não tinha visto meus seios antes. – Deus, como é que a conversa tinha chegado naquilo, eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando.

Ele sorriu. De lado. Como se lembrasse.

Não era só meu rosto que queimava agora.

Tomei um grande gole de café, não me importando que já estivesse morno e horrível e me levantei, levando o prato para a pia.

–Preciso dar banho nos bebês. Acho que isto você não fez, não é? – indaguei de costas, me ocupando em lavar o prato.

–Não, claro que não. Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como se faz isto. – falou ao meu lado e eu dei um passo para longe.

Distância. Era o mais apropriado agora.

–Deixa que eu lavo. – falou, pegando a espoja da minha mão.

Seus dedos roçaram nos meus.

Arrepio.

Dei mais um passo pra trás.

–Certo, eu vou levá-los pro banho então.

Peguei Noah e Sophie e quase corri dali.

Era melhor eu manter minha mente no lugar.

Manter meu corpo sob controle.

Aquilo não era um cenário de sedução.

Era uma conveniência. Apenas isto.

E na verdade eu ainda nem fazia a menor ideia de como as coisas ficariam, afinal.

Tudo ainda estava bem confuso em relação a quem teria direito aos bebês.

Não precisaria incluir aí mais confusão entre mim e Edward.

Então o melhor que eu fazia era manter o foco nos bebês. Era só isto que importava agora.

Pensando nisto, eu os coloquei no berço e enchi a banheira deles. Despi primeiro Sophie e a coloquei na banheira.

Edward entrou no quarto e observou, enquanto eu passava o sabonete por seu corpinho.

–Não tem medo? – indagou.

–Eu tinha antes. Mas não é difícil, quer tentar?

Ele se aproximou e segurou Sophie.

Ela sorriu pra ele, batendo os pezinhos e as mãozinhas na água, nos molhando.

–Eles estão começando a fazer isto agora. – falei, rindo.

Edward ainda parecia inseguro, segurando Sophie sob a água. Eu lhe dei o sabonete.

E ri de suas tentativas de manter Sophie quieta enquanto a ensaboava.

–Vou pegar Noah, enquanto você acaba com ela.

–Não me deixe sozinho aqui, Bella.

–Não seja bobo, está indo bem até.

–Ela está molhando tudo.

–Você se acostuma. – falei rolando os olhos, enquanto despia Noah e o levava pra banheira.

–Pode tirar Sophie e enrolá-la na toalha. Acho que enxugar você sabe, não é?

–Não sou tão inútil assim. – murmurou, tirando Sophie e fazendo o que eu tinha pedido.

Rapidamente, eu consegui dar banho em Noah e quando o coloquei no trocador, Edward ainda lutava com as pernas de Sophie.

–Ele parece mais calmo que ela. – Edward comentou ao me ver colocar a fralda em Noah.

–Você que não pegou o jeito ainda.

–Não, ela está me provocando. – eu ri do absurdo. – É sério, acho que é coisa de mulher mesmo. Olhe para Noah. Sabe que é preciso ficar quieto. É coisa de homem.

Eu ri mais ainda, lhe passando Noah, já trocado.

–Deixa que eu termino então, fique com Noah e vá fazer alguma coisa de homem!

Ele pegou Noah e eu acabei de trocar Sophie.

–Emmett esteve aqui. – ele disse de repente e eu o encarei, sentindo um arrepio de medo.

–E...?

–Foi ontem à noite. Você estava dormindo.

–O que aconteceu?

–Ele pediu para que os gêmeos voltassem para casa.

–E o que você disse?

–Claro que não. Eles não vão voltar, Bella. São nossos filhos, não são deles.

Mordi os lábios com força.

Uma torrente de emoções desencontradas me dominando.

–Mas eu... eu os dei para Rose... legalmente eles...

–Não há nada legal no que a Rosalie fez. Ela forjou todo o nascimento dos bebês. Você não assinou nenhum documento de adoção!

Eu voltei à atenção para Sophie, ajeitando suas roupinhas, tentando acreditar nas convicções de Edward. De que seria possível... que os bebês fossem meus de novo.

Que fossem nossos.

–Não está sendo fácil, Bella. Mas temos que fazer o que é certo agora.

–Eu sei. Eu só me pergunto... se é realmente certo. Rose e Em... Eles foram os pais deles até agora, mesmo com toda mentira da Rose... Isto não se apaga de uma hora pra outra.

–Eles são bebês, mal se dão conta do que acontece. E eles têm você. Você sempre esteve com eles, Bella, mesmo na teoria sendo apenas a babá, nunca deixou de ser a mãe deles.

Será que era por isto que ele me mantinha ali, perto dos bebês? Mesmo provavelmente me odiando pelo o que eu fiz, por toda a mentira que me envolvera, contra sua família, contra ele mesmo? Porque os bebês precisavam de mim, dos meus cuidados?

Me deu vontade de perguntar até quando... até onde aquela história iria.

Eu tinha medo da resposta.

E por mais que os Cullen tivessem ficado contra mim, eu ainda pensava em Rosalie e Emmett.

Eu me colocava no lugar deles.

–Emmett... pediu para ver os bebês? – perguntei.

–Não. – Edward respondeu amargamente.

E me senti mal.

–Eu sei. – Edward falou sombriamente. – Eu me sinto mal com isto também. A verdade é que se eu sentisse que Emmett ou Rose verdadeiramente se importassem... Eu acho que no final eu não teria coragem de tirar os bebês deles. – acrescentou.

–Nem eu. – murmurei.

Emmett queria os bebês. Rose os queria.

Os Cullens os apoiavam.

Mas até agora ninguém tinha pedido para ver os bebês.

Era triste.

Eu apertei mais Sophie contra mim.

Não, Edward tinha razão.

Eu me importava. Eu daria minha vida por eles.

E de alguma forma eu intuía que Edward também

Só o fato de ele estar brigando com toda a família por isto já provava o quanto ele os queria.

De repente o interfone tocou em algum lugar do apartamento.

Edward colocou Noah no berço e foi atender.

Eu senti um arrepio de medo, pensando que poderia ser algum Cullen.

Mas quando Edward voltou, ele me encarou.

–Quem é?

–Sua mãe está subindo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella**

Minha primeira reação foi de pânico.

Logo substituída pelo remorso.

Com toda aquela confusão eu tinha esquecido de avisar minha mãe, que estava me esperando em Phoenix!

–Droga, eu tinha que ter falado com ela. – murmurei.

–Bom, seja lá o que tem pra dizer, pode dizer agora, já que ela está aqui.

–E eu não faço a mínima ideia de como ela sabe que estou aqui! Eu estava indo para a casa dela quando a polícia me parou... – ainda sentia um mal estar ao me lembrar daquele momento terrível. – Meu primeiro pensamento foi ligar pra ela, mas não quis preocupá-la. Ela iria enlouquecer...

A campainha tocou.

Torci as mãos nervosamente olhando para Edward.

–Fique com os bebês, acho que prefiro conversar com ela sozinha.

E sem esperar resposta, eu saí do quarto e fui para sala, abrindo a porta para Renée.

E eu não sabia o quanto eu sentia a falta dela, até ela me abraçar forte.

–Me desculpa, mãe. – murmurei.

Ela se afastou, agora me encarando.

–Tem mesmo que me pedir desculpas! Eu estava te esperando em Phoenix, morrendo de preocupação e então você não aparecia! Liguei para Jake e ele disse que você já tinha saído há horas! Quase morri de preocupação mesmo! Por que diabos não me ligou? Por que não me disse que os Cullens tinham colocado a polícia atrás de você? E o que você está fazendo aqui justamente na casa de um Cullen?

–Calma, mãe! Eu vou te contar tudo. – fechei a porta. – Por que não se senta, deve estar cansada da viagem.

–Eu estou é querendo entender!

–Eu sei. Eu vou explicar.

–É bom mesmo, mas antes, onde estão os bebês?

–Estão no quarto... com Edward.

–Edward, é? O tal Cullen? Eu ainda não entendo nada disto! Mas tudo bem, pelo menos você está bem e eu quero ver estas crianças com meus próprios olhos!

–Sim, tudo bem. – murmurei ainda meio apreensiva.

Primeiro que eu tinha escondido tanto aquela história da minha mãe, que agora era muito estranho saber que ela ia conhecer os gêmeos e sabendo de toda a verdade.

E segundo que eu teria que apresentar Edward.

Eu levei minha mãe até o quarto onde estavam os bebês e entrei.

Edward estava sentado numa poltrona, mas minha mãe passou direto por ele e foi até o berço onde estavam os gêmeos.

–Oh meu deus, eles são enormes!

–Eles têm seis meses, mãe.

–Uau... ainda não acredito... que são realmente seus...

–E é difícil pra mim, acreditar também...

Eu olhei para Edward, que tinha se levantado e se aproximava.

–Olá, eu sou Edward Cullen.

–Sim, estou sabendo... – Renée falou, o medindo. – Eu gostaria muito de ter uma conversinha com você.

–Mãe, a única conversa que terá é comigo. – falei séria e encarei Edward. – Pode nos deixar a sós?

–Quer que eu leve os bebês?

–Não. – Renée falou. – Eu quero conhecê-los... acho que já passou da hora, não é?

Edward saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

–E então, o que está acontecendo aqui?

–Como soube que eu estava aqui? - indaguei.

–Depois que liguei para Jacob eu fiquei morta de preocupação, e então liguei para casa dos Cullens, claro.

–Não devia ter feito isto... Os Cullens me odeiam agora, nem sei como te deram alguma informação.

–Foi uma moça até simpática que falou comigo, Alice Cullen...

–Não devia ter feito isto...

–E queria que eu fizesse o quê? Deveria ter me ligado quando a polícia te parou.

–A minha primeira reação foi ligar mesmo, mas eu não quis preocupá-la, e depois eu tive que voltar escoltada pra cá e me separaram dos gêmeos na delegacia, foi um inferno, até Edward chegar.

–Edward? Ainda não entendo como pode estar aqui...

–Foi ele quem me tirou de lá.

–Mas eu achei que os Cullens...

–Sim, os Cullens que colocaram a polícia atrás de mim, não Edward! A senhora mesmo viu que ele foi atrás de mim pessoalmente.

–Sim, eu sei, mas ficar aqui...

–Ele é o pai dos bebês. E pra onde mais eu iria?

Renée franziu a testa.

–Está dormindo com ele?

–Mãe! - eu fiquei vermelha feito pimentão.

–Eu tenho que perguntar, porque, bom, já tiveram algo não é, estas crianças são a prova disto!

–Eu te contei como aconteceu...

–Sim, mas...

–Olha mãe, isto é particular, mas se que saber, não, não estou dormindo com ele! Não depois de tudo isto, pelo menos.

–Ah, então...

–Isto não tem importância agora. Eu e Edward não temos nada. Estamos aqui pelos bebês.

–Sim, e o que vai acontecer agora?

–Rosalie ainda está no hospital e os Cullen me odeiam, claro. Eles querem que os bebês voltem pra casa.

–Estão malucos? Você é a mãe deles.

–Eu os dei pra Rose, legalmente são filhos de Rose e Emmett

–Mas isto não foi legal! E ela é uma louca!

–Não fale assim, mãe.

–Vou falar como? Ela inventa todo este circo, mente pra todo mundo e depois tenta se matar quando descobrem, ela é desequilibrada sim!

–Mas ainda é a mãe deles de certa forma.

–Pelo o que você me contava, era você que cuidava mais destes bebês. E você é a mãe biológica, tem direitos! Não pode abrir mão deles.

–Eu não quero abrir. Não posso, mas... Não sei como as coisas vão ficar. Eu tenho medo.

–E este Edward, está do seu lado então?

–Não sei se do meu lado é a expressão certa. Ele quer os bebês. Está brigando com a família inteira por isto.

–Mas não pode também querer te tirar de perto deles.

–Esta não parece ser a intenção.

E quis dizer "pelo menos por enquanto".

Mas eu não fazia ideia de qual eram os planos de Edward a longo prazo.

–O importante agora é manter os bebês bem. – continuei. – Ainda não sei o que vai acontecer. O que os Cullen vão fazer... Mas queremos mantê-los conosco.

–É assim que tem que ser. São os pais verdadeiros. Vai dar tudo certo, Bella.

–Eu quero acreditar que vai dar. Eu errei demais já.

–Mas está fazendo a coisa certa agora.

Eu suspirei, passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Sophie, que sorriu pra mim, segurando meu dedo e levando a boca.

Eu queria mesmo acreditar estar fazendo a coisa certa desta vez.

Tinha que ser.

Ninguém tinha mais amor por eles do que eu.

Eu não podia deixá-los.

–Eles são tão lindos... – Renée comentou. – Posso pegá-los?

Eu sorri.

–Claro.

E Renée pareceu bem contente em segurá-los.

E fazer mil perguntas sobre como eles eram, do que gostavam.

–E você amamenta? – indagou de olhos arregalados, quando Noah choramingou e eu o levei ao seio.

–Sim, por enquanto, mas em breve acho que secará.

–Uau...

E pareceu natural ficar ali por horas, simplesmente compartilhando meus bebês com Renée. E eu percebi que gostava daquilo, que sentira falta de algo assim.

Acreditara que nunca seria possível um momento assim.

Mas agora era.

–E seu pai, ainda não está sabendo de nada, não é? – ela comentou em certo momento e eu senti um arrepio de medo.

–Não, mas com certeza vai saber.

–Até imagino que ele vai ficar doido... – ela suspirou, enquanto embalava Noah, todo sonolento e me encarou. – Sabe que pode contar comigo, não é? Se não quiser ficar aqui, se quiser ir pra Phoenix, comigo, podemos dar um jeito. Eu ficaria bem mais tranqüila com você longe destes Cullens.

Eu mordi os lábios, enquanto amamentava Sophie.

Sim, de certa fora a proposta da minha mãe era tentadora.

Mas havia Edward. Eu não podia simplesmente ir embora com os bebês e deixá-lo.

–Não posso. – respondi. – Além de toda a questão legal... ainda tem Edward.

–Sei... eu entendo. Talvez eu possa dar um jeito, tentar ficar aqui... mas Phil está numa época importante de jogos...

–Não mãe, pode voltar pra Phoenix, eu ficarei bem.

–Tem certeza? Eu posso dar um jeito...

–Não há nada que possa fazer agora. Eu estou em segurança, os bebês estão comigo e estamos lutando para que permaneça assim.

–Eu espero mesmo que tudo dê certo.

Eu coloquei os bebês no berço e me levantei.

–Eles vão dormir agora.

–Agora posso então finalmente conhecer melhor seu Edward?

Eu rolei os olhos, mas fiquei vermelha.

–Não é meu Edward... – resmunguei, saindo do quarto. – E a senhora deve estar com fome, acho que posso fazer algo...

Mas ao chegar na cozinha eu me surpreendi com o cheiro de comida pronta e Edward por ali.

–Você cozinhou? – indaguei surpresa, e ele sorriu.

–Achei de que deveria - e ele olhou para Renée – Espero que goste de carne..

–Sim, eu gosto. E espero que você cozinhe bem.

Edward riu.

–Aposto que sua filha cozinha melhor, mas faço o que posso.

–Espero mesmo que faça o melhor por ela. Porque esta sua família...

–Mãe!

–Não, tudo bem, deixa sua mãe falar, ela tem razão. - Edward me cortou. – Eu também estou decepcionado com eles.

–Bella pode ter errado em confiar na sua irmã maluca, mas...

–Mãe, pára...

–Mas ela está tentando consertar agora.

–Sim, eu também quero consertar esta situação. No que depender de mim estes bebês serão nossos agora.

Renée sorriu parecendo satisfeita e sentou à mesa.

–Que bom que esclarecemos isto, agora podemos comer.

Eu troquei um olhar com Edward, que parecia tranqüilo.

E tentei ficar tranqüila também.

Não falamos mais de assuntos polêmicos naquele dia. Renée era um poço de simpatia e futilidade quando queria e foi fácil esquecer que estávamos todos numa situação delicada.

–Quando precisa ir? – indaguei depois, quando estávamos de novo com os bebês.

Edward havia nos deixado sozinhas novamente, dizendo que tinha uns negócios para tratar.

–Eu tenho um vôo para hoje à noite.

Eu sorri a abraçando.

–Queria que ficasse mais, sinto sua falta.

–Eu também querida, ainda posso falar com Phil.

–Não. – eu a soltei. – Tem sua vida, mãe.

–E ainda pode deixar seu Edward e ir comigo.

–Não é meu Edward, mas não posso ir. Sabe disto.

–Tudo bem. Só espero que quando tudo isto se resolver, lembre-se de levá-los para me ver sempre.

–Claro que sim. – eu sorri, tentando ser confiante.

Mas era bem difícil.

Principalmente quando no começo da noite, minha mãe se despediu e foi embora.

Edward insistiu em levá-la ao aeroporto e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir.

A abracei forte e a deixei ir.

–Me liga todos os dias e já sabe, se precisar, volte pra casa.

–Boa viagem, mãe. – falei com vontade de chorar.

Eu estava com medo. Medo do futuro.

E de repente me sentia bem sozinha ficando ali, sem uma das únicas pessoas que confiava no mundo.

Mas eu tinha que ser forte. Por mim, pelos bebês e por sabe deus que luta teríamos que enfrentar.

Assim, enquanto esperava Edward, alimentei e troquei os bebês e fiz o jantar.

Era justo, já que Edward preparara o almoço.

E então, resolvi ligar para meu pai.

Me perguntava se ele já sabia de tudo, se tinha voltado de viagem.

Mas o telefone na sua casa não atendeu, então liguei para Jacob.

–Bella, o que aconteceu? – indagou, preocupado. – Sua mãe me ligou dizendo que não tinha chegado em Phoenix! E depois me contou que estava indo para Chicago porque a polícia tinha te prendido, pelo amor de deus, Bella, deveria ter me esperado.

–Calma, Jake, está tudo bem agora.

–Sim, sua mãe me falou que alguém na casa dos Cullens disse que você estava na casa do tal Edward com os bebês...

–Sim, estou.

E eu contei pra ele tudo o que tinha acontecido.

–Bels, você não deveria ter ido, devia ficar aqui...

–Não podia mais. De qualquer maneira, acho que foi melhor assim, eu estava errada em fugir com os bebês.

–Talvez concorde com você, mas ainda está aí, à mercê destes Cullens, que colocaram a polícia atrás de você, te chamaram de seqüestradora.

–Eu sei, mas está tudo bem agora. Ou por enquanto. – completei meio amarga.

–E você e este Edward...

–Jake, por favor. – sussurrei incomodada.

Mas não podia culpá-lo. Era óbvio para todo mundo que se eu estava na casa de Edward, que deveria haver algo entre nós.

E haveria?

–Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu me preocupo, Bells...

Eu respirei fundo.

–Está tudo bem. Isto... Eu e Edward... é o de menos agora. Eu quero apenas que a situação com os bebês se resolva.

–Sim, eu entendo. Apenas se cuide então. Eu estou aqui, caso precise fugir de novo.

Eu ri.

–Por isto que eu te adoro, Jake. – murmurei.

De repente eu levantei o olhar e vi Edward me encarando com cara de poucos amigos.

–Jake, preciso desligar...

–Tudo bem, Bella. Me mantenha informado, ok?

–Pode deixar.

Eu desliguei e encarei Edward.

–E então, minha mãe embarcou?

–Estava falando com seu amigo Jacob? – indagou friamente.

–Sim. – respondi evasiva, me movendo pela cozinha para servir a mesa.

–Ele era seu namorado?

Eu levantei o olhar, intrigada com a pergunta.

–Jake?

–Quem mais?

–Não! Da onde tirou isto?

Ele deu de ombros, enquanto nos sentávamos.

–As pessoas comentavam na cidade.

–Claro, esqueci que você foi me investigar. – falei irônica.

–Sim, eu precisava encontrá-la. Devia imaginar que seu amiguinho estava te escondendo! Devia ter insistido mais, mas não vi o carro na porta...

–Estava na garagem do Jake...

–Vocês armaram direitinho...

–Jacob apenas quis me ajudar. A culpa não é dele.

–Ele gosta de você?

–Claro, ele é meu amigo.

–Não, ele está apaixonado por você.

–Está falando bobagens. Eu e Jake somos amigos.

–Só isto? E agora, durante o tempo que ficou lá?

Eu comecei a me irritar.

–O que está insinuando? Eu não tenho nada com o Jacob! E está me irritando com esta conversa!

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecia que estava tentando se controlar.

–Me irrita pensar que fugiu de mim, que não confiou que eu ia ficar do seu lado nisto... e que confiou em outra pessoa.

–Eu sinto muito por isto. De verdade. Eu sei que fui precipitada. Mas o Jacob é meu melhor amigo, eu confio nele sim, mas é só isto. Nunca fomos namorados ou algo do tipo... Não que eu deva alguma satisfação pra você se tivesse sido. – completei ainda irritada com aquelas acusações. Por que ele ia ficar me acusando de ter algo com outra pessoa sendo que tinha a tal Tanya?

–Acho que tem razão. – ele disse por fim. – Você pode... ter namorado vários caras, e isto não é da minha conta.

–Não houve tantos caras assim. – murmurei.

–Não?

Eu dei de ombros.

–Apenas um... antes de você. – confessei. E nem sei por que dizia aquilo.

Edward realmente não tinha nada a ver com o que eu tinha feito na minha vida.

–E depois?

Eu o encarei, voltando a ficar brava.

–Posso perguntar o mesmo pra você então? Já que é o dia das perguntas idiotas!

–Ninguém. – ele disse e eu o encarei. – Não houve ninguém depois de você.

Eu engoli em seco, meu coração disparando de repente de algo que eu nem sei explicar.

Algo como... satisfação.

Era ridículo.

–Está falando sério?

–Por que iria mentir?

Eu dei de ombros, me levantando e levando o prato pra pia.

Apenas porque queria me afastar.

–E Tanya? – insisti.

–Não.

Eu mordi os lábios com força, tentando conter aquela onda de sentimentos dentro de mim.

Era uma mistura confusa de alegria, alívio e ansiedade.

Edward se levantou também e estava do meu lado, retirando a esponja da minha mão. Seus dedos tocaram nos meus. Senti um arrepio.

–Deixa que eu lavo, é justo já que fez a comida.

–Tudo bem. – murmurei.

Sabia que era a desculpa perfeita para eu me afastar, mas em vez disto eu peguei o pano de prato.

–Eu seco então.

Ele sorriu de leve.

Lutei para me lembrar como se respirava.

–Sua mãe é divertida.

Eu franzi a testa meio preocupada.

Me perguntando que tipo de conversa eles tiveram.

–Ela é sim... Mas espero que ela não tenha feito nada embaraçoso.

Ele riu ainda mais.

–Ela é sua mãe, claro que se preocupa. Ela me disse que iria me matar se eu magoasse você.

–Oh deus...

–E que eu era o primeiro cara que saía com você que ela conhecia.

Eu escondi o rosto no pano, gemendo. Ia matar Renée.

Respirei fundo e tentei soar normal, enxugando o último prato.

–Claro, eu nunca tive assim... um namorado, propriamente dito.

–Não? Mas e o cara que saiu antes de mim?

–Foi só um encontro... e enfim, nada memorável... Victoria tentava me arranjar encontro direto...

Edward ficou sério de repente e eu senti algo errado.

–Acho que não tive tempo de contar a você sobre sua amiga...

–O que foi?

–Victoria morreu, Bella.

Eu soltei o prato que se espatifou aos meus pés.

–O quê? Mas como... quando?

–Não se sabe direito, foi o detetive que descobriu isto. Dizem que foi overdose.

–Oh meu deus. – agora eu tremia inteira.

Eu e Victoria nunca tínhamos sido grandes amigas, mas saber que ela morrera... era horrível.

–Eu sinto muito, Bella.

–Oh deus... que horrível... era tão bonita, tão jovem...

Eu comecei a chorar e Edward me abraçou.

–Eu sei, sinto muito. – ele disse entre meus cabelos. – Não sabia que eram tão próximas.

–E não éramos. – murmurei. – Mas é triste saber que ela morreu. Não merecia isto. Eu nem sabia que ela usava alguma droga... é tão estranho...

–O detetive descobriu outras coisas, Bella;

Eu o fitei.

–Não sei se você sabe, mas ela era uma garota de programa.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa.

–Não, ela estudava comigo...

–Eu sei, mas ela também trabalhava para a agência onde... da onde saiam as garotas para aquela festa de máscara.

–Mas eu achei... ela me disse... que era uma matéria...

–Aparentemente não era só isto que estavam envolvidos. Ela estava com um político quando morreu, parece. Tudo foi abafado, o relatório consta que ela possivelmente teve uma overdose, mas não se sabe se foi bem isto. O que dizem na agência era que Victoria e o namorado, James chantageavam figurões, gravavam fitas comprometedoras, estas coisas, e Victoria pode ter sofrido uma retaliação.

–Oh meu deus. – murmurei horrorizada.

Será mesmo que Victoria e James estavam envolvidos com aquelas coisas?

E eu também estivera, pensei, sentindo meu corpo gelar.

Sim, se não era apenas para uma matéria que eu tinha ido até aquele clube...

Se eu não tinha colocado aquela câmera lá apenas pra isto...

Deus, era horrível demais de imaginar.

E agora Victoria estava morta.

–E James? – indaguei.

–Não se sabe dele. Eu estive no antigo apartamento de vocês e a nova moradora disse que ele sumiu, que estaria com medo.

–Isto tudo é horrível...

–Eu sei. E talvez deva se sentir aliviada de ter saído de perto deles.

–Sim... – murmurei. – Mesmo assim...

Edward segurou meu rosto, os dedos enxugando minhas lágrimas.

–Não pense mais nisto.

Eu sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente, respirando fundo, tentando parar de chorar por algo que fora trágico, mas que não tinha como ser mudado agora.

E então, mais calma, comecei a me dar conta de outras coisas.

Como as mãos de Edward em meu rosto, os dedos acariciando minha pele.

Ele estava tão próximo... que eu podia senti o cheiro único e delicioso que vinha dele.

Tão familiar agora... tão perfeitamente delicioso...

Me dava vontade de me aproximar mais.

De roçar nele.

Derreter nele.

Nossos olhares se encontraram por um momento, antes que ele descesse os olhos para minha boca. Meus lábios formigaram, ansiaram ao sentir os dedos dele agora os delineando e ofeguei, subitamente sem ar... enquanto um calor úmido se espalhava por minha pele, descia por meu ventre, se enroscava dentro de mim...

Então ouvi um pigarro.

E dei um passo atrás, assustada.

Alice Cullen estava na porta da cozinha e sorria, carregando várias sacolas.

E ao seu lado, nada mais nada menos que meu pai me encarava.


	20. Chapter 20

–Pai? – balbuciei surpresa, me afastando de Edward automaticamente.

–Sim, quem mais? - Charlie disse naquele tom que eu conhecia desde criança e que queria dizer que ele estava muito bravo comigo.

Eu nem precisei perguntar se ele já estava sabendo de tudo.

Se sua presença ali já não era um indício, sua expressão era a resposta.

–Como... o que está fazendo aqui? – indaguei, embora fosse óbvio. Acho que eu queria ganhar tempo.

–Jacob me contou tudo e eu tive que vim ver com meus próprios olhos! Embora eu ainda não esteja acreditando e espero que me explique toda esta historia de bebês. – ele falou a palavra bebês como um engasgo.

–Charlie apareceu lá em casa procurando a Bella. – Alice explicou. – E eu contei tudo a ele, bom, ele já sabia, mas acho que ainda não acredita muito em mim...

–Pai. – eu respirei fundo. – Eu sinto muito... a gente tem mesmo que conversar... – eu encarei Edward, meio apavorada.

–Sim, acho que vocês têm mesmo muito o que conversar. – ele deu um passo à frente. – Olá, eu sou Edward Cullen.

–Sim, já imagino. – Charlie falou friamente, sem pegar na mão de Edward.

–Vem, Alice. – Edward pareceu não se importar e puxou Alice pelo braço.

Eu ainda não entendia direito o que Alice estava fazendo ali além do fato de ter trazido meu pai, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar agora.

–Pai... – murmurei, sem saber por onde começar.

–Bella, pelo amor de deus, diga que tudo isto é mentira.

Eu mordi os lábios com força.

Odiando desapontar meu pai.

Irônico que, um dos motivos principais de eu ter escolhido dar os bebês e estar nesta confusão agora, era justamente o fato de não querer despertar a ira do meu pai.

E agora de nada tinha adiantado.

De certa fora era até pior.

–Não é mentira, pai. Os gêmeos... Noah e Sophie... são realmente meus filhos.

Charlie empalideceu e eu tive sérias dúvidas se ele não estava prestes a ter um avc.

–Como isto é possível, Bella? Como foi que conseguiu se meter nesta confusão? Jacob me contou uma história absurda... E quando ligo pra sua mãe ela me diz que está morando com um dos Cullens, que foi presa, que diabos está acontecendo?

–Fica calmo, pai. Eu vou te contar tudo.

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a contar.

Era horrível contar tudo aquilo pro meu pai. Eu sabia como ele era. Sabia que tinha feito grandes economias pra me mandar pra faculdade e tinha ficado bem insatisfeito quando eu disse que ia largar os estudos e virar babá.

Mas tenho certeza que nada se comparava com o que ele estava ouvindo agora.

E eu sabia que eu nunca, nunca o tinha desapontado tanto.

E isto doía.

–Como pôde fazer isto, Bella? Como pôde ter sido tão irresponsável? Engravidar de um estranho... agir como uma vaga...

–Pára, pai! - pedi. – Eu sei que eu errei, mas...

–Sim, errou. E muito! Eu nunca poderia esperar isto vindo de você! Sempre achei que fosse uma garota sensata! E ainda por cima , além de engravidar, larga a faculdade, e se envolve com esta mentirada com os Cullens... O que estava pensando?

–Eu achei que fosse o melhor a fazer! Sabia que você e a mamãe iam ficar muitos desapontados comigo!

–Sim, eu estou desapontado agora.

Eu tive vontade de chorar.

–Me desculpa, pai. – pedi com um nó na garganta.

Charlie me encarava com tristeza também.

–Saber que você foi capaz de aprontar tudo isto, Bella... é como se fosse uma estranha!

–Sinto muito, tudo o que eu fiz foi pensando no melhor...

–Tinha que ter pensando era antes de se envolver com estranhos... que decepção, Bella...

–Eu fico decepcionada comigo mesma. Mas agora é tarde para pensar em todas as atitudes erradas que eu tomei. Eu tenho dois bebês, e tenho que pensar neles agora.

–Estes bebês... Eles estão com você? Jacob me disse que fugiu para Forks com eles, que por isso os Cullens te acusaram de seqüestro! Agora também é criminosa, Bella?

–Eles são meus filhos!

–Você deu estas crianças pra tal Rosalie...

–Eu sei, mas Rosalie está num hospital! Ela está totalmente perturbada, e os Cullens me mandaram embora depois que descobriram toda a verdade, eu não podia deixá-los para trás!

–Mas os deixou quando resolveu dá-los!

–Sim, eu já falei os motivos! Mas eu fiquei na casa dos Cullens todo este tempo, eu cuidei deles, eu me importo com eles e não posso simplesmente largá-los lá!

–Mas pela lei estas crianças não são seus filhos!

–Pela lei pode ser que não, mas isto vai mudar, Edward...

–Ah sim, o tal Edward Cullen! E o que é que ele acha de tudo isto?

–Ele também quer os bebês. Foi ele quem me tirou da cadeia.

–Então está mesmo morando com ele?

Eu fiquei vermelha.

–Não é como o senhor pensa...

–Bom, isto eu realmente não quero pensar!

–Não é bem... um relacionamento... na verdade não sei definir o que acontece, mas estamos cuidando dos bebês.

–Então vão mesmo entrar numa briga com os pais adotivos pela guarda dos bebês?

Eu senti um calafrio com a palavra "briga".

–Se for preciso. – respondi.– Os Cullens... eles acham que os bebês devem ficar com Emmett e Rosalie.

–Talvez seja o certo, Bella.

–São meus filhos e de Edward. Eu errei achando que eles ficariam melhor com Rosalie. Eu abriria mão deles se achasse que Rose e Emmett fossem a melhor opção, mas não são.

–E você é? Você só tem 21 anos, Bella, não terminou a faculdade, não tem um emprego! E agora vive com este tal Cullen e sabe Deus como, não me parece uma relação estável, você mesma nem sabe dizer o que estão fazendo juntos! Será mesmo que são a melhor solução pra duas crianças?

Eu senti um aperto no peito. Colocando daquela maneira, parecia fazer muito sentido que os bebês permanecessem com Emmett e Rose.

Mas Charlie não entendia.

Ele não conhecia Rosalie. Não sabia como ela era. O jeito que ela achava que era o certo criar os gêmeos.

–Sim, talvez tenha razão. Mas eu acredito sim que nós somos o melhor para Noah e Sophie. E vamos lutar para que fiquem aqui. Sinto muito se isto te desaponta ou vai contra o que você acredita ser certo, pai. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter mentido pra você, como sinto por ter mentido pra todo mundo. Mas eu quero consertar isto agora. Os gêmeos são meus e vão ficar comigo.

–Então esta é sua decisão.

–Sim. Não há nada que fale que vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

Charlie passou a mão nos cabelos, parecendo frustrado, magoado.

Eu só queria que ele me entendesse.

Que me apoiasse.

Mas acho que isto não ia acontecer.

Tentei não chorar quando ele se levantou.

–Vou embora.

–Mas...

–Ainda tem vôo para hoje à noite, acho que não há nada que eu posso fazer aqui agora.

Eu mordi os lábios com força. O nó na minha garganta se intensificando.

–Me desculpa, pai.

–Pedir desculpas de nada adianta, Bella. Estou muito decepcionado com você. Só espero que esteja mesmo fazendo a coisa certa... mas acho que não consigo... lidar com tudo isto agora.

–Eu entendo, vou te acompanhar até a porta. – falei por fim.

Alice e Edward se levantaram quando passamos pela sala.

–Charlie já vai. – falei.

–Eu o levo. – Alice se prontificou.

Eu ainda achava estranho Alice ali, mas não falei nada.

Eu só queria que eles fossem embora para eu poder sofrer em paz.

–Charlie não falou mais nada, apenas saiu seguindo Alice.

Edward fechou a porta e me encarou.

–O que aconteceu?

Deu dei de ombros.

–Não quero falar sobre isto... Eu vou ver se os gêmeos estão bem e vou dormir.

–Bella...

–Por favor, me deixa em paz, Edward. – pedi, e ele não foi atrás de mim.

Chequei os gêmeos, que dormiam tranqüilos e fui para o quarto.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de acender a luz.

Eu simplesmente me deitei e chorei..

Não me lembro há quanto tempo estava chorando quando ouvi a porta abrir e Edward acender a luz.

–Bella...

Abri os olhos.

–Sei que quer ficar sozinha, mas estou preocupado com você.

–Meu pai me odeia. – murmurei entre soluços, enquanto me sentava.

Edward sentou na minha frente.

–Não é verdade.

–As coisas que ele disse... ele está bravo comigo... eu o desapontei.

–É normal que ele esteja bravo agora, é tudo muito recente.

–Não queria que nada disto estivesse acontecendo... eu fiz o que fiz... tomei a decisão de dar os bebês justamente para não passar por isto, e agora...

–Sinto muito, Bella.

–Ele acha que os bebês devem ficar com a Rosalie... Acha que não servimos pra cuidar deles.

–Ele está errado.

–Ele tem razão... eu os dei pra Rose... como posso querer voltar atrás agora? – murmurei. – E se for errado? E se eu estiver sendo egoísta?

–Não estamos agindo errado. Eles são nossos filhos. Rose mentiu o tempo inteiro e Emmett só faz o que a Rose quer.

–Mas será que nós somos o melhor pra eles? Nós... – eu engoli em seco, pensando nas palavras do meu pai, sobre eu e Edward. No fundo, era um medo real em mim. – Nós estamos aqui, morando na mesma casa, cuidando dos gêmeos, mas eu me pergunto, até onde isto é certo, até onde conseguiremos segurar isto pelos bebês?

–O que quer dizer, Bella?

Eu mordi os lábios, abaixando o olhar.

–Eu e você... não podemos fingir que somos um casal. – murmurei. – Nós não somos um casal.

–Nós somos sim.

Eu o encarei.

–Só porque estamos morando aqui temporariamente pra cuidar dos bebês...

–Não tem nada de temporário aqui, Bella. Noah e Sophie não são temporários e eles precisam de nós dois.

–Isto não faz de nós um casal.

–Está dizendo que devemos fazer sexo para ser oficial.

Meu rosto queimou.

–Não disse isto.

–Porque eu quero. Deve saber disto. Sempre quis. - perdi o fôlego. - Eu só não quero... forçar nenhuma situação com você. Porque o mais importante agora é resolver tudo para que os bebês fiquem aqui. Mas nós estamos juntos sim, Bella, de que outra maneira poderia ser? - seus dedos tocaram meu rosto, espalhando fogo por minha pele. Suas palavras enchiam meu estômago de borboletas.

E meu coração de esperanças tolas e românticas.

–Eu também acho que... o mais importante... – tentei manter o raciocínio.

–Eu sei. – ele disse retirando a mão do meu rosto.

Queria pedir que ele a colocasse ali de novo.

Não só ali. Como em todos os lugares.

Respirei fundo.

Foco, Bella.

–Está se sentindo melhor? – indagou.

Eu sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente.

–Não se preocupe com seu pai. Ele vai te apoiar quando estiver mais acostumado com a ideia.

–Eu espero que sim.

–Quer que eu fale com ele?

–Não, nem pensar.

–Tudo bem.

–O que Alice te falou?

–Sabe como é Alice. Disse que veio trazer os presentes que comprou para os bebês na viagem.

–E ela falou como estão as coisas na casa dos seus pais?

–Disse que estão esperando que eu caia na real e devolva os bebês para Emmett e Rose.

–Sério?

–Vão esperar eternamente. – Edward falou com amargura.

–Acha que vai ter briga? – indaguei num fio de voz.

–Eu não queria que fosse assim, mas se for preciso... Eu estou disposto a tudo.

–Não queria que chegasse a tanto.

–Nem eu. Mas vai dar tudo certo, Bella.

–Sim, tomara que sim. – disse, mordendo os lábios nervosamente, querendo protelar a conversa apenas para que ele não fosse embora, mas sem ter assunto.

–Eu vou deixá-la dormir. – ele disse por fim, se levantando.

–Edward. – eu o chamei, sentindo meu coração disparar de um certo medo, mas seguindo uma vontade que era mais forte que eu.

Era inevitável.

–Não estará me forçando... se ficar.

Por um momento ele não disse nada e eu temi estar exagerando.

Mas ele tinha dito que queria, não tinha?

–Tem certeza? – disse por fim e eu sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente, indo para o lado e abrindo espaço na cama para ele.

E tudo pareceu muito certo, quando Edward preencheu aquele espaço.

Por um momento não falamos. Não nos tocamos.

Apenas deitamos lado a lado.

Não havia pressa.

Porque eu sentia que era perfeito assim também.

Apenas olhar pra ele. Apenas ouvir sua respiração.

Senti-lo perto.

E eu me movi para mais perto, me encaixando nele.

E suas mãos estavam em mim, me puxando.

Aspirei seu cheiro incrível. Suspirei. Derreti.

Eu podia facilmente viver assim.

As batidas do seu coração contra meu ouvido, seus dedos deslizando por minha espinha.

Seus lábios em meus cabelos.

Em meu rosto.

Em minha boca

E seu beijo me encheu de vida.

Como se de repente todos os fios desencapados do meu corpo se conectassem, me enchendo de energia e calor.

Eu gemi, entreabrindo os lábios para que sua língua reencontrasse a minha, como velhas conhecidas.

E tudo se transformou em pequenas explosões, como fogos de artifícios sob meus olhos fechados.

Pareceu passar muito tempo até que nossos lábios se apartassem e eu respirava rápido, quando senti suas mãos começarem a retirar minhas roupas do caminho.

E o ajudei a fazer o mesmo com as dele, até que finalmente nossas peles nuas se roçassem num atrito delicioso.

–Adoro sua pele... é tão branca... tão macia. – ele disse, os lábios contra meus ombros, as mãos se fechando sobre meus seios, apertando levemente. E eu me contorci, quando os dedos fizeram um caminho por minha barriga, meu ventre sendo invadido por mil agulhadas ao sentir seu toque entre as minhas pernas, que se abriram automaticamente.

–Por favor... – meio pedi, meio implorei... eu estava queimando de ansiedade crescente.

Mas Edward parecia não ter pressa e agora, enquanto os dedos causavam uma rebelião dentro de mim, seus lábios iam descendo pelo mesmo caminho, até substituírem os dedos.

Fechei os olhos, sons incoerentes saindo da minha boca, meus dedos castigando os cabelos cor de areia, enquanto meu mundo se resumia àquele toque, aquela carícia.

Mas eu precisava mais. Eu precisava dele dentro de mim.

E devo ter dito isto, pois no minuto seguinte, seu corpo estava em cima do meu.

–Eu também quero estar dentro de você. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

–Sim... agora. – pedi, descendo a mão para segurar sua ereção entre os dedos e levá-lo para dentro de mim.

E como sempre foi perfeito.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos meus sobre o colchão, e eu deslizei para uma doce inconsciência, enquanto tudo ia desaparecendo a minha volta.

Ficando apenas Edward.

Seu peso sobre o meu. Seus movimentos dentro de mim.

Seus gemidos em meu ouvido.

E quando ele gozou, meu nome escapou dos seus lábios, atingindo direto meu coração.

E eu gozei também, derretendo em sensações tão lindas quanto efêmeras.

Mas se o prazer era efêmero, seus braços a minha volta, me trazendo para perto, enquanto nossas respirações se acalmavam, me trazia uma sensação de eternidade.

Que eu quis guardar pra sempre.

Foi fácil dormir assim.

Eu acordei em algum momento da madrugada com Edward se afastando. O quarto estava escuro.

–Aonde vai? – indaguei sonolenta.

–Acho que ouvi Sophie chorar.

Abri os olhos, mais desperta.

–Eu vou...

–Não. - ele me impediu de levantar. – Deixa que eu vou. Se precisar eu te chamo.

Minha primeira reação foi dizer que era eu que tinha que ir, mesmo assim deixei que ele saísse do quarto sem falar nada.

Eu sabia que ele me chamaria se fosse preciso.

E também sabia que ele era perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dos bebês.

Ele voltou uns dez minutos depois e deitou do meu lado.

–Ela dormiu. – falou.

–Só ela tinha acordado?

–Sim. Eles sempre acordam durante a noite?

–Nem sempre. Agora a tendência é dormir direitinho à noite, cada vez mais.

–Isto é bom. – ele sorriu.

–Também acho...

Nós ficamos em silêncio.

–Acho que perdi o sono. – murmurei e ele riu.

E seu riso nunca me pareceu tão sexy e delicioso.

E eu quis beijá-lo. Muito.

E foi o que eu fiz. Várias vezes. Seu gosto em minha língua, seus gemidos dentro da minha boca.

E então, eu estava em cima dele, suas mãos em todos os lugares.

Nossos corpos se encaixando de novo.

E parecia ainda melhor agora. Meus quadris indo e vindo, ditando o ritmo.

–Gostei assim. – murmurei, mordendo os lábios.

Ele sorriu. Sexy.

Eu gemi. Seus dedos tocaram meus lábios, eu o suguei.

Ele gemeu. E então subiu para me encontrar, os braços me apertando, os lábios em meu ouvido.

–Com você é sempre bom de qualquer jeito.

Então não houve mais palavras, apenas prazer.

Incrível. Delicioso. Sublime.

E depois, a quietude.

E de novo seus braços a minha volta.

Era perfeito.

Quando acordei de novo já era dia.

Edward ainda dormia.

Eu sorri e por um momento me permiti ficar ali.

Sentindo pela primeira vez em dias que tudo ia ficar bem.

Ainda havia toda aquela confusão por causa dos bebês.

Mas Edward estava comigo.

Éramos nós contra o mundo.

E valeria a pena, eu sabia.

Eu queria tudo aquilo que um dia me parecia impossível.

Meus bebês comigo.

Edward comigo.

Parecia quase bom demais para acreditar ser possível.

Mas podia ser.

Já estava sendo.

Com um suspiro, eu me levantei e vesti a camisa de Edward jogada ali pelo chão.

E fui ver os bebês.

Mas ao chegar na porta do quarto eu estaquei, paralisada de horror.

Rosalie estava sentada numa poltrona.

Com Noah e Sophie entre os braços.

Braços que ainda tinham faixas sobre os pulsos.

Ela me encarou.

–Olá, Bella.

Eu sentia o chão fugindo aos meus pés.


	21. Chapter 21

–Rose? – murmurei ainda aturdida com sua presença ali.

Como se ainda estivesse dormindo e sonhando.

Um sonho ruim.

Então um dos bebês balbuciou algo em sua língua de bebê e Rosalie sorriu, abaixando o olhar para eles.

Não, não era um sonho. Nem fruto da minha imaginação.

Era real.

Rosalie estava mesmo ali, dentro do apartamento de Edward.

E estava segurando os bebês.

Meus bebês.

Meus dedos se apertaram em punho, de tanta que foi minha vontade de avançar para cima dela e retirá-los de seu colo.

Mas eu tinha que ponderar. Aquela era Rosalie.

A mãe dos bebês. Ao menos na teoria.

A pessoa que eu confiara para ser a mãe adotiva dos meus filhos.

Ela não ia fazer nenhum mal a eles. Iria?

–Rose... – respirei fundo, tentando ficar calma. – O que faz aqui?

Ela voltou a me encarar.

–Quando me contaram que você tinha roubado eles de mim, eu não quis acreditar. – disse.

–Eu não fiz isto...

–Não? - seu olhar continha uma raiva diferente do tom calmo de sua voz. - Então por que eles não estão na casa deles?

–Eu estou cuidando deles, Rosalie.

–Ah... como babá? – falou irônica. – Você foi demitida. E saiu da casa dos meus pais levando os gêmeos. Sem autorização. Acho que podemos chamar isto de seqüestro.

Respirei fundo.

–Eles são meus filhos, Rosalie.

–Não. Você os deu pra mim. Abriu mão deles antes mesmo deles nascerem.

–Sim, eu confiei que você poderia cuidar deles. Que você poderia sim ser a mãe deles. Mas você nunca foi, Rose.

–O nome que consta na certidão de nascimento é o meu!

–Acha que só isto basta? Você não tem a menor condição de cuidar destes bebês, Rosalie. Eu sinto muito.

Seus olhos brilharam perigosamente.

–O que quer dizer? Que vai tirá-los de mim?

–Sim. – murmurei.

–Você percebe o absurdo disto, Bella? Acha que é só mudar de ideia, e os bebês voltam pra você? Isto não existe! Pela lei, eles são meus filhos! Você é apenas a mãe biológica que os deu pra mim!

–Você não tem nada que comprove isto. Você não adotou os gêmeos. Você adulterou documentos, fingiu que eram seus!

–Isto não muda o fato de que você sempre teve a intenção de dá-los a mim!

–E eu me arrependi! Eu nunca deveria ter concordado com esta farsa. E nunca deveria ter deixado ir tão longe...

–Mas deixou. E se não fosse a infeliz coincidência de ser justamente Edward o pai deles...

–Sim, você disse tudo. Edward é o pai deles. E ele também quer os bebês.

–Ah... – Rose deu uma risadinha sarcástica me medindo. – Vocês não perderam tempo... Eu devia imaginar ! Edward estava obcecado por você! E agora você está usando isto pra conseguir com que ele fique do seu lado... Usando sexo...

–Cala a boca, Rosalie. – a voz fria de Edward me fez virar e eu quase podia respirar de alívio ao vê-lo na porta do quarto.

Seu olhar era como gelo, ao mirar Rosalie.

–Bom dia, Edward. – Rose disse calmamente.

Como se estivéssemos num brunch em família.

–O que está fazendo aqui, Rosalie? – Edward indagou.

–Vim ver com meus próprios olhos meu irmão roubando meus filhos.

–Quem rouba criança aqui é você. – Edward sibilou.

Rosalie fechou a cara.

–Ela está fazendo sua cabeça, não é? Não percebe que ela está te usando...

–Já mandei calar a boca. – Edward agora falou mais alto e, talvez assustado com o tom de voz, Noah começou a chorar, seguido de Sophie.

–Shi, bebês... Edward está assustando as crianças! – Rose falou em advertência, sacudindo os bebês sem sucesso.

–Deve ser você que assusta eles. – Edward adentrou no quarto e sem cerimônia tirou Noah e Sophie do colo de Rosalie.

Ela não impediu. Eu respirei aliviada, me aproximando e pegando Noah, enquanto Edward ficava com Sophie.

Eu só queria que Rosalie fosse embora e aquele pesadelo acabasse.

–Eles são meus filhos. Não deveriam estar aqui. – ela disse friamente, agora se levantando.

–Eles estão exatamente onde deveriam estar. Com os verdadeiros pais deles.

–Eu e Emmett somos os pais. Pela lei...

–Quer mesmo falar de lei, Rosalie?

–Claro que sim! Isto não vai ficar assim, estas crianças foram dadas a mim pela própria mãe! Eu os criei por quase seis meses, acha que a lei vai ficar do lado de vocês dois? Nós somos uma família!

–Eu e Bella também.

–Ah são? Só porque treparam num clubinho de quinta e ela engravidou...?

–Nós vamos nos casar.

Desta vez não foi só Rosalie que foi pega de surpresa.

Eu também.

Rosalie me encarou com desprezo.

–Sempre quis os bebês, não é? – disse com amargor. - Vai até se casar com Edward pra isto, pra tirá-los de mim.

–Rosalie, vai embora. – Edward pediu. – Não tem mais nada para fazer aqui.

Ela pegou a bolsa e sem falar nada, saiu do quarto.

Nós ainda permanecemos em silêncio até que ouvíssemos a porta do apartamento bater.

Edward colocou Sophie, que agora parara de chorar, no berço e passou mão pelos cabelos.

–Deveria ter me chamado quando a viu aqui. – disse.

–Eu tomei um susto. – respondi, ainda me sentindo trêmula e enjoada.

A presença de Rosalie ainda pairava no quarto.

Coloquei Noah no berço. – Eu fiquei com medo quando a vi com os gêmeos.

–Rose está desequilibrada.

–Ela tem razão...

–Razão? Ela mente o tempo inteiro, não deve acreditar nas ameaças dela, Bella.

–Mas se ela quiser mesmo que os gêmeos voltem... – murmurei com medo.

–Eu não vou deixar.

Eu queria acreditar em Edward. Queria mesmo.

De repente me lembrei do que ele disse.

Sobre casamento. Senti um calafrio.

–Por que disse pra Rosalie que íamos casar?

–Nós temos filhos. Que precisam de pais. Se houver alguma questão de justiça, fica mais fácil.

Eu sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente, engolindo o bolo de decepção que queria sair por minha garganta.

Eu esperava o quê? Declarações de amor vazias?

Eu e Edward praticamente nem nos conhecíamos.

Até agora nosso relacionamento era baseado em atração mútua e descontrolada, que começara num clube de perversão onde eu nem sabia o nome dele e nem ele o meu!

Apenas sexo.

E agora os bebês.

–Entendi... – murmurei, disfarçando minha vontade de chorar, pegando os bebês do berço e colocando no trocador. Me ocupando em despi-los.

–Eu sei que deveria te conversado com você primeiro. – Edward surgiu ao meu lado, segurando duas fraldas limpas. - Mas queria deixar claro pra Rose que se ela acha que será fácil tirar os bebês daqui, está enganada.

–Eu posso querer não me casar com você. - falei mais ríspida do que gostaria.

–Achei que estava disposta a levar isto a sério, Bella.

–Eu estou. – murmurei.

Eu não podia mais ficar pensando em mim.

Eu tinha que pensar nos bebês.

Respirei fundo e o encarei.

–Eu faço qualquer coisa. O que for preciso por estas crianças. – disse com convicção.

Edward me fitava muito sério e por um momento não falou nada.

–Eu também. – respondeu por fim, pegando os bebês e saindo do quarto.

Eu fui para o quarto e troquei de roupa, pensativa.

Aquela dorzinha no peito era ridícula.

Além da preocupação óbvia de perder os bebês, eu não deveria sentir mais nada.

Edward tinha razão.

Faríamos tudo pelos bebês.

Mas era isto que me incomodava, não é?

As acusações de Rosalie voltaram a minha mente.

De que eu estava usando Edward.

Mas não era verdade.

Nós estávamos juntos naquela história.

Porque os bebês eram tão meus quanto dele.

Não havia outra maneira de proceder.

E agora estávamos dormindo juntos.

Eu queria ter uma bola de cristal para ver o futuro.

Para saber como tudo iria acabar.

Será que quando conseguíssemos a guarda definitiva dos bebês, ainda estaríamos juntos?

E queria estar?

Sim, era este problema.

Eu queria demais.

Queria o pacote completo, agora que tivera uma amostra grátis.

Queria Edward. Os bebês.

Amor.

Mas será que Edward queria o mesmo?

Talvez fosse insano eu querer que tudo fosse perfeito agora.

Ele achava que eu era uma garota de programa promíscua há dias atrás.

Agora eu era mãe dos seus filhos.

Era um passo enorme.

Talvez nem Edward tivesse processado tudo ainda.

Mas o importante era que ele estava disposto a ir até o fim para que ficássemos com os bebês.

E isto tinha que bastar.

Por enquanto.

Quando entrei na cozinha, me surpreendi com Edward dando alguma coisa amassada para os bebês comerem.

–O que está fazendo?

–É banana.

–Eles não comem!

–Aqui no livro diz que é bom.

–Onde arranjou isto? – peguei o livro sobre bebês que estava em cima da mesa.

–Comprei pela Internet.

Eu ri.

–Que rápido.

Ele sorriu de lado, mantendo a atenção nos bebês, sentadinhos bem comportados em seus carrinhos.

–Eles dizem que podem acrescentar papinhas na alimentação deles a partir de seis meses.

–Eles não têm seis meses. Farão daqui a 3 dias.

–Temos que comemorar então.

Eu rolei os olhos.

–São só meses.

–E daí?

Eu ri quando Sophie recusou a papinha.

–Acho que eles já comeram o suficiente? – Edward indagou, indeciso.

Peguei um pano e limpei a boca deles.

–Acho que sim.

–Eu vi que tem poucas fraldas nas coisas que Alice trouxe.

–Sim, eu reparei também.

–Podemos sair e fazer compras hoje, o que acha?

–Tudo bem.

–Eu vou me trocar.

Ele se levantou e então fez algo inesperado.

Ele me beijou.

Rápido e de leve.

Mas minha cabeça rodou por um momento.

E ele já se afastava justamente quando eu pensava que não era suficiente.

Suspirei e estava com um sorriso idiota no rosto enquanto levava Noah e Sophie para se trocarem.

–Nós vamos passear com o papai, bebês!

**Edward**

Eu estava feliz.

E eu podia dizer que a vida nunca fora tão complicada.

Mas mesmo assim, eu nunca fora tão feliz.

–De uma coisa é certa, sua irmã pensa em tudo. – Bella disse, ao colocar os bebês nas cadeirinhas no banco de trás do carro, depois de passarmos a tarde comprando várias coisas de bebês. E eu não fazia a menor ideia de que eram tantas coisas. Mas Bella parecia saber de tudo. – Ela lembrou até disto!

E ri, enquanto dava partida, meu humor se esvaindo um pouco ao lembrar da minha família adotiva.

Doía saber que eles não entendiam.

Que eles não compreendiam que o melhor para os bebês era eu e Bella.

Até entendia a resistência de Emmett e Rose. Eu me sentia infeliz por eles de alguma maneira.

Mesmo sabendo que a ideia de ser pais para eles, era bem distorcida e insuficiente.

E Emmett fora tão enganado quanto eu.

De novo pensar nos erros de Rosalie me irritou.

Era sórdido demais. Doentio demais.

Rosalie estava doente. E ninguém parecia perceber. Ou não queria admitir. Esta era a verdade.

Mas de uma coisa era certa. Ninguém tiraria aqueles bebês de mim e de Bella.

Era incrível como em tão pouco tempo tudo mudara.

Eu já não podia imaginar minha vida sem eles.

–Sophie, pára de fazer isto. – Bella falou, se virando para pegar o mordedor que Sophie jogara no chão pela terceira vez.

Eu sorri. Ela parecia paciente, mesmo com algumas manhas dos gêmeos.

Eu observara algumas mães com os bebês nas lojas, algumas pareciam à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Mas não Bella.

–Você não fica brava quando fazem isto?

–Ainda não. - ela disse com um sorriso. – Mas agora eles devem começar com gracinhas.

–Devo ficar com medo?

Ela riu.

–Isto nós veremos. Talvez estejamos iguais àqueles pais daqui algum tempo.

Algum tempo.

Eu gostava disto.

Imaginar estar com eles daqui meses, anos.

Era a visão da perfeição pra mim.

Talvez Bella ainda não percebesse isto.

E às vezes eu me perguntava se não estava exigindo demais.

Afinal de conta, há alguns meses, ela dera os bebês justamente porque não estava pronta para aquela responsabilidade.

Eu não duvidava que ela estava agora.

Pelo menos em relação aos bebês.

Mas talvez ainda fosse demais para ela aquela história de casamento.

Mas era preciso. Necessário.

Eu fora sincero com ela.

Se Rose e Emmett resolvessem colocar empecilhos, seria mais fácil se fossemos um casal realmente.

Mas de maneira alguma eu queria forçar alguma coisa.

Algo que talvez ela ainda não estivesse preparada.

Tudo era tão confuso demais no momento.

Fomos jogamos naquela convivência por causa dos bebês. E eles eram nossa prioridade.

Mas lá no fundo, eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Mas era quase irônico pensar em normalidade quando se tratava de Bella e eu.

Nos conhecemos de maneira inusitada.

Nos reencontramos de maneira mais inusitada ainda.

E agora estávamos juntos.

E eu queria que continuasse assim.

Por muito tempo. Pra sempre.

–Sophie, caramba! – Bella agora falou com a voz exasperada, enquanto Sophie chorava por ter de novo jogado o mordedor no chão, que Bella procurava sem sucesso.

Eu ri, parando o carro na garagem.

–Já está começando. – falei e ela rolou os olhos, saindo do carro.

Eu ri ainda mais.

Bella segurava os bebês e eu a sacola, quando entramos no apartamento e paramos surpresos ao ver Alice ali.

–Nossa, já estava pensando que tinha fugido com os bebês!

–Alice, que diabos está fazendo aqui? – indaguei irritado, entrando e colocando as coisas dos bebês no sofá.

–Nossa, compras! – Alice bateu palmas. – Adoro! Posso ver?

–Dão coisas de bebês, aposto que não tem graça nenhuma pra você. E me devolva as chaves do meu apartamento!

–Deixa de ser chato! - ela olhou para Bella e os bebês. – Oi, Bella. – falou meio sem graça.

–Oi, Alice. – Bella respondeu no mesmo tom.

–Alice, diga logo o que veio fazer aqui e vá embora. – falei. – Os bebês estão cansados, precisamos colocá-los pra dormir.

–Vocês precisam de babás. – ela riu como se tivesse falado um trocadilho bem engraçado, mas então parou ao ver que nem eu nem Bella estávamos rindo. – Quer dizer... bom, todo mundo precisa, né? Ah, sabem quem eu vi num restaurante estes dias? Jessica! E adivinhem com quem? Mike Newton? Nunca poderia imaginar...

–Alice, não quero saber de fofocas de Mike Newton, não me interessa com quem ele está saindo. – na verdade era uma meia verdade. Eu gostava de saber que ele estava com alguém e que talvez tivesse desistido de vez de Bella. – Se veio aqui apenas pra isto...

–Não, tenho duas coisas. Primeiro a mais difícil... – ela hesitou. – Sabe que Carlisle e Esme farão aniversário de casamento no sábado... e eu vim te lembrar da nossa festa.

–Alice, sabe que isto é impensável agora.

–Não é não! Tenho certeza que eles querem você lá.

–Eu duvido.

–Eles não estão bravos com você, Edward!

–Eles estão contra mim.

–Não é bem assim... deve imaginar como tudo isto é pra eles. Eles sabem que se você insistir em tirar os bebês de Rose e Emmett, vai haver um racha na família... e que pode ser pra sempre.

–A culpa não é minha, Rosalie que é louca.

–Edward... – Bella pediu, me lançando um olhar de advertência e eu respirei fundo.

–Edward, só queremos que tudo fique bem de novo. – Alice disse. – Estamos todos preocupados. Não queremos o seu mal.

–Mas odeiam Bella.

–Não odiamos. – ela ficou vermelha. – Eu fiquei brava no começo, mas agora pensando bem, eu e Jasper conversamos, sabe que ele me fez ver melhor as coisas. Eu sei que querem os bebês porque gostam deles e Rose cortando os pulsos e tal... Bom, é tudo bem difícil, né? Enfim, nós queremos que você vá. Esme me disse isto ontem. Ela só não te coragem de te chamar, porque acha que você estar super bravo com eles.

–Eu tenho motivos para estar.

–Eu sei, mas encare isto como uma reaproximação. Por favor, Edward... são nossos pais.

Eu respirei fundo.

Odiava brigar com minha família.

Mas eram eles que estavam forçando aquilo.

–Eu vou pensar. – falei por fim.

Ela sorriu.

–E mais uma coisa. – ela pegou uma caixa e me deu.

–O que é isto?

–Um presente. Sabe quem eu encontrei na minha viagem? Aro Volturi!

Eu senti um arrepio gelado.

Bella cruzou o olhar com o meu. Tenho certeza que ela sentiu o mesmo.

–Eu falei para não se aproximar desta cara, Alice.

–Nossa, Edward que exagero! Ele me pareceu uma ótima pessoa. Super culto e muito rico! Convidou eu e Jasper para jantar com ele e tudo. Foi muito agradável! E me pediu que lhe desse isto. Muito cavalheiro!

Eu abri a caixa.

E pelo engasgar silencioso de Bella, eu percebi que ela vira o que tinha dentro.

Uma máscara.

O que Aro Volturi estava pretendendo?

Fechei a caixa e caminhei até a lixeira mais próxima, a arremessando ali.

–Nossa, Edward, que grosseria! – Alice exclamou horrorizada.

–Não quero nada deste homem.

–Bom, não sei pra que tanta raiva de um homem tão fino!

–Melhor não entender mesmo.

Ela pegou a bolsa e colocou no ombro.

–Eu já vou indo então! Os preparativos para a festa estão tomando todo meu tempo! E pensem bem no convite.

Ela passou por Bella e os bebês e brincou com eles.

–Eles estão tão fofos! Ah, preciso de uma foto nova deles na minha carteira! A que eu tinha dei pro seu pai, Bella.

–Meu pai? – Bella indagou, surpresa.

–Sim, quando fui levá-lo no aeroporto, ele perguntou se eu tinha uma foto dos gêmeos e eu mostrei. Ele disse que os bebês são lindos. Claro que são! – ela riu. – Aí disse que ele podia ficar com a foto pra ele. Posso tirar mais depois, seria legal uma mais recente... acho que na festa podemos fazer isto!

Alice saiu e eu encarei Bella.

–Meu pai acha os bebês lindos. – ela murmurou, sorrindo.

Eu sorri também, embora ainda tivesse remoendo a porcaria de presente de Aro Volturi.

–Não vai demorar pra ele pedir para conhecê-los. Ele não vai ficar bravo pra sempre, Bella.

Ela suspirou.

–Tomara. Vou colocá-los pra dormir.

–Eu te ajudo.

Talvez por causa da agitação do dia, os bebês estavam manhosos e nós demos banho e Bella os amamentou. Mesmo assim já tinha anoitecido, quando finalmente adormeceram.

–Ufa. – Bella suspirou quando saímos do quarto. – Eles me cansaram hoje.

–Foi um dia cansativo. – falei e segurei sua mão, a puxando para o banheiro. – Você precisa relaxar.

Ao chegar no banheiro eu liguei a torneira da banheira.

–Sim, acho que um banho é tudo o que eu preciso agora. - ela disse, e eu sorri começando a tirar a roupa.

–Sim, nós precisamos.

Ela ficou vermelha e eu percebi que adorava seu rubor.

Mesmo assim, ela começou a se despir também e eu a puxei para dentro da banheira.

Ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

–Bom, o que foi aquela máscara? Aro é o dono daquele clube, não é?

–Sim. – falei. – Eu não faço ideia porquê ele me deu isto.

–Talvez queira que você volte.

Eu ri.

Bella virou a cabeça pra me encarar.

–Você voltaria? – indagou desconfiada, e eu toquei seu rosto, deixando meus dedos fazer um caminho por seu ombro, até pousar em seu seio.

–Não seria má ideia se você estivesse junto.

Ela ofegou, mordendo os lábios. Meus dedos apertaram seu mamilo.

–Não está falando sério. – ela disse entre arquejos.

E eu pousei meus lábios em seu pescoço macio e branco.

Usando minhas duas mãos agora para acariciar seus seios perfeitos.

Ela era toda perfeita pra mim.

–Qualquer perversão que tenha a ver com você me parece deliciosa... mas devo confessar que prefiro ter você apenas pro meus olhos... exibicionismo não é minha praia.

–Eu também não gosto disto. – ela murmurou.

Desci uma mão até o meio de suas pernas.

Adorei seu gemido.

Mordi sua orelha.

–Que bom que concordamos nisto... – disse, virando para mim.

Me excitando ainda mais com sua imagem nua, úmida e ajoelhada na minha frente.

Ela se inclinou, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijou.

Foi minha vez de gemer, a puxando para meu colo, para deslizar seu corpo sobre minha ereção.

E como sempre, estar dentro dela foi como estar no paraíso. Doce, quente, inebriante.

Seus quadris sabiam o ritmo para me enlouquecer, seus lábios deslizaram por meu rosto, e ela sussurrou dentro do meu ouvido o quanto gostava do que eu estava fazendo, o quanto era excitante estar dentro dela.

E eu fechei os olhos, deixando tudo desaparecer a não ser o prazer perfeito que eu tirava dela.

Depois, eu a levei para o meu quarto e deixei que dormisse, enquanto eu fazia algo para comer e aproveitava para chamar um chaveiro.

Bella acordou quando o homem estava terminando o serviço.

–Quem era este? – indagou quando o chaveiro foi embora.

–Troquei a fechadura da casa. Não quero mais minha família entrando aqui quando bem entender.

–Tenho que concordar com você. – ela disse.

–Está com fome?

–Sim, e não devia deixar eu dormir! Deve ser tarde...

–Nem tanto, você parecia bem cansada.

–Isto é verdade. – respondeu quando nos sentamos para comer. – E os bebês também, acho que eles dormem até amanhã agora.

–Se eles acordarem deixa que eu cuido deles.

Ela sorriu.

–Não precisa fazer isto sempre! Não é justo. Podemos revezar.

–Mas eu gosto, meu sono é leve.

–Bom, não irei reclamar! Mas quero ver você ficar acordado quando estiverem com cólica, ou dor de ouvido!

–Quer me apavorar, mas não vai conseguir.

Ela riu e eu adorei o som.

Podia me acostumar com isto facilmente.

–Vai se mudar para meu quarto, não vai? – indaguei.

Ela mordeu os lábios. Eu quis beijá-la.

–Bom... se você quer...

–Sim, eu quero. – respondi, segurando sua mão por cima da mesa.

Ela sorriu.

–Então você pode me ajudar com a mudança quando acabarmos de comer.

–Podemos deixar as coisas práticas pra amanhã... já que acha que os bebês vão dormir bastante, eu não me importaria com mais um pouco de perversão particular...

Seu rubor se acentuou. Mas não era um rubor de constrangimento.

–Qualquer perversão que tenha a ver com você me parece deliciosa. – repetiu minhas palavras e eu gemi, me excitando automaticamente.

E no segundo seguinte, não havia mais palavras. Apenas minhas mãos a puxando pra mim.

E as questões práticas como louça pra lavar ou o resto de comida no prato, ficaram pra depois.

Bem depois.


	22. Chapter 22

Acordei com o telefone tocando.

Edward se moveu do meu lado, retirando a mão que repousava na minha cintura, para procurar o celular na mesa de cabeceira.

–Alice, ainda não são nem sete da manhã. – resmungou depois de atender. – Sim, eu sei... o que não entendo é sua necessidade de ligar a esta hora da manhã para torrar minha paciência... tchau, Alice.

Ele desligou e voltou a se deitar, olhando o teto.

–Hoje é a festa dos meus pais. - disse.

Sim, eu me lembrava. Alice tinha telefonado praticamente todos os dias e numa destas vezes, fora eu que atendera e ela falara de novo que não podíamos faltar. Seria um almoço no jardim dos Cullens, apenas amigos íntimos e que eu não "precisava me preocupar com o que vestir, mas ela já estava mandando um vestido pra mim".

Eu tinha desligado e rido, não acreditando, mas algumas horas depois, chegou mesmo um vestido florido em tons pastéis que era milagrosamente meu número.

Eu nem falara nada a Edward, guardando a caixa no fundo do guarda-roupa.

Guarda-roupa que agora dividíamos. Como eu prometera, tinha me mudado para seu quarto mesmo.

E há três dias estava vivendo numa bolha de felicidade.

Mas no fundo sabia que era uma felicidade roubada.

O mundo ainda existia lá fora e a festa dos Cullens era uma prova disto.

–Nós vamos? – indaguei, o encarando.

–São meus pais.

–E você quer ficar bem com eles de novo.

–É difícil imaginar isto acontecendo se eles continuarem achando que os bebês devem voltar para Rose e Emmett.

–Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim... Talvez esta festa seja um bom momento para que as coisas melhorem entre vocês

–Não se trata só de mim. Se trata de nós.

Eu quase sorri, meu coração dando um pequeno salto mortal.

O jeito que ele falava "nós" era totalmente perfeito pra mim.

–Então vamos.

Eu sei que parecia incoerente encorajar nossa ida à casa dos Cullens do jeito que as coisas estavam.

Mas eu tinha mesmo esperança que tudo melhorasse.

Que os pais Edward percebessem que não estávamos errados em querer ficar com Noah e Sophie.

Mesmo Rosalie e Emmett estando lá. Isto sim poderia ser definitivamente um problema.

Mas eu não queria que Edward se afastasse da família pra sempre.

Era a família de Noah e Sophie também, afinal.

–Sim, acho que tem razão.

Ele sorriu e rolou por cima de mim, seu peso derretendo minhas preocupações.

A mão em minha coxa excitando meus sentidos.

–Então nós vamos mesmo? – perguntei, tentando ainda pensar coerentemente, meio surpresa por ele concordar.

Seu nariz coçou o meu.

–Sim, mas ainda temos algumas horas... – murmurou contra meus lábios e eu suspirei, passando os braços em volta de sua nuca, o puxando pra mim.

Mas nosso beijo ainda pairava no ar quando o choro de bebê começou.

Edward se afastou rindo.

–É, deixa pra lá...

Eu me levantei também, colocando a camisa que ele me jogou.

Mas Edward era bem mais rápido e já saira do quarto, enquanto eu ainda tentava me vestir.

Quando cheguei no quarto dos bebês ele estava com os dois no colo.

–Não pode fazer isto sabia? – falei pegando as coisas para trocá-los.

–Fazer o quê?

–Correr e pegá-los cada vez que choram. Vão ficar mimados.

Edward deu de ombros.

–Que fiquem.

Eu rolei os olhos, pegando Sophie do seu colo.

E para minha surpresa, ela começou a chorar de novo, agitando os bracinhos em direção a Edward.

–Está vendo. Ela já está mimada – falei e Edward riu, colocando Noah ao lado de Sophie no trocador.

–Gosto quando ela faz, me sinto importante.

Eu ri, porque secretamente eu gostava quando faziam isto comigo também.

–Deixa que eu troque Noah e vá preparar a mamadeira deles, tenho certeza que vão começar a chorar de fome daqui a pouco.

–Tudo bem. – ele beijou meus cabelos e se afastou.

E quando ele estava longe, voltei a me preocupar com a festa dos Cullens.

Me perguntando se não seria um total desastre nós irmos.

Eu me olhei no espelho, meio insegura, depois de me arrumar.

Edward apareceu por trás de mim, parecendo perfeitamente lindo com sua camisa branca e calça preta.

Era quase injusto que ele ficasse maravilhoso com qualquer coisa.

–Você está linda.

Seu sorriso de lado fez meus joelhos tremerem, enquanto eu calçava os sapatos que Alice também tinha mandado.

–Já imaginava... Ela tem mesmo bom gosto... – seu olhar me mediu, cheio de uma admiração preguiçosa. Estremeci. – Mas falta uma coisa ainda.

–O quê? – indaguei preocupada e ele retirou uma caixa do bolso.

–Oh... – meu coração parou por um instante, enquanto ele abriu a caixa e um anel tão brilhante que ofuscou meus olhos, apareceu. – Edward... – eu perdi a voz.

Mas ele sorriu, pegando minha mão trêmula e deslizando o anel por meu dedo.

Cabia direitinho.

–Não precisava disto. – consegui dizer sem fôlego.

Aquele anel em meu dedo, parecia tão... definitivo.

–Precisava sim. – seus dedos acariciaram meu pulso acelerado, antes dele erguer minha mão e beijar a palma.

Eu o fitei sem ar. Sem força.

–Vamos mesmo fazer isto, não é? – minha voz saiu como um sussurro.

Ele sorriu, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus, a outra mão tocando meu rosto.

–Estamos juntos nisto, Bella... - fechei os olhos, sua voz acariciando meu coração. – E minha família precisa saber disto.

Abri os olhos.

Família. Então era isto.

Edward estava colocando um anel no meu dedo para que a família Cullen soubesse o quanto estávamos dispostos a ir até o fim pelos bebês.

Engoli o nó que ameaçava se formar na minha garganta e soltei a minha mão, me afastando e me virando para o espelho, tentando parecer bem importante ajeitar meu cabelo.

–Certo... os bebês estão prontos?

Edward havia dito que ele mesmo ia vesti-los. Eu já tinha escolhido umas roupas que Alice tinha dado a eles e rira quando Edward dissera que eu podia ir me arrumar porque ele era bem capaz de arrumá-los

–Sim, estão perfeitos. Eu disse que conseguiria.

Eu joguei para o fundo da minha mente aquela dorzinha idiota que sentia e sorri.

–Isto eu quero ver.

Mas Edward tinha razão e os gêmeos já estavam em seu carrinho, com suas roupinhas novas os deixando mais lindos ainda.

Meu coração se enchendo de um orgulho materno desmedido.

–Eles estão tão lindos! – murmurei, beijando seus rostinhos.

Ouvi um flash e me virei surpresa, para ver Edward com uma câmera na mão.

–O que está fazendo?

–Tirando fotos, oras. Eu já tirei várias.

–Jura, quero ver!

–Vamos pro carro, você vê no caminho. Senão nos atrasaremos.

Senti de novo um calafrio ao lembrar para onde estávamos indo, mas tentei me manter calma.

No caminho, eu vi as fotos que Edward tirara naquele dia, todas dos bebês e aquela última enquanto eu beijava Noah.

–Eles estão fofos demais.

–Depois podemos imprimi-las. Quero colocá-las em porta-retratos. - disse, entrando com o carro pelo grande portão da propriedade dos Cullens. Eu voltei a me sentir mal.

Havia vários carros por ali e eu me perguntei quantos amigos íntimos os Cullens tinham.

Saímos do carro em silêncio e pegamos os gêmeos.

Eu segurei Noah, que tentava a todo momento retirar a boina xadrez que usava e Edward segurou Sophie, levemente sonolenta em seu vestido vermelho de veludo.

Tentei conter meu medo, enquanto nos aproximávamos dos convidados no jardim.

–Acho melhor os colocarmos no carrinho. – Edward comentou e eu concordei.

Nós retiramos o carrinho do carro e colocamos os bebês lá.

Tentei conter meu medo, enquanto nos aproximávamos dos convidados no jardim.

Felizmente, ou infelizmente, as primeiras pessoas que vimos foi Esme e Carlisle.

Eles trocaram um olhar grave, mas que também continha um certo alívio e vieram em nossa direção.

Estavam receosos quando se aproximaram.

–Edward... Bella. – Carlisle com sua costumeira cordialidade nos cumprimentou. - Que bom que vieram.

–Sim, estamos felizes que tenham vindo. – Esme falou com o mesmo tom receoso.

–Alice insistiu que devíamos vir. – Edward falou com a voz tensa.

–Ela estava certa. – Carlisle falou. – Nós sentimos muito por tudo isto que está ocorrendo na nossa família.

–Sentem? - Edward começou, mas eu segurei seu braço numa advertência muda.

–Sentimos sim, Edward. – Esme continuou. – Vocês são nossos filhos. Não queremos vê-los brigados.

–Se Rosalie não tivesse começado com isto, nada disto estaria acontecendo.

–Edward, por favor, não vamos discutir hoje. – pedi e ele respirou fundo passando a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado.

–Sim, Bella, tem razão.

Edward estava tenso e eu então me aproximei e abracei Esme.

–Parabéns.

Esme pareceu surpresa, mas sorriu, com um olhar de alívio.

–Obrigada, querida.

Carlisle também me abraçou.

Edward continuava segurando o carrinho, como se este fosse escapulir de seus dedos.

–Edward, seus pais estão esperando. – falei e ele respirou fundo e se deixou abraçar.

Eu tive esperança que as coisas não ficassem tão ruins assim.

Esme olhou pros bebes no carrinho.

–Olha como estão grandes. –falou, sorrindo

–Sim, estão lindos. – Carlisle concordou.

Neste momento Alice se aproximou com Jasper.

–Vocês vieram! – ela nos abraçou efusivamente, vestindo um vestido lilás deslumbrante.

–Bella, você está ótima! Sabia que este vestido ia ficar lindo em você e estes bebês...- ela brincou com os gêmeos. – parecem modelos de revista! Não estão uma graça, Jas?

–Sim, estão. - Jasper concordou.

Alice se virou para os pais.

–Não falei que eles vinham? Eu sempre consigo as coisas impossíveis! – riu. – Melhor irmos para a mesa, já vão servir o almoço!

Nós a seguimos e de novo eu fiquei tensa, imaginando encontrar Rose e Emmett, mas eles não estavam em parte alguma.

–Onde estão Rose e Emmett? – Edward perguntou por fim e os Cullens trocaram olhares.

–Rose está indisposta. – Carlisle respondeu. – Acho que ela não vai descer.

–E Emmett decidiu ficar com ela. – Esme completou.

Eu senti um certo alívio, mas misturado com uma certa culpa.

Com certeza nossa presença ali era o motivo da ausência de Rosalie e Emmett.

O almoço foi servido e como se podia esperar dos Cullens, tudo era muito elegante.

Alice tagarelava sem parar de como fora trabalhoso deixar tudo perfeito.

Em certo momento os gêmeos choramingaram.

–Edward, pode buscar as coisas deles no carro? – pedi e Edward concordou se afastando.

Sophie começou a chorar mais forte e eu a tirei do carrinho.

–Os pulmões dela continuam bons. – Carlisle brincou.

–Acho que senti falta deste choro. – Esme comentou com um sorriso maternal e eu sorri tristemente.

Os Cullens não eram pessoas más. E eles gostavam dos gêmeos.

E deviam sentir falta deles.

Eu sentia por afastá-los.

Edward voltou rapidamente e já foi abrindo a bolsa e tirando as papinhas que eu tinha preparado e já deixado prontas.

Nós tínhamos estabelecido uma rotina de alimentá-los no almoço, começando a introduzir sopas no cardápio dos gêmeos, mas a bagunça que eles faziam ao comer ainda era terrível.

Alice soltou uma exclamação horrorizada ao ver a sujeira em suas roupinhas depois de um tempo, que mesmo o babador não era capaz de conter.

Eu ri.

–Estas roupas estão arruinadas! - disse, e Jasper segurou a mão dela, a beijando.

–Calma querida, isto é normal. Quando tivermos os nossos teremos que saber lidar com isto.

Ela pareceu mais horrorizada ainda.

–Não é à toa que Rose tinha três babás... – ela parou sem graça ao reparar o que estava dizendo.

Edward fechou a cara e eu tentei ficar impassível.

Alice se levantou.

–Olha, tem um carro chegando. - ela se afastou quase correndo.

Os gêmeos acabaram de comer e eu tentei limpá-los da melhor maneira possível, até que estivessem quase decentes de novo.

–Devíamos ter tirado fotos deles no jardim, antes que tivessem estragados. – Edward comentou, divertido.

–Não fale assim, eles ainda estão lindos, só um pouco sujinhos. – Esme brincou.

Edward pegou a máquina.

–Sim, vamos tirar as fotos mesmo assim.

E nós passamos alguns momentos babando nos bebês, ao levá-los para vários cantos do jardim e nos divertindo ao tentar a todo custo fazê-los sorrir para as fotos.

Edward insistiu para que eu sentasse com eles sobre a grama e eu morri de vergonha.

–Eu não gosto de tirar fotos. – reclamei.

–Eles gostarão de ver fotos com você quando crescer, Bella.

Eu revirei os olhos e fiz o que ele pediu, mas acabei rindo no fim, deitada sobre a grama, com os bebês sobre mim e Edward bancando o fotógrafo. Até que ele sentasse ao meu lado e se ocupasse em tentar tirar fotos de nós quatro, que nunca saiam enquadradas direito.

E estávamos rindo feitos crianças, quando ouvi passos se aproximando.

–Mas que cena bonita.

Eu me sentei, segurando os gêmeos ao ouvir a voz desconhecida.

Alice se aproximava com um homem parecendo Europeu do lado.

Edward soltou uma imprecação e eu fiquei sem entender por um momento.

O homem sorriu.

–Ah, o amor jovem, sempre me emociona... Olá, Edward.

–Edward, não é demais que Aro Volturi tenha aceitado meu convite.

Então aquele era Aro Volturi.

O dono do Clube onde eu e Edward nos conhecemos.

Eu senti um arrepio de horror.

Edward se levantou e pegou os bebês.

Eu me levantei também, passando a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto Edward colocava os bebês no carrinho com o rosto fechado.

–Edward, não sabia que tinha se casado. – Aro comentou. - E que tinha até bebês!

–Porque isto não lhe diz respeito. – Edward respondeu rispidamente.

–Edward! Credo! – Alice exclamou horrorizada. – Desculpe meu irmão, Aro! Ele anda meio estressado sabe, problema de família...

–Alice... – Edward a advertiu.

–Enfim. – Alice continuou. – Eles não são casados, não, mas os bebês são deles.

–Ah. – Aro sorriu olhando diretamente para os bebês. – São crianças lindas, parabéns. – então ele me encarou. – Acho que não fomos apresentados.

Eu tive vontade de me esconder atrás de Edward com o olhar que Aro Volturi me lançou.

–Ah, que educação a minha! – Alice riu. – Esta é Isabella Swan.

Sem que eu previsse, Aro segurou minha mão, a beijando.

–Piacere, Isabella. – e então seu dedo tocou meu anel. – Hum, um casamento em breve, felicidades ao casal.

–O quê? – Alice quase gritou pegando minha mão. – Como não nos diz nada? E este anel é maravilhoso! Contou a Esme e Carlisle? Oh meu deus, Rose e Emmett não vão gostar disso...

–Alice, chega. – Edward pediu friamente e segurou minha mão. – Acho que já vamos embora.

–Mas já? - Aro falou. – Achei que pudéssemos conversar, Edward. Há muito tempo não temos esta oportunidade.

–Sim, não pode ir agora! Fica, vai ter bolo! – Alice insistiu.

–Aro. – uma moça muito bonita se aproximou de Aro e eu estremeci, com a nítida impressão que a conhecia.

–Renata, que demora! – Aro falou rispidamente.

–Me desculpe, eu... – então ela me encarou com atenção.

E eu me lembrei de onde a conhecia.

E por seu olhar, ela também se lembrou.

Renata era a moça que me ajudou a sair do clube naquela noite. A garota que me vira sem máscara.

–Sabe que não gosto de desculpas. – Aro continuou num tom frio.

Ele parecia muito irritado, mas acho que sua irritação era mais por Edward não querer conversar com ele do que com a tal Renata, que ainda me fitava.

Senti vontade de sair correndo.

–Vamos embora, Bella.

Edward segurou meu braço com uma mão e empurrou o carrinho com outra, enquanto nos afastávamos.

–Não vamos dos despedir dos seus pais? – indaguei, enquanto caminhávamos rapidamente pelo jardim.

–Depois eu me desculpo com eles.

Estávamos chegando perto do carro quando vi um rosto conhecido emergir de um Mercedes vermelho.

Tanya Denali.

Usando um chamativo vestido roxo.

Era o que faltava para completar o dia.

–Olha só quem eu encontro aqui! Era capaz de jurar que não teriam coragem de aparecer depois do que fizeram!

Eu respirei fundo e Edward a fitou friamente.

–Guarde seu veneno pra você, Tanya.

–É muita cara de pau, roubar os bebês de Rose... e ainda com esta daí... sabia que esta vagabunda ia virar sua cabeça!

–Cala sua boca! – Edward sibilou. – Você não tem o direito de ofender a Bella. E fique fora de assuntos que não te dizem respeito. – ele voltou a empurrar o carrinho e eu o segui.

–Não ligue para ela. – Edward falou quando chegamos no carro.

–Eu não ligo mesmo. – menti.

Era óbvio que Tanya me odiava, não só por causa de Rosalie, mas também por causa de Edward.

E eu podia entendê-la.

Perder Edward devia ser traumatizante.

Edward abriu a porta traseira e eu passei os bebês para ele os colocar na cadeirinha.

E então quando estava dando a volta para entrar no carro, algo me fez olhar para cima.

Rosalie estava na sacada.

O rosto pálido estava sem maquiagem e tinha olheiras em volta dos olhos.

E seu olhar pra mim era tão cheio de rancor que eu podia sentir quase uma dor física.

Eu entrei rapidamente no carro.

Edward deu partida sem falar nada e eu deduzi que ele não a tinha visto.

Mas eu tinha.


	23. Chapter 23

Quando chegamos em casa os bebês estavam dormindo.

O que foi um alívio, porque eu estava me sentindo tão tensa que temia passar isto a eles.

Edward estava calado e taciturno e eu me perguntava se era por causa de Aro Volturi.

Queria perguntar porque ele não gostava do italiano, tirando o óbvio.

Na verdade eu também não fora nem um pouco com a cara dele também, e sentir que a tal Renata lembrava bem de mim do clube, me deixara enjoada.

Mas o que é que eles podiam fazer com esta informação agora?

Nada. Provavelmente a acompanhante de Aro nem sabia que Edward estava lá também.

Mas Aro sabia, pensei, me lembrando da máscara que enviara "de presente" a Edward.

E não entendia o porquê daquilo.

–Acho que eles vão dormir bastante agora, devem estar cansados de toda a agitação. – comentei assim que deixamos os gêmeos no berço.

Edward assentiu.

–Eu preciso fazer umas ligações no meu escritório, tudo bem?

–Claro.

Ele se afastou sem maiores explicações e eu lembrei que precisava ligar para minha mãe e dizer como as coisas estavam.

Procurei meu celular, que não fazia a menor ideia de onde tinha deixado, e como eu imaginava, estava desligado.

E quando eu liguei, suspirei cansada, ao ver que tinha várias mensagens na caixa postal.

Comecei a ouvi-las e eram várias da minha mãe. Precisava passar o telefone da casa de Edward pra ela.

Mas uma das mensagens não era da minha mãe.

Era de alguém que eu achava que nunca mais ia ter notícias.

James, o namorado de Victoria.

"Oi, Bella, é o James... lembra de mim? Eu queria falar com você... na verdade eu preciso muito falar com você... me liga"

E ele deixava um número.

Eu pensei seriamente em não ligar.

Mas acabei discando o número que ele informara.

–Alô?

–James? É Bella...Swan.

–Bella, poxa, anda bem que ligou! Estou tentando falar com você há dias!

–Sim, meu telefone estava desligado, bom... como você está? Fiquei sabendo sobre Victoria, eu sinto muito.

–Sim, foi uma merda... Eu falei para ela que a gente ia se ferrar, ela não acreditou...

–Do que está falando, James? Aliás, por que queria falar comigo?

–Eu soube que teve um cara procurando você na no antigo apê da Victoria...

–Sim, era o Edward.

–Quem é este Edward?

Eu pensei em como explicar quem era Edward, mas nada me pareceu adequado. "Edward, o pai dos meus bebês" "Edward, o cara com que eu moro".

–Alguém que precisava falar comigo, mas e daí?

–Eu fiquei com medo, sabe... achei que fosse um deles.

–Eles quem?

–Os caras que mataram Victoria.

–Como assim? - indaguei, começando a achar toda aquela conversa muito estranha.

–Eles mataram Victoria, eu sei.

–Victoria morreu de overdose, James, pelo menos foi o que me disseram.

–Sim, é o que eles dizem, e de certa forma foi sim, mas desde que começamos a investigar aquele clube... coisas esquisitas aconteceram.

Eu parei de respirar.

–O clube?

–Sim, aquele lugar maldito! Depois que você foi lá, Victoria também foi algumas vezes.

–Sim, eu sei que vocês não queriam fazer matéria pra faculdade coisa nenhuma, vocês chantageavam as pessoas!

Ele deu uma risada irônica.

–A gente se virava.

–Isto é nojento.

–Victoria sabia o que estava fazendo.

–Ele era uma prostituta!

–E daí? Era bonita demais pra ser desperdiçada! O problema foi que nos envolvemos com as pessoas erradas...

–Ainda não entendi, James...

–Me escuta, Bella... aquele clube... nós descobrimos algumas coisas, alguns figurões... a gente estava tentando tirar dinheiro deles, mas aí invadiram nosso apartamento, levaram tudo. Parecia um assalto qualquer, mas eu sabia que era coisa daquele italiano, o tal dono do lugar.

–Como você sabe que era um italiano? – indaguei, chocada com toda aquela história sórdida.

–Victoria fez perguntas... ela era boa em conseguir as coisas... se é que entende.

Sim, eu entendia muito bem.

–Tenho certeza que foi ele que apagou ela...

–Como pode ter certeza? - meu estômago revirou.

Tudo aquilo parecia absurdo demais.

–Victoria gostava de se divertir, gostava de algumas substâncias, mas nunca passou do limite.

–Mas disseram que ela estava com um político...

–Sim, um velho nojento que estava nos dando uma grana. O cara ficou apavorado quando ela morreu... Conseguiu encobrir tudo.

–Ainda acho que está exagerando, James.

–Não estou. Por isto que resolvi te ligar, quando fiquei sabendo que um cara estava te procurando, fazendo perguntas de mim e Victória também... Achei que podia ser ele de novo...

–Não, aquele era Edward, meu... meu... enfim, deixa pra lá.

Ouvi a porta do escritório de Edward se abrir.

–James, preciso desligar.

–Tudo bem...

–Tchau.

Desliguei a tempo de ver Edward entrando na sala.

–Eu vou ter que dar uma saída.

–Agora?

Anoitecia lá fora e ele parecia cansado.

Ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos.

–Sim, alguns problemas na empresa. Não vou voltar tarde, acho.

Ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa.

–Se precisar me liga no celular.

–Tudo bem.

Fiquei pensando nas palavras de James depois que Edward saiu.

Será que ele tinha razão?

Aro Volturi era um empresário.

E adepto a patrocinar clubes secretos de sexo.

Mas assassino?

Era sórdido e aterrorizante demais imaginar algo assim.

Talvez James estivesse exagerando em seu medo, depois de tudo que aprontara.

E traumatizado com a morte de Victoria.

Sim, era isto.

Toda aquela história de assassinato e queima de arquivo era absurda.

Tentei me convencer disto e esquecer o telefonema de James, enquanto banhava e amamentava os bebês, depois que eles acordaram.

E estava com eles no quarto, quando a campainha tocou.

Olhei o relógio, surpresa.

Passava das nove da noite.

Quem poderia ser?

Me levantei e pensei que, pra subir direto, sem passar pelo porteiro, só podia ser um dos Cullens.

E estremeci me perguntando se seria Rosalie ou Emmett.

Mas quando abri a porta, uma sorridente Alice me saudou.

–Oi, Bella.

–Oi... O que faz aqui?

–Vim te trazer uma visita.

E ela deu um passo para o lado.

E eu engoli um grito de horror ao ver Aro Volturi sorrindo para mim.

–Olá, Isabella.

–Nossa, Bella, parece que viu fantasma! – Alice comentou e entrou, seguida de Aro.

Eu fechei a porta os acompanhando até a sala me perguntado que diabos Aro Volturi estava fazendo ali.

–Cadê o Edward? – Alice perguntou jogando a bolsa sobre o sofá.

–Ele saiu... – balbuciei.

–Ah, não acredito! Aro queria tanto conversar com ele.

–Sim, uma pena... – Aro sorriu. – Mas tenho certeza que não faltarão oportunidades... pelo menos poderei conhecer melhor você, Isabella.

Eu tive vontade de dizer que ele estava louco se iria me conhecer.

–E os bebês? – Alice perguntou.

–Estão no quarto.

–Vou dar uma olhadinha neles, então!

Ela se levantou e saiu da sala.

Me deixando sozinha com Aro Volturi.

Eu tinha vontade de sair correndo.

–Renata me contou que a conheceu.

Pronto. Era isto.

Eu senti um arrepio de medo. Meu rosto se tingindo de vermelho.

–Eu não...

Aro riu.

–Ora, Isabella, não fique vermelha. Eu fico feliz por saber que Edward te encontrou... E que história, não é? O destino é incrível...

Eu não consegui comentar nada.

–Alice Cullen me contou os detalhes... – ele piscou. – Sei que são assuntos de família, mas... achei muito interessante...

–Sim, são realmente assuntos que família...

–Mas não se preocupe... sou um homem muito discreto. Aliás, a discrição é quase uma religião para mim. Como deve ter percebido em nosso... pequeno clube de amigos.

Me lembrei das palavras de James. E senti um certo medo.

Será que Aro fazia ideia de que eu estava ligada a Victoria? Será que ele fazia ideia que eu plantara uma câmera lá naquela noite?

–Então seu pequeno segredo está bem guardado comigo, meu anjo. Agora posso dizer que Edward me deve esta... Sabe que aprecio muito Edward Cullen, não é?

–Eu não entendi...

–Tenho muitos interesses nele. Seria uma ótima aquisição para os Volturi.

–Edward não deixaria os Cullens. – falei.

Mas sabia que talvez agora, com toda aquela briga pelos gêmeos, talvez Edward preferisse se afastar da família.

Será que aceitaria trabalhar com Aro Volturi?

Edward parecia não gostar de Aro, mas, vai saber?

–Mas vamos falar se assuntos mais interessantes... – Aro sorriu. - Vocês irão se casar... Talvez queiram se casar na minha casa em Florença...

–Casar em Florença? – a voz de Alice nos interrompeu, ao voltar à sala. – Uau! Seria o máximo! Tem que aceitar isto, Bella.

–Eu e Edward ainda não pensamos em nada disto... – murmurei.

Alice revirou os olhos.

–Deixa que eu penso! Seria lindo demais um casamento na Itália e tão romântico.

–Alice, querida, deixe Bella respirar. – Aro a interrompeu, mas não havia nada de gentileza em sua voz. Ou a mim me parecia assim. Era como se ele tivesse pretendendo algo que ainda eu não sabia com aquela conversa.

–Acho melhor irem embora. – falei me levantando. – Eu preciso colocar os bebês pra dormir, me desculpem.

–Mas já? Achei que íamos esperar o Edward... – Alice reclamou.

–Não sei que horas o Edward vai voltar. – falei mais firme.

–Tudo bem, tenho certeza que não faltarão oportunidades. – Aro falou se levantando também.

Eu os acompanhei até a porta.

Aro segurou minha mão.

–Muito prazer em revê-la, Isabella...

E quando ele saiu, eu respirei aliviada.

De repente as palavras de James faziam algum sentido pra mim.

Eu sentia que Aro podia ser realmente um cara perigoso.

Ou será que estava ficando paranóica?

Eu acabei adormecendo no sofá depois que os bebês dormiram.

Pois acordei com a sala escura e a TV fora do ar.

Levantei sonolenta me perguntando que horas deveriam ser e onde diabos se metera Edward.

Deveria ligar para ele e saber se estava com algum problema, pensei, mas ouvi um barulho vindo do quarto dos bebês.

–Edward? – chamei, indo para lá.

Mas ao abrir a porta do quarto eu soltei um grito de horror.

Ao ver Aro e Rosalie no quarto, com os bebês no colo.

–Olá, Isabella. – ele sorriu e Rose também sorria.

Os pulsos sangravam, manchando as roupas brancas dos bebês.

–Não...

–Bella , acorda.

Eu abri os olhos, ainda sentindo todo aquele horror e medo dentro de mim para ver Edward me encarando preocupado.

–Estava tendo um pesadelo. – falou.

Olhei em volta, meu coração ainda disparado, mas me sentindo aliviada por ter sido apenas um sonho ruim.

–Sim, só um pesadelo... – murmurei sem ar, me sentando e percebendo que estava na cama. – não me lembro de ter chegado aqui.

–Eu te encontrei no sofá. – ele sorriu, retirando os cabelos do meu rosto.

–Noah e Sophie...

–Estão dormindo... Agora deite e durma.

Ele me puxou e eu me enrosquei nele, fechando os olhos.

Nada daquilo no meu sonho era real.

Eu estava segura. Os bebês estavam seguros.

Edward estava comigo.

Deveria contar a ele sobre a visita de Aro e o telefonema de James, mas podia fazer isto amanhã.

Mas ao acordar, Edward não estava ali de novo.

Havia um bilhete pra mim ao lado do meu travesseiro, dizendo que ele tivera que ir resolver algumas questões de trabalho e que voltaria para almoçarmos juntos.

Eu fiquei deitada um tempo, olhando o teto.

Pensando no meu pesadelo e voltando a sentir um arrepio de medo.

Até ouvir o choro dos bebês.

Cuidar dos bebês e alimentá-los me fez parar de pensar em Aro Volturi.

Então quase saltei de susto ao ouvir o som do interfone.

Visitas de novo? – pensei, levemente irritada.

Não estava a fim de ver nenhum dos Cullens e suas surpresas agora.

Mas atendi o interfone.

–Senhora Isabella, tem um Jacob Black aqui querendo subir.

Eu sorri, entre aliviada e agradavelmente surpresa.

–Claro, pode subir!

Eu corri para a porta e abracei Jacob quando ele apareceu.

–O que está fazendo aqui? – indaguei.

–Eu precisava saber se estava tudo bem contigo!

Eu o puxei para a cozinha, onde os gêmeos estavam em seus carrinhos.

Jacob brincou com eles.

–Então, está tudo bem por aqui? Cadê o tal Cullen?

–Trabalhando. – respondi. – Mas podia ter apenas me ligado, Jake!

–Eu tinha que saber se estava tudo bem... – ele parecia estar escondendo algo.

–O que foi?

–Na verdade, seu pai que me mandou aqui.

–Não acredito!

–Ele está preocupado.

–Então por que não veio ele mesmo?

–Ele acha que você está brava com ele, depois do que ele fez...

–Devia ficar mesmo! Mas está tudo bem agora, eu fico feliz que ele esteja aceitando.

Jacob sorriu.

–Ele mostra a foto dos bebês pra todo mundo.

Eu sorri, orgulhosa.

–Não sabe como isto me deixa aliviada.

–E você, Bells, como está rolando tudo aqui? Está mesmo morando com o tal Cullen?

Eu fiquei vermelha, dando de ombros.

–Sim, estou. – falei evasiva, sem dar detalhes.

–E os bebês?

–Estamos cuidando deles, claro. Mas... Rosalie e Emmett... e os Cullens... eles acham que os bebês devem voltar.

–Mas são seus filhos.

–É complicado.

–Acha que vão conseguir?

–Tenho que acreditar que sim. – falei com um toque de apreensão.

Pensar que tudo podia dar errado. Que os bebês podiam ser afastados de mim, me fazia ter muito medo.

Jacob me abraçou.

–Vai dar tudo certo, Bells.

–O que está acontecendo aqui?

Eu me virei e vi Edward na porta da cozinha nos encarando furioso.


	24. Chapter 24

Eu me desvencilhei de Jake, sentindo meu rosto queimar de culpa.

O que era ridículo, já que não estava fazendo nada demais.

Mas o olhar mortal de Edward sobre nós dizia outra coisa.

E isto me exasperou.

–Edward... Acho que já conhece o Jake... Jacob. – falei, tentando manter minha voz mais tranqüila possível.

–Oi, como vai? – Jacob estendeu a mão. Também avaliando Edward com um olhar frio.

Por um momento achei que Edward não fosse cumprimentá-lo, mas os dois apertaram a mão.

Edward me encarou e eu tinha certeza que ele esperava uma explicação.

–Jacob veio fazer uma visita... Meu pai estava preocupado.

–Seu pai? – Edward levantou a sobrancelha.

–Sim. – Jacob falou. - Charlie ainda está agindo orgulhoso com esta historia toda e praticamente me ordenou que viesse ver como Bella e os bebês estão. Mas claro que eu também estava preocupado. - Jacob falou isto lançando um olhar de desafio a Edward. -Eu sempre vou me preocupar com ela.

–Pois não precisa. – Edward rebateu. – Bella tem quem cuide dela agora.

–Eu espero que tenha mesmo. – Jacob falou no mesmo tom e eu já estava me preocupando em ter que separar alguma briga idiota de machos dominantes.

–Sim, ela tem. – Edward garantiu. – Nós estamos noivos, não sei se ela contou.

–Não, não me contou. – Jacob me encarou como que esperando que eu fosse negar.

–Acho que não tive tempo de contar isto ainda. – murmurei.

–Isto é realmente uma novidade... – Jacob falou. – Charlie sabe?

–Claro que não, do jeito que ele saiu daqui eu achei que nunca mais ia querer falar comigo.

–Você sabe como ele é... Mas eu te falei, ele está preocupado com você.

–Charlie não precisa mais se preocupar. – Edward garantiu e Jacob o encarou.

–Ah não? Então devo presumir que toda a questão da guarda dos bebês já foi resolvida?

–Estamos resolvendo.

–Por isto vão se casar então? Agora entendi...- Jacob deu um risinho e eu tive vontade de socar sua barriga como fazia quando éramos pequenos.

–Bom, já que se certificou que Bella está bem, se foi isto que veio fazer aqui. – Edward começou, mas eu o interrompi.

–Jacob vai ficar para almoçar com a gente.

–Claro que sim. – Jacob sorriu, com certeza satisfeito por saber que Edward não gostava nada daquilo. – Estava com saudade de sua comida, Bells.

E vi Edward respirar fundo e largar um envelope, que só agora percebi que estava na sua mão, em cima da mesa.

E eu previ problemas, então me levantei.

–Jake, pode olhar os bebês por um momento? Preciso conversar um assunto com o Edward.

–Claro... Mas se quiserem discutir na minha frente, sou da família...

–Escuta aqui... – Edward começou, mas eu o puxei pelo braço, lançando um olhar exasperado a Jake.

–Este seu amigo é um idiota. – Edward exclamou furioso quando entramos no quarto e eu fechei a porta.

–Sim, disse certo: meu amigo. – falei com cuidado.

–Então o que é que estava fazendo abraçada com ele quando cheguei?

Eu rolei os olhos.

–Ele é meu amigo, eu posso abraçá-lo!

–Ele é apaixonado por você!

–Não é não.

–É, e você sabe! Ele estava há pouco me provocando.

–Vocês estavam se provocando! Como dois machos alfas idiotas!

–Eu vou casar com você, não ele!

–Era alguma competição? Ninguém me contou! Pelo amor de deus, Edward!

–Você não devia tê-lo convidado para ficar.

–O quê? Não devia? Por que não? Ele é meu amigo!

–Contanto que ele saiba que é apenas isto...

–Ele sabe, é você que está insinuando algo diferente! E quer saber, já está me irritando! Se você vai ficar agindo feito um homem de neandertal, eu vou sair e almoçar com o Jacob em outro lugar...

–Você não vai a nenhum lugar com aquele cara.

–Ah não? Fica vendo!

Mas antes que eu abrisse a porta, ele me segurou.

–Ok, desculpa. – pediu.

Eu o encarei.

–Está sendo ridículo e eu não vou permitir que fique agindo assim comigo, Edward. Jacob é meu amigo, sempre vai ser. Aceite isto.

–Eu sei, é que eu sinto ciúmes. – seus dedos se infiltraram em meus cabelos. – Me desculpa.

Eu respirei fundo, minha irritação começando a se esvair.

Ele estava tão perto e me puxando para mais perto...

–Apenas se você parar de ser idiota.

Ele riu. E me beijou.

–Tudo bem.

E então me beijou de novo. Desta vez com mais intensidade.

Minha mente girou.

–Edward, chega... – pedi num sussurro, mas quando ele parou, em vez de me soltar, seus lábios apenas deslizaram por meu rosto, até meu pescoço.

Arfei.

Ele me beijou de novo. E por um momento eu me permiti apenas beijá-lo de volta, não me importando com os dedos que abriam minha camisa para tocar meus seios e...

Eu o empurrei, me obrigando a sair do torpor de excitação.

–Sério, Edward, pára com isto! – pedi desta vez com mais ênfase.

Me lembrando que Jacob ainda estava nos esperando.

Edward se afastou, tirando as mãos de mim.

–Ok, desculpa.

–Vamos voltar para lá e você vai parar de tratar mal o Jacob, ok?

–Ok, se insiste.

–Sim, eu insisto! E que diabos deu em você pra ficar me beijando deste jeito...

Então eu entendi.

E meu rosto ficou vermelho de consternação.

Edward tinha um sorrisinho de lado, quando abriu a porta e me puxava pela mão.

–Você não devia ter feito isto, é tão...

Nós entramos na cozinha e Jacob nos fitou. Ele estava com Sophie no colo.

E seu olhar se prendeu em mim.

Mordi os lábios com força, tentando não ficar mais vermelha do que já devia estar.

–Me desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar, Jacob. – Edward disse. – Eu e Bella tínhamos... assuntos para resolver.

Eu lutei contra a vontade de socá-lo e abri a geladeira para esquentar algo para o almoço.

–É... percebi. – Jacob ainda me fitava quando eu me voltei e vi meu reflexo na janela, então quase caí pra trás ao ver o estado do meu cabelo e que minha blusa ainda estava semi-aberta!

Me virei rápido, fechando os botões.

Sophie começou a chorar.

E quando eu me virei, Edward tentava tirá-lo do colo de Jacob.

–Ela está bem aqui...

–Ela está chorando...

Oh, deus!

–Acho que ela precisa ser trocada, então eu faço isto. – falei, me intrometendo.

Mas Edward me parou.

–Deixa que eu faço. Você está cozinhando.

Noah começou a chorar agora também

–Bom, agora são dois. – falei. – Então acho que vocês dois podem fazer isto. Se me lembro bem, Jacob sabe trocar fraldas, não é Jake?

Eu sabia que Jacob não era muito fã desta parte de cuidar de um bebê, mas sabia também que ele não ia deixar Edward ganhar esta.

–Claro que sim. – ele se levantou ainda com Sophie no colo, a contragosto de Edward, pegou Noah e os dois saíram da cozinha

Eu me esforcei para não ir atrás.

E rezava para que eles não se matassem no simples processo de trocar fraldas.

**Edward**

Eu estava com ciúmes.

E agora não era apenas de Bella.

Era do jeito que o tal Jacob parecia conhecer jeitos de fazer minha filha sorrir, enquanto a colocava no trocador.

–Pode deixar que eu faço isto. – resmunguei irritado, colocando Noah ao lado e pegando a fralda.

–Eu faço. Ajudei muito a Bella quando ela esteve lá em casa...

–Sim, estou sabendo. Ajudava enquanto dizia mentiras pra mim na sua porta.

–Ela quis assim.

–Podia ter nos poupado de muitos problemas se me dissesse que ela estava lá.

–Como impedir que sua família a mandasse pra cadeia?

–Aquilo foi um engano.

–Engano? Não se chama a polícia e acusa de seqüestro por engano.

–Escuta aqui, eu a atirei de lá, ok?

–Sim, por isto ainda não quebrei seu braço.

–Você poderia tentar.

–Ainda posso fazer isto, mas prefiro que seja depois do almoço da Bells.

–O nome dela é Bella!

–Eu gosto de chamar ela de Bels... é coisa de criança.

–Espero que saiba que seu lance com ela é coisa de criança também.

–Está com ciúmes, hein?

–Se você continuar sendo engraçadinho com a minha mulher, sou eu que irei quebrar seu braço.

–Ela ainda não é sua...

–Ela é. E é bom que isto fique bem claro.

Jacob me encarou.

–Está fazendo isto por causa dos bebês? Está casando com Bella por isto? Não que eu não ache algo digno a se fazer. Mas a Bella merece muito mais do que ter um cara com ela por obrigação.

A resposta "nada disto é da sua conta" estava na ponta da língua, mas em vez disso eu me vi falando algo bem diferente.

–Não, não é obrigação. Não é apenas pelos bebês, embora toda a situação conte para apressarmos as coisas.

–Então você gosta dela?

Eu respirei fundo.

Sim, eu gostava.

Mas era muito trivial e inferior responder isto.

Não era apenas um gostar.

–Sim, eu gosto. – respondi secamente. – Embora isto não seja da sua conta.

–Eu sei, mas Bella é minha amiga.

–Está apaixonado por ela.

–De certa forma sim... ela é... a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço e eu espero um dia encontrar alguém que ao menos se pareça com ela.

–Eu posso dizer o mesmo, porque ela está fora do seu alcance.

–Sim, eu percebi. E espero que você seja um cara legal com ela. Porque ela sabe que tem pra onde ir caso não seja.

–Bella nunca vai precisar de nenhuma segunda opção.

–Espero que sim...droga. – Jacob resmungou e eu olhei o que estava fazendo.

E Sophie batia as pernas o impedindo de fechar a fralda.

Noah já estava trocado há muito tempo.

Eu ri com uma certa presunção.

–Deixa que eu faço isto.

Jacob se afastou e eu acabei de trocar Sophie com facilidade.

–É bom nisto.

–Sou bom em muitas coisas, pergunte para a Bella.

–Ok, acho que agora já chega. – Jacob coçou o cabelo. – Já entendi o recado.

–Espero que sim.

–Além do mais... Sophie parece que vai ficar bem bonita, talvez eu possa esperá-la...

Eu o encarei friamente.

–Nem pense nisto.

Jacob riu.

–Calma, cara, estava brincando.

Mas eu não ri.

Não tinha graça nenhuma.

Bella bateu a porta, entrando.

–Tudo bem aqui? O almoço está pronto.

Ela olhava de um para o outro desconfiada, como se esperasse que estivéssemos nos engalfinhando pelo chão.

–Sim, tudo bem. – respondi.

–Certo, venham comer então.

Nós fomos para a cozinha e depois de colocar os gêmeos nos carrinhos, nos sentamos pra comer.

Bella fez perguntas a Jacob sobre a cidade e eu apenas observei os dois conversando.

Havia uma camaradagem natural. Algo intrínseco neles que me deixava morrendo de ciúmes.

E eu agradecia que o tal Jacob morasse numa cidadezinha bem distante dali.

Eu sabia que podia estar sendo ridículo. Mas não queria Bella perto dele mais do que o necessário.

Mesmo ela garantindo que eram só amigos.

As palavras de Jacob me voltaram à mente.

Que estávamos nos casando apenas pelos bebês.

Será que era só isto pra Bella?

Me lembrei de repente da conversa difícil que tive com Emmett ontem no escritório.

Jasper havia me dito no aniversário dos nossos pais que precisávamos conversar.

Por isto eu tinha ido à empresa ontem.

E achava que só Jasper estaria lá, já que Emmett vinha me ignorando.

–Não sei porque Jasper o chamou aqui. Achei que já tinha nos deixado para trabalhar com o tal Aro Volturi. – Emmett tinha dito.

–Da onde tirou isto?

–Alice comentou que Aro falou algo sobre isto. – Jasper respondeu.

–Você deveria proibir Alice de andar com este cara, ele não vale nada.

–Está exagerando, Edward...

Então eu contei sobre o clube e sobre a insistência de Aro de que eu fosse trabalhar com ele.

Emmett rira.

–Então foi no clube deste cara que conheceu a Bella, hein.

–Não quero piada sobre isto, Em. – falei bruscamente.

–Mas não é verdade? Talvez por isto deva ir mesmo trabalhar com ele, já que virou as costas pra família...

–Chega! – bati na mesa. – Eu não virei as costas pra ninguém! Vocês que estão sendo irracionais!

–Nós? Roubou os bebês...

–Ei, chega vocês dois. – Jasper nos interrompeu. – Não estamos aqui pra discutir isto.

–Estamos aqui pra que então? – perguntei.

–Precisamos resolver alguns assuntos importantes e sim, saber se ainda está com a gente, Edward.

–Claro que estou. Só não sei se sou bem vindo aqui ainda...

–Ainda é da família. – Jasper respondeu, lançando um olhar exasperado a Emmett que soltara uma risadinha irônica.

E nós ficamos horas ali, tratando de negócios.

Mas a toda hora eu olhava o relógio, me perguntando como Bella estaria se virando sozinha.

O que me fazia pensar que eu não queria mais ficar viajando o tempo inteiro.

Não poderia deixar Bella e os bebês sozinhos.

E eles ainda eram muitos pequenos para viajar direto.

Talvez eu devesse mesmo repensar esta questão.

Mas trabalhar com Aro, não era uma possibilidade.

–Edward, o que é isto?

Eu voltei ao presente com Bella apontando para um envelope em cima da mesa.

Então eu me lembrei o que era e o peguei.

–São as fotos dos bebês, pedi para imprimirem na empresa...

Bella pegou as fotos, empolgada.

–Oh, mas são tão lindas! Olhe Jake!

E eu os vi admirando e rindo com as fotos, enquanto Jacob fazia piadinhas e Bella ria.

Me ocupei em tirar os pratos da mesa, engolindo a irritação.

–Você podia levar algumas pro meu pai. - Bella disse e se virou pra mim. – Não pode, Edward?

–Claro que sim.

–Vou escolher...

–Ele vai adorar. – Jacob sorriu. – Ele mostra a que tem pra todo mundo!

Bella sorriu pra mim, toda feliz, e eu sorri também, satisfeito com sua felicidade.

–Eu vou ligar pra ele e mandá-lo parar de ser tão orgulhoso!

–Faça isto, porque eu já mandei ele te ligar, mas ele continua teimando! – Jacob falou.

–Sabe o que podemos fazer? Podemos tirar fotos suas com os gêmeos! – Bella falou empolgada!- Edward pega a máquina!

Eu franzi a testa, quando foi que eu fora revelado o fotógrafo ali?

–Vai, Edward!

Eu suspirei irritado, mas fiz o que ela pediu e passei a meia hora seguinte tirando fotos de Jacob Black com meus filhos.

E Bella.

Até que ela me chamou.

–Quero uma de vocês dois com os bebês, vai lá, Edward.

Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos.

–Isto, vem Edward – Jacob sorriu irônico e eu fui, com cara de poucos amigos.

–Edward, é pra sorrir! – Bella reclamou e eu me forcei a sorrir.

Até que ela se desse por satisfeita e a sessão de fotos terminou.

Jacob olhou o relógio.

–Eu preciso ir, tenho vôo ainda pra hoje à noite.

–Eu te levo no aeroporto. – respondi.

Queria me certificar que Jacob Black iria realmente embora.

–Não precisa.

–Eu insisto.

–Certo.

–Antes de ir, eu queria dizer uma coisa pra vocês. Se precisarem... se a coisa ficar feia, digo... com este negócio da guarda dos bebês... podem contar comigo para o que for preciso. Eu serei testemunha, o que for. Estes bebês são de vocês.

Bella o abraçou e pela primeira vez naquele dia, eu não achei ruim.

–Obrigada, Jake.

Mas só por precaução eu a puxei de volta, segurando sua mão.

–Sim, é bom saber que podemos contar com você. Muito obrigada.

–Amigos são pra estas coisas, não é?

E quando eu o deixei no aeroporto, ele se virou pra mim.

–Bom, sei que só quis me trazer para se certificar que eu ia embora mesmo.

–Sim, tem razão.

–Pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu estava em dúvida se você merecia mesmo ficar com ela quando cheguei aqui. Estava disposta a levá-la de volta a Forks se fosse preciso.

–Eu não iria deixar.

Jacob riu.

–Eu sei que não. Por isto que estou indo. Porque sei que vai cuidar bem dela. E dos bebês.

–Sim, são minha família agora. Eu vou protegê-los de qualquer coisa.

–Eu ainda posso quebrar seu braço se falhar, sabe disto, não é?

–Você pode tentar. – eu ri.

–Até mais, Cullen!

E Jacob Black finalmente foi embora.


	25. Chapter 25

Assim que Edward e Jacob saíram, eu peguei o telefone e liguei para Charlie.

–Pai, é a Bella.

–Bella... oi... – ele parecia sem saber o que dizer e eu tive vontade de rir.

–O Jacob acabou de sair daqui.

–Ah é?

–Ele me disse que o senhor pediu que ele viesse.

–Bem... não foi bem assim, eu apenas sugeri...

–Pai, está tudo bem, eu entendo que esteja preocupado. Só acho que podia ter vindo o senhor mesmo.

–Achei que estivesse brava comigo, pelas coisas que eu disse...

–Eu fiquei triste, porque eu precisava do seu apoio, mas eu entendo que foi demais saber de tudo assim...

– Sim, foi demais. Eu fiquei furioso com você e fiquei também preocupado demais, Bella. Toda esta situação, além de tudo que aprontou, ainda ter que lutar por estes dois bebês... Não era algo que eu almejei pra você.

–Eu sei, pai, sinto muito mesmo te decepcionar.

–Mas agora é tarde para chorar sobre o leite derramado, não é? Temos que resolver a questão dos seus filhos, o que está acontecendo aí?

–Ah, pai, tudo vai ficar bem. Edward está cuidando de tudo.

–O tal Edward vai mesmo cuidar de você e dos bebês então?

–Sim, nós... vamos nos casar.

–Casar? E você me diz assim? E este Edward te pede em casamento e nem fala com seu pai...

–Pai, não exagera, dada as circunstâncias é o melhor que podemos fazer agora, não é uma situação comum.

–Claro, claro, tem razão... Mas acha que isto será suficiente, que vão deixar os bebês com vocês?

–Eu espero que sim. A família de Edward é contra, claro. Mas estamos dispostos a ir até o fim.

–Eu não gosto muito disto... De você aí sozinha...

–Não estou sozinha.

–Devia ter te trazido pra Forks. Aqui é seu lugar.

–Existe uma parte de mim que também gostaria de estar aí, mas estou com Edward agora. Nós dois estamos aqui pelos bebês.

–Bom, espero que dê tudo certo então, mas se mudar de ideia, ainda tem uma casa. Você e os bebês.

–Obrigada, pai. O senhor poderia mesmo ter vindo... conhecer os bebês.

–É, talvez eu faça isto em breve...

Nós conversamos ainda mais algum tempo e depois eu desliguei.

Já estava saindo da sala para ver os bebês no quarto quando o telefone tocou novamente, eu sorri ao atender, imaginando ser Charlie.

–Alô...

Ninguém respondeu do outro lado da linha.

–Pai? – mas então ouvi apenas uma respiração.

Senti um calafrio.

–Alô, quem está falando? – insisti.

E nada.

Desliguei, respirando rápido, o coração aos pulos.

Que diabos era aquilo agora?

O interfone tocou em seguida e eu quase gritei de susto.

–Senhora, tem um entregador aqui...

–Entregador? Eu não pedi nada.

–É de uma loja de coisas de bebês...

Eu bufei. Só podia ser coisa de Alice.

–Tudo bem, pode subir.

Dali alguns minutos, a sala estava cheia de sacolas e caixas de presentes.

–A senhora pode assinar aqui? – disse um dos carregadores.

Eu assinei.

Ele me deu um envelope e saiu.

Eu abri o envelope, achando ser algum recado engraçadinho de Alice, mas não era.

_Isabella e Edward._

_Espero que apreciem meus presentes._

_E que possam jantar comigo hoje à noite._

_Tragam os lindos bambinos... Noah e Sophie, não é?_

_Belos nomes._

_Aro Volturi._

Eu senti uma vertigem e vontade de vomitar.

Será que era Aro que estava ligando pra mim?

Um medo frio traspassou minha espinha.

Quando Edward entrou no apartamento eu ainda tremia.

–O que foi isto aqui? Não me diga que Alice apareceu de novo...

–Não foi de Alice... – murmurei e lhe entreguei o bilhete.

Edward soltou um palavrão ao ler.

–Ele esteve aqui?

–Não, ele... foi um entregador... que dizer... ele esteve aqui, mas...

–Aro Volturi esteve aqui? Quando?

–Ontem.

–E por que não me disse nada, Bella?

–Eu ia dizer, mas quando chegou eu já estava dormindo...

–E o que ele queria? Não devia nem ter deixado este crápula entrar aqui... – Edward parecia realmente nervoso.

–Ele estava com a sua irmã Alice.

–Eu vou matar Alice.

–Ela parece gostar bastante dele, enfim... Ele disse que queria falar com você.

–E o que mais?

–Ele disse que... sabia quem eu era... mas que era um homem discreto...

–Como é que ele sabia sobre isto?

–Aquela moça que estava com ele, a tal Renata, ela me reconheceu. Eu tive contato com ela no... clube.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

–Não deve se preocupar com este cara.

Ele começou a se movimentar pela sala e pegar as sacolas e pacotes.

–O que vai fazer?

–Vou me livrar disto tudo.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar se queria dizer que ia jogar tudo fora, ouvi um choro no quarto dos bebês e fui pra lá.

Edward apareceu algum tempo depois.

Parecia mais calmo, mas ainda tenso.

–Eles estão bem? – perguntou, se aproximando do sofá onde eu estava sentada com os bebês.

–Sim...

–Aro chegou perto deles?

–Claro que não!

–Ele não virá mais aqui, fique tranqüila.

Eu mordi os lábios.

–Ele me disse que estava interessado em você, que seria uma ótima aquisição para os Volturi.

–Ele está obcecado com a ideia de que devo trabalhar pra ele.

–E você não iria? Quer dizer, com todos estes problemas com sua família...

–As coisas estão tensas sim, mas não chegarei ao ponto de aceitar trabalhar com os Volturi.

–Por que não?

–Não concordo com os métodos deles, Bella.

–Mas Aro não parece disposto a aceitar um não.

–Vai ter que se contentar. – ele se levantou, olhando o relógio. - Eu vou tomar um banho.

Ele se afastou e eu me perguntei se deveria ter contado a ele sobre as desconfianças de James.

Que no final das contas podiam ser apenas bobagens.

Coloquei os bebês no berço e fui pra cozinha, preparar a mamadeira que eles pediriam mais tarde.

Ao passar pela sala, vi que todos os presentes de Aro Volturi tinha desaparecido e senti alívio.

De repente o telefone tocou.

Senti um arrepio na espinha e pensei e não atender.

Mas atendi. E de novo estava mudo.

–Alô? Alô?

Irritada eu desliguei, batendo o fone no gancho.

Mas que inferno!

Quem será que estava fazendo aquilo?

De novo as coisas que James falou voltaram à minha mente e estremeci de horror.

Eu ainda tremia quando entrei no quarto e Edward estava se trocando.

Ele me fitou e franziu a testa

–Algum problema?

–É a segunda vez que ligam aqui e não dizem nada.

–Como assim?

–Ligaram hoje à tarde e eu apenas escutava uma respiração, então desliguei e agora de novo...

–Será que a linha está com algum problema?

Eu sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

–Não, alguém está ligando aqui e fazendo isto deliberadamente... – murmurei angustiada.

–Bella, acalme-se. – Edward tocou meu cabelo. – Você está assustada...

–Acha que eu não tenho motivo?

–Pode ser alguém com problema no telefone...

–Não! Alguém está querendo me assustar e está conseguindo! E se for este Aro?

Edward riu.

–Por que ele iria ficar ligando aqui, Bella?

Eu respirei fundo. Sabia que Edward estava achando que eu era absurda, mas eu tinha minhas razões para estar realmente com medo.

–James me ligou aqui.

–James? Que James?

–O namorado da Victoria... lembra?

Edward ficou sério.

–Por que ele te ligou?

Então eu contei tudo o que ele tinha me dito.

–Isto é absurdo, Bella. A sua amiga Victoria morreu de overdose

–Mas James está certo de que Aro tem alguma coisa a ver com isto, como alguma forma de retaliação por eles terem espionado o clube...

–Aro é um empresário sem escrúpulo, mas assassino? Os Volturi não são da máfia, Bella.

–Mas é como se fosse! Você mesmo os detesta! E ele me dá arrepios! O jeito que está te cercando pra trabalhar com ele...

–Sim, é apenas isto que ele quer.

–Mas e se ele sabe que eu estava lá...

–Não tem como ele saber que tem algo a ver com a Victoria.

–Eu não sei...

Edward segurou meus ombros.

–Não precisa ter medo. James é um drogado maluco, com certeza inventou isto pra te deixar amedrontada. Aro é um cara sem caráter, mas não vai fazer nada contra você.

Edward falava tão sério que eu quis muito acreditar nele.

–Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja sendo paranóica. – tentei rir e me afastei, dando de ombros.

Ele terminou de abotoar a camisa.

Eu percebi que ele estava arrumado demais pra ficar em casa.

–Aonde vai?

–Jantar com Aro Volturi.

–Mas eu pensei...

–Agora mais do que nunca eu preciso dizer pra este cara nos deixar em paz.

–Acho que eu tenho medo dele, Edward...

–Você não precisa ter medo.

–Talvez eu devesse aceitar a ideia do meu pai e ir pra Forks...

–Não! Nem você e nem os bebês vão a lugar algum.

–Mas...

Seus dedos tocaram meu rosto.

–Nada vai acontecer, Bella. Eu entendo que esteja assustada. Mas eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer a você, Noah e Sophie.

Eu assenti, querendo desesperadamente acreditar nele.

–Tudo bem, vou amamentar os bebês.

–Eu preciso apenas dar umas ligações e já vou te ajudar.

–Certo.

Eu saí do quarto, ainda me perguntando se era seguro ficar ali.

Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que Aro Volturi era capaz.

Podia ser tudo paranóia da minha cabeça, mas eu estava realmente com medo.

Fiz as mamadeiras e voltei para o quarto dos bebês. Edward estava lá, falando ao telefone e desligou quando eu entrei.

Ele retirou uma das mamadeiras da minha mão e pegou Noah.

Eu me ocupei com Sophie.

–Vai mesmo jantar com Aro Volturi? – indaguei incerta quando terminamos e os gêmeos adormeceram.

–Sim, é preciso. – disse quando saímos do quarto.

A campainha tocou e eu estranhei.

Edward abriu a porta e eu vi dois homens desconhecidos.

–Edward trocou algumas palavras com eles e fechou a porta.

–Quem são estes?

–Seguranças.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

–Acha que isto é preciso?

–Eu não sei. Mas você está com medo e quero que se sinta segura.

–Bom, talvez isto seja um exagero.

–É melhor nos certificarmos que ficarão em segurança. Não saia do apartamento, ok? Eu não volto tarde.

–Ainda acho que não deveria ir se encontrar com este cara.

–Eu preciso ir sim.

Ele se aproximou e me beijou.

Eu segurei em sua camisa, aspirando e com vontade de não soltá-lo.

–Qualquer coisa me liga. Eu deixei instrução pra ninguém subir. Nem minha família.

–Tudo bem.

Ele se foi e eu me perguntei por que as coisas nunca eram simples entre nós?

Porque não podíamos ser como qualquer casal que aproveitava a noite sozinhos depois dos filhos dormirem?

Como se não bastasse todo o problema com os Cullens e a guarda incerta dos gêmeos, agora tínhamos Aro Volturi a nossa volta.

Realmente não era justo.

Edward

Eu encontrei Aro no elegante restaurante do hotel caro onde estava hospedado.

Ele estava na companhia da tal Renata e sorriu ao me ver.

–Edward, que bom que veio! – disse. - Mas onde está Isabella? Disse que podia trazer os lindos bambinos também...

–Por favor, não fale dos meus filhos. Você nunca vai chegar perto deles. – falei rispidamente.

Eu não estava ali para confraternizar com Aro Volturi.

Estava ali para acabar com qualquer relação que tivéssemos com ele de uma vez por todas.

Aro não tirou o sorriso do rosto, embora pudesse sentir uma certa tensão agora.

–Então é um pai protetor? Quem diria! Ainda mais sendo pai a apenas... quanto tempo? Algumas semanas? Eles eram seus sobrinhos antes, não eram?

–Isto não é da sua conta.

–Realmente não é, mas não posso negar que é uma história interessante... Isabella é realmente cheia de surpresas, não é?

–Deixe Bella fora de nossa conversa.

–É ciumento também? Bom, não posso culpá-lo, ela é realmente uma moça bonita, não me admira que quisesse reencontrá-la...

–Já chega. – eu o parei. – Eu só estou aqui para dizer que não é mais para ir à minha casa, muito menos que ligue para lá, ou que perturbe a Bella.

–Mas do que está falando? Eu estive em sua casa com sua irmã Alice.

–Também vai ficar longe de Alice. Eu sei o que está fazendo, mas não vai adiantar nada. Eu não vou deixar minha família e trabalhar para você.

–Ora, Edward, não seja precipitado. Eu sei que as coisas não estão nada bem entre vocês...

–Você não sabe de nada...

–Mas claro que eu sei. Sua linda irmã é bem falante, deve saber...

–Sim, infelizmente eu sei. Mas ela não vai mais te falar nada. Você vai ficar longe dela, longe da minha família.

–Eu acho que está havendo algum equívoco aqui, Edward. Sim, eu nunca fiz segredo do meu interesse em você, mas aprecio muito sua família. Não tem porquê não sermos amigos, Alice me convidou para o aniversário dela amanhã, o que devo levar de presente?

–Você não vai nesta festa.

Aro levantou a sobrancelha.

–Mas eu fui convidado.

–Estou desconvidando agora.

A voz veio do lado da mesa e eu levantei o olhar ao ver Jasper se aproximando.

Jasper estar ali não era surpresa.

Assim que Bella me contara toda aquela história eu ligara para ele, porque precisava alertá-lo. Somente Jasper iria parar Alice neste caso.

–Você acha mesmo que esta história da amiga da Bella é verdade? – perguntara.

–Eu não sei... Mas não posso arriscar. Aro é perigoso. Eu já pedi para investigarem melhor a morte de Victoria. Vamos ver se descobrimos algo, mas mande Alice ficar longe. Ela não tem noção do que está se envolvendo.

–Pode deixar.

E então ele dissera que iria comigo se encontrar com Aro.

Mas ver Em ali me surpreendeu.

Os dois se sentaram.

–Ora, ora, a família reunida. – Aro falou com seu sorrido irônico. – Que bonito.

–O senhor pode guardar seus elogios. – Emmett falou. – Não precisamos deles.

Aro nos encarou, não mais sorrindo.

–Bom, então o que estão fazendo aqui? Tenho certeza que Edward pode dizer não a mim sozinho, sem precisar dos irmãos...

–Ele pode sim. – Jasper falou seriamente. - Mas estamos aqui pra reforçar. Ele não vai nos deixar e nem vai trabalhar pra você. Não importa que tipo de problema nossa família esteja passando. Ainda somos uma família.

–Sim, admiro a lealdade familiar... também pensa do mesmo jeito, Emmett Cullen? – Aro indagou. - Depois do que aconteceu com sua esposa, seu próprio irmão roubando seus filhos.

–Isto não é da sua conta. – Emmett falou bruscamente. – Edward nos contou que tipo de gentinha você é, e fique sabendo que se chegar perto dos gêmeos eu mesmo vou quebrar seus dois braços...

–Emmett. – Jasper lançou-lhe um olhar de alerta.

–Eu não tenho medo dele! Ele pode amedrontar os tais lá de Nova York, mas...

–Espere, do que estão falando? – Aro nos encarou.

Eu respirei fundo.

–De uma moça chamada Victoria. Que freqüentava seu clube. Que colocou câmeras lá e tentou extorquir dinheiro. E que morreu há alguns meses, aparentemente de overdose.

Aro soltou uma gargalhada.

–Estão achando que tenho algo com ver com a morte desta tal... Victoria?

–E não tem? – Jasper indagou.

–Estão vendo filmes de máfia demais, são garotos com muita imaginação... Não, não tenho nada a ver com isto.

–O namorado dela acha que sim.

–Não faço ideia de quem seja este tal namorado. Sim, eu me lembro vagamente de um caso de uma das garotas que tentou nos extorquir. Mas foi fácil conseguir as câmeras que eles tinham. Obviamente eu prezo pela discrição, como deve saber. Não iria deixar uma garota daquelas prejudicar qualquer um dos meus amigos. Mas se eu quisesse fazer algo contra eles já teria feito naquela época, não acham? Eles não eram nada. A partir do momento que não tinham mais nada para me prejudicar.

Eu troquei olhares com meus irmãos.

E percebia que eles estavam se perguntando o mesmo que eu.

Se devíamos confirmar em Aro Volturi.

Bom, mas o que poderíamos fazer?

Não havia prova nenhuma.

E havia certa razão no que ele dizia.

–Bom, já que resolvemos esta questão, podemos pedir o jantar? Devo deduzir que vocês irão nos acompanhar?

–Não. – eu me levantei, seguido de Emmett e Jasper. - Eu não vou jantar com você.

–É uma pena, eu realmente apreciaria...

–Mas este cara é bem cara de pau... escuta, nós não somos amigos, e é bom que esteja falando a verdade e que fique longe de nossa família.

–Acho que está havendo um exagero aqui...

–Vamos. – eu saí andando, deixando Aro falando sozinho.

Eu respirei fundo quando estávamos na rua.

–Acha que ele está falando a verdade? – Jasper perguntou.

–Pode ser que sim. Ele é um empresário inescrupuloso, mas acho que não ia se sujar apenas pra apagar uma garota como Victoria.

–Mas ele pode ser perigoso ainda, acho que provocamos ele hoje

–Ele que se meta com a gente. Posso quebrar a cara dele de várias maneiras. – Emmett exclamou e eu ri.

–Não imaginava ver você aqui.

–Você é meu irmão. E este cara está mexendo com a nossa família.

–Obrigado. – respondi, realmente me sentindo grato. – Fico feliz em saber que está aqui por Noah e Sophie também.

–Eles ainda são Cullens. – Emmett respondeu seriamente. – Independentemente de qualquer coisa.

–Bom, e eu vou pra casa, preciso ter uma conversa seria com Alice.

–Eu não me lembrava que amanhã era aniversário dela.

–É sim, nós nos mudamos, não sei se sabe.

–Não estava sabendo.

–Era só pra ser na próxima semana, mas sabe como é Alice, queria que a festa fosse na casa nova e tanto fez que conseguiu. Você está convidado, claro.

–Eu não sei...

–Deve ir. – Emmett falou. – É a festa de Alice.

–Tudo bem, verei com a Bella.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, vi a televisão ligada, mas Bella dormia no sofá. Eu sorri comigo mesmo ao me aproximar e retirar o cabelo do seu rosto.

Ela abriu os olhos sonolentos.

–Eu dormi aqui de novo. – murmurou e eu me inclinei para beijar sua testa.

–Dormiu.

Ela se sentou, alerta.

–Como foi o jantar?

–Tenso... na verdade não foi bem um jantar, na verdade eu só esclareci alguns pontos com Aro e saí de lá... o que me lembra que não comi.

–Tudo bem, eu esquento algo pra você. – falou se levantando e eu a segui.

–Mas espera, você disse nós?

–Sim, Jasper e Emmett estavam comigo.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

–Emmett?

–Sim, foi uma surpresa pra mim também.

E então eu contei a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido, enquanto comia.

–Devemos acreditar em Aro? – ela indagou no final.

–Eu pedi uma investigação de novo... Mas, bom, talvez devamos acreditar sim. Ele tem razão em algumas coisas que diz. Victoria não era nada pra ele depois que ele conseguiu as gravações.

–Sim, isto é verdade. E pelo menos espero que seja.

–O telefone tocou?

–Tocou, mas eu não atendi.

–Fez bem.

–Ai meu celular tocou e era sua irmã Alice perguntando por que eu não atendia o telefone.

–Aposto que ela ligou pra nos convidar pra festa dela.

–Sim, era isto mesmo.

–Tudo bem pra você se nós formos?

Bella mordeu os lábios, insegura.

–Não quero que nossa presença cause mal-estar, principalmente pra Rose e Emmett.

–Eu também receio por isto. Mas, temos que tentar; Nós já deixamos claro que queremos os gêmeos aqui, somos os pais deles. Eles terão que aceitar.

–Sim, acho que tem razão... – ela ainda não parecia muito certa.

E eu a puxei para meu colo.

Era bom simplesmente tê-la ali.

–Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella.

–Eu quero que fique... Eu realmente me preocupo com Rosalie, eu a vi quando estávamos indo embora... ela parecia muito mal.

–Eu me preocupo com ela também. Ela é minha irmã. Dói em mim tudo isto. Mas Rosalie está colhendo o que plantou. Ela sofre agora, mas terá que se acostumar que os bebês são nossos. Sempre foram.

–Eu sei... mesmo assim... eu os imagino sendo tirados de mim... eu entendo o que ela pode estar sofrendo.

–Ela não tem os mesmos sentimentos que você pelos bebês. Não digo que ela não goste deles, mas você sempre foi a mãe, Bella. Rose queria os bebês por motivos errados. Ela tem que aceitar isto, pelo bem de todos. – eu acariciei seu rosto – E ninguém vai tirá-los de você, isto eu prometo.

Ela sorriu.

E eu pensei que não havia nada mais perfeito naquele momento.

E quis beijá-la.

E foi o que eu fiz, a trazendo para mais perto, sentindo o gosto de sua boca, seu cheiro de frésias despertando a vontade repentina de estar dentro dela.

Eu gemi em seus lábios.

–Vamos pra cama. – murmurei.

E não esperei resposta, a pegando no colo e a levando para o quarto.

E quando muito tempo depois, quando ela dormiu, eu me levantei e fui ver os bebês.

Eles também dormiam tranqüilamente.

E estava saindo do quarto quando o telefone tocou.

Eu atendi, com um leve pressentimento.

E como Bella descrevera, ninguém falou nada.

Mas eu sabia, bem lá no fundo, que só podia ser uma pessoa.

–Rose, eu sei que é você.

Nada. Apenas uma respiração e depois desligaram.

Eu passei os dedos pelos cabelos, frustrado e triste cm aquela situação.

Talvez Bella tivesse razão em se preocupar com Rosalie.

Não eram normais suas atitudes.

Eu teria que conversar com Emmett e eu meus pais sobre isto.

Eles precisavam entender que Rosalie precisava de tratamento. Antes que fosse tarde demais.


	26. Chapter 26

–Sério, Edward, sua irmã às vezes me dá medo!

Edward riu, da onde estava, brincando com os bebês sobre o tapete. Na verdade ele nem me dera muita atenção.

Nós havíamos acabado de alimentar os bebês quando a campainha tocara e um entregador aparecera com várias sacolas de uma grife muito cara.

Obviamente nós sabíamos que era coisa de Alice.

E agora eu olhava boquiaberta para o vestido vermelho na minha mão.

–Alice falou que tipo de festa seria? - indaguei intrigada, porque aquele vestido definitivamente não parecia o tipo de traje para uma festa onde podia se levar bebês. – Porque este vestido...

–Uma festa estilo Alice. – Edward riu.

–Acho que não podemos levar os bebês. – comentei, colocando de novo o vestido dentro da sacola.

–Claro que não. Mas não se preocupe. Eu já contratei uma babá. – eu parei o que estava fazendo o encarando boquiaberta.

–Uma babá?

–Sim, uma babá.

–Eu não... Isto é esquisito. Podia ter falado comigo antes. – falei, me sentindo incomodada ao pensar numa estranha com os gêmeos.

Edward tirou a atenção dos gêmeos pra me fitar com a testa franzida.

–Por que este tom de reprovação? Não podemos levá-los.

–Eu sei. Só que... Não sei se gosto desta ideia de outra pessoa cuidando deles.

Edward sorriu de lado.

–Está com ciúmes.

Eu rolei os olhos.

–Eu fico preocupada, o que é perfeitamente normal.

–Eu sei, estou brincando com você. Mas não fique preocupada. Claro que eu também não gosto da ideia de alguma estranha com eles. Eu liguei para Angela.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa.

–Angela?

–Sim, e ela chegará à noite, antes de sairmos.

–Mas Angela não trabalha mais como babá.

–Ela me disse, mas estará abrindo uma exceção para os gêmeos.

–Você... contou pra ela tudo?

–Sim, tive que contar. Na verdade ela já estava sabendo, porque a Jessica contou.

Eu bufei.

–Jéssica é uma fofoqueira, meu deus!

–Todo mundo vai ficar sabendo uma hora, Bella. E eu quero que saibam.

–Não me agrada ter todo mundo comentando... Fazendo julgamentos...

–Eu sei. Mas é inevitável. E os comentários não duram pra sempre.

–Espero que sim... – suspirei pegando a sacola e indo para o quarto.

Guardei o vestido no armário tentando ter alguma empolgação para esta tal festa. Mas só sentia meu estômago revirar ao me lembrar da expressão de Rosalie naquela sacada.

Claro que ela estaria na festa, e eu teria que vê-la de novo.

Não era uma prerrogativa agradável.

De repente eu ouvi a campainha tocando e fui pra sala, curiosa.

E estaquei surpresa ao ver Edward abrir a porta para Esme e Carlisle.

Eles cumprimentaram Edward e entraram na sala.

Pareciam receosos ao me encarar.

–Olá, Bella, como vai? – Esme falou e eu me obriguei a me aproximar e cumprimentá-los. Mas me perguntava o que eles estariam fazendo ali.

–Desculpa virmos sem avisar. – Carlisle falou. – Mas queríamos conversar com vocês.

–Não tem problema. – murmurei ainda sem graça de estar na presença deles.

A verdade era que eu sentia ainda algum ressentimento depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido e as atitudes que eles tiveram comigo.

Relanceei o olhar para Edward que se ocupava em colocar os gêmeos no carrinho.

–Eles estão lindos. – Esme comentou sorrindo. – Senti falta deles.

–Sim, cresceram um bocado. – Carlisle acrescentou.

Edward se juntou a nós.

–Sim, eles estão ótimos. – havia uma certa frieza em sua voz. – Mas vocês poderiam ter vindo aqui antes para vê-los, se sentiram falta como dizem.

–Nós queríamos. – Esme falou com cuidado. – Mas com toda aquela situação... e Rosalie no hospital...

–Situação que foi criada por vocês.

–Não foi bem assim, Edward. – Carlisle mediou.

–Foi exatamente assim. Vocês ficaram do lado de Rosalie. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez. Mentiu pra todo mundo e ainda demonstrou não ter equilíbrio nenhum para cuidar de duas crianças.

–Ela é nossa filha. – Carlisle disse.

–Eu também sou. E sou o pai dos bebês e mesmo assim se negaram a ver meu lado.

Carlisle e Esme trocaram um olhar.

–Nós sentimos muito, filho. – Esme respirou fundo. – Nós ficamos perdidos. De repente a nossa família estava dividida. E Rosalie quase morreu... Claro que sabemos que Rose errou. E sabemos que você é o pai biológico dos bebês. Mesmo assim foi difícil assimilar tudo. Sabíamos que se você insistisse em ficar com os bebês, Rosalie e Emmett iriam sofrer e haveria uma briga feia.

–Haveria briga de qualquer maneira.

–Sim, isto é verdade. O que Rose fez não tem explicação. Mas nós só queríamos que tudo ficasse bem entre vocês.

–Eu também quero isto. Rose e Emmett que não entendem.

–Eles criaram estes bebês como filhos deles até agora, Edward. – Carlisle argumentou. – É difícil mudar isto de uma hora pra outra.

–Nada disso estaria acontecendo se não fosse a mentira que Rose inventou. Agora temos que consertar isto. Noah e Sophie são filhos meu e de Bella e é aqui que vão ficar. Mesmo vocês achando o contrário.

–Nós concordamos com vocês. – Carlisle disse.

–Concordam? – Edward indagou confuso.

–Sim. – Esme falou. – Depois que vimos vocês com os bebês... Meu Deus, é nítida a diferença. Vocês são os verdadeiros pais dos gêmeos.

–E não estamos falando sobre pais biológicos. – Carlisle continuou. - Vocês realmente os amam como pais verdadeiros. Rose e Emmett... eles nunca agiram assim com os bebês. É duro dizer isto, mas é a verdade.

–O que nós queremos dizer, filho... – Esme completou. – É que nós vamos apoiar você e Bella. Queremos que fiquem com Noah e Sophie.

Edward não falou nada por um momento.

–Isto é muito importante para nós. – eu disse por fim, segurando a mão de Edward.

Eram os pais dele. E eu queria que eles ficassem bem.

–Queremos apenas que tudo fique bem. Para todo mundo.

–Emmett e Rose sabem disso? – Edward perguntou.

–Sim, sabem. – Esme disse. – Está sendo difícil pra eles... mas eu acredito que eles vão superar.

–Rose está mentalmente perturbada. – Edward afirmou. - Precisam fazer Emmett entender isto. Ela precisa de tratamento.

–Sim, eu vou conversar com ele. – Carlisle disse e olhou o relógio. – Nós precisamos ir.

–Sim. – Esme concordou. – Temos que ajudar a Alice com algumas coisas para a festa. Vocês vão, não é?

–Sim, vamos. – Edward concordou.

–Então nos vemos à noite.

Eles se despediram e saíram.

–Isto foi uma surpresa.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

–Sim, é verdade.

–Eu fico feliz que eles estejam concordando com a gente agora, mas fico preocupada com Rose e Emmett. Eles não devem ter gostado de nada disto.

–Eles precisam entender que isto é o certo.

–Sim, mas...

Edward acariciou meus cabelos.

–Para de se preocupar com isto.

Eu suspirei.

–Vou tentar.

–Eles dormiram. – Edward comentou e eu segui seu olhar, e sorri. Noah e Sophie tinham mesmo adormecido.

Edward me ajudou a tirá-los do carrinho e levá-los para o berço.

–Ah, se fosse sempre assim tão fácil. – comentei depois que saímos do quarto e Edward riu.

E no minuto seguinte, ele estava me beijando.

E eu derreti nele.

Meus dedos subindo para torcer seu cabelo cor de cobre.

Nossos quadris se buscando como velhos conhecidos. Amantes.

Havíamos passado boa parte da noite perdidos um no outro. Em tirar tudo um do outro.

Mas nunca parecia o suficiente.

Eu ainda queria mais.

Acho que sempre ia querer.

E isto era tão assustador e lindo, que meu coração disparou no peito, batendo num ritmo desgovernado.

E eu podia sentir o coração dele bater no mesmo ritmo.

Nossos corpos estavam no mesmo ritmo.

Era a mesma excitação. A mesma vontade.

E pareceu muito natural deixar que ele me levasse para a cama. Nossa cama.

E nossas mãos se ocupassem de retirar as roupas do caminho.

Não havia pressa entre risos e frases sem sentido que dizíamos um ao outro.

Sua respiração em minha pele. Sua língua em meu umbigo. Seus dedos em meus mamilos.

Ele sabia perfeitamente o ponto exato para fazer meu corpo arquear, minha respiração se perder em suspiros sôfregos e ansiosos.

–Por favor. – pedi em algum momento. E ele riu.

Aquela risada linda e deliciosa contra meu pescoço, enquanto sua mão descia numa exploração pela lateral do meu corpo até pousar no meio das minhas pernas com ares de dono absoluto.

E quem era eu naquele momento para contradizê-lo?

Quando os dedos me acariciavam lentamente, perversamente...

Até que eu estivesse na beira do precipício, arquejando e me agarrando a seus ombros e pedindo por mais.

–Adoro quando faz isto. – ele disse contra minha boca. Seu hálito me inebriando.

E ele me beijou enquanto entrava em mim. Uma. Duas. Várias vezes.

E depois disto eu apenas me deixei levar. Até o prazer crescer vertiginosamente, me arrastando para um orgasmo perfeito.

E eu adorei ouvir meu nome em seus lábios enquanto ele gozava dentro de mim.

Naquela noite, eu me olhei no espelho e fiz uma careta.

O vestido era perfeito, claro.

Vermelho vivo e cabia perfeitamente em mim.

Mas o difícil era ter alguma animação para aquela festa.

Bufando, coloquei os sapatos e fui pra sala.

Edward abria a porta naquele momento para Ângela.

Eu sorri ao vê-la.

–Oi Bella, que saudade!

–Senti muito sua falta também. – falei abraçando forte.

–Nossa, como você está bonita!

Eu fiquei mais vermelha que o vestido e rolei os olhos.

–Alice que mandou.

–Ela tem bom gosto, isto não podemos negar. Este vestido é maravilhoso, mas me conta tudo! Eu fiquei passada quando Jessica me contou sobre os bebês... – de repente ela ficou vermelha ao ver que Edward ainda estava ali. – Quer dizer... Não é da minha conta...

–Eu vou ver os bebês. – Edward falou se afastando para o quarto.

–Me desculpe, por isto, Bella, não quis ser intrometida...

–Não se preocupe, sei que deve estar curiosa, é uma história e tanto mesmo...

–Sim, quando Jessica me contou... Achei que fosse invenção dela!

–Não, não era. Bom, eu vou te contar tudo.

Algum tempo depois Angela estava sabendo de toda a história e me encarava ainda meio chocada.

–Uau... parece novela.

Eu ri sem humor.

–Eu sei.

–Mas fico feliz por você. Sempre foi inegável seu amor pelos bebês e agora posso entender. E fico feliz que esteja com o Edward...

Eu mordi os lábios.

–Sim, agora espero que tudo dê certo.

–Vai dar, você vai ver.

–E você, o que anda fazendo de bom? – indaguei, querendo mudar o foco da conversa.

–Ah, eu estou estudando feito louca para as provas finais, e Ben está me ajudando muito nisto. E você, não pensa em voltar pra faculdade mesmo?

Eu dei de ombros.

Sim, eu nunca tinha pensado mais naquilo. Não depois dos bebês.

–Eu não sei... – dei de ombros. – Com tudo isto dos bebês... é o mais importante agora.

–Bella, precisamos ir. – Edward entrou na sala com os bebês no carrinho.

Angela foi até eles.

–Como estão fofos!

–Bom, Angela, tem nossos telefones, caso precise é só ligar. Nós não vamos voltar tarde. – Edward falou.

–Pode deixar. Vou me divertir matando a saudade deles! Divirtam-se.

Eu beijei os bebês e saí com Edward.

Sentia um aperto no peito de estar deixando-os.

–Relaxa, Bella. – Edward sorriu enquanto estávamos no carro em direção à casa de Alice.

–Vou tentar...

Mas não eram só os bebês que me preocupavam.

O encontro iminente com Rose também.

A casa de Alice era como se podia esperar. Grande e chique.

E naquela noite estava toda iluminada.

Edward segurou minha mão quando entramos.

Alice nos viu sorriu, vindo em nossa direção trajando um deslumbrante vestido lilás.

–Vocês vieram! – ela nos abraçou esfuziante.

–E cadê os bebês?

–Claro que eles não viriam, Alice. – Edward respondeu.

–Estão sozinhos?

–Estão com uma babá.

Ela soltou um risinho.

–Já estão ficando como Rose e Emmett, é?

–Cala a sua boca, Alice. – Edward resmungou, irritado.

Alice colocou a mão na boca.

–Desculpe, foi só uma piada...

–Guarde este seu humor sem noção pra você!

Eu apertei os dedos de Edward enquanto seguíamos Alice para dentro.

–Edward... – adverti.

Ele respirou fundo.

E pela primeira vez eu intuí que ele devia estar tão tenso com aquela festa quanto eu.

Nós entramos na sala e para nossa surpresa havia apenas a família ali.

–Eu marquei com vocês antes para podermos jantar em família e depois vir à festa! – ela falou animada.

Mas a animação era só dela.

Esme e Carlisle nos cumprimentaram e eu podia ver a tensão neles.

Jasper parecia o mais tranqüilo, mas estava bem sério.

E havia Rosalie e Jasper.

Rose estava linda como sempre, num vestido preto de mangas compridas que deveria ser para cobrir estrategicamente os pulsos.

E Emmett estava ao seu lado, com a mão sobre seu ombro.

–Oi, Rose. – Edward disse e ela não sorriu.

–Oi.– disse secamente.

–Cadê os bebês? – Emmett perguntou.

–Estão com uma babá.

A expressão de Rose mudou sutilmente, com algo que parecia ironia.

–Eu me lembro de quando você era a babá.

Meus dedos apertaram os de Edward e eu pude ver que ele se continha para não explodir.

–Rose, querida... – Emmett acariciou seus cabelos numa advertência, mas ela se afastou e foi se servir de uma bebida.

–Ela ainda está sensível... – Emmett comentou.

–Oi, Tanya! – Alice exclamou animada.

Nós nos viramos e vimos Tanya Denali entrando na sala.

Mas era só o que faltava mesmo para completar a noite que já parecia ser um desastre.

Tanya caminhou com seus saltos muito altos cumprimentando a todos e parou a nossa frente.

–Nossa, que surpresa vê-los aqui!

–Digo o mesmo. – Edward falou secamente. – Alice disse que seria só a família para o jantar.

–Sim, eu sou praticamente da família, mas... – ela olhou pra mim com desprezo. – Certas pessoas subiram na vida, não é? Este seu vestido é bonito, Bella... bem diferente do uniforme de babá...

–Não estamos interessados na sua opinião, Tanya. – Edward falou friamente.

Tanya riu.

–Bom, imagino. Se nem sua família você escuta mais, você mudou muito, Edward...

–Como eu disse, sua opinião é dispensável. - ele insistiu e me puxou para longe.

Mas Tanya não parecia disposta a parar.

–Cadê os bebês?

–Estão com uma babá. – foi Alice quem respondeu. – Quer beber algo, Tanya? Jasper, querido, sirva uma bebida pra Tanya...

–Uma babá? Que irônico. – Tanya riu. – E ainda falam mal de Rose...

–Por favor, Tanya. – Carlisle falou com frieza. – Estamos tentando fazer as coisas funcionarem aqui e este tipo de comentário não vai ajudar.

–Oh, me desculpe. – Tanya falou com fingida inocência. - Mas eu estou do lado de vocês, claro! E Rose é minha amiga, fico muito chateada de vê-la deste jeito, sem os filhos e tendo que agüentar a babá aqui no meio da família...

–Tanya, chega! – Alice se levantou. – Acho melhor ir embora. Foi um erro convidá-la, percebo agora!

–Oh... está me botando pra fora? – Tanya parecia ultrajada.

–Estou pedindo pra ir embora, mas acho que pode encarar assim.

Tanya ainda olhou indignada, mas vendo que Alice falava sério, ela saiu da sala.

–Alice, não acredito que vai fazer isto com a Tanya! – Rose se manifestou.

–Acredite sim. Ela está aqui causando desconforto em todos! Destratando a Bella, não vou deixar não!

–Uau... As coisas realmente estão mudadas aqui. – Rose falou com ironia e colocou o copo de bebida em cima da mesa. – Bom, então é melhor eu ir embora também, se meus amigos não são bem vindos...

Alice rolou os olhos.

–Deixa de ser dramática, Rose, estamos tentando ser uma família aqui.

–Família? Isto aqui é uma tragicomédia!

–Por que Edward vai cuidar dos bebês e nós agora apoiamos isto? Eles são os pais verdadeiros, Rose, se acostume a isto!

–Agora vão apoiar eles? – Rose praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

–Eles cuidam dos bebês muito mais do que vocês! Quando meu filho nascer tentarei ser como a Bella!

–O quê? - acho que todos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, surpresos.

Alice ficou vermelha.

–Opa! Não era pra eu contar assim! - ela deu um risinho. - Mas sim, eu estou grávida! Descobri nesta semana! Era uma surpresa pra vocês no fim do jantar!

Por um momento ninguém falou. Eu só conseguia olhar para Rosalie.

E imaginar como aquela novidade recaía nela.

Rose não podia ter filhos. Nunca poderia.

E agora Alice ia ter um.

Acho que todos estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

–Parabéns, querida. – Carlisle falou primeiro, se aproximando e a abraçando.

Todos nos fizemos o mesmo.

Alice parecia radiante e acho que não percebeu a tensão ao seu redor.

Apenas Rosalie permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Estática.

Alice tagarelava sobre vários assuntos, como decoração de quartos infantis e roupas de bebês feitas sobre medida.

Emmett se aproximou de Rosalie, falando baixinho com ela.

Rose pegou o copo de bebida novamente, suas mãos tremiam.

–Edward, Rose não está bem. – murmurei em seu ouvido e ele suspirou.

–Eu sei, mas não há nada que possamos fazer agora.

Alice chamou a todos para o jantar que foi monopolizado por sua conversa fútil e eu me perguntava onde ela achava que ia ser uma mãe como eu.

Eu só esperava que ela fosse um pouco melhor que Rosalie.

Após os jantar, os convidados de Alice começaram a chegar.

Edward me encarou.

–Vou procurar o Emmett, quero conversar com ele sobre Rose, tudo bem?

–Claro. - disse com falsa segurança.

Alice surgiu ao meu lado assim que Edward se afastou.

–Vem comigo, quero te apresentar todo mundo.

Eu fui apresentada à várias pessoas que com certeza nunca lembraria os nomes depois, me perguntando que horas poderíamos finalmente ir embora dali.

Sentia falta dos bebês. Queria colocá-los no meu colo e esquecer aquela noite estranha. Esquecer que a minha felicidade era em troca do ressentimento de Rosalie.

Finalmente Edward apareceu depois de um tempo.

–E então? - indaguei preocupada.

–Acho que tudo ficará bem. Vamos pra casa. Lá eu te conto a conversa que tive com Em.

–Sim, vamos.

Nós nos despedimos de Alice que insistiu que ficássemos mais.

–Não podemos, Angela não pode ficar a noite inteira. - Edward respondeu e então finalmente fomos embora.

Eu olhei para o carro nos seguindo.

–Até quando ele vai ficar com a gente?- indaguei a Edward sobre o segurança.

Um deles havia nos seguido até a casa de Alice e o outro ficara em casa com Angela e os gêmeos.

–Até acharmos que será preciso...

–Você ainda acha que Aro... - estremeci de medo.

–Eu não sei. Mas é melhor prevenir.

Edward segurou minha mão no elevador.

–Você está bem?

–Estou cansada. E ansiosa pra ver os bebês.

Ele sorriu, os dedos acariciando meu pulso.

–Espero que não tão cansada...

Eu mordi os lábios, um arrepio de antecipação traspassou minha espinha.

–Não tão cansada...- murmurei e ele se abaixou para beijar o canto da minha boca. A porta do elevador se abriu e ele me puxou para fora.

O segurança não estava ali.

–O segurança não deveria estar aqui? – indaguei.

–Sim...

Edward abriu a porta e para nossa surpresa estava só encostada.

–Mas o que...

Eu senti um mau pressentimento ao entrarmos.

E a cena a minha frente piorou minha percepção.

O segurança falava rapidamente ao telefone.

E Angela chorava sentada no sofá.

Ela se levantou quando nos viu.

–Angela, o que aconteceu? – Edward indagou.

–Eu sinto muito...

–Angela... cadê os bebês? – indaguei começando a sentir uma vertigem.

–Eles sumiram...


	27. Chapter 27

Era um pesadelo.

As palavras horríveis de Angela reverberavam na minha cabeça como um refrão maldito e eu senti minha alma gelar.

–Como assim sumiram?

Como vindo de muito longe, eu vi Edward se afastar de mim, adentrando no apartamento, questionando Angela e o segurança, que desligou o celular.

–Eu sinto muito... eu não sei... – Angela soluçava.

O segurança desligou o telefone.

–Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Cadê meus filhos? – Edward gritou.

O segurança parecia transtornado.

Eu não conseguia me mexer.

Sentia como se minhas pernas pesassem como chumbo.

Meus membros eram pesados demais para mim.

Eu ia desmoronar a qualquer momento.

E só queria entender...

Meus bebês. Noah e Sophie não estavam ali.

Alguém os levara.

–Foi tudo muito rápido e...

–Não me interessam suas explicações! Você estava aqui para não deixar isto acontecer!

–Aro. – murmurei por fim.

Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar.

Aro Volturi tinha levado meus bebês. Só podia ser ele.

–Temos que chamar a polícia... – murmurei, mas acho que falava para mim mesma.

Angela chorava alto, balbuciando desculpas, e o segurança explicava o que não tinha explicação.

–O porteiro interfonou e disse que tinha alguém querendo subir. Eu pedi que não deixasse e desci, mas quando cheguei lá embaixo não havia ninguém.

–Aro. Edward, foi o Aro, não é?

–Não, era uma mulher.

Uma mulher.

Eu e Edward trocamos olhares.

Não podia ser, podia?

Angela fungou.

–Rosalie apareceu aqui... eu nunca achei que ela fosse fazer algo assim. Deixei ela entrar. Os bebês estavam no carrinho. Ela pareceu muito carinhosa com eles. Eu fui para o quarto apenas para pegar um brinquedinho, porque Sophie estava chorando e Rose se lembrou de um mordedor que ela gostava. E quando voltei... eles tinham sumido.

–Quando eu voltei aqui, isto já tinha acontecido. – o segurança continuou, - A mulher já tinha ido embora. Isto aconteceu faz uns 10minutos. Eu estava no telefone com seu irmão, Emmett Cullen. Ele acabou de confirmar que Rosalie não está na festa. Ninguém a vê há algum tempo...

Edward não esperou e pegou o celular, discando rápido.

–Em... – ele ficou em silêncio por algum instante, ouvindo e eu mal sentia meu coração bater. – Você sabe para onde ela está indo...? Tudo bem, estou indo pra lá.

–O que aconteceu? – perguntei ansiosa. – Emmett sabe de Rose e os bebês.

–Ele ligou para Rose e disse que ela confirmou que está com os bebês.

–Deus...

–Ela disse simplesmente que estava levando eles pra casa.

–O que vamos fazer?

–Estou indo para lá.

–Eu vou com você.

–Bella...

–Eu vou com você, não vou conseguir ficar aqui esperando.

–Tudo bem.

Edward estava em silêncio enquanto dirigia para a casa dos Cullens, e eu podia sentir a tensão fluindo dele.

Eu também estava tensa.

Mas havia uma estranha calma agora.

–Ela não fará mal aos bebês, Edward. – sussurrei.

E eu realmente acreditava.

–Rose está louca.

–Eu sei. Mas na mente de Rose os bebês também são filhos dela, ela estava apenas achando que devia levá-los pra casa.

–Eu avisei Em hoje. Tivemos uma longa conversa. E eu acho que finalmente o convenci da doença de Rose e que ela precisa de tratamento, mas acho que foi tarde demais...

Nós estacionamos em frente à casa dos Cullens e eu comecei a me sentir nervosa.

Rose não ia fazer mal aos bebês. Mas ela estava obcecada por eles.

Como é que a convenceríamos a levá-los embora?

Carlisle e Esme estavam à nossa espera na porta.

–Ela chegou? – Edward perguntou com a voz tensa.

–Sim... Está no quarto dos bebês, com Emmett.

–Os bebês estão bem? – perguntei angustiada.

–Sim, eles estão.

–Eu sinto muito, Edward. Você tinha razão, Rose precisa de tratamento urgente. Toda esta história dos gêmeos a deixou obcecada...

–Vem, Bella. – ele pegou a minha mão e nós subimos.

A cada passo que eu dava, tentava ficar calma.

–Edward, por favor... – pedi, vendo que ele estava cada vez mais nervoso. – Não faça nenhuma cena. Pense nos bebês...

Ele respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Emmett estava sentado numa poltrona com o olhar tenso.

Rose brincava com os bebês, que estavam no tapete no chão, cercados de brinquedos.

Meus olhos treinados passando por eles, para ter certeza de que estavam realmente bem.

Rose levantou o olhar e seu sorriso se desfez.

–O que estão fazendo aqui?

Edward deu um passo à frente.

–Viemos buscar os bebês.

–Não, eles vão ficar aqui. Onde é a casa deles.

–A casa deles é onde eu e Bella estamos.

Rosalie riu.

–Você e Bella? Acham que convencem alguém? Ficam brincando de casinha, fingindo que são pais deles...

–Nós somos os pais.

–Não são. Eu os criei. Eu e Emmett. E vocês nos roubaram!

–Rose, você está louca, se não devolver as crianças por bem...

–Edward, pare. – pedi, segurando seu braço. Ele me encarou consternado. – Precisamos levá-los embora.

–Eu sei... Mas eu quero conversar com Rose. A sós.

–Bella.

–Por favor, Edward. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele não parecia convencido, mas encarou Emmett e os dois se levantaram e saíram.

–Deveria ter ido com eles. – Rose comentou simplesmente, voltando a atenção para os bebês.

Eu me aproximei um pouco, mas não muito, embora a vontade fosse arrancar os bebês dali.

Me sentei na poltrona onde Emmett estava.

–Rose, eu sinto muito mesmo por tudo isto.

–Sente. – ela me encarou com frieza. – Às vezes acho que você planejou tudo desde o início. Sempre desejou pegá-los de volta...

–Sabe que não foi assim! Quando me encontrou naquele banheiro eu ia abortá-los. Você me dissuadiu desta ideia e acho que sempre serei grata.

–Que bela maneira de demonstrar sua gratidão. – falou com ironia.

–Eu sou grata. Você me ajudou. Estava disposta a cuidar dos meus filhos. Isto era nobre, mas... você deturpou tudo. Começando por mentir pra sua família.

–Isto é problema meu!

–Não, é problema meu. Porque usou meus filhos.

–Não são mais seus filhos!

–São sim. E não foi porque saíram de dentro de mim. E sim porque os amei como tal o tempo inteiro, mesmo quando era apenas a babá.

–E por isso se acha no direito de voltar atrás e levá-los embora?

–Eu acho que nunca teria feito isto. Eu nunca pensei em fazer isto, mas agora não sou só eu. Edward é o pai dos bebês, Rose. Será que não pensa nisto?

–Ele nunca ia ficar sabendo! Você nunca pensou em contar...

–Eu não sabia quem ele era! E ele aparecer bem aqui, sendo seu irmão... parece que estava escrito, entende? Tinha que ser! Eu tinha que encontrar você naquele banheiro. Eu tinha que desistir do aborto. E eu tinha que vir morar aqui com eles. Só assim eu ia rever o Edward. Só assim nós poderíamos ficar juntos.

–Nossa, que romântico. Tudo isto não passam de bobagens! Eu escolhi estes bebês. Você me deu e eu não vou abrir mão deles.

–Por quê?

–Porque são meus filhos.

–Não, não são. Você não quer estes bebês pela razão certa, Rosalie. Nunca quis. Eu demorei para perceber, mas é verdade.

–Não...

–E no fundo você sabe disto.

–Eu quero apenas minha família de volta.

–Você tem o Emmett. Que está disposto a ficar com você, mesmo depois de ter mentido tão gravemente pra ele. Acho que você já tem muito.

–Não. – gritou, perturbada e os bebês começaram a chorar, assustados.

Meu coração doeu.

Eu me aproximei e Rose os abraçou, mas eu não ia me afastar.

–Me dê os bebês, Rose.

Ela começou a chorar também.

–Não vai roubá-los de mim de novo...

–Eles estão chorando. Precisam de cuidados.

–Eu posso cuidar deles...

–Não pode e nem sabe.

–Claro que posso. Posso contratar as melhores babás...

–Não, Rose. Bebês precisam de mães. E você não sabe ser isto.

Agora Noah e Sophie, ao me verem, começaram a sacudir os bracinhos em minha direção, o choro ficando mais forte.

Rose os embalou.

–Shi, bebês... shi...

Mas de nada adiantava, eles apenas gritavam mais.

Eu me obriguei a não fazer nada. Meus punhos fechados contra o corpo.

Até que finalmente Rose cedeu.

–Está bem, dê um jeito nisto! – pediu, me passando os bebês.

Eu os peguei, aliviada, os abraçando contra o corpo.

–Está tudo bem, queridos... a mamãe está aqui...

Eles foram se acalmando pouco a pouco, enquanto eu os embalava.

Rosalie apenas me encarava com um olhar perdido.

–Vai levá-los embora, não é?

–Sim.

–Isto não acabou ainda, eu...

A porta se abriu e Emmett entrou, seguido por Edward.

–Acabou sim, Rosalie. – Emmett falou.

Edward se aproximou.

–Eles estão bem?

–Estão...

Rose encarava Emmett.

–Em, não pode fazer isto...

–Rose, chega. Eu só queria os bebês porque você queria. Sempre foi assim. Mas agora eu percebo que você está apenas obcecada com esta ideia...

–Não é verdade...

–Rose, acabou. Eles estarão melhores com Edward e Bella...

Rosalie começou a chorar descontrolada.

–Eu não vou aceitar isto, eu vou lutar até o fim...

Emmett a segurou enquanto ela se debatia.

–Vamos sair daqui. – Edward falou, me puxando para fora.

Eu respirei fundo, quando finalmente os gritos de Rosalie ficaram para trás.

Lá embaixo, Carlisle nos encarou.

–Como ela está?

–Descontrolada... – Edward murmurou ainda tenso.

–Eu vou subir e ajudar Emmett.

Carlisle subiu e Esme nos encarou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

–Eu sinto muito, Esme. – falei.

Ela era mãe também, afinal. Não devia ser fácil ver Rose daquele jeito.

–Eu espero que ela fique bem.

–Nós vamos embora. – Edward falou e Esme concordou.

–Sim, podem ir. Os bebês precisam de descanso.

Nós saímos e eu só me senti verdadeiramente aliviada, quando estávamos finalmente indo para casa com Noah e Sophie em segurança.

**Edward**

Olhei os bebês pelo espelho retrovisor. Eles pareciam tranqüilos em suas cadeirinhas. Alheios a todos os problemas ao seu redor.

Mas eu ainda me sentia mal, mesmo depois de tudo estar resolvido.

Porque de alguma maneira, estar resolvido, não queria dizer que estavam bem.

Não que eu não estivesse extremamente aliviado de ter os bebês ali de volta.

Ali era a casa deles. Comigo e com Bella. Era onde eles deveriam estar sempre.

Chegar em casa naquela noite depois da festa de Alice e saber que alguém os tinha levado fora como ceifar a vida dentro de mim.

O pior sentimento do mundo.

E eu devia ter ficado aliviado quando soubera que fora apenas Rose em sua loucura que os levara de volta.

Mas era pior.

Não porque ela estava obviamente perturbada.

Mas porque ela era minha irmã. E doía saber que ela estava daquele jeito.

Rose sempre fora egoísta e vaidosa. Mas nunca pensei que ela chegaria àquele ponto.

Estacionei na garagem subterrânea e saí do carro para pegá-los. Bella fez menção de pegar um deles, mas eu disse que não precisava.

–Deixa que eu os levo.

Eu precisava senti-los perto de mim agora. Ter certeza que estavam realmente bem.

Nós subimos e os seguranças ainda estavam lá com Angela.

Ela pareceu aliviada ao nos ver com os bebês.

–Nossa, eu estava tão preocupada! Eles estão bem?

–Sim, estão bem.

–Bella, nunca poderei me desculpar por isto...

–Está tudo bem, Angela. – falei. – Não foi sua culpa.

Bella abraçou Angela garantindo mais uma vez que os bebês estavam bem e Angela foi embora.

Levei os bebês para o quarto e enquanto Bella fazia as mamadeiras, eu os troquei.

Eles estavam sonolentos, e adormeceram logo depois de mamarem e nós os colocamos no berço, saindo do quarto em silêncio.

–Você está bem? – Bella perguntou.

O que eu poderia dizer? Eu me sentia péssimo.

–Acho que preciso de uma bebida. – murmurei, indo até o bar e me servindo.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado na sala semi-escura.

–Rose vai ficar bem? – ela disse baixinho.

–Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

–Ela tem sua família. Eles sempre vão apoiá-la.

–Talvez seja disto que eu tenha medo.

–Eles agora sabem o que está acontecendo. Tenho certeza que Carlisle vai ajudá-la.

–É horrível saber que minha irmã seja assim.

Bella segurou minha mão.

–Eu sinto muito.

–Quando eu vi os bebês com ela... – respirei fundo, relembrando meu medo.

A vontade de me aproximar e arrancá-los de perto de Rosalie.

–Ela não faria mal, eu te disse.

Eu ri, sem humor.

–Você confia demais nas pessoas.

–Rose tem uma visão distorcida do que é ser mãe, mas ela achava realmente que os bebês eram dela.

–Ela cortou os pulsos. Ela mentiu patologicamente pra todo mundo. Ela ficava ligando aqui...

–Era ela? – Bella arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

–Sim, era. – suspirei pesadamente. – Não sei como isto tudo pode se resolver.

–Nós já passamos pelo pior. Noah e Sophie estão aqui. E pelo o que eu entendi, Emmett abriu mão deles.

–Sim, ele me disse isto na festa. Ele tinha finalmente entendido.

–Isto é bom.

–Basta apenas convencer Rose.

–Ela irá entender com o tempo. - Bella murmurou, mas eu podia sentir a incerteza em sua voz.

A puxei para mais perto e a abracei, sua cabeça em meu peito, meus lábios em seus cabelos. Aspirei seu cheiro de frésias.

Ela tinha sido tão corajosa hoje. Tão forte. E fora capaz de convencer Rose a deixar os bebês.

Estávamos naquilo juntos.

E eu queria que continuássemos assim.

Mas havia uma parte de mim que se perguntava se era totalmente justo.

Bella era tão jovem e poderia querer tantas coisas...

Muita coisa havia sido tirada dela com a gravidez inesperada dos gêmeos.

Eu não queria ser aquele a tirar mais nada.

Eu queria dar coisas a ela.

–Bella? - a chamei baixinho. Talvez fosse o momento de termos uma conversa séria.

Mas ela apenas suspirou e eu percebi que adormecera.

Bom, a conversa teria que ficar pra depois.

Eu levantei a levei pra cama.

Eu fui até a casa dos meus pais no dia seguinte.

–Rose foi internada. – Esme comunicou e eu senti uma mistura de alívio e tristeza.

–Ela precisa ser tratada.

–Sim, será o melhor pra ela.– Carlisle comentou.

–Emmett está em casa?

–Está no quarto dos bebês.

Eu subi para encontrá-lo e, para minha surpresa, ele estava com dois homens ali que retiravam tudo do quarto dos bebês.

–O que está fazendo?

–Não precisamos mais disto.

–Emmett...

–Não peça desculpas e nem diga que sente muito, vamos fazer o que tem que ser feito.

–Como está Rose?

–Mal. Mas ela vai melhorar com o tratamento certo.

–Eu fico triste de vê-la deste jeito, não queria que as coisas fossem assim.

–Nem eu. Mas foi Rose quem causou tudo. Agora tudo vai voltar ao lugar. .. Eu já tratei de tudo judicialmente. Sobre os gêmeos. Em breve eles serão legalmente seus.

–Obrigado.

–Apenas cuide bem deles.

–Nós cuidamos. Noah e Sophie são nossas vidas agora

–E você dois? Estão juntos mesmo? Ou é só por causa dos gêmeos?

Eu ri, meio tenso.

–Eu dei muitas voltas no mundo. Mas nunca encontrei alguém como ela. Acho que sempre soube. Desde aquele dia no clube.

–Bom, pelo menos podemos dizer que Rose fez alguma coisa certa achando a Bella, não é?

Eu ri.

–Vendo por este lado... Bom, eu vou embora.

–Antes de ir, venha comigo até o escritório.

Quando chegamos lá, ele me deu um envelope.

–Você tinha pedido uma investigação mais detalhada sobre a morte da tal Victoria. Aí está.

Eu abri o envelope, o lendo rapidamente.

–Parece que Aro Volturi é realmente inocente, pelo menos nisto! A amiga de Bella era uma viciada e abusou naquela noite. O tal político estava com ela quando morreu. Foi realmente overdose.

–Isto me deixa mais tranqüilo. Mas não sei se Aro está disposto a me deixar em paz.

–Se vai desistir de te contratar eu não sei, mas ele viajou de volta à Itália ontem, pelo o que fiquei sabendo. Já foi tarde.

–É bom saber que ele está longe.

–Então devo acreditar que você quer realmente continuar com a família?

Eu sorri.

–Se vocês ainda me quiserem...

Emmett me deu um soco no peito de brincadeira.

–A questão é se ainda vai querer continuar viajando, agora tem mulher e filhos...

Eu fiquei sério.

–Sim, eu preciso resolver isto.

–Então vamos conversar. Acho que tenho uma proposta boa pra você...

**Bella**

Eu estava começando a alimentar os bebês quando Edward voltara da casa dos pais e me contara que Rose estava internada.

Eu me senti mal por ela e ao mesmo tempo feliz por estarem finalmente vendo que Rose tinha um problema sério e que precisava ser tratado.

E eu ficara aliviada mesmo, quando Edward me contara sobre Aro.

–Então James estava mesmo sendo paranóico. – falei aliviada.

–Sim, é o que parece.

–E Aro foi embora mesmo.

Edward riu.

–Não fique mais preocupada com isto. Estamos bem.

Eu queria que ele tivesse razão.

Estava cansada de tantos problemas.

Só queria ter paz agora.

Meus bebês lindos finalmente comigo.

Edward finalmente comigo.

Era isto que importava.

Depois de toda a confusão, nós voltamos para uma espécie de rotina tranqüila que preenchia nossos dias.

Alice Cullen aparecera com Jasper, trazendo presentes para os bebês e pedindo imensas desculpas e prometendo que, da próxima vez, Tanya não seria convidada.

Eu quase rira. Tanya me odiava por razões óbvias, mas eu tinha muito mais medo de ter que encarar Rosalie de novo.

O que seria inevitável uma hora, já que era da família de Edward.

Mas apesar de toda a tranqüilidade, eu me perguntava até quando as coisas ficariam assim, em suspense.

E apesar da aparente tranqüilidade algo me incomodava.

E eu não sabia o que era.

Os bebês estavam cada dia mais lindos. E eu nunca os sentira tão meus.

Edward ainda me deslumbrava e eu queria poder dizer a mesma coisa. Que eu nunca o sentira tão meu.

Mas bem lá no fundo, eu não tinha esta certeza...

Ele me beijava de surpresa, fazendo meu coração disparar e meu corpo derreter todas às vezes.

Eu dormia todas as noites com seus braços a minha volta, invariavelmente depois de ter passado horas fazendo amor de mil maneiras diferentes.

E eu sempre queria dizer algo mais. Mas não tinha coragem.

O anel ainda estava no meu dedo.

A questão da guarda dos bebês parecia praticamente resolvida.

Mas tudo continuava em espera.

Eu só não sabia do quê.

Até que uma manhã, eu acordei com risadas de bebê.

Abri os olhos, sonolenta, e me deparei com os gêmeos sobre a cama.

Ele riam na incrível missão de tentar me acordar, puxando meus cabelos, ou batendo no meu rosto.

Ouvi a risada de Edward e me sentei, esfregando os olhos.

–Deus, Edward, o que eles estão fazendo aqui? – murmurei, me espreguiçando.

–Vieram te acordar.

–Precisamos cortar as unhas deles, acho que me arranharam.

Edward riu enquanto saía da cama.

–Temos um presente pra você.

Eu ri, rolando os olhos.

–Odeio presentes, Edward...

Ele voltou pra cama e me deu um envelope.

–Vai gostar deste.

Eu abri o envelope, curiosa, e então meu coração parou por um momento.

Era uma certidão de nascimento.

De Sophie e Noah. Onde dizia que eles eram nossos filhos.

Havia meu nome ali.

Agora era oficialmente a mãe deles.

Minha garganta se fechou e minhas mãos tremiam quando encarei Edward.

Ele sorria.

–Agora eles são oficialmente nossos.

–Oh, Edward.

Eu comecei a chorar, sem me conter.

–Shi... Não assuste os bebês... – ele secou meu rosto com um sorriso indulgente.

–Eu estou tão... feliz. Achei que isto nunca ia acontecer. Era um sonho... E agora é real. Meus bebês são realmente meus!

–Sim... – de repente ele ficou sério. - Bella, não precisa... se casar comigo se não quiser, apenas por causa deles. Você é mãe deles.

Eu prendi a respiração. O que ele estava querendo dizer?

–Eles são seus. Se você quiser... podemos alugar uma casa para você, se quiser fazer a faculdade, se...

–Você não se importaria? Se fossemos embora, se eu fosse? – murmurei.

–Se eu me importo? Claro que sim. Mas estou tentando agir certo.

–Me mandando embora? – eu estava tentando não ficar apavorada.

–Não estou te mandando embora!

–Você acabou de dizer que eu podia ir, se quisesse.

–Você quer?

Eu mordi os lábios com força, desviando o olhar.

Dei de ombros.

–Acho que eu posso dizer a mesma coisa... Este anel... o pedido de casamento... Nós precisávamos fazer pelos bebês...

–Acha que quero casar com você por causa dos bebês?

Eu o encarei.

–Você ainda quer se casar comigo?

–Eu te pedi em casamento, não pedi?

–Mas eu achei...

–Deus, você realmente achou isto? – ele parecia indignado agora e isto me irritou.

–Como eu posso saber? Eu não sei se eu... se eu sou realmente importante aqui, ou se... se sou apenas um acessório que vem com os bebês!

Desta vez Edward riu.

Suas mãos enquadraram meu rosto.

–Bella, eu nunca me senti completo na minha vida. Eu sempre busquei algo, sem saber o que era. E nestes dias que você está aqui... Com os bebês. Eu me sinto completo. Acho que não sei mais como seria viver sem acordar durante a noite esperando ouvir um choro de bebê, ou porque você roubou minha coberta. Ou sentir seu cheiro de frésias em todos os lugares. Ver você enquanto amamenta os bebês. Ter vontade de beijá-la toda vez que você sorri... Você é minha vida agora. Você e os bebês. Não tem como dizer quem é mais importante.

–Sério? – murmurei, sentindo meu coração derretendo.

–Você não está aqui porque é a mãe deles. Está aqui porque eu quero viver com você.

–Devia ter me dito isto antes...

Ele riu e me beijou devagar.

E agora era meu corpo que se aquecia também.

Mas eu o afastei.

–Os bebês...

Mas quando nós olhamos para o lado, eles tinham adormecido.

–Vou levá-los para o quarto. Não saia daí.

Eu ri, me sentindo flutuando.

–Não vou a lugar algum!

E quando ele voltou e deitou ao meu lado, eu automaticamente me enrosquei nele, as roupas desaparecendo, minha boca encontrando o caminho para sua e então ele estava sobre mim, me fitando com um sorriso delicioso.

–Eu não queria dizer na frente dos bebês, mas se você fosse embora eu ia sentir falta de ter você embaixo de mim assim, seus olhos chocolate que ficam escuros quando eu faço isto. – eu gemi alto ao sentir seus dedos deslizando para dentro de mim. – O jeito que você se abre pra mim... só pra mim... – e então ele estava dentro de mim e não havia mais necessidade de palavras. Era sempre a mesma coisa. O mesmo prazer perfeito.

E eu esquecia de tudo mais.

Queria que fosse assim pra sempre.

–Ainda não me disse se vai ficar. – abri os olhos e Edward ainda estava pairando sobre mim.

Eu respirei fundo.

–Quando você entrou naquele clube e olhou pra mim... Eu deixei de ser dona de mim. Por alguns momentos, eu passei a pertencer àquele estranho de olhos dourados. Eu não sabia seu nome. Não conhecia seu rosto. Mas não importava... Eu nunca esqueci... – minhas palavras foram engolidas por seus beijos e eu senti que finalmente eu podia dizer. – Eu te amo, Edward.

Seus dedos retiraram o cabelo do meu rosto e seu olhar era tão intenso que trazia redemoinhos pra dentro de mim.

–Agora pode dizer o mesmo. – sussurrei e ele sorriu e me beijou.

–Eu amo você, Isabella Swan. Vai casar comigo?

Foi a minha vez de sorrir e responder.

–Mil vezes sim.

–O que você acha se nos mudarmos para a América do Sul?

Eu arregalei os olhos

–Está falando sério?

–Sim, nossas empresas estão se expandindo pra lá. Eu ainda teria que viajar algumas vezes, mas ainda ficaríamos juntos a maior parte do tempo.

–Eu gosto do calor.

Edward riu.

–Então vai gostar do Brasil. Nós temos até uma ilha lá.

–Ilha?

–Sim, Ilha Esme, podemos passar a lua-de-mel lá.

–Acho que seria perfeito...

Qualquer lugar com Edward seria perfeito.

**Quatro anos depois**

Viajar com criança nunca é fácil.

Mas viajar com duas da mesma idade é pior ainda.

E eu me sentia muito aliviada quando finalmente chegamos em Chicago naquela manhã fria de outono.

–Aqui é muito frio, mamãe. - Noah reclamou e eu ri.

–Vai se acostumar.

–Não vou não. Por que não podemos passar férias na Ilha Esme? Lá tem golfinhos!

–Mentira, não tem golfinhos no Brasil, você inventa isto. – Sophie falou.

–Mas eu vi sim, você que é menina e não vê...

–Ei, chega vocês dois! – Edward pediu com firmeza.

Nós estacionamos em frente à casa da Alice e uma menina que era uma miniatura dela saiu correndo da casa.

–O tio Edward e a tia Bella chegaram!

Nós saímos do carro e Emma pulava feliz, agarrando a mão de Sophie.

–Vem ver minha casa de boneca nova, Sophie!

–Eu não quero ver uma casa de boneca, é coisa de menina! – Noah reclamou.

Mas mesmo assim, a curiosidade falou mais alto e ele as seguiu correndo para dentro da casa.

Alice saiu em seguida e nos abraçou.

–Como foi a viagem?

–Cansativa.

–Imagino. – ela me mediu. – Hum... precisamos fazer umas compras hein, Bella.

–Não começa, Alice! - Edward reclamou, enquanto entrávamos.

–Não seja chato! Levou a Bella pra morar no fim do mundo! Ela precisa de um banho de civilização.

–Todo ano você nos visita e leva toda a civilização até nós em suas sacolas de grife!

–Não importa! Ainda não é suficiente! Venham, todos já chegaram.

Eu e eu Edward trocamos olhares tensos.

Desde que tínhamos ido viver no Brasil, não vimos mais Rosalie. Edward eventualmente viajava a negócios e encontrava Emmett. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme, já tinham ido nos visitar algumas vezes.

Mas na maioria do tempo, vivíamos uma vida separada dos Cullens.

E de Rosalie.

Ela ficara várias semanas internada e depois tivera alta. Ainda passou por muitos meses de terapia e, segundo Esme, tinha melhorado muito, ou totalmente.

Ela não falava mais nos gêmeos como seus filhos pelo menos.

Mas também nunca tentara uma aproximação. E nem nós tentamos.

Agora nós estávamos voltando para os EUA, e Alice inventara que tínhamos que nos reunir para um almoço de boas vindas.

E que Rosalie estaria lá.

Nós entramos na sala e todos estavam reunidos ali e vieram nos cumprimentar.

Mas todas as atenções estavam em Rosalie.

Ela continuava linda e parecia a mesma Rosalie que eu encontrara naquele banheiro da clínica há tanto tempo.

–Oi. – ela disse, se aproximando e nos cumprimentando. – Vocês estão ótimos.

–Você também, Rose. – murmurei.

Então ouvimos passos correndo e risos infantis, quando Emma, Sophie e Noah entraram correndo na sala.

A tensão agora era visível.

–Mamãe, Sophie tem quatro casas de bonecas!

–E eu vou ganhar mais uma...

–Não sei pra que tanta casa... – Noah resmungou. – Podia pedir um videogame...

Meus olhos estavam em Rosalie, esperando sua reação ao encarar os gêmeos.

Mas ela sorriu.

–Olá. – falou calmamente.

Os gêmeos a encararam.

–Eu sou a tia Rosalie.

Edward apertava minha mão, enquanto os gêmeos se aproximavam daquela moça loira linda e arrumada que abria os braços para eles.

Rose os abraçou.

–Vocês estão lindos.

–Ficarão mais lindos com as roupas lindas que eu comprei pra eles. - Alice quebrou o silêncio.

–Eu falei pra ela não exagerar. – Jasper comentou. – E então, vamos comer?

Os gêmeos já se afastavam, brincando com Emma, e eu respirei aliviada.

Depois do almoço, Emmett nos chamou para conversar.

Noah e Sophie estavam no quarto de Emma brincando.

–Então, Edward contou para Bella?

–O quê? – indaguei curiosa.

Edward riu.

–Ainda não.

–Não contou o quê? – insisti.

–Emmett quer que nos mudemos pra Inglaterra.

–Inglaterra.

–Temos uma filial lá agora, sabe como é... – Emmett comentou.

–Eu acho que a Bella vai querer ficar um pouco com a família dela.

–Nós iremos conversar sobre isto. – falei. – Agora acho melhor irmos embora. Os gêmeos precisam descansar.

–Sim, vamos.

–Fico feliz que tenham visto Rosalie. – Emmett disse e eu sorri.

–Eu fico feliz dela estar bem.

–Sim, esta ótima. Nos estamos até conversando sobre adoção...

–Que bom pra vocês. – comentei, mas tinha dúvidas se isto faria realmente algum bem, conhecendo o jeito de Rose.

Mas não era mais da minha conta.

Nós conseguimos convencer Sophie e Noah a ir embora com muito custo, e embora estivessem agitados, no carro eles dormiram.

Quando chegamos no apartamento, eles estavam acordados e agitados de novo.

Eu os deixei no quarto deles, todo redecorado por Alice, desfazendo as malas.

Ou bagunçando as malas, seria a palavra certa, mas pelo menos estavam distraídos.

Edward estava desligando o telefone quando cheguei na sala.

–Era seu pai, avisei que vamos pra Phoenix primeiro e depois para Forks.

Eu sorri.

–Ele deve estar ansioso pra rever os gêmeos, já faz mais de um ano que ele nos visitou.

–Sim, é verdade. E ele me disse que Jacob está ansioso para te ver. – Edward falou. irônico.

–Ainda isto? Jacob estava namorando da última vez que falei com ele.

–Bom pra ele...

–E esta história de Inglaterra. O que acha?

–Você que decide.

Eu mordi os lábios.

Eu gostaria de viver em Chicago de novo... Mas havia uma parte de mim que ainda preferia viver longe dos Cullens.

Eu não sabia dizer o que era. Talvez fosse algum trauma.

Mas eu preferia assim

–Inglaterra parece ótimo pra mim!

Edward se aproximou e me beijou levemente.

–Então nos vamos...

Passos se aproximando nos fez parar

–Mamãe, manda a Sophie me dar! – Noah reclamava.

–Dar o quê?

Então eu arregalei os olhos horrorizada, ao ver Sophie entrar na sala vestindo uma máscara.

–Olha mamãe o que eu achei na sua mala!

–Sophie tira já isto! – gritei, me aproximando e tirando a máscara do rosto dela - Isto não é brinquedo de criança!

–Mas...

–Mas nada! O que eu falei sobre mexer nas minhas coisas? Já para o quarto de vocês!

Eles saíram cabisbaixos e Noah resmungando.

–Eu mandei você não pegar.

–Você está com inveja...

Eu respirei aliviada quando eles se afastaram.

–Não acredito que eles acharam isto.

–Relaxa Bella, eles nem sabem o que é! – Edward riu me abraçando.

–Ainda bem!

–Eles estão ficando independentes.

Eu gemi desalentada. Às vezes era difícil ver os filhos crescerem.

–Queria que fossem bebês pra sempre.

–Podemos ter outro bebê então.

Eu o encarei surpresa.

–Está falando sério?

–Por que não? Eles já vão pra escola no próximo ano. E eu gostaria de passar tudo com você desta vez.

Eu sorri lentamente com a perspectiva de ter outros bebês. Curtir tudo com Edward, desta vez sabendo que eles eram realmente meus... E então algo me ocorreu.

–Mas Edward, e se forem gêmeos de novo?

Ele sorriu.

–Acha que teremos esta sorte?

Eu sorri também.

Não sei se chamaria de sorte.

Mas seja lá quantos fossem. Eles seriam muito amados.

**Fim**

**Epílogo**

Ela caminhou pela alameda de cascalho se sentindo como há muito não sentia.

A perspectiva de seus filhos estarem finalmente chegando a enchia de felicidade.

Entrou na sala branca e a mulher a cumprimentou.

–Eu vim tratar da adoção.

–Sim, senhora Cullen. Vou pedi pra trazê-los.

Ela esperou ansiosa.

Até que uma senhora se aproximou, empurrando um carrinho.

Elas eram loiras como ela. E lindas.

Um menino e uma menina.

Deviam ter uns seis meses.

Eram perfeitos. Gêmeos perfeitos.

–Olá, eu sou Rosalie Cullen. Vou ser a mãe de vocês!

–Eles são lindos, não são? – a mulher falou.

Rose sorriu.

–Sim. São perfeitos. Acho que chamarei vocês de Noah e Sophie...

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

Bom meninas, este é o fim da fic

Muito obrigada a todas que leram e principalmente àquelas que comentaram!

Quem quiser pode me add no twitter jurobsten

Um grande abraço e até a próxima!


End file.
